A Darker Shade of Blue
by Celino
Summary: Baelfire has spent years trying to get away from magic. He'd thought he'd finally found solace in Manhattan. But then one day...his past literally finds him. (Set immediately after 'Manhattan') Started as a one-shot, but decided to continue. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi everybody! Ever since I saw the promo for 'The Queen is dead' on youtube, I had a theory... so I thought I'd start writing it down.

You're introduced to my theory in this opening chapter, and I'll explain it more in my final author's note.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of it's characters. And do not read this story, especially my author's note below, if you don't like spoilers.

Enjoy! This story starts immediately after 'Manhattan' finished.

~..~..~..~..

Neal and Henry climbed carefully back into the apartment through the fire escape window.

"Bae," Rumple began as he stepped forward.

"No," Neal cut him off, "you've had your time to talk. Time's up."

"In that case, it's my turn," Emma spoke up.

Neal regarded his former love warily.

"I don't forgive you for sending me to jail. Not even close." Emma said firmly. "But, I should ask you...do you want to be in Henry's life?"

Neal looked down at the boy beside him, who stared back with hope in his eyes.

They were his eyes.

Neal nodded, feeling his throat tighten.

"Yes," he whispered. "No one should have to grow up without a father," he glanced at his own father pointedly.

"Then come with us to Storybrooke, son." Rumple said quickly.

Neal sighed.

"There might be a little trouble with that," He told the room slowly.

"What do you mean, trouble?" Henry asked.

"Look, I get you not wanting magic in your life," Emma began, "and I get the issues with your father. But if you want to be there for Henry-"

"I _do_ want to be there for Henry," Neal insisted. "It's just, my life...I can't just up and leave."

"Why not?" Emma asked. "I did."

At that moment, Neal's phone rang. Checking the caller id, a smile appeared on his face.

"Speak of the devil," he muttered, brining the phone to his ear.

"Hey, babe, how's it going?"

Neal turned slightly, avoiding eye contact with the three people who all were looking at him with surprise.

"No, I'd love to see you after your shift," Neal continued. "See you then."

"You...have a girlfriend?" Emma asked as Neal hung up.

"Uh," Neal swallowed, awkward. "Fiancé, actually."

"You're getting married, son?" Rumple was smiling, happy that his boy had found love, but sad to realise he'd missed it.

Neal nodded.

"Wow." Emma said slowly. "Congratulations."

"Does this mean you can't come to Storybrooke?" Henry voiced his concern.

"No, Henry," Neal was quick to assure his newfound son. "It just..."

"Complicates things." Emma finished.

"What's her name?"

Neal turned to gaze at his father.

"Your fiancé," Rumple explained. "What's her name?"

Neal regarded his father warily.

"What?"

"I know you and names," Neal said slowly.

Rumple was offended.

"I want to redeem myself to you, Bae," Rumple told him. "Do you really think I'd do anything to the woman you love?"

"You were going to hurt Emma," Neal reminded his father, gesturing to the woman in question.

"That was different," Rumple said quickly.

"Really?" Neal raised his eyebrows sceptically.

Rumple took a breath before earnestly meeting his son's gaze.

"I promise I won't do anything to harm her," he vowed.

Neal continued to stare at his estranged father for a moment before taking a breath.

"Tamara," he said softly. "Her name is Tamara."

"Tamara," Rumple echoed. "What a lovely name."

"She suits it," Neal smiled.

Rumple hesitated before voicing his next question.

"Can I meet her?"

Neal's jaw clenched reflexively as he swallowed.

"I'd love to meet my future daughter in law before the wedding," Rumple told his son. "Especially as I doubt I'll get an invite." He added softly.

"I'd like to meet her too."

All eyes turned to Henry.

"I've always wanted to know my dad," Henry's eyes never left Neal's. "And if you're going to be in my life, I'll have to meet Tamara at some point. We all will."

Neal's eyes shifted awkwardly to Emma who, unable to say anything, simple nodded to agree with her son.

Neal exhaled, closing his eyes. This scenario was the last thing he had expected to happen when he got up this morning.

"Alright," he granted, heading to the door. "Tamara's shift at the restaurant's nearly over, so we can head there now."

As the group gathered in the elevator, Neal was careful not to make eye contact with anyone.

He was taking his ex-girlfriend, his son, and his estranged father to meet his fiancé.

'This is gonna be fun,' he thought sarcastically.

~..~..~..~..

As they left the building, Neal pointed in the direction they had to walk.

"Just keep following the road," he told them. "The restaurant's just a couple of blocks away."

"Henry," Emma gently took hold of her son's arm, "why don't you walk ahead with Gold?"

"Okay," Henry agreed and, after taking a glance at his father, he and his grandfather walked ahead as Emma and Neal hung back.

"You're engaged?" Emma repeated.

Neal nodded. "Yeah," he answered.

"Congratulations."

"You said that already," Neal smiled. "But thank you."

"This does complicate things, you know."

"Yes, but I meant what I said, Emma," Neal insisted. "I want to be in Henry's life. No one should grow up without a father. We'll...just have to work something out."

"And how do you think...Tamara... is going to handle this?" Emma asked hesitantly.

Neal sighed. "I don't know," he answered, thinking. "She's a very relaxed and friendly person," he smiled, "so, while this will definitely be a shock...I think she'll be okay."

Rumple looked back over his shoulder to where his son and Emma were talking.

He couldn't believe that his son was engaged. It was definitely something he hadn't been expecting, when he'd gone looking for his son.

But, Rumple figured that he shouldn't be surprised. His son would have been sure to build his own life, after he made it to this land...

Rumple only wished that he had been a part of it.

And now, Rumple was about to meet the woman his son had chosen to marry.

He smiled. This could be his chance to show Bae that he'd changed. For surely any woman his son would choose to marry would be someone wonderful.

After all, Bae deserved to be happy. That was all Rumple had wanted for his boy.

Still, Rumple felt he needed to make a good impression.

After a moment's thought, Rumple realised something else.

_Henry._

With Henry being Bae's son, his own grandson, this meant that Bae would have to be in his life.

And Rumple would get more chances to be with his son...

Rumple's eyes turned to the boy walking beside him, who looked deep in his own thoughts.

The seer had predicted that a boy would help him find his son, and that he would not be as he appears...

If it weren't for Henry, Rumple never would've found Bae. And he certainly hadn't expected the boy to turn out to be his grandson...

But the seer had also predicted that the boy would be his undoing.

As the Dark One, Rumple's first reaction to that prophesy had been to kill the boy, but now...knowing the boy was Henry, his grandson...Rumple couldn't imagine himself killing a child, especially his own blood.

Besides, Rumple reminded himself, the future was often hard to read, and he certainly hadn't lost or found his son in quite the way he had been expecting...

Perhaps 'undoing' didn't mean his death?

Henry certainly wasn't capable of murder, Rumple was sure of that.

So what did it mean?

"This is it," Neal announced, jolting everyone from their thoughts.

They were standing outside a restaurant. As it was after lunch, many of the patrons were lining up to pay before they left, as the waitresses cleared the tables and collected their tips. Still, the place was crowded, like everywhere else in the city.

Leading the way inside, Neal glanced around the room before pointing.

"There she is."

The three of them looked up to see a young woman exit the kitchen, a plate of food in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other.

She walked confidently, smiling cheerfully at those around her. The crisp white of her shirt and apron contrasted beautifully with her dark skin. Her black hair was pulled up in a bun on her head, but tendrils of hair still fell into her eyes.

"She's beautiful," Rumple commented to Bae, and his son smiled proudly.

They watched Tamara easily make her way across the crowded room, without spilling a drop of coffee, unlike one of her colleagues, who she quickly passed a napkin to on her way by, before she reached her intended table.

"There you go, Mr. Mathews," Tamara said cheerfully. "One espresso and one blueberry pie."

"Thanks," the man didn't even look up as he picked up his steaming cup.

"Hope you enjoy it," the woman continued breezily as she moved on to clear the next table, pocketing the tip that had been left for her.

She was so focussed on her work, Tamara didn't even see their group as she made her way back to the kitchen.

"Tamara!" A teenage girl cried out for help, as she was struggling to carry three plates at once.

Sweeping in, Tamara saved a plate of food before it fell, helping the young girl, who was clearly new, carry the order to her table.

"I told you not to carry three plates until you were comfortable with it," Tamara told the girl gently.

"I know, I'm sorry." The girl mumbled, wiping her curls out of her eyes. "I just thought I could do it."

"And that's a good thing," Tamara told her as they made their way back to the kitchen. "You just need more practice first."

The girl nodded as Tamara entered the kitchen, before spotting the group.

"Neal," she greeted with a smile. "Good to see you. Uh," she pointed over her shoulder, "Tamara's just in the kitchen."

"Yeah, we just saw her," Neal smiled easily. "I was coming to see her after her shift."

The girl's face crumpled in sympathy. "I'm sorry Neal, but Tamara's just been asked to stay on for the next shift as the next supervisor is sick."

"And she, of course, said yes." Neal surmised.

The girl nodded. "But she hasn't even had her lunch break yet," she was quick to add. "I'm sure if you just take a seat, I can convince Tamara to stop working for a bit."

"Thanks Sarah," Neal smiled gratefully as he lead Emma, Henry and his father to a clear table out of the way.

"Tamara seems nice," Henry piped up.

"She works really hard," Neal explained. "It's her dream to have her own restaurant one day, and when she gets it, and she will," he added surely, "she'll work harder to make sure that _her_ restaurant is the place to go."

"If its money that she needs," Rumple said quickly, "I could help with that."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Neal said shortly.

"Neal?"

The four of them looked up to see Tamara heading towards them. Having just dispensed with her apron, she was dressed in the white shirt and black skirt that was the uniform.

"Hey," Neal greeted standing up to greet his fiancé.

"I'm sorry," Tamara began, "I was told about Suzy being sick as soon as I got off the phone with you."

"It's alright," Neal assured her, "I'm just glad to hear you're finally getting a break. Seriously, girl," he grinned at the look his love was giving him, "if I hadn't turned up, would you be taking a break right now, or would you still be working?"

"Working," Tamara smiled as she granted her fiancé that point.

"Exactly," Neal told her, "so come and sit down. I'd...like to introduce you to some people."

"Oh," Tamara finally noticed the three people waiting behind Neal at the table. "Hi," she greeted brightly as the older man at the table stood up politely.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Come sit down, Tamara," Neal told her firmly, as he led her over to the table.

"Tamara," Neal began slowly, his eyes on the older man, who had yet to reseat himself. "This is...my father."

Tamara gasped.

"You found him?"

"Well, he found me,' Neal muttered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tamara. You can call me Mr. Gold." The man introduced himself graciously, extending his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Gold," Tamara smiled, taking his hand.

"And this," Neal continued quickly, gesturing to the blond woman who still sat in her chair, "is Emma Swan, my uh..." Neal took a breath, "old girlfriend."

Tamara blinked. "Really?"

"Hi," Emma's smiled was sympathetic as she shook the woman's hand.

"Hi," Tamara greeted slowly. "I'm sorry, but I don't think Neal's mentioned you."

"That's okay," Emma said quickly. "I only told Henry about Neal today."

"And last, but not least," Neal continued, before Tamara could reply, "This is Henry." He gestured to the boy who sat at the table.

"It's nice to meet you." Henry told Tamara as he shook her hand. "I'm Neal and Emma's son."

Tamara's eyes widened. "What?"

"I only just found out today, myself," Neal was quick to inform her, guiding his fiancé into a seat before she fell from shock.

"When did _this_ happen?" The woman mumbled numbly.

"Well, I'm eleven years old," Henry piped up.

"Thank you, for supplying that, Henry," Neal said as he watched Tamara close her eyes to absorb the information.

"And you only just found out today?" Tamara asked, meeting Neal's eyes.

"Yes," Neal said sincerely. "I had no idea Henry even existed until today."

Tamara's dark eyes met Emma's.

"Why did you decide to find Neal now?"

"I didn't," Emma insisted.

"I was because of me, Tamara," Mr. Gold spoke up. "I had been searching for my son for years, and Emma," he gestured to the blond woman sitting across from him, "is very adept at finding people. She agreed to help me. I had no idea of their connection myself, until today," he finished gently.

"However," Emma added hesitantly, "the fact remains that now, Neal does know that he has a son."

"And I wanna know my dad," Henry interjected.

"It's just that," Neal shot in as Tamara's head whipped round to stare at Henry, "I grew up without a father," he explained, glaring at his father for a moment before returning to his fiancé, "and I don't want to make that same mistake with my son."

Tamara appeared to be thinking hard as she continued to gaze at Henry, who stared back, hopeful.

"You have Neal's eyes," she whispered. "But your hair," she considered, studying the boy, "it's the same colour, but straighter." Her eyes turned to Rumple with a smile. "More like your hair, Mr. Gold."

Rumple smiled.

"But he has the same shaped face as you," Tamara said as she then turned her eyes onto Emma.

"So," Henry prodded gently, "I can see my dad?"

"Family's important, I know that," Tamara granted with a smile. "And," she added in a lighter tone, "as Neal is engaged to me, I know I don't have to worry about Emma." She raised her eyebrows, smiling at the surprised expression on the blond woman's face.

"Do I have to worry about you, Emma?"

"No," Emma was quick to assure her, "absolutely not. I just think that," Emma amended, "now that Henry and Neal know about each other, that it's best for my son to have his father in his life."

Tamara nodded in understanding.

"In that case," Tamara granted, "I think we should be able to work something out."

"Grand," Rumple smiled. His son was sure to be able to come to Storybrooke now.

"So, you're gonna come back with us?" Henry asked.

"Whoa, not right away," Neal said quickly.

"Back where, exactly?" Tamara asked curiously.

"Storybrooke, Maine," Henry explained.

"Storybrooke?' Tamara repeated slowly.

"Yeah, weird name, huh?" Neal smiled.

"But, you have to come to Storybrooke, son," Rumple told him. "If you want to be a part of Henry's life..."

"I said, 'not right away'." Neal said firmly. "I've got to give notice on my apartment, give notice at work, I've got to get this month's rent out of the way..."

"So, they can head back and we'll head to Storybrooke in a couple of days," Tamara suggested brightly.

"What?"

"Well, I'm coming with you," Tamara told Neal.

Emma and Rumple shared a look. Another outsider in Storybrooke?

"Uh," Emma began awkwardly, "you sure you want to come?"

"Well, Neal and I are going to be married next year," Tamara told them, "so if Henry's going to be a part of Neal's life, then he's going to be a part of my life, too. There's no avoiding that. So," she finished determinedly, "I'm coming too."

Rumple thought quickly. On the one side, it was another opportunity for their town to be exposed to the world. On the other side, it could be just the extra encouragement his son needed to come to Storybrooke...

'It could work,' Rumple thought. 'Just as long as they were careful...'

"Alright," he granted.

"What?" Emma asked, stunned.

"Tamara's right," Rumple said. "If...my son wants to be a part of Henry's life, then his fiancé will be a part of it too. And as Henry lives in Storybrooke...then they'll both have to come."

Tamara smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Gold," she said charmingly.

"Yeah," Emma frowned at the man who had suggested they let Greg Mandel die. "Thanks."

"Well," Tamara looked at her watch, "I really should be getting back to work."

Standing up, she gave Neal a kiss before nodding to everyone at the table.

"It was lovely meeting you all," Tamara smiled at them before turning back to Neal. "I look forward to finally cashing in my holiday time."

"I'll call you later," Neal told his fiancé as she moved off.

Smiling, Tamara waved as she headed through the kitchen doors.

Sitting back down, Neal turned to his father.

"She seems nice," Rumple told his son.

But Emma wasn't having it.

"What was that?" She demanded. "You know there's magic in Storybrooke now, do we really want another outsider there to potentially expose us?"

"No, I don't," Rumple admitted. "But Tamara is my son's fiancée. I think this case demands an exception. Unless you strongly object, son?" Rumple turned to Bae.

Neal took a deep breath.

"I've spent years trying to get away from all that magic crap," he admitted ruefully. "But, if it's the only way I can see Henry, then I'll come. And..." he added reluctantly, "Tamara deserves to get to know Henry too." He raised his eyes to view his son.

"Are you okay with that?"

Henry nodded.

"Okay," Neal stood up. "Let's head back to my apartment, looks like I've got some things to sort out before my road trip."

"Can we get some food to go?" Henry asked as he got out of his chair. "I'm hungry."

Neal smiled. "Sure kid, let's go."

~..~..~..~..

In the kitchens, Tamara was tying her apron as she made her way over to where she stashed her purse. Glancing around, she quickly took out her phone and dialled.

"Hey, it's me," she said quietly when she heard someone pick up. "You were right, it is the place. "

After a pause, Tamara smiled.

"He was just here, actually." She smiled happily. "And guess what? I'll be coming to visit in a couple of days."

Smiling into the phone, Tamara nodded.

"I look forward to it," she said happily.

Hanging up, Tamara put her phone securely back in her bag before heading through the kitchen doors.

"Time to get back to work," she smiled.

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: Okay, first thing: Apologies to any Neal/Emma shippers (myself included) but I have read in several articles that there is a new character appearing in 'The Queen is Dead' named Tamara, and that she is Neal's fiancee, complicating the relationship with Emma and Henry a little bit.

Second: Hearing in the canadian promo that Bae knew Hook from another world implies that he's been to Neverland- I'm guessing that he was a lost boy, as there were references to the lost boys and Neverland in the Tallahassee episode. But how could Bae have gone to Neverland, if the magic bean the Blue fairy gave him was supposed to take him to a world without magic? I remember looking at the pictures/clips from both 'The return' and 'The crocodile' and I realised that the two magic beans looked exactly the same.

Remembering the stories of Neverland, you could travel there from our world, simply by 'following the second star on the right, and straight on till morning', so I think Bae came to our world after spending time in Neverland.

Which still begs the question: Why would the Blue fairy send Bae to Neverland, after she had told him the bean would take him to the 'land without magic'? She wouldn't give someone a bean if she didn't know where it went...

Third: A spoiler I read for 'The Miller's daughter' says that 'a usually noble character reveals a surprising manipulative streak'. I think this is the Blue Fairy. I think that she sent Bae to Neverland, where one of her fairies (Tinkerbell) was positioned. Blue would've guessed that The Dark One wouldn't want to give up his power, or she possibly had met the seer who told her the same prophesy of Rumple's son growing up without a father, and so knew Bae would pass through the portale alone. Bae told his nightmares to Tinkerbell, who relayed everything to the Blue Fairy, who possibly wanted to find a way to get rid of the Dark One for the greater good?

Fourth: A set picture of a future episode ('Brave strong and true' I think it was,) showed Blue holding her fairy wand. How did she get that back? My guess is that after she left Gepetto to 'make preperations' she and the other fairies sent their wands to Tinkerbell in Neverland for safe keeping.

Fifth: Knowing the writers of Once, I doubt they'll make Tamara _just_ Neal's fiancee, as they appear to love giving people duel identities. So...I think Tamara may also be Tinkerbell! (I was tossing up between Tiana and Tinkerbell, hence her job, but I thought Tinkerbell would fit the story better.) I think that Tamara/Tinkerbell may have come to our world after Neal found his way here. August also said that 'a little fairy' told him about the knife in 'The Return.' I had always thought it was Blue, but I didn't see how that was possible, but if Neal had been to Neverland, and then August met Tinkerbell...? It would also explain how August would know that Neal was Baelfire. As for Neal recognising Tamara as Tinkerbell...Tink has often appeared just as a bright light, really, and it would be difficult to really identify someone if their features were so small...

As Neal is from the Enchanted Forest, I don't think that it's far fetched that he'd be drawn to others like him, such as Emma or Tamara/Tinkerbell.

Sixth: I also think that Tamara may be this mysterious 'her' that Greg is in contact with- he'd have to have a duel identity too. perhaps another lost Boy? Neal changed his name, why not Greg? Greg may have been trying to find Storybrooke for Tamara, so that she can return the fairies' wands back to them.

I can just see Rumple's face when he realises that his son is engaged to a fairy...

Seventh: I do think (hope?) that Tamara genuinely loves Neal. Kind of like 'It was my job to keep an eye on you, but then I fell in love with you' sort of thing.

Okay, so those are my theories that I'm hoping to develop with this story. Do you think it's worth continuing? Please let me know by posting a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hello everybody! Thank you all for the reviews, and the theories. I love discussion! Here is my second chapter, hope you enjoy it!

~..~..`..~..

As they returned to Neal's apartment, Rumple, Neal, Emma and Henry each seemed to be lost in their own thoughts.

Emma put their takeaway order onto Neal's small kitchen counter and began handing out the food.

"Thanks for buying lunch, Mr. Gold," Henry said, munching on his blueberry pie.

"You're welcome," Rumple answered.

"I can check the internet for the next flight to Boston, if you like," Neal offered as he switched on his laptop.

"You want us to leave today, son?" Rumple didn't want to go so soon. Bae had said that he and Tamara would journey to Storybrooke after they'd secured their means to leave, but was Bae saying that just to make him leave?

'No', he told himself. 'He wants to see Henry, so he'll have to come.'

"Well, " Neal said thoughtfully as he waited for his laptop to power up, "The sooner you guys leave, the sooner I can get everything sorted for me and Tamara to leave, so, yeah," he answered with a smile. "I want you to leave today."

"How did you and Tamara meet?" Rumple asked after a moment's pause.

Neal fingers slowed in his typing.

"At the restaurant," he explained shortly. "Where else?"

He continued to type in his search entry.

"You said," Rumple continued, wanting to learn about this woman who his son loved, "that she wanted to run her own restaurant one day?"

"Yeah," Neal replied, not looking up from the computer screen. He didn't want to talk to his father. Especially about Tamara. He didn't want Tamara getting involved with anything to do with his old life, with magic, and Rumplestiltskin was both.

"She must be a good cook," Henry joined in, his eyes moving from Mr. Gold to Neal.

"Oh, she is, definitely," Neal told his son. "She makes the best soups, and her brownies are to die for."

"That's good," Emma spoke up, "'cause, as I recall, you can't cook."

"Hey," Neal objected. "Tamara's a good teacher. I can cook a few things now. I'm pretty good with stir fry."

"I'd like to try that," Henry said quickly.

"A family dinner at Storybrooke, then?" Rumple put forward, half joking, half hopeful.

"Won't that be fun?" Neal muttered. "Ah! Here we go. First flight from New York to Boston is in three and a half hours."

"Any free seats?" Rumple asked, moving over to view the computer screen.

"Yep," Neal stood up to give his father room.

Within a few moments, Rumple had booked and bought three plane tickets out of New York.

"I can pay for you and Tamara, if you like," Rumple put forward.

"We can pay for ourselves, thanks," Neal said firmly. "But my pay day isn't until tomorrow, so we'll buy our tickets and pay off the next rent then."

"As you wish," Rumple granted. He knew that it would take a while for Bae to open up to him again, but Rumple so wished that his son would at least give him a chance to help.

"With customs and security, as well as traffic,' Emma put forward, glancing anxiously at Gold, "we should probably get organised to leave now."

Rumple flinched inwardly. He was not looking forward to going through airport security again.

"I'll call you guys a cab," Neal offered again, reaching for his phone.

"Do we have to leave right now?" Henry had wanted to spend more time with his father, maybe explore New York a bit.

"Don't worry, Henry," Rumple told his grandson. "Bae will be at Storybrooke in a day or two, and you'll have plenty of time to get to know each other." Rumple wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Henry or himself of that.

As they were waiting for the taxi to arrive, Neal passed the time by having short, awkward conversations with his father and longer, but still awkward conversations with Emma.

But he loved talking with Henry most of all.

Henry had been a fantastic audience as Neal had told him how he and Emma had met, with Emma giving the odd, sharp comment from the window.

Rumple was also listening, but Neal tried hard not to look in his direction unless he spoke up.

Eventually, they heard a buzzer sound.

"That must be the taxi," Rumple stood up, heading for the door.

"Wait for me," Henry said quickly, gathering up the stuff he'd strewn across the floor as he told his father about his life in Storybrooke.

"Go ahead," Emma waved Gold out the door as she helped Henry get his story book into his bag. "We'll catch up to you."

Fearing this might be the last time he saw Bae before leaving New York, Rumple turned to his son.

"Bae, son," he began. "I'm glad to know that you're coming to Storybrooke."

"Yeah, but let's get one thing clear," Neal shot back firmly. "I'm going to Storybrooke for Henry. I'm going there for Emma...I'm not going for you."

Rumple swallowed.

"I'm just glad that you're coming, son." He whispered. Maybe, once Bae was at Storybrooke, they could have a chance...

As Rumple made his way down in the elevator, he was so deep in thought that he barely registered the elevator doors as they closed behind him in the lobby.

"Hello crocodile," a voice greeted.

Rumple's head shot up.

He couldn't believe it. Standing before him in the apartment lobby, in New York City, was none other than Captain Hook himself.

"How did you find me?" Rumple asked as he edged over to the intercom. Maybe he could warn Bae and Emma in time...

"You're magical globe," Hook grinned smugly. "You left it in your shop, Dark One. You should really be more careful about where you keep your maps." Hook's grin became wider as he brandished the hook on his hand which had earned him his name. "And look what else I found in your shop."

Rumple smiled ruefully into the eyes of the pirate.

"Are you here to kill me, Hook?" Rumple kept the pirate's gaze as he the button for 407.

"Absolutely," Hook stated plainly. "I've waited a long time for my vengeance, and I want to appreciate every moment. And," he continued, gloating, "since you are now powerless outside of Storybrooke, without your magical dagger, it's going to be so much easier for me."

Rumple's eyes widened.

"How did you find out about the dagger?" He demanded.

"Cora." Hook answered simply. "She and Regina are searching for it as we speak. They mean to use it to control you in order to get the boy, so, naturally, I knew I had to get to you first."

"They'll never find it," Rumple stated.

"Don't be so sure about that," Hook grinned like a cat who'd cornered a mouse as he stepped forward, ensuring the crocodile had no way to escape him this time.

"That map you left with your precious Belle?" Hook laughed at the fear that had surfaced in Rumple's eyes, "well, let's just say, a pirate's good at finding buried treasure."

Without warning, Rumple swung is cane.

But Hook was prepared this time. Blocking with one hand, the pirate stabbed his hook into Rumple's chest, the strength of the blow pinning Rumple against the elevator door.

Ripping his hook out of his enemy, Killian Jones stepped back to relish the lifeblood spreading across the crocodile's chest.

"You're a mortal man here, Dark One," The pirate whispered.

The elevator door opened suddenly, and Rumple fell back onto the floor.

"Oh, my god!" Neal and Emma knelt down to examine Rumple's wound.

"My vengeance is done," Neal looked up to see the pirate bow mockingly before walking calmly out the door.

"Hook, you bastard!" Neal made to follow, but Emma grabbed his arm.

"We need to save your father, Neal." She told him.

Watching his father bleeding on the floor, Neal didn't need any further encouragement.

"Let's get him upstairs."

Henry jumped as the door to Neal's apartment burst open and his parents entered, supporting his grandfather, who was clutching his hands over his chest, trying to stop the blood flowing.

"Hook did that?" Henry could feel panic rising in his chest as Neal and Emma carefully lowered Gold onto the couch. Neal hurried out of the room to return moments later carrying a large towel which he balled up and pressed into the wound.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Henry asked, his voice high.

"They won't get here in time," Rumple's voice shook as he clutched his son's hand over the towel.

"No," Neal objected. "There's got to be a way we save you."

"Bae," Rumple gasped through the pain. "I'm so sorry son. About everything."

"I know," Neal said, pressing the towel harder into the wound.

"All I ever wanted," Rumple met his son's eyes, "was to be a good father to you, Bae. And I failed miserably."

Neal could see the Dark One's mask had been torn away to be replaced by raw emotion.

He could see his father in those eyes...

"Just promise me you won't make the same mistake with Henry," Rumple pleaded.

"Of course," Bae whispered. "But don't worry. You'll live to redeem yourself. Just focus on breathing."

"What was that Hook said about a dagger?" Emma asked.

"Emma," Neal warned. "Not now!"

"Yes, now," Rumple said, for there may not be another chance. "The Dark One's dagger is what gives me my magic. Whoever has it can control or kill me."

"There's a dagger hidden somewhere in Storybrooke that's the source of all your power?" Emma asked, sounding strangely calm, almost numb.

Rumple's head fell back onto the couch. "Yes," he answered.

"So," Emma continued. "If that dagger is the thing that makes you immortal..."

"There's no magic here." Rumple told her. "I am mortal."

Neal began to pace, trying to think.

"What about you, Neal?" Emma asked.

"What?"

"We never heard Hook's name on the intercom," Emma said slowly. "Yet you knew his name."

Neal swallowed as he met Emma's gaze.

"You know Hook," Emma stated.

"It's a long story." Neal said quickly, confirming Emma's suspicions. "Short version: this world wasn't my first out when I left home."

"No?"

"Well if it was," Neal explained, "I'd be a couple hundred years old by now."

Emma sighed. Things were just getting more complicated.

"Warn them."

Emma turned to see Gold staring at her.

"What?"

"My dagger," Rumple reminded them. "Cora wants it and if I die here..."

"You won't," Neal was determined.

"If I do, I don't know how the dagger will be affected. Cora may be able to claim my power after I die."

"Henry," Emma handed her phone to her son, not wanting him to be in the room. "Go call David and Mary-Margret, okay?"

"Got it," Henry said nervously as he took the phone into Neal's bedroom and dialled.

Neal went back over to his father's side, reapplying pressure to the wound.

"Bae," Rumple whispered.

"You know," Neal said in a conversational tone, "I had always hated magic. For years, I never wanted to be near it, thinking it was wrong to want a magical cure for something...But now," Neal could feel tears welling up in his eyes, "for the first time, I wish magic was here."

Smiling slightly, Rumple shook his head. "No son, you were right," he told him. "Magic can't solve everything."

"Hey," Emma said gently, placing one hand on Neal's shoulder and her other hand on the towel, adding more pressure to stop the bleeding. "We'll get you home Gold."

"One way or the other?" Rumple mumbled, his breathing was becoming ragged.

"Belle," he gasped for breath. "Belle."

"You'll see her again," Emma told him. "You still have to help her get her memory back."

"Maybe it's better this way," Rumple was fighting to keep his eyes open now. "She can't miss me if she doesn't remember me."

"You're going to live, Papa," Neal said firmly.

Another smile crept across Rumple's face.

"Oh, my boy," he breathed. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you call me that again."

"I'm so sorry son," Rumple said again, "for everything. I love you."

Bae watched as his father's eyes began to get misty.

No, this couldn't be happening. Yes, he had resented his father, yes, he'd spent years dreaming of that pit, yes, he had said that he didn't want his father in his life...

But now that his father was here, bleeding to death before his eyes, Bae realised that he couldn't let go.

"I forgive you, Papa." He whispered. "I love you too."

Neal hadn't realised that tears were beginning to fall, until he felt one drop from his chin to land on Emma's hand.

Remarkably, as soon as the tear fell, a golden light began to emanate from Emma's hand.

"What the-" Neal stammered as he tried to stand up, shocked, but Emma's hand held him firm.

'Magic.' Emma realised. Without thinking, she threw the towel aside and, gripping tighter to Neal's shoulder, she held her other hand over the wound and concentrated...

The gold light passed from Emma's hand into Rumple's chest, spreading throughout his body as he lay gasping.

Slowly, the glow of gold faded, and slowly, Rumple's breathing became slower and steadier.

Rumple opened his eyes to see his son and Emma staring down at him.

"Papa?" Neal whispered in shock.

Rumple placed his hands over his chest, where his wound had once been.

But it had healed.

"You really are the Saviour, Miss Swan." Rumple told her.

"How..." Emma asked, almost fearfully. "How did I do that?"

Rumple's mind was racing. Then he smiled as he came to the only conclusion he could think of.

"You are the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White," he told her. "You are the product of the most powerful magic in the world. So," he finished with relief. "You carry that magic wherever you go."

"I thought magic couldn't exist out of Storybrooke," Rumple explained as he sat up gingerly. "But you, it turns out...well, I'm glad you owed me that favour." He paused for a moment. "And I believe _I_ owe _you _now, Miss Swan."

"Papa," Neal's eyes were wide as he regarded his father who, moments ago, had been on the verge of death.

"Son," Rumple reached for his boy, and was relieved when he felt his son's arms around him.

"You're alive," Neal whispered.

"Oh, my boy," Rumple sobbed, stroking his son's hair like he had when he was a child. "My beautiful boy. Can you really forgive me, son?"

Pulling back slightly, Neal met his father's eyes.

"I'll come to Storybrooke for you as well as Henry and Emma, now," he told him earnestly.

Rumple pulled his son in for another hug.

"You're okay!"

Everyone turned to see Henry run over from the bedroom, smiling.

"What happened?"

"Your mother saved my life, Henry," Rumple answered as he turned his gaze to Emma.

"Thank you," his voice was full of gratitude.

"You're welcome," Emma replied, still in shock about what just happened. She could always do magic?

"So..." Neal began, looking inquiringly at his father. "Who's Belle?"

~..~..~..~..

Tamara reached Neal's apartment building just as he was seeing his father, Emma and Henry into a taxi.

"Hey!" She waved eagerly, getting their attention before they got inside the car. "I'm glad I caught you before you left." She straightened her purse on her shoulder as she came to a stop on the pavement.

"Tamara!" Neal swept his fiancé into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my break," she laughed as she felt herself swing around in Neal's arms. "I just wanted to say goodbye before you left, as I won't see you for a couple of days."

"That's nice of you," Mr. Gold smiled at her.

"So, you're really going to be coming to Storybrooke with my dad?" Henry came over, his schoolbag on his shoulders as always.

"Of course I'm coming, Henry," Tamara assured the boy, placing an arm around his shoulders, "I have to."

"Well, so do we, and the plane leaves in a couple of hours," Emma interjected, waving Henry into the car. "Time to go."

"See you in a couple of days, son," Rumple gripped Neal's shoulder fondly. He had come so close to being separated from his son again, but now, Rumple truly had another chance. And he was determined to make good of it.

Neal nodded. "A couple of days," he echoed.

Rumple turned as Tamara hooked her arm with his son's. They looked so happy.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Tamara," he told the woman at Bae's side. "I'd like to learn more about the woman who was able to win my son."

"Oh, you'll learn everything, I'm sure," Tamara smiled.

As the taxi drove away, Neal waved goodbye before turning to give his fiancé a long kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked playfully.

"I love you so much," Neal told her. "And today, I realised just how important it is to focus on the good things in my life, not the bad."

Tamara reached up and fondly stroked Neal's face.

"You have plenty of good in your life, Neal," she told him. "Don't forget that."

Neal nodded, breathing deeply.

"You okay, sweetie?" She asked, watching the emotion pass across his face.

Neal nodded.

"I am now, thanks." He assured her.

"You know, you can talk to me about anything," she told him gently.

Neal nodded again. "I know."

Smiling, Tamara took a step back.

"Well, I'd better be heading back to the restaurant," she told him.

"Your break can't be finished already," Neal told her. It wasn't _that_ far to the restaurant.

"I have to," Tamara explained. "They've got two new staff members this afternoon, and I have to train both."

Neal shook his head, smiling. "You work too hard," he told her.

"Well, I'll be on holiday soon, won't I?" She kissed her fiancé before turning to leave.

"Dinner at my place tonight," Neal called out. "I'll cook."

"No way, I'll be the one in the kitchen," Tamara called back over her shoulder, laughing.

As Tamara made her way back down the road, she breathed a sigh of relief.

She had been afraid that she'd miss his family leave, but was just in time.

As soon as she was free to take her afternoon break, Tamara had raced to her own apartment before going to Neal's.

Neal had mentioned moving in together before now, but Tamara couldn't take the risk of him finding out everything yet. But now that his father had found him, she knew it would have to be soon.

And he would most likely find out when they went to Storybrooke.

Tamara could feel fear creeping into her heart at the thought of what Neal would do when he found out. Would he hate her? Leave her?

Tamara exhaled, shaking her head to rid herself of the fear that had begun to fill her up. She didn't have to worry about it now. She may even be able to keep her secret while in Storybrooke.

She just needed to make sure she did her job first.

She had made the first step already. For there was something that she knew would have to get to Storybrooke before she did.

And she'd placed it in Henry's schoolbag.

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: So, what did you think?

When I saw the promo of Episode 15, and realised that Hook had somehow made it to New York, I couldn't think of how that could've happened...but then I remembered the globe that Cora gave Rumple, and how good Hook was at reading maps...

However, as much as I knew the writers couldn't kill Rumple off (let's face it, he's one of the main reasons many people watch the show), but I just couldn't see an ambulance arriving in time, if Hook stabbed him close to the heart. Then I remembered how Emma had made Jefferson's hat work when she touched Regina's shoulder when they were facing the wraith, and how Emma was the product of true love, who escaped the curse...

However, as Regina and Cora weren't affected by the curse, but would lose their magic crossing the town line, I don't really see how my scene above would work on the show, but it was the best I could come up with. Another theory was that, while not having magic, Rumple was still immotally tied to the dagger and so couldn't die...which would be another reason they would have to get home quickly, so he could heal himself with magic...but I just couldn't bring myself to write that.

I had wanted Rumple spend a bit more time in New York but, I think Rumple, Emma and Henry return in 'The Millar's daughter' but we don't see Neal and Tamara in Storybrooke until 'Brave, strong and true.'

I look forward to seeing how they save Rumple on the show! (Maybe they will just have an ambulance?)

Who can guess what Tamara slipped into Henry's bag?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hi everybody! Thank you so much to my lovely readers, followers and reviewers. Some of the theories you guys have given me sound quite interesting, thanks for sharing them with me!

Well, here's chapter three. I admit, I kind of rushed many of the scenes in this chapter, as I really wanted the focus to be on Rumple and Belle's reunion. I wanted it to be sad, but hopeful, as Belle still doesn't remember anything.

Hope you enjoy it.

~..~..~..~..

Rumple breathed a sigh of relief as they drove out of Boston.

The flight from New York hadn't been as bad as the flight there, now that Rumple knew what to expect, however he was left with no great desire to fly on a plane again.

"We're almost home," Henry announced happily from the back seat of the car. This had been the coolest quest ever. He'd helped Mr. Gold find his son, who turned out to be his own father...

He had a father.

And he was coming to visit! Mr. Gold had got the text just as they'd landed in Boston: Neal and Tamara had booked their flights for the following day, had given notice at their work, and were just waiting for their weekly payment so they could pay the rent, and then, with luck, they'll be in Storybrooke by tomorrow afternoon!

"I still can't believe that my dad was a lost boy." Henry was finally able to gush everything he'd been forced to keep secret on the plane.

"Yes," Rumple murmured thoughtfully. "That was most unexpected. Especially as the Blue Fairy claimed the magic bean she gave him took him to a land without magic."

"But," Henry mused, "Neverland is full of magic."

"Exactly," Rumple felt a growl enter his voice. The Blue Fairy had lied to his son.

"Maybe Neverland is like a stopover between worlds?" Emma suggested.

"Did you stopover there when you came here from the enchanted forest?" Rumple asked her.

Emma's silence was all the answer Rumple needed.

'I think I need to have a chat with a little fairy when I get back,' Rumple thought as he drove.

~..~..~..~..

"We're home!" Henry announced as he opened the door to his mom's apartment.

"You're back!" Mary-Margret greeted happily, wrapping her grandson in a hug as Emma and Mr. Gold entered the room.

"Thank you, Gold," David said sincerely, "for taking care of my family."

"My deals are always honoured." Rumple answered guardedly. Looking around the room, he was surprised to see the Blue Fairy standing in the background.

"What is she doing here?" Rumple demanded. "No, never mind," he added before anyone could answer. "You're just the fairy I wanted to see."

"She was helping us to try and stop Regina and Cora from getting your dagger," Snow explained quickly as Henry and Emma dumped their bags on the couch. "With you gone, Blue was the only person left who had magic that could help us."

Rumple tore his eyes away from the fairy responsible for sending his son away to land on Snow White.

"And?" He whispered.

Snow took a breath. "With Blue's help, we were able to get the knife first-" she began.

"Give it to me," Rumple demanded.

"But then, Regina ripped out Snow's heart." Charming finished.

"What?" Henry and Emma demanded together

As Snow and Charming attempted to explain the events of the afternoon to an increasingly anxious Rumplestiltskin, no one noticed Blue's eyes being drawn to land on Henry's school bag...

She smiled.

"Cora has my dagger?" Rumple began to panic.

"But she doesn't know you're here yet," Snow was quick to reassure him. "You just need to lay low until we can get it back for you."

"She'll know soon," Rumple whispered, clutching his cane with both hands.

After a moment's thought, Rumple slowly brought his gaze up to meet David's.

"And Belle?" He asked. "Is she alright at least?"

"She fine," Charming assured him. "But she still doesn't remember anything, so she's still at the hospital. It's the only place familiar to her, so she's more comfortable there."

Nodding, Rumple turned for the door.

"You had better hope, for all our sakes, that we get the dagger back," Rumple told the room. "There's no telling what Cora will do, with the power of the Dark One at her command. I'd be a slave."

"We'll get your dagger back," Emma promised.

Rumple remembered the fairy in the room, and pointed his cane at her.

"You and I still need to have a little chat," he told her. "About that bean you gave my son."

"But not now," Blue stated calmly.

"No," Rumple agreed. "I have more important things to do first."

~..~..~..~..

Belle was reading the book Ruby had given her, in her hospital room, when she heard a knock at the door.

Looking around, Belle recognised the man who had visited her, a couple of days ago, trying to give her a chipped cup.

"Hey," he breathed.

"You," Belle whispered, and the man hesitated in the doorway like a timid dog.

"I apologise for scaring you, the last time I was here," the man said softly. "I just wanted to help you get your memory back. But I pushed you too hard, and I'm sorry."

Belle eyed the man who still stood in the doorway. This was the man who had healed her and held fire...

Maybe he could give her the answers no one else would give her.

"Can I come in?"

Cautiously, Belle nodded.

The man entered slowly, aided by a gold topped cane.

"Who are you?" Belle asked as he sat down opposite her.

The man swallowed.

"My name is Rumplestiltskin," he answered slowly. "But, most people here call me Mr. Gold."

"You were with me on the road," Belle stated.

"Yes," Mr. Gold nodded. "I was."

Belle was silent, now that the man she'd wanted to see was right in front of her, she was afraid to ask what she wanted to.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to see you, lately" Mr. Gold told her. "I've been out of town, searching for my son. I just got back. I was afraid that if I did come to see you," he added apologetically, "it would make you even more afraid of me."

Belle sat up straighter in her chair.

"Can I ask you something, Mr. Gold?" She put forward.

"You can ask me anything, Belle."

"Why do people keep calling me that?" She demanded angrily.

"Because that's your name," Mr. Gold's voice was still soft.

But Belle shook her head.

"No one's ever called me that before," she mumbled, shaking slightly.

"Then what have they called you?" Mr. Gold asked.

Thinking for a moment, Belle sighed before shaking her head in confusion.

"Nothing," she answered weakly. "I'm nothing. I don't know anything."

"Well, if you don't know your name," Rumple tried to keep Belle focused on the bright side, not wanting to see her upset, "Isn't it possible that your name could be Belle? You do need to have a name, you know."

Belle covered her eyes with one hand, before taking a deep breath. When Rumple was able to see her eyes again, he was saddened to see tears of confusion and frustration welling up in her eyes.

He held his cane tightly in both hands, resisting, the urge to reach out to her, difficult as it was. He didn't want to scare her again.

Sighing, Belle returned her gaze to the man before her, remembering her original question.

"When we were on the road," Belle began, her eyes searching Mr. Gold's desperately for an answer, "I was injured and you healed me."

"Yes, I did," Mr. Gold admitted.

Belle gasped. This was the first time someone other than Greg Mandel had confirmed what she'd seen.

"And then," she continued slowly. "You had a ball of fire in your hand."

"Yes, I did." Mr. Gold confirmed again.

"I'm not crazy?" Belle mumbled hopefully.

"No," Mr. Gold was quick to tell her. "You're perfectly sound of mind."

"But then," Belle shook her head in confusion. "How was that possible, what you did?"

Mr. Gold hung his head.

"I don't want to scare you again-"

"I won't get scared," Belle insisted. "I just want to know the truth."

"It's a long story..."

"I've got nothing better to do."

Mr. Gold smiled.

"Then I'll give you the condensed version, as best as I can."

Belle adjusted her position in her chair, ready for the story.

"Everyone in this town, Belle," Mr. Gold began carefully, "doesn't belong in this world."

"What do you mean?"

"We come from a different world. A world with magic."

"Magic?"

"The same magic that allowed me to heal you on the road," Mr. Gold gestured to Belle's shoulder.

"And to hold fire in your hand," Belle breathed.

Rumple nodded.

"Storybrooke, is the only place where magic exists in this world," Mr. Gold continued. "That's why it's so important for us to keep our town hidden from outsiders. Otherwise we could have tourist buses driving up the main street."

"But," Belle stammered, not understanding. "If none of us are from here, then how did we get here?"

"The Evil Queen of our homeland, Regina," Mr. Gold explained slowly, "used a curse that I had created, to take us all from our home to this place," he gestured out the window.

"Why?" Belle asked, still appearing skittish.

"Why did she bring us here, or why did I create the curse that did?" Mr. Gold clarified.

"Both."

Smiling, Mr. Gold took a breath.

"I had lost my son many years before," Mr. Gold began. "He had fallen through a portal to this place, and I spent years trying to find him, until I found the curse that would take me to the land where he'd escaped to."

"Here?"

Mr. Gold nodded.

"Now, while I had found the curse, I couldn't cast it myself," he continued. "Regina, however, could. She wanted to separate her enemies from the things they loved, and so it was she who cast the curse and brought us all to this place, where time was frozen and magic was gone from our lives."

Mr. Gold took another breath.

"Until," he continued, "after twenty eight years, Emma Swan, the child of Snow White and Prince Charming, arrived. Having been sent to this world before the curse struck, she'd been saved, and it was she who came and broke the curse."

"Everyone in town then remembered who they had been, remembered our homeland. Including you, Belle." Mr. Gold studied Belle's face, hoping to see a flicker of remembrance, understanding...something.

"But, there was a problem. Anyone who had tried to leave Storybrooke while the curse was active, ended up having an accident. No one could leave. Now that the curse is broken, anyone who crosses losses the memory of who they were in our homeland, and their cursed self becomes their only self."

"But," Belle insisted, "you just said that you were out of town, looking for your son."

"Yes," Mr. Gold nodded. "When the curse broke, I brought magic to this place. And I used it to create a talisman for myself, to allow me to cross the town line, and keep my memory."

Belle frowned slightly as she regarded the man before her.

"When I went to the line to test it on myself, you were with me, Belle," Mr. Gold informed her slowly. "That's how you got on the road, that night."

"And," Belle said hesitantly, "I got hurt."

Mr. Gold nodded. "An enemy of mine, Hook, had followed us there," he explained. "And when my talisman worked, he shot you in the shoulder, causing you to fall across the town line and lose your memories."

"So, what I saw on the road that night," Belle whispered. "Was real?"

"Yes." Mr. Gold told her. "It was real. Magic is real."

Belle swallowed nervously.

"But," Belle's voice shook. "Sh-she told me that what I saw came from the medicine I was taking."

"Who?"

"Ruby," Belle answered slowly. "She said she was my friend."

"She is," Mr. Gold said pensively. "Ruby's your best friend, here."

"Then why wouldn't she tell me the truth?" Belle demanded.

"I can ask her if you like?"

"No." Belle was determined to get the truth, one way or the other. "Either you're lying to me, or Ruby is."

"Everything I've told you is the truth, Belle," Mr. Gold said earnestly, keeping his voice soft and low, as if he were trying to calm a skittish horse.

"Then prove it," Belle demanded. "Show me."

Mr. Gold shook his head.

"Last time I tried, you became terrified," he stammered slightly.

"Show me," Belle insisted in a firmer voice. "Please."

Raising one hand slowly, Mr. Gold flicked his wrist, and in a puff of purple smoke, a long stemmed rose appeared in his hand.

Belle gasped.

"Here," Mr. Gold offered the rose to her. "If you'll have it?"

Timidly, Belle reached out to take the rose in hand.

"Thank you," she whispered slowly, staring at the rose in wonder.

"What you saw, and everything I've told you, was true," Mr. Gold told her earnestly. "You're not crazy, darling."

Belle took her eyes off the rose in her hand to meet Mr. Gold's eyes.

"Darling?" She repeated.

Mr. Gold closed his eyes. He'd gone too far, he knew it.

"You..." Belle breathed, her eyes becoming anxious, "You said I was with you when you were testing your...talisman?"

Mr. Gold nodded. "Yes."

"So...we knew each other? Before?" Belle asked. A mixture of fear, hope and confusion in her eyes.

Mr. Gold nodded again. "Yes," he whispered.

Belle appeared to be wrestling with herself before taking a breath.

"How did we know each other?" She asked.

Mr. Gold closed his eyes.

"I don't want to scare you again," he whispered.

"Tell me," Belle insisted. "_Please_. I want the truth."

Mr. Gold raised his eyes to Belle's again, smiling sadly.

"We love each other," he told her gently, fearful of her reaction, but unwilling to lie to her.

Belle began to breathe hard, and she looked down at the rose in her hands.

"But," she sobbed, "I don't know you. I don't even remember you."

"I know you don't remember," Rumple tried to soothe with his words, as he was afraid she would panic at his touch. "And I'm not going to try and force you to." He smiled reassuringly. "The last thing I want to do now, is to make you afraid of me."

Belle watched the man's face as he appeared to get his thoughts in order.

"After I found my son," Mr. Gold began carefully, "I nearly died. And one of my biggest fears was that I would never see you again, Belle."

"But now I can see you," he whispered, smiling. "And I'm so grateful for that. And I promise Belle," he vowed sincerely, "I will help you get your memories back. But I'll help you find yourself in your own time. This time, I won't push you."

Mr. Gold took a deep breath before exhaling.

"Magic can't fix everything," he whispered. "No matter how much I may want it to."

There was silence for a few moments as Rumple allowed Belle time to try and absorb all the information she'd been given.

But Rumple knew there was still once last thing he had to tell her.

"Belle," he whispered, taking her hand gingerly, and felt relief when she didn't pull away.

"I know you've had to take in a lot of information," Rumple began slowly, "and I don't want to overwhelm you, but there's something very important you need to know."

Belle eyed him warily.

"What?"

Rumple took a breath. "You know I can do magic," he told her and she nodded, glancing at the rose in her hand. "Well, I'm not the only one."

Belle's eyes widened.

"Regina and her mother Cora can do magic too," Rumple told her, keeping his voice soft and holding her gaze. "And they have something very precious of mine, which they could use to make me a slave."

"What is it?" Belle asked, curious.

"A dagger," Rumple told her simply.

"A dagger?" Belle repeated, sounding sceptical.

"It's magic," Rumple explained.

Belle closed her eyes, frowning, and Rumple realised that it was time for him to leave.

"And I think that's enough information for you for today, Belle." He told her gently as he stood up slowly. "I don't want to overwhelm you."

Rumple had just made it to the door when he heard a chair shift.

"Mr Gold?"

He turned to see that Belle had stood up, holding her rose to her chest.

Belle cleared her throat.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" She asked timidly. "If you can," she amended.

Mr. Gold turned back into the room, one hand still on the door. Hope filled his eyes.

"You want me to come back?"

Belle averted her gaze awkwardly at the intensity of his eyes.

"I...have more questions," she replied.

"Of course you do," Rumple smiled. "And I promise to answer all of them as best as I can."

"So, see you tomorrow, then?" Belle asked.

Mr. Gold nodded.

"See you tomorrow."

'I hope,' he added to himself as he walked out the door.

~..~..~..~..

Rumple reached his shop as night fell. He knew that the best way for him to stay safe from Cora's control was to not allow Cora to know he was back in town.

But he knew that that wouldn't last long. He had the night, at least, to prepare.

It had been a risk, seeing Belle. Rumple knew that. But he still had needed to see her. He was glad that he was able to at least let her know the truth, and that he cared about her.

He smiled to himself as he remembered how she had accepted the rose he offered her.

Rumple hoped he still had a chance with his son. Maybe he still had a chance with Belle?

There was just one thing that could get in the way of that, however...

Hurrying into his office, Rumple began gathering the things he needed.

He would stay up all night if he had to...he was not going to allow Cora to enslave him.

It was time to work some magic.

~..~..~..~..

Blue hurried up the steps of the Storybrooke convent, where she and the other fairies lived.

"Everyone!" She called out as she passed. "Meet in the dining hall, I have news!"

After a few minutes of waiting, every fairy in Storybrooke was assembled.

Blue stood at the head of the dining room, gazing out over the faces of her fellow fairies. Magical beings trapped in a world without magic.

"I bring bad news," Blue began. "As you know, Regina and her mother, Cora are in Storybrooke and they seek to continue their reign of darkness, even in this world. And today, I learnt how they are going to achieve their goal: by gaining control of the Dark One himself."

A ripple of fear spread throughout the hall, as the fairies began whispering fearfully to each other.

"But worry not," Blue continued, and a hush fell quickly, "for I also bring good news. The preparations we made before the curse was cast upon our world have come to fruition." Blue held up the object she had been hiding in her sleeve since she was at the Charming's home.

The gathered fairies gave a collective gasp at the sight of the glowing, blue, fairy wand that their leader held up.

"Our lost sister has come through for us, and has sent us our first sign of hope. Hope for our people to regain our power and defeat the evil that is amongst us. Soon," Blue continued with a smile, "our lost sister will return to us, and with her, our wands and our magic. Then, we will have the power to uphold the greater good, as we have always done."

Blue smiled as cheers of relief echoed through the hall, before turning her gaze to her wand.

It still fit her hand perfectly.

Unable to resist the temptation, Blue waved her wand across the dining table, creating a beautiful spread of food, complete with table cloth, napkins and candlesticks.

Blue sighed with relief as the other fairies applauded happily.

She had her power back.

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: So, what do you think?

I've always thought that, while generally a good person, the Blue Fairy liked her power just as much as the other magicians did, and I was sure that she would have been missing her fairy wand lately.

The Blue fairy was one of the first people to realise that magic had arrived in Storybrooke in episode 1, so I figured she'd be able to sense it. So, I also thought that she would know her own wand anywhere, even hidden in Henry's bag...

Though, I don't kow how a wand would have made it through airport security, so that's why I started the chapter after they landed.

But most importantly: what did you think of the Rumbelle reunion? I knew Belle would be still wary of Rumple, but I thought her curious nature and her desire for answers would be what would allow Rumple to talk to her. And, after seeing how his son lectured him on using magic to fix everything, I figured Rumple would be a lot more gentle, and instead try for 'honesty of the heart', rather than magic.

Next chapter: Neal and Tamara arrive, and Cora and Regina realise that Rumple's back in town.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hey everyone, thanks for reading! I'm sorry it's taking me a little longer to get the chapters up than usual- I seem to be having more writer's block with this story than with 'Return'. I think it's beacuse I'm trying to stay cannon, so I'm afraid to get creative. I'm willing to bet that I'll soon throw cannon out the window and just write my own version of what I want to see happen...

Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!

~..~..~..~..

Belle woke up the next morning to see sunlight streaming through her bedroom window.

Smiling, she sat up, watching how the beams of light gave the cool, sterile, hospital room a warm glow.

Then she noticed the breakfast tray.

It was set up right next to her bed, waiting for her, but it didn't look like anything the hospital had given her before. A domed, silver cloche covered the food, so Belle couldn't see what was underneath. The cutlery was also silver, not plastic, and the rose that Mr. Gold had given her the previous day stood proudly in a tall, crystal vase which sat in the corner of the tray. Though now, it was accompanied by a second rose.

"Good morning, Belle."

Belle turned her head to see Mr. Gold standing shyly in the doorway of her room. His eyes looked tired, but he was still impeccably dressed and well groomed, as he had been every other time he'd visited her. Belle ran her fingers self consciously through her hair.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold," Belle greeted, straightening herself up as surreptitiously as possible. "You're here early."

Rumple noticed her efforts, but made no indication that he had. It didn't matter if Belle's hair wasn't brushed, she always looked beautiful.

Mr. Gold stepped into the room slowly, "I... thought you might like breakfast in bed," he gestured to the tray.

"Thank you," Belle was touched by the thought. "For the other rose too," she reached out to caress the soft petals gently.

"My pleasure," Rumple smiled with relief. He'd been afraid that the both the breakfast and the rose would make Belle push him further away, but he was thankful to see that she had apparently accepted his gift.

"So," Belle began shyly, "what's for breakfast?"

Smiling, Mr. Gold moved the tray to where Belle could easily reach it, and lifted the cloche slowly.

"Blueberry pancakes," he told her. "And," he added, "as promised, I will answer any questions that you have."

Belle smiled slightly as she placed her napkin on her lap. "I honestly don't know if anyone has ever made breakfast for me like this before."

"Well, no one you can remember," Mr. Gold said softly.

Blue eyes met dark brown, and Belle was glad that she was already sitting down, for the emotion in those dark eyes was so intense, she felt she would have fallen otherwise.

Mr. Gold blinked, averting his gaze as if he realised he'd let himself slip.

"Enjoy," he invited, gesturing to the small spread before Belle, "and ask away."

Belle picked up her knife and fork, thinking.

"What... what was that cup you showed me?" She asked softly as she cut a section of soft pancake.

Mr. Gold sighed.

"That was our cup," he answered.

Belle looked at him in confusion.

"You once worked for me," Mr. Gold began carefully. "You were the caretaker, in my home. That's how we got to know each other. And on your first day, you dropped a cup while serving tea, chipping it. You were afraid that you'd angered me." He smiled fondly at the memory. "You hadn't."

Mr. Gold took a slow breath.

"After you left my service," he continued hesitantly, 'Regina came to me, and told me that you had died..." He lowered his eyes, and Belle completely forgot about the food before her, focusing instead on the man, watching his expression crumple in remembered grief.

"That cup," he whispered. "Was the only thing I had to remind me of you."

Guilty tears filled Belle's eyes.

"And I broke it," her voice was barely a whisper.

"It wasn't your fault," Mr. Gold was quick to assure her, but Belle shook her head.

"I threw it across the room," she reminded him. "It most definitely was my fault."

"But you didn't know," Mr. Gold's voice was almost pleading, begging Belle not to blame herself. "I was pushing too hard, it's my fault. To you, now, it was just a cup."

Impulsively, Belle reached out to caress the man's cheek gently, and Mr. Gold froze at her touch.

"I'm so sorry," Belle whispered.

Gingerly, Mr. Gold reached a hand to cover Belle's own, wanting to savour the feel of her skin.

"It's alright, love," he told her. "You're alive, and that matters more than a cup."

As Belle slowly lowered her hand, Mr Gold caught her gaze.

"Before you lost your memory, you told me that, if you find something worth fighting for, you never give up." His voice was gentle, but there was strength behind his words.

"I hadn't believed anyone could love me, until you Belle. You never gave up on me. And now," he vowed, "I promise to never give up on you."

Mr. Gold took up Belle's free hand earnestly with both of his own.

"I will help you get your memories back, Belle," he swore. "And I promise: I will always take care of you."

~..~..~..~..

Neal knocked on the apartment door before opening it.

"Tamara?" He called out, eyes roving over the funky red furniture and modern artwork that filled the room.

"Are you ready to go? The cab's here."

"Hey Neal," his fiancé called from her bedroom. "I'm nearly ready."

They had booked the first flight to Boston, and had rented a car for the last leg of the trip.

Tamara emerged from her room a few minutes later, dragging a large suitcase with her. Her purse was slung over her shoulder and a rolled up cloth tied with string was in her arms.

"What's all this?" Neal asked. "We're only going for a week."

"Unlike you, honey, I like to wear a different outfit every day, rather than recycle" Tamara replied breezily. "And this," she continued, holding up the rolled cloth, "is holding all of my paintbrushes."

Chuckling, Neal shook his head. His fiancé loved bright colours. Today, for example, she was wearing her favourite bright orange coat. Tamara was also very artistic, and when she wasn't cooking, she was painting. Many of the art pieces that decorated her apartment were ones that she had done herself.

"Do you really think you'll find artistic inspiration in Storybrooke Maine?"Neal asked patiently.

"I'm sure the place will be full of inspiration," she replied surely.

Knowing better than to argue, Neal simply nodded and took her suitcase for her.

"If you say so, babe," he told her, giving her a kiss.

"Well," Tamara added, "it's also a way I can stay busy and out of the way while you're spending time with your son and your father."

Neal remembered he was taking his fiancé to a place that had magic. Including two powerful, evil Queens who wanted to kill his father...

"You know," Neal said, "You haven't been able to do much art lately, so you're right. This should be perfect for you."

Tamara smiled.

She was always able to get what she wanted.

"Let's go."

~..~..~..~..

Rumple's phone bleeped and he flicked it open to find that he had a text.

"What is it?" Belle asked, curious as to the smile spreading across the man's face.

"It's my son," he whispered fondly. "He's on his way here. He says he should be in Storybrooke by the afternoon."

"That's good," Belle said. "What's your son's name?"

"Baelfire," Rumple told her. "Though he changed it many years ago, and now wishes to be called Neal."

"So, what should I call him?" Belle asked. "I mean," she added quickly, "if I ever meet him."

Rumple smiled, hopeful. "I'd love for you to meet my son, Belle," he told her. "Though as he's bringing his fiancé with him, and she has no knowledge of magic, or where we come from...perhaps calling him Neal would be a better option. We need to keep our town safe."

"Okay," Belle nodded slowly, 'Neal then."

"And now," Rumple stood up reluctantly, "I'm afraid I must leave."

"What?" Belle didn't want him to go yet.

Rumple didn't want to leave either. He had answered more of Belle's questions, and she had paid keen attention. He truly began to feel hopeful...

"Cora and Regina still don't know I'm back yet," Rumple explained. "That's one of the reasons why I came to see you so early. I couldn't risk one of them seeing me."

"And," Belle said slowly, "now you have to hide?"

Rumple nodded reluctantly.

"But before I go," Rumple reached into the pocket of his jacket, "I have something for you."

Belle's eyes widened at the necklace he held out for her. It was made of pure gold, and had a single rose charm dangling from it.

"What's this for?" Belle asked, amazed at the gift.

"This," Mr. Gold told her simply, "is for you."

Belle's breath came out in a sigh.

"Thank you." Belle lifted her hair as Mr. Gold fastened it around her neck securely.

"It suits you," Mr. Gold whispered as he admired his gift on her.

Belle fingered the rose charm, a shy smile on her face.

"Now, I really do have to go," Rumple muttered, tearing his eyes away from his love with effort.

Pausing, he met Belle's gaze inquiringly.

"Would you mind if I left by magic?" He asked gently. "I really can't risk anyone seeing me..."

"I don't mind," Belle answered after a pause, grateful for another reminder that everything she had seen and heard was true.

Rumple smiled as he stepped into the middle of the room.

"Will you come back?" Belle asked quickly. "If you can?"

Rumple's eyes were soft as he gazed at the woman he loved.

"I'll bring you another rose," he promised her.

Belle gasped in wonder as Mr. Gold vanished in a swirl of purple smoke.

Rumple reappeared in his office moments later and had to put more weight onto his cane as he swayed slightly on his feet.

He had been awake all night, creating a protective barrier spell around his shop, in order to keep Regina and Cora out, as well as creating a protective charm for Belle, to keep her safe from being harmed by either of the two women as leverage against him.

He was afraid that Belle may refuse the gift, but as he had fastened the necklace, he could feel the magic he'd woven into the spun gold activate.

Even if Cora did gain control of him today, Rumple had at least ensured Belle would be safe.

And that knowledge soothed his heart more than sleep ever could.

~..~..~..~..

Emma sat at the kitchen counter nursing a hot chocolate while Snow washed the breakfast dishes.

"Henry's still not talking to me," Emma spoke her thoughts aloud as her eyes travelled up the stairs to her son's room, where he sat, reading.

"You just need to give him time," Snow told her daughter. "Let him spend time with his father, when he arrives, show Henry you trust him."

"I do trust Henry," Emma said surely. "It's Neal I don't trust," she muttered as she took a sip, savouring the taste of cocoa and cinnamon on her tongue.

"You trusted Neal before," Snow put forward hesitantly.

"And look what happened," Emma said in frustration, "He broke my heart and I went to jail."

"And you had Henry," Snow reminded her.

"And did I mention that Neal's engaged?" Emma stood up and began pacing.

"Twice," Snow answered mildly, her eyes following her daughter as she circled the living room.

"I don't believe it," Emma appeared to be talking more to herself now. "I mean, looking at his apartment...It was a complete bachelor pad! No sign at all that he was in a relationship."

"Well, looks can be deceiving," Snow put forward.

"No kidding," Emma paused in the middle of the room and ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey Emma, I've just noticed," Snow asked her daughter curiously. "Where's your necklace?"

Emma's head snapped up.

"What?"

"Your necklace," Snow pointed. "You used to wear two, now there's only one. Where did the swan pendant go?"

Slowly, Emma brought her hand to rest on the place where her swan pendant used to lie.

"Oh," comprehension dawned in Snow's eyes as she watched the emotions passing over her daughter's face. "Neal gave it to you, didn't he?"

"I gave it back to him in New York."

"But you'd been wearing it all this time?' Snow queried.

"I wore it," Emma said quickly before her mother came to the wrong conclusion, "to remind me never to trust anyone again."

"Emma..." Snow came around from behind the kitchen bench to comfort her daughter, but Emma stepped back, not in the mood for soothing words.

"No," she told her mother firmly, raising a hand to stop her. "I don't want to be comforted right now. What I want is to rant."

"Alright." Snow gestured for Emma to go ahead, seeing her daughter wanted to let off some steam.

"I loved Neal,' Emma confessed as she began pacing again. "And he set me up to take the fall for his crime, and I spent _eleven months_ in jail because of him! He said that he was trying to help me by getting me back home, but if he had _actually_ cared about me, he could have done more than just leave me with a juvie record and a car, he could have done something!"

"I spent two years in Tallahassee, where we had planned on living, in the hope that he'd turn up, but he never did!" Tears were beginning to make their way down Emma's cheeks as she continued to release her emotions. "I even made it my job to find people, hoping that I would find him one day, if I couldn't find my parents."

"That's what made you start finding people?" Snow whispered. "You wanted to find Neal?"

"He was a thief," Emma explained. "That's how we lived, that's how we met. I stole the yellow bug, which Neal had already stolen."

"Sounds like how I met your father," Snow tried to make light of the realisation.

"But it doesn't matter, now," Emma began to pace again. "None of it matters now."

"Henry matters," Snow reminded her daughter.

"Henry is the _only_ good thing that came from us being together." Emma insisted. "Neal doesn't care about me, he's been getting on with his life: he's _engaged_!"

Emma came to a halt, breathing hard, trying to get a hold on her emotions.

"And Tamara's _perfectly_ free to have him."

However, as Emma made a seemingly flippant hand gesture to accompany her words, a vase that sat on the coffee table five feet away shattered, spilling glass, water and flowers everywhere.

Emma and Snow stared, shocked as Henry came down the stairs.

"What happened?" He asked as his eyes took in the broken glass.

Emma felt her jaw drop in shock as she watched water drip off the edge of the small table.

"I have no idea," She whispered.

~..~..~..~..

Rumple was working in his office when he heard someone enter his shop.

He froze. He knew it couldn't be either Regina or Cora, as his protection spell should keep them out.

But they had the dagger...

"Gold?" A voice called.

Rumple sighed with relief. It was Emma calling.

Entering the store, Rumple found Emma, Snow and Henry making their way to the counter.

"You know, Miss Swan," Rumple began, "it would be wise for you to be laying low as well, for if Regina sees you here, well, she'll know I'm back also."

"Something weird just happened," Emma told him with something almost like fear in her eyes.

"Weird how?" Rumple asked calmly.

"Emma was talking to me," Snow explained as her daughter seemed lost for words, "and as she gestured with a hand, a vase shattered. When it was five feet away from her."

Rumple raised his eyebrows, intrigued.

"Really? How fascinating."

"Can you tell me _why_ that happened?" Emma asked, anxious.

Rumple smiled.

"Magic, Miss Swan," he answered simply. "You're tapping into your power more easily."

"What?" Emma didn't understand. "How?"

Rumple carefully made his way around the counter to explain.

"You are the product of the most powerful magic in the world, Miss Swan," Rumple began. "You carry that power wherever you go, as we found out in New York. However," he cautioned, "while before you had to truly focus, or your power activated purely in self defence, now, your magic is flowing more freely. And that can be dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Henry spoke up, worried. "How?"

"Once a magician has first tapped into their power," Rumple continued, "before they are able to master it at will, the magic is triggered by emotion. So, if you were to find yourself in a strong emotional state, your power would rise to the surface...and then any word or gesture you make while in that state can become a spell."

A frown creased Emma's forehead as she began to absorb the implications behind that statement.

"Why do you think I'm so careful with words?" Rumple put forward. "Have you ever told anyone to 'drop dead' in a fit of anger?" Rumple's gaze was serious as Emma locked eyes with him. "You need to be careful, dearie. For you have access to magic, but can't control it yet. So, until you do, you need to be very careful with your emotions."

"I can do that," Emma said surely and Rumple laughed softly.

"Oh no, Miss Swan," he told her. "I don't mean to hide your emotions, or bottle them up. That'll only cause your power to explode later on, most likely at the worst time. No, it is important to release your emotion," he explained. "You just need to learn to aim it."

"And how do I do that?"

Rumple paused, thinking.

"I believe it would be wise," he began slowly, "for me to teach you how to control your power."

"Like how you taught Cora and Regina?" Emma asked sceptically. "No thanks."

"I needed Cora and Regina to do a specific job for me, so I taught them accordingly," Rumple explained smoothly. "You, on the other hand...well," he smiled. "I'll teach _you_ properly."

Emma hesitated.

"If you don't learn to control your magic, it will just continue to grow and activate spontaneously," Rumple told her. "And if you ever find yourself in a strong emotional state, whatever it is, a single wrong word or gesture could end up hurting someone."

"Why do _you_ have to teach Emma?" Snow asked, not liking the sound of her daughter learning magic from Rumplestiltskin.

"Can you think of a better person?" Rumple asked calmly. "I doubt Regina or Cora would be interested."

"What about the Blue fairy?" Snow suggested.

Rumple laughed, before raising a hand apologetically.

"The problem with fairy magic, is that it relies on fairy dust or a wand, in order to manifest," he explained. "You take a fairy's wand or dust away, and they're powerless. Your magic, however, is within you." Rumple explained, turning back to Emma. "It's a part of who you are. That why it's so connected with your emotions. You can't take that away. You can't learn to harness _that_ kind of magic from a fairy." He said surely.

Emma took a deep breath, before raising her chin.

"What's your price for the lessons?"

Rumple smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure we can come up with something."

Emma raised her eyebrows, guessing what the price will be.

"Neal's already coming to Storybrooke," Emma told him. "And he's more open to talking to you, after you nearly died."

"True," Rumple answered smoothly. "But I'm not exactly free to have a family dinner at Granny's, now am I?"

Understanding arose in Emma's eyes.

"The dagger," she stated.

Rumple nodded. "If I try to confront Cora and Regina myself, they'll just use the dagger to control me. So, Miss Swan," Rumple smiled. "Here is the deal: If I teach you magic, you'll get my dagger back for me. "

Slowly, Emma held out her hand.

"Deal."

Snow watched apprehensively as they shook hands.

"So," Emma began. "When do the lessons start?"

Rumple smiled.

"Right now, if you like?"

~..~..~..~..

Snow and Henry made their way to the car. Henry had wanted to stay and keep watching Emma's magic lessons, but after the first thirty minutes, and after watching Emma successfully light a candle without touching it, Snow felt that it was time to leave.

Snow still didn't like the idea of Emma learning magic from Rumplestiltskin, but she realised that her daughter did need to learn to master the power within her.

Snow could at least help by keeping Henry safe at home.

As she unlocked her car, however, she looked up to see something that froze her heart.

"Henry," she whispered to her grandson. "Get in the car now, and stay low."

"Why?" Henry looked around.

Seeing the problem, he quickly got into the car and hid on the floor in the back.

Closing the car door after her grandson, on the pretext of having just placed her bag on the seat, Snow nonchalantly made her way to the driver's side, pretending she hadn't seen the woman walking towards her. She had to get Henry away before-

"Miss Blanchard," Regina called.

Snow flinched before closing the car door and walking away from her car to meet the former Queen and Mayor halfway.

"Good morning, Regina," Snow said guardedly. "I'm surprised to see you out in the open."

"Why should I hide?" Regina smiled. "I have nothing to be afraid of. My mother and I are the only ones capable of performing magic at the moment, and as soon as Gold returns, he will be under my command. And I will win my son back."

"He's no longer yours to take," Snow told her. "You've lied and hurt so many people. How can you think he'll forgive you for that?"

Regina's gaze became harder as she locked eyes with her long time adversary.

"Has it ever occurred to you," she whispered as she stepped closer, "that I am a good person? No. I was simply a Queen back home. It was _you_ who added Evil to my name."

"Blame me all you like," Snow granted. "But you're saying that you would enslave someone to kill other people for you...how can that possibly be seen as good?"

Regina opened her mouth to reply, when he eyes caught something over Snow's shoulder.

Snow turned just in time to see Henry's eyes duck back down below the back seat.

"Henry," Regina whispered, as Snow turned quickly back to face the Queen.

Regina's eyes were filled with anticipation as smiled into her step-daughter's face.

"They're back," she smiled.

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: Okay, I know I said that Tamara and Neal would arrive in this chapter, but I'm a little iffy on what order to put scenes in for their arrival, and a lots going to happen once they do, so I think it's better that their arrival gets its own chapter.

But, what do you think?

Is Rumple trying too hard? I just want Belle to remember, already, and I think the best way is 'true love's kiss' like when Snow drank the potion to forget Charming. With the curse broken, it should work, Belle just needs to be open to the kiss first...

And I love the idea of Rumple being Emma's teacher. That scene was inspired by a quote I read as a spoiler for 'The Miller's daughter' saying: 'magic is about emotion'- is a lesson that multiple people learn in this episode.

Did anyone see the sneak peeks for Episode 15? Rumple appears to be shipping Neal/Emma! Or, he could just be twisting things to suit his agenda...I'm hoping for the former.

Also, in the promo pics we saw of Regina holding someone's heart in the Clock tower, I had thought that she had just ripped out Snow's heart to bargin for the dagger, as Charming was holding his wife protectively. However seeing the sneak peek of Johana in Storybrooke, maybe it was Johana's heart that Regina held?

They writers said there was going to be a minor death in The Queen is dead, and I always assumed they were referring to Snow's mother, as we all know she died, but maybe it was Johana?

Also, they say a main character death is going to happen in Miller's...I doubt it's Rumple, Henry, Neal, Emma or the Charmings, as they are WAY too important to kill off. Same thing with Regina. So, my guess is either Cora or Hook.

Any theories? I'll need to include a death in my story, and I have my own... but I'm open to other ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hi everybody! Okay, judging from the recaps of 'The Queen is dead' that I read this morning, my story is now officially AU.

Here is chapter five, hope you like it- remember, I like feedback.

~..~..~..~..

Emma sighed as she rubbed her forehead, trying to soothe the dull ache that had begun to throb behind her temple.

She had been so hopeful that she was getting it, after she'd lit a candle from across the room. But now, trying to move a simple paper weight across the counter top, Emma had accomplished nothing but a headache.

"Your emotions are becoming scattered now, Miss Swan," Rumple explained. "You need to focus."

"At the moment, all I can think of is the throbbing in my head," Emma said irritably.

Rumple waved his fingers and Emma's headache disappeared.

Now _that_ was something useful.

"Can I learn to do that?" Emma asked.

"You already can," Rumple told her. "The problem is, that you can't control when it happens. So, we have to focus on influencing inanimate objects first, until you can control your power."

"Well the candle worked," Emma was getting frustrated again. "I don't understand why I can heal a stab wound but not move the paperweight."

"Perhaps we need to narrow down your trigger," Rumple suggested.

Emma wasn't following.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, magic is to do with emotion," Rumple reminded her. "So, perhaps there is a specific emotion that triggers your magic, such as anger or fear, so you need to focus on that first."

Rumple placed both hands atop his cane as he regarded the woman before him.

"What were you feeling when you shattered the vase at your house earlier?"

Emma swallowed.

"Anger," she said after a moment. "Frustration."

"Well, I doubt frustration is your trigger," Rumple said. "You were becoming rather frustrated with the paperweight, and nothing was happening."

"So, it's anger then," Emma surmised, but Rumple shook his head again.

"Anger, in itself can sometimes be a trigger," Rumple granted. "But it usually arises due to other, conflicting emotions. You were talking to your mother when the vase shattered, yes?" Rumple queried. "What about?"

Emma was beginning to wish she hadn't signed up for the lessons.

"Miss Swan, if you are going to learn to control your magic," Rumple told her, seeing her reluctance, "then you first need to figure out what triggers it. In time you will learn to use whatever spell you like no matter your emotional state, but until then," his eyes were serious again, "you will need help."

Emma sighed, "Neal." She answered sullenly. "I was telling her about how Neal left me in jail."

"Ah," Rumple understood. "And, _just before_ the vase shattered?"

Emma took an awkward breath, avoiding the older man's eyes.

"I said that Tamara was free to have him."

"I see." Rumple's expression was thoughtful before a small smirk appeared on his face.

"What?" Emma demanded.

"I knew you wanted another chance with him," Rumple smiled.

Emma's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe you-" Emma stopped to take a breath to calm down. "He left me in _jail_." Emma's voice was beginning to crack. "He's _moved on_ with his life and he's getting _married_. The _only_ reason I'm willing to see him, is because of_ Henry_. I really couldn't care less about-"

THUD!

The paperweight had flown off the counter top, narrowly missing a painting as it connected with the back wall.

Rumple smirked again.

"Well," he mused aloud. "That didn't take much. I think we've found your trigger, Miss Swan."

Emma was stunned. He'd made that dig at her on purpose?

"Yeah." She said as firmly as possible. "It's anger."

"Oh, no," Rumple told her surely. "I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier. It makes sense, after all."

"What does?"

"You are the product of true love, Miss Swan. You were able to break the curse because of your love for Henry," Rumple reminded her. "Cora couldn't even take your heart from your chest, despite having done it to many others before..."

Emma could feel her heart beating a tattoo in her chest, reminding her...

"You were able to tap into Bae's love for me in New York, that's how you were able to heal me. You had to keep your hand on his shoulder, keep the connection. And now," Rumple gestured to the paperweight. "The memories of love lost, the pain, manifests in powerful, sometimes destructive, magic. Incidentally," Rumple added curiously, "what were you thinking of when you lit the candle?"

Emma swallowed. "My parents," she whispered. "I was wondering if I'd still have been able to do magic if I'd grown up with them."

"Most certainly," Rumple nodded. "And there is your trigger, Miss Swan: Love, in all its forms, is the key to accessing your power."

At that moment, the door of the shop burst open and Snow and Henry came rushing through the door.

"We're in trouble," Snow announced, getting out her phone and dialling. "Regina saw Henry."

"What?" Emma was beginning to panic as she wrapped her arms around her son.

"She just disappeared," Snow finished as she put the phone to her ear.

Rumple gripped his cane tightly. Regina must have gone to get Cora...

Emma could see the fear building in Rumple's eyes as his mind was beginning to race.

"We'll get your dagger back, Gold," Emma told him. "We have a deal."

"Yes, we do, Miss Swan," Rumple whispered.

"David?" Snow said as her husband picked up. "Get to Gold's shop now. Regina saw Henry."

~..~..~..~..

Neal sighed with relief when he spotted the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign. As Storybrooke wasn't even marked on the map, he had been afraid that he wouldn't have been able to find it.

"Looks like we made it," He commented to Tamara, who looked curiously out of the window.

"So, this is where your family lives," Tamara mused. "Did you grow up here?"

"Uh, no," Neal told her. "I was born in New Jersey, remember?"

Tamara smiled. "That's right, you were."

As they drove over the line and into town, Neal gripped the steering wheel tighter. They were now in the one place where magic existed in this world.

"Okay, Emma said that there's a Bed and Breakfast called Granny's on the main street," Neal told his fiancé. "We'll stop there and get a room first."

"Look at all this forest," Tamara marvelled at the green as they drove. "You don't see a lot of this in the city, other than Central Park."

Neal smiled. "Finding your inspiration are you?"

"Perhaps," Tamara answered.

Eventually, they made it into town, and as they drove along the main street, their eyes widened at the torn up roads and broken power lines that were still in the process of being fixed up.

"Oh, my god," Tamara breathed. "What happened here? It looks like an earthquake hit."

"You don't get earthquakes in Maine," Neal commented.

"What else could it have been?" Tamara queried.

Neal didn't want to think of it.

"There's Granny's," he pointed out as soon as he saw the sign.

As they parked the car, Tamara gazed out the window at the wooden sign hanging over the entrance way to the bed and breakfast.

"A character building," she smiled. 'You don't get many of those in New York."

Neal got their out of the car, and they headed inside.

"Hello?" Neal called out in the empty foyer.

Soon, a young woman with streaks of red through her hair came down the stairs, as an older woman entered from a different doorway that appeared to lead into a diner.

"Can I help you?" The older woman greeted.

"We'd like a room." Neal told her. "We were told Granny's was the place to go."

"Oh, absolutely." The older woman said with a smile as she made her way around the counter.

"Told by who?" The younger woman asked curiously.

"Emma Swan," Neal said, meeting the younger woman's eye.

"Well, the sheriff did stay here when she first arrived to our little town," the younger woman said as she stepped into the entrance way.

"Emma's the sheriff?" Neal was surprised. "Wow, I didn't expect that."

"Why?" Tamara asked, curiously.

"Never mind," Neal was quick to say.

"Would you like a forest view or a square view?" The older woman asked, opening a log book.

"Forest view," Tamara said quickly.

"What's wrong with the square?" Neal asked.

"Did you see the hole in the road on our way over here?" Tamara asked. "I don't want to wake up to that."

"Oh, yeah, that." The younger woman smiled breezily as she came forward. "We had an underground gas leak and it blew. The leak's been fixed but we're still working on the road."

"See?" Neal told his fiancé. "No earthquakes in Maine."

"And the power lines?" Tamara asked.

"Uh, what's the name?" The older woman asked quickly.

"Cassady. Neal Cassady." Neal was quick to help avoid Tamara's question.

"And how long will you be staying?"

"One week."

"Great." The older woman turned to select a room key. "Welcome to Storybrooke," she said as she handed it over.

"Thank you," Neal took the key, before reaching for his bag.

"Here, let me help you with those," the younger woman stepped forward. "My name's Ruby, by the way. My Granny run's this place."

"Nice to meet you, Ruby," Neal greeted. "I'm Neal, and this is my fiance, Tamara."

"Hi," Tamara smiled as she handed her suitcase over to Ruby, but held tightly to the rolled up cloth in her arms.

"So, what brings you to Storybrooke?" Ruby asked as the three of them made their way upstairs.

"I suppose you could say it's a family reunion," Neal answered slowly. "Though, technically it's already happened, we're just extending it to here."

"A family reunion?" Ruby repeated. "Are you part of Emma's family? Is that how you know her?"

"Uh, not quite." Neal answered. "It's complicated."

They soon reached their room and Ruby helped them carry their bags inside.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay with us," Ruby announced as the couple looked around. "If you need anything, just let me or Granny know."

"Well, do you wanna unpack?" Neal asked Tamara as Ruby left. "Or go exploring?"

"Unpacking can wait," Tamara granted. "I'm ready to find my inspiration. And you," she told him, "need to find your father."

Neal nodded. But, judging by that hole they saw in the road, Neal didn't like the idea of his fiancé walking around this place on her own. As this town had magic, and had clearly been through trouble, he didn't want her being alone.

"Where will you go?" Neal asked her as they made their way back downstairs. "I mean, you don't know this place. Is it safe to go out on your own?"

"We're from New York, Neal." Tamara told her fiancé confidently. "I'm pretty sure I can handle myself in a small town. Besides," she added as they re-entered the foyer, "I was going to head into the forest. Bound to be lots of opportunities for art in there."

"Art, you say?"

Looking up, Neal was surprised to see a human sized Reul Ghorm.

"Yes," Tamara smiled. "I love painting, and we don't get much forest in New York, so I was going to head there to find inspiration."

"Well then," Reul Ghorm greeted kindly. "You must come to our convent. It's surrounded by woodland, and I'm sure the Sisters would love to have a visitor. I'm Mother Superior." She nodded to introduce herself.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mother Superior," Neal greeted slowly. He wasn't sure if he should be glad to see the fairy who gave him that magic bean or not. Although, if the blue fairy recognised him at all, she gave no indication.

"I'm sorry, sir," Mother Superior added apologetically. "Men aren't allowed at the convent."

"Oh, of course," Neal granted. "That's okay I...have other people to see."

"I would love to come." Tamara answered before turning to her fiancé. "Feel assured now, Neal? How much trouble could I get into at a convent?"

Neal nodded in agreement. Besides, if Reul Ghorm's presence was anything to go by, the 'Sisters' that she spoke of would be the other fairies. And in an isolated convent, Tamara should be well away from any trouble happening in the town.

"Great idea," Neal granted. "I'll see you later then. Got your phone?"

"Always," Tamara smiled as she kissed him goodbye. "See you later."

As Tamara left in Mother Superior's blue car, Neal dialled his own phone.

"Neal?"

"Hey Emma. I'm at Granny's now, and-"

"Get to Mr Gold's pawn shop right now." Emma told him. "Regina knows we're back."

"Where is it?" Neal asked, feeling his chest tighten.

"Just keep following the main street," Emma told him. "You'll see the sign."

"On my way." Neal hung up and headed for his car.

~..~..~..~..

"Neal's coming." Emma told the room as she hung up.

"My dad's here?" Henry asked excitedly.

Emma realised that she couldn't let her son stay in the open, but she didn't want him to be out of reach of their family's protection.

"Henry, you should go into the back room," she told her son. "You're the one Regina wants, and it's best if she doesn't see you here."

"But I can help," Henry insisted, not wanting to be left out.

"You can help by staying out of the way," Rumple told him firmly, and reluctantly, Henry moved into the office.

The shop door burst open and David rushed in.

"What's happened?" He demanded.

"Regina saw Henry and disappeared, presumably to get Cora," Snow summarised. "And now, we are waiting for Gold's son to turn up."

"Shouldn't we leave?" David suggested.

"And go where, may I ask?" Rumple put forward. "My shop has a wide range of magical objects as well as weapons, so it's one of the safest places to be."

"I have a weapon," David unsheathed the sword that hung from his side. He'd lost his gun in their earlier confrontation with Cora, and it felt good to hold his blade again.

"What about us?" Snow asked.

"I can protect my family with magic, I've done it before," Emma said.

"In that case, I do have a couple of other swords in stock," Rumple waved a hand, and Emma picked up one of the swords that appeared on the counter top.

"Got any bows?" Snow asked hopefully.

"No, sorry, dear."

The door opened again and Neal burst in to the room.

"Papa?" He queried, casting his eyes around the room. "What's happened?"

"Bae," Rumple smiled.

"Cora's got the dagger and Regina saw Henry," Emma explained. "So prepare for a visit soon."

"You're Gold's son?" David asked as Neal came forward.

"Yep,' Neal confirmed and, spotting a sword lying on the countertop, he picked it up.

"You should get out of here, Papa," Neal told his father. "If Cora sees you, she'll control you. We can protect you."

"Do you know how to use that thing?" David asked Neal sceptically.

Stepping back, Neal twirled the sword expertly around his body a few times.

"I think I'll be fine," he assured. "Two hundred years of duelling pirates will do that."

"Go out the back, Papa," Neal told his father again. "Cora _cannot_ see you. She'll control you."

"I think she actually means to kill me," Rumple said quietly.

"Not gonna happen," Emma said firmly.

"Of course not, Miss Swan," Rumple told her. "We have a deal, after all."

"Wait, you made _another_ deal with him?" Neal demanded.

"Not now, Neal." Emma said as Rumple moved carefully into the back room.

"So," Snow put forward to Neal. "You're Henry's father?"

"Uh, yeah." Neal answered awkwardly. "And you are?"

"Neal this is my mother, Snow White, and my father, Prince Charming." Emma quickly did the introductions.

"You can call us Mary-Margret and David," Snow told him.

Neal nodded slowly. This was certainly an interesting family reunion.

"You found your parents, Emma," he smiled.

"My family's good at finding people," Emma told him.

Suddenly, the ground moved beneath their feet, knocking everyone of balance. The lights hanging above their heads swayed, causing shadows to lunge out into the store before retreating back behind the objects they'd been hiding behind.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"It's them," David proclaimed. "They're here."

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: What did you think of my theory of how Emma's magic works? Could you follow it okay?

After reading the recaps of QID, I would like to say 'well done' to charmedpiper who called that Neal and Emma would use Hook's ship to get back to Storybrooke. I hadn't thought of that until I read the review, and I really liked it, but then realised that I couldn't put it in the story...Oh well!

New Belle Theory!: Has anyone read the interview quotes from the Paleyfest in LA? Eddy says that things are going to get 'a lot more interesting for Mr. Gold' and Emilie De Ravin says that 'Lacey is the opposite of Belle.' As Episode 19 is titled 'Lacey', I'm assuming that Lacey is Belle's cursed name, and that Episode 19 is a Belle/Lacey centered episode. Also, I saw a video of Emilie at the paleyfest, and when she asked what would Gold have to do to win back Belle, she said 'lots and lots of jewellery.' At first, I thought she was just joking, but after learning that Lacey is Belle's opposite, perhaps her cursed self is a very shallow character?

Stay tuned for my next chapter- this will be where the character death will feature.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Okay guys, here's the big showdown! I did my best with what the promo gave us for Miller's daughter, as well as adding a bit of my own flair, so I hope you like it!

~..~..~..~..

Cora and Regina stood on the pavement outside Gold's Pawnshop.

"At last," Cora smiled. "We can get you your son back, sweetheart. With the power of the Dark One, there will be nothing I can't do."

"They'll be expecting us, Mother." Regina warned.

"Of course they are," Cora said calmly. "Can't you feel the magic surrounding this building?"

Regina closed her eyes, focusing...

"Gold's put a protection spell on the place," Regina realised.

"Yes, to keep us out." However, Cora was calm as she simply raised the dagger. "The Dark One may have cast the spell, but I have the Dark One's dagger."

~..~..~..~..

"Here they come," David announced. "Get ready!"

Emma, Neal, David and Snow all lined themselves up before the pawnshop counter.

The door of the Pawnshop burst open and Regina and Cora boldly walked in.

"Where's my son?" Regina demanded.

"Do you really think Henry will want to go with you?" Emma demanded.

"Wait, Henry's her son too?" Neal asked.

"I put Henry up for adoption," Emma explained quickly.

Regina's eyes fell on Neal.

"And who are you?" She asked.

"Baelfire," Cora realized. "You're Rumplestiltskin's son."

"Yes," Neal answered. "And Henry's father."

Regina's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Small world, huh?" Neal commented.

"Enough of this." Cora was getting impatient. "We'll have what we came for, now."

"You want to hurt our family?" Charming challenged. "You'll have to go through us first."

Regina smiled sweetly, her eyes as cold as ice.

"As you wish."

A ball of fire appeared in her hand.

As the flame shot towards Emma, Charming leapt forward, using his sword to deflect the fire.

Regina stretched out a hand towards the Prince before pulling backward sharply, and David went flying out the shop door to land heavily on the pavement outside.

Emma and Neal attacked as Snow rushed to retrieve David's dropped sword.

Cora blocked Neal's sword in midair with a wave of her hand, freezing it in place.

"You should be thanking me, Baelfire," she told him soothingly. "I'm going to take your father's curse away, once and for all."

"By killing him and taking the power yourself?" Bae spat through gritted teeth. "Not gonna happen."

"Oh, yes it will," Cora whispered. "Ever since I met your father, all I wanted was to be like him."

"You'll never be like him," Bae told her. "He still has a heart."

"Then you shouldn't be fighting me and instead use this time to say good bye to your father," Cora smiled as she sent him flying into the back wall.

Regina sent Emma's sword flying before aiming another fireball.

Knowing she was the only thing standing between Regina and Henry gave Emma the strength to deflect the fire with a wave of her hand.

Regina paused in shock.

"How did you do that?" She demanded.

"With the love for _my_ son," Emma answered, before summoning a dagger in a display case to her hand. Punching Regina in the face, Emma was able to grab a hold of her, pressing the tip of the dagger into her throat.

Outside, David was slowly opening his eyes, moaning against his throbbing head. Reaching down, he grabbed his phone and dialled.

"Blue," he said as his call was answered. "We need some magical help, here. Gold's pawnshop."

Snow rushed forward, taking Neal's place against Cora.

"You are not going to win this time," Snow said fiercely. "This is my family and I will protect it!"

"Sweet Snow," Cora told her step grand-daughter, "the pure of heart cannot kill."

"Mother."

Cora turned to see Regina with a dagger against her throat.

Reaching out, Cora pulled Emma toward her, forcing Emma to let go of Regina as she was dragged across the floor into Cora's grasp.

"Leave her alone!" Bae yelled, coming forward again.

But he was too late.

"My daughter will have her wish," Cora smiled, raising the Dark One's dagger. "Henry will have only one mother."

"Noooooo!" Snow screamed as Regina threw both her and Neal backward while Cora stabbed Emma in the chest.

"MOM!"

Henry had heard everything and came running out into the store. His eyes filled with tears as he saw his birthmother lying on the ground, bleeding from the hole in her chest.

"Henry get back!" Neal pushed the boy in the direction of the back room before rushing towards Cora. Picking up the dagger Emma had held against Regina, he stabbed Cora in the heart.

Cora simply laughed as she withdrew the dagger from her chest, with not even a drop of blood spilled.

"You were right Bae," Cora smiled. "I don't have a heart. Or at least I don't keep it where everyone else does."

Neal knelt down and gathered Emma in his arms. She was still alive, but bleeding badly.

"Is mom gonna be okay?" Henry voice was trembling as Snow gripped him in a hug.

"She's gonna be fine, Henry." Bae was determined. "I promise."

David came back into the store as fast as his throbbing head allowed him. Seeing his daughter bleeding on the ground was enough to send him into a rage.

"NO!" David picked up his sword, which Snow had dropped on the ground in shock, and made to stab Regina, only to be flung into a display cabinet.

"STOP!"

All eyes turned onto Henry, who looked tearfully up from his bleeding birth mother to land on his adoptive mother.

"I'll make you a deal," he said. "If you leave my family alone... If you _promise_ not to hurt my dad, or my grandparents...I'll come with you freely. And I promise," Henry swore, "I'll never try to run away. It'll be just as you want...I'll be your son again."

Regina's eyes softened as she gazed at her son.

"Oh, my boy," she whispered.

Henry nodded.

"It'll be just as you want," Henry repeated. "Just, _please_, don't hurt my family anymore."

"Henry, don't," Emma gasped.

"We'll protect you, Henry," Neal told his son. "That's what families do."

"You don't have to do this, Henry." Snow told him.

"Yes I do," Henry hadn't taken his eyes off Regina. "Because Good has to play by the rules and Evil doesn't. At least this way," Henry paused to wipe his eyes. "I can protect my family."

Regina smiled as she opened her arms to her son.

"Deal," she agreed.

"No!" Snow, David, Neal and Emma objected, all reaching to grab Henry protectively. But he shook them off.

"I am the grandson of Rumplestiltskin," Henry told them all as he made his way towards Regina. "And I honour my deals."

Regina wrapped Henry into a hug before turning to her mother.

"Gold's not here, Mother," she told Cora. "But we have Henry now. Let's go home."

After considering for a moment, Cora smiled.

"Well, I would like to finally get to know my grandson," Cora said softly eyeing Henry thoughtfully. "And I suppose I can always go after Gold later."

"But," Henry objected. "What about our deal?"

"You made that deal with Regina, dear, not with me." Cora told the boy plainly. "You clearly still have a thing to learn about dealing, Henry."

"Wait," Henry objected as Regina held him in a tighter grip.

"Time to go home, sweetheart." Regina smiled.

"No!" Henry's voice was the last thing anyone heard as the two woman, and Henry, disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

"Henry!" Emma sobbed, hands clutching at he still bleeding wound.

Neal gathered Emma into his arms, picking her up and took her into the back room.

"Don't worry Emma," Neal told her. "My dad can heal you, you'll be alright."

Rumple looked up with sad eyes as the group hurried into the office.

"Put her on the table," Rumple instructed, and he watched his son tearfully lay Emma on the polished wood.

"Why didn't you come to help?" David demanded.

"Why did you let Henry leave the room?" Snow's voice was raw with emotion. Her grandson had just been abducted and her daughter was bleeding to death before her eyes.

"If I had gone out there," Rumple told them roughly, "then I would be dead and Cora would be the Dark One right now. I _had_ to stay here."

Magic lit up his hands as he passed them over Emma's wound. In moments, the blood had disappeared and Emma's breathing became steadier.

Emma's eyes were empty as she looked into Gold's face.

"I guess this makes us even now," she muttered.

"Oh, Emma," Snow and David held their daughter close.

"What about Henry?" Neal demanded. "We have to get him back."

"And we will," David assured the group.

"How?" Emma asked, sitting up slowly. "Cora still has the power of the Dark One at her command, how will we get close enough?"

"We'll need magic." Snow said, turning her eyes onto Gold.

"I still can't leave," Rumple said apologetically. "If I do..."

"Cora will use the dagger to control you, make you attack us, and then kill you." Neal finished numbly.

"I called Blue," David told them. "She'll help us."

"A fairy against Cora and Regina?" Rumple said sceptically.

"Don't forget me," Emma said. "I was able to block Regina's fireball."

"You still don't have full control yet, Miss Swan," Rumple told her.

"It's better than nothing," Emma hissed. "I'm not going to give up my son."

"Me either," Neal added without hesitation.

"Then let's go," David ordered, making his way to the door.

"Wait," Snow pleaded, turning to Gold. "Is there anything you can give us to help?"

Rumple smiled. "To defeat two of the most powerful magicians in our realm, as well as the power of the Dark One?" Rumple held up a finger. "Only one thing."

Flicking his wrist, a candle appeared in his hand.

"You recognise this, don't you Snow White?"

Snow took a shaky breath.

"That's the dark candle Cora gave me to save my mother." She whispered. "A life for a life."

David didn't like the way his wife was gazing at the candle. "Don't take it, Snow," David told her. "We'll find a way to get Henry back."

"Well, if one of you becomes fatally wounded in the next battle," Rumple put forward, "I won't be around to heal you. This," he offered the candle to Snow again, "could be the only thing that saves you. All you have to do is hold it over the heart of the dying person and whisper the name of the one you want to send to death in their place." He explained to the others in the room.

"Cora," Emma whispered, fire in her eyes.

"No," David insisted. "We can't stoop to her level."

"If you truly want to be rid of Cora for good," Rumple told them, "then her death is the only way to do it. You've killed before, Prince Charming," Rumple reminded him. "What's the difference between magic and a sword, really?"

"He's right." Snow said quietly. "There's no difference, really."

She reached out and claimed the candle.

"And if one of us does end up wounded in the coming battle," she added, "at least we can ensure that Cora won't hurt anyone else."

David sighed, seeing his wife was decided. "We'll use it only as a last resort. Now let's go."

"Good luck," Rumple told the group as they filed out.

"Oh, Snow White," Rumple called before she'd made it to the door.

"You know, there is actually another way you could be rid of Cora without the candle," he told her. "One which ensures that no battle even need to take place. Why risk more lives, the lives of your family, when you can stop all of it yourself?"

"I can do that?" Snow asked hopefully.

"Yes," Rumple told her. "By killing Cora yourself."

Snow regarded the man before her warily.

"You've just found out that Cora doesn't keep her heart in her chest," Rumple said slowly.

"Where does she keep it?" Snow asked, taking the bait.

"You'll find it in the vault below Regina's family mausoleum," Rumple explained.

"All you have to do is find it, and crush it. Cora will then be dead, and no one else need to suffer for her existence."

Snow swallowed.

"There's no coming back from murder," she said quietly.

"There's no coming back from death either," Rumple told her firmly. "Cora will keep coming at everything you love until she gets what she wants. The only way to protect your family, our family," Rumple amended, "is if she's dead."

Snow lowered her eyes, wanting to protect her family, but unsure of the road being paved before her.

"I did it," Rumple confided in her. "I committed murder, and became cursed for all eternity, just so I could spare my son's life."

Rumple stepped closer, his dark eyes boring into Snow's.

"Now," Rumple whispered. "You have to ask yourself, Snow White: how far are you willing to go to protect your family?"

Snow considered for a moment before raising her eyes to meet the Dark One's.

"As far as it takes," she answered.

Snow rejoined the group outside the shop just as the Blue Fairy arrived.

"You're a little late, you know," Emma told her.

"Apologies," Blue answered. "I can't move myself as quickly here as I did back home."

Then her eyes spotted Neal.

"You," she whispered.

"Hi," Neal smiled.

Emma moved her eyes from one to the other.

"You two know each other?" She asked.

"Reul Ghorm," Neal gestured to the Blue Fairy, whose eyes widened at the name, "was the one who gave me the magic bean that was _supposed_ to bring me to this world. But I wound up somewhere else instead," he finished.

"You're the son of the Dark One," Blue realized and Neal nodded. "I'm sorry," she told him. "I hoped the bean would've taken you to where you needed to go."

"Never mind, we don't have time," Neal said quickly, getting priorities back in order. But, he had to ask: "How's Tamara?"

"Oh, she's fine, "Blue assured him quickly.

"And you haven't told her about magic, right?" Neal asked. "She's not from our world, she won't understand."

Something flickered through Blue's eyes, but she smiled reassuringly.

"We haven't told her anything she doesn't need to know," Blue told him.

"Great, now that that's settled," Emma interrupted. "Do we have a plan to get Henry away from Regina and Cora, _and_ get Gold back his dagger?"

"We need to face them," David said. "Blue, do you think fairy magic could hold them both long enough for us to get the dagger and Henry away safely?"

"Perhaps," Blue considered. "If there was a distraction allowing me to get close enough to bind them."

"All right," David said with a nod. "Then that's our plan: divide and conquer."

"Classic." Neal commented dryly. "And if that doesn't work?"

"Then we have the candle," Snow held it up.

David took the candle from his wife gently.

"Only as a last resort," he reminded her. "Not as a back-up plan."

Snow was pensive before her expression became determined.

"Then I might just have a back-up plan," she announced.

"What?" David asked slowly.

Snow shook her head. "Never mind 'what'." She told them quickly. "We don't have time. You all head to Regina's house, that's where they'll be keeping Henry. Lure them outside and then freeze them with fairy dust so we can get the dagger and Henry away safely. I'll work on the back-up plan."

"Someone should go with you," David told her, but Snow shook her head.

"They may not notice if one of us is missing, but if two or more people don't confront them, they'll know we're up to something." Snow placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Please trust me," she said. "I will protect our family."

Slowly, reluctantly, Charming nodded.

"All right," he announced. "Let's go."

Snow watched her family drive away towards Regina's house before heading to the cemetery.

~..~..~..~..

Opening the door to Regina's family mausoleum, Snow eyed the large tomb that filled up most of the space.

'_Henry. Beloved father._' She read.

'So that's how Henry got his name,' she realized before noticing the scuff marks on the floor.

Walking to the other side of the marble casket, Snow put her hands against the cool rock and pushed.

Slowly, the stone tomb moved aside to reveal a staircase leading downward.

Taking a breath, Snow made her way down into the vault.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Snow had to pause to allow her eyes time to adjust to the darkness.

After a moment, she saw what she was looking for ahead of her.

In an alcove ahead, Snow could see a whole wall patterned with squares. Curtains were draped, framing the wall, attached to two pillars that stood on either side.

And listening in the darkness, Snow could hear the rhythmic, steady beating of many hearts.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump..._

Cautiously, Snow made her way over to the alcove, listening to the steady beats from the hearts within the wall.

'But which one was Cora's?' She wondered.

Hesitantly, Snow raised a hand, trailing her fingers and palm across the vault. Each square was protruding slightly from the wall and decorated by a gold circle. Each one appeared identical to the one beside it.

"Where is the heart of Cora, the Queen of hearts?" Snow whispered.

Suddenly, one of the square drawers pushed outward, revealing a wooden box.

Snow froze. How did that happen? Then she remembered how Mr. Gold had told her where to find the heart. Was he using his magic from afar to help her?

"Thank you, Rumplestiltskin,' she whispered, carefully lifting the wooden box from the vault draw.

Placing the box on the ground, Snow stared at it, listening to the steady 'thump-thump' sound of the beating heart within.

Was she really prepared to do this? To callously take someone's life?

"There's no coming back from murder," she whispered.

If she did this, Snow would have to go against everything that she was brought up to believe in.

But if she didn't...

"There's no coming back from death, either."

If she didn't do this, Cora would continue to hurt others, without any regard for morality. Snow could end up preventing many future deaths if she made this one kill now.

Just as she could have saved many lives, had she allowed Regina to be executed, all those years ago...

Slowly, Snow lifted the lid of the box.

~..~..~..~..

David, Emma, Neal and the Blue fairy arrived at Regina's house, and as Blue made her way along the side of the house, the others were surprised that they even made it through the front gate without being attacked.

"I don't like this," Neal whispered, getting a tighter grip on his sword.

"Me either," Emma said quietly. "But this is for Henry."

"And my father," Bae whispered.

The front door opened as they approached.

"Visitors already, how nice." Cora greeted as she stood on the front steps.

"Hand over Henry," Charming demanded, wielding his sword. "And surrender the dagger, Cora."

"Or you'll what?" She laughed, holding up the dagger she held.

"Or your flame," Charming held up the candle, "will be snuffed out."

Cora raised her eyebrows.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you would do something like that?" Cora called his bluff.

"Prince Charming, protector of all, would fatally wound someone simply for my life to replace theirs?" She smiled. "And what if you were too late to get the candle lit, with both myself and my daughter free. You would lose a loved one."

Charming stayed silent.

Neal could see Blue making her way towards them, staying out of Cora's line of sight.

Just a little further...

"Can we at least see that Henry's okay?" Emma asked, trying to buy time.

Cora smiled.

"Of course, dear." She told them. "Regina?" She called.

Regina stood in the doorway, holding Henry's hand.

"Henry!" Emma and Neal cried out with relief.

"Mom! Dad!" Henry made to move forward, but Regina held him firm.

"We made a deal," Regina reminded everyone. "You are _not_ taking my son from me."

Pushing Henry behind her and into the house, Regina closed the door to stand beside her mother.

"Wait," Cora whispered and there was silence in the air.

"Where's sweet Snow?" Cora asked.

"Now!" Charming yelled.

Blue rushed out from her cover and, with a yell, threw a large quantity of fairy dust before aiming her glowing blue wand at the two women.

"When did you get your wand back?" Charming asked curiously as both Cora and Regina became frozen by the double-attack.

"Not long ago." Blue explained, coming forward. "The fairies made preparations just before the curse struck."

Neal examined Cora and Regina's frozen forms with relief.

"It actually worked?" He wondered. It was strange...too easy.

"I guess so," Emma commented stepping forward. "I promised Gold I'd get his dagger back," she told Neal. "You go in and get Henry."

Nodding, Neal made for the front door as Emma approached the frozen Queen of Hearts.

"You've lost this time, Cora," Emma told her, reaching for the dagger in the woman's grasp.

Suddenly, Emma found herself flying back into her father, and they both landed hard on the ground, followed closely by Neal, who was blasted back from the front door as soon as he touched the handle.

Cora laughed as she and Regina made their way down the front steps.

"Did you really think that fairy magic would be enough to defeat me?" She asked as the three of them scrambled to their feet.

Emma noticed that the dark candle had fallen to the ground.

'Last resort,' she thought before snatching it up, along with Neal's sword.

"You either release my son, and the dagger," Emma demanded before putting the sword blade at her own throat. "Or you will be the one saving my life, Cora."

"Emma don't!" Neal begged.

"There are other ways," David told his daughter.

"Oh yeah?" Emma asked. "Like what?"

"Like _this_."

Everyone turned to see Snow White walking up the path leading to the house, and nestled in the woman's hands was...

"Is that what I think it is?" Emma whispered.

Snow's eyes were hard as they focused on Cora, whose smile had fallen from her face as soon as she realised what Snow held in her hand.

"My grandson, and the dagger, for your heart," Snow demanded.

"Snow," David whispered in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Whatever it takes to protect my family," Snow replied, tightening her grip on the heart in her hand.

Wincing, Cora grabbed her chest in shock.

"My grandson, and the dagger, for your heart!" Snow demanded, her expression determined.

"You wouldn't do it, Snow" Cora told her. "You can't. You're too _good_."

"If it means ensuring my family's safety from _you,_ as well as preventing the deaths of future innocent lives, I _will _do this." Snow was determined. "I will protect my family, even if it means condemning myself."

Snow squeezed the heart tighter in her hand, and Cora cried out in pain, collapsing as she clutched at her chest.

"Mother!" Regina cried out, reaching quickly to support her.

"_My grandson, and the dagger, for your heart!"_ Snow yelled.

"And how do we know you won't just kill her anyway?" Regina demanded.

"She'll be true to her word, sweetheart." Cora panted as she slowly regained her feet as Snow lessened her grip. "She's a good girl, after all."

"I'm not giving up my son," Regina growled.

"But Snow has demanded both Henry and the dagger. Very greedy on your part, my dear," Cora smiled at Snow whose hard expression never wavered. "So both she must have."

"I'm not giving up my son." Regina repeated. "And how will we protect ourselves from Gold once he regains his dagger?"

"I do have other tricks up my sleeve, my dear," Cora assured her daughter. "Never fear. As long as I'm alive, I promise: I will do anything for your happiness, Regina. We'll get Henry back."

Regina appeared conflicted. Who was more vital to save? Henry or her mother? If Regina gave Henry up, she would lose her son. But then Snow would return her mother's heart, and they could again work to get her son back.

However, if she refused, Regina would then be able to keep Henry, but Snow would kill her mother...

No, Regina realised. Snow wouldn't kill Cora. She had given up the Dark One's dagger to save a single life, the life of her mother handmaid. She wouldn't commit cold-blooded murder...But seeing the expression on Snow White's face gave Regina pause for thought.

Perhaps something had changed?

And if Regina refused, and Snow did kill Cora, then she would be alone with Henry, who had in no uncertain terms told her that she was unforgivable when they arrived home.

And she would have to face Gold, the Charmings, Emma and Henry's new father as well as the fairies, in order to keep Henry for herself...

"Well?" Snow demanded. "What's it going to be?"

Regina closed her eyes before waving her hand.

The front door opened and Henry came running out.

"Mom!" He cried out happily. "Dad! Gramps!"

"Henry!" the boy was wrapped up into a hug by his family, but Emma knew they couldn't stick around.

"Get him out of here, Neal," Emma told him. "Quick, before they change their mind."

Nodding, Neal took Henry's hand in one of his own, before reclaiming his sword in the other, just in case.

"Let's go, kid."

As Henry and Neal left, Snow kept her eyes on Cora.

"Now the dagger." She demanded, squeezing the heart slightly.

Moaning slightly with the pain, Cora held up the blade submissively.

Emma quickly rushed forward and claimed it.

"Get to Gold," David told his daughter. "Quick, before Cora gets her heart back."

Nodding, Emma raced off after Neal and Henry.

David, Snow and Blue were the last ones remaining to face Cora and Regina.

"There," Regina said numbly. "We did what you asked. Now return my mother's heart to her."

Snow looked down at the heart in her hand, feeling the beat pulsing through her skin, pumping blood that wasn't there.

"And what will you do when I hand it over?" Snow asked.

"We promise to let you leave freely." Regina said quickly. "Now give my mother her heart!"

David's eyes were wary as he watched his wife's face.

"I've always thought of myself as a good person," Snow said quietly, seemingly to herself. "And yet my actions, my decisions, have lead to the deaths of _so many_ people. And they all could have been avoided."

Snow looked up at Regina and Cora.

"And now I have a direct threat to my family," she continued. "And if I give you back your heart, Cora, you will _never_ stop trying to hurt my family, killing anyone else who gets in your way."

"But you'll do it anyway," Cora smiled. "Because that's just who you are."

Snow's face hardened as she lifted her chin.

"I know who I am," Snow answered. "I am a wife. I am a mother. And I am a grandmother. And I _will _protect my family, no matter the cost to myself."

Cora's eyes widened with shock at the unflinching determination on Snow's face.

Snow squeezed the heart in her hand as hard as she could.

Crying out in pain, Cora clutched her chest before collapsing onto the ground.

"Mother!" Regina screamed, kneeling over Cora's body.

Opening her fist, Snow numbly watched as dust fell from her hand.

At the same time, Snow could feel something being dug out of her own heart.

She had gone against _everything_ she had believed was right, in order to protect her family...

Tears streaming down her face, Snow fell to her knees on the grass.

"Oh, Snow," Charming gasped, reaching for his wife. "What did you do?"

Regina slowly raised her eyes to land on the person she hated most.

"You," she growled. "You killed my mother!" She rushed to her feet.

"You've taken everything from me!" Regina was inconsolable. "Daniel, my freedom, my kingdom, my son and now my mother!"

"You took my father!" Snow shot back, scrambling to her feet as her throat tore with sobs. "You've taken _countless_ lives without regret! Your list of crimes goes _far_ beyond mine, and now you will _never_ be able to hurt anyone again!"

Furious, Regina summoned fire in her hand and threw it at Snow with a scream of grief and outrage.

Waving her wand, Blue dissipated the fire before it could hit Snow.

"We have to go."

"Come on, Snow," Charming pulled his wife along with him as Regina continued to hurl fireballs in her grief, each one deflected by the Blue fairy.

As the three of them ran out of sight, Regina stopped throwing fire, turning to numbly gaze down at the woman who had raised her.

Falling to her knees, Regina broke down into sobs, mourning all the things that she had lost.

She was alone, now...

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: So, what do you think? I really wanted to show a parallel between Snow, Rumple and Regina in this story. All of them did the things they did because of their family. Rumple cursed himself to be the Dark One in order to protect his son from the ogres war, Regina teamed up with Cora and was willing to kill/control anyone she had to to get her son back, and Snow White was willing to go against everything that her mother taught her to protect her family.

I also think Regina really deserves some sympathy as well, as she is now all alone, with no family whatsoever who will help her.

Now as for the chapters coming up...

No idea what to do for the episode of 'Welcome to Storybrooke' so I may leave that episode out and go straight to 'Selfless, brave and true' to see August/Pinnochio return.

I've got a couple of ideas for 'Lacey' though...

Thanks to those of you for helping me stay up to date with spoilers- hard to get this far downunder- and judging from the 'Racey Lacey' nickname for Belle's counterpart, as well as the set pictures I saw of her standing in the doorway of a place called 'The Rabbit Hole' wearing a blue sequinned skirt that only just covered her butt and the highest heels I've seen her wear...

I really hate to write this, but I think Belle's cursed counterpart is ...shall we say...a 'Lady of the night'?

Although, Eddy did say that she was the opposite of Belle, and to be honest, as much as I hate to think of our sweet, innocent, ladylike Belle being...well, not so sweet and innocent... I'm also thinking: How much more of 'Belle's polar opposite' can you get?

Can't wait to see the look on Gold's face.

I'm not sure how the writers (or me for that matter) will pull it off without anyone complaining though...Maybe something along the lines of 'Pretty Woman'?

Any ideas?


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Hi people! Sorry it's taken so long to update- I've been sick and fuzzy-headedness seems to impair writing ability.

I admit, that this chapter may feel a bit rushed, as I think episodes 17 and 18 will be predominantly flash back episodes. but I tried to include key things I'll think they'll show. (Though of course, I'm probably way off base in some regards.)

Hope you enjoy it, though! This chapter is basically setting everything else up.

~..~..~..~..

Emma, Neal and Henry hurried back to Gold's shop as fast as they could.

"Papa!" Neal called out as they burst through the door. "We did it! You're safe!"

Gold appeared at the doorway to his office, his eyes staring at the dagger that Emma held in her hand.

Emma stepped forward and offered the blade back to its owner.

"You have your freedom back," Emma told him.

Rumple was quick to reclaim the dagger, clutching it to him like the lifeline it was.

Exhaling with relief, Rumple raised his eyes to meet Emma's gaze.

"Thank you, Miss Swan," he said gratefully.

Emma shrugged.

"We made a deal," she said. "And I uphold my end."

"As do I, Miss Swan," Rumple nodded. "And I will continue to teach you, if you like?"

Emma nodded. "I think I need it."

"Indeed," Rumple agreed before turning to his son.

"Bae," he whispered and was thankful when his son enveloped him in a relieved hug.

"You're safe now, Papa."

"Thanks to you," Rumple nodded as he stepped back. "Thanks to all of you."

"See what happens when you trust your family?" Emma smiled.

Rumple smiled slightly before turning his gaze onto his grandson.

"That was a brave thing you did, Henry," Rumple told the boy. "You take after Charming in that regard."

"I did it with a deal, though," Henry added. "That came from you."

"You clearly have a few things to learn about dealing safely, though," Rumple told him.

"But he doesn't need to learn that," Emma said quickly. "The danger's passed."

"Yeah, our whole family worked together to beat the two Evil Queens,' Henry said proudly. "I think we should celebrate."

Laughing, Neal gripped his son's shoulder.

"A family dinner?" He asked, sceptical.

"Why not?" Henry asked.

"Well," Emma shared a look with Neal and Gold warily. "We should talk to Mary-Margret and David first."

"Yeah," Henry agreed, nodding. "We'll need to decide to have it at home or at Granny's."

"While you do that," Rumple said quickly. "Bae, son," he said quietly. "I would like you to meet Belle."

"Your girlfriend?" Neal raised his eyebrows.

Rumple nodded. "She's lost her memory," he explained, "as she fell across the town line. Regina had been keeping Belle prisoner throughout the curse, so she had no cursed-life memories to fall back on. She remembers nothing of who she is, or who I am." He took a breath. "But I know I can help her remember who she is," Rumple finished. "And I would love for you to meet her."

After a moment, Neal nodded, a smile spreading at the corner of his mouth. He could see the love in his father's eyes as he spoke of the woman he loved. Was it possible that the good man he remembered was still there?

"I'd like that," Neal agreed.

"Okay," Emma said. "You guys go to the hospital, while Henry and I track down Snow and David, and we'll call you later?" Emma looked inquiringly at Neal, who nodded in agreement.

"Talk to you later."

~..~..~..~..

Tamara sat on the deck surrounding the convent, sketching.

The Blue Fairy had left not long ago, saying that the acting Sherriff had called, asking for her help.

It had been strange, seeing her old boss again, Tamara thought as she moved her pencil across the paper with bold, clear stokes.

The other fairies had been so grateful to her, thanking Tamara profusely as she unrolled the cloth she had brought, revealing the rows and rows of fairy wands held within.

They had been so grateful to her, to have their magic back.

But all the Blue fairy would say was that the preparations that _she_ had made, ensured that it was possible for their magic to return, now that their 'lost sister' had found them once again.

'Lost sister' Tamara repeated in her mind. 'And whose fault was it that I became 'lost' in the first place?'

However, she reminded herself, the years separated from her kin hadn't been all bad. She had accomplished quite a bit since she left.

Tamara smiled as she continued to sketch. And now that she was back...she could accomplish so much more...

~..~..~..~..

Belle had just finished eating her lunch, and as she placed the tray aside, she noticed another rose suddenly appear in the vase that sat beside her bed.

Gasping, she turned to see Mr. Gold standing in the doorway.

"I told you I'd bring you another rose," he smiled.

Smiling, Belle stood up quickly.

"You came back."

"The danger has passed, Belle," Mr. Gold assured her as he stepped into the room.

"So...you're safe?" She asked. "Cora and Regina didn't hurt you, like you said?"

"We're all safe, sweetheart," Mr. Gold nodded.

Smiling, Belle stepped forward timidly, and Mr. Gold took her hand in his own.

At his touch, Belle could feel herself relax, even though her heart began to quicken. How could he have this effect on her?

He had told her that they loved each other. That she made him want to be a better man. And he had vowed that he would always take care of her, even if she never regained her memories.

And now, he held her hand with such a look of devotion that Belle felt she may have to sit down again, lest she fell.

What had she done to earn such emotion from this man?

"I wish I could remember you," she whispered.

"I know, love," Mr Gold told her gently. "As do I. But it's alright. Now that we're safe again, I'll help you remember who you are."

Belle could feel the emotion rising in her chest in response to the feeling behind his words.

Then she caught sight of another, younger man, standing hesitantly in the doorway.

Following her gaze, Rumple mentally berated himself. "Of course, my apologies," he said, gesturing for Bae to step into the room.

Belle gazed curiously at this new man who entered the room. He was much younger than Mr. Gold, dressed in dark clothing, and the only colour that he wore was in the dark green scarf he had around his neck.

His dark eyes regarded her with a mixture of surprise, wonder and curiosity.

"Belle," Mr. Gold began. "I'd like you to meet my son, Baelfire."

Belle's eyes widened.

"You can call me Neal," the man smiled charmingly as he extended a hand.

"Bae, may I have the honour of introducing you to my Darling, Belle." Mr. Gold finished with quiet pride as Belle took up Neal's hand.

"It's nice to meet you...Neal?" Belle wasn't sure which name to use, but Neal nodded to let her know it was alright.

"The pleasure is all mine," Neal told her sincerely, before turning to his father. "It's nice to meet the woman who can bring the best out of my father."

"I do that?" Belle asked, surprised as she turned to again look at Mr. Gold.

"Every day," Mr. Gold told her softly.

"And now," he continued. "I think it's time we try and get you out of this hospital, Belle."

"Oh," Belle remembered. "Doctor Whale said that I'll be able to leave soon. The problem is," Belle amended shyly, "I don't know where I can go."

Rumple smiled, thankful that he now didn't have to worry about finding the good Doctor himself.

"Well, you have a couple of options, actually, Belle," he told her. "You have your own apartment, at the library, where you work."

Belle wasn't so sure about that idea.

"I'd be alone there, right?" She asked warily.

"Hey, it's not so bad," Neal tried to lighten the situation, "if you like microwave pizza."

"What's that?" Belle asked blankly.

Neal raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"No memory of _any_ life in this world," Rumple reminded his son.

"Right," Neal said with an exhale. "Sorry, Belle."

"Your next option," Mr. Gold continued quickly, "could be to take a room at Granny's, our local hotel. I'd cover any bills you have," Rumple assured her, "and you would have your friend Ruby there to help you. Bae's staying at Granny's at the moment, as well," he added.

Belle was still unsure.

"Ruby was the one who told me that the magic I saw on the road was just a nightmare," Belle said slowly. "If she's lied to me before, how will I know whether or not she's lying to me again?"

Rumple swallowed before taking a breath.

"There is another option," he told her slowly.

"What's that?" Belle asked, tilted her head curiously.

"You come live with me." Rumple breathed.

Belle gasped slightly as Neal shifted his eyes to his father.

"I have plenty of room," Mr Gold's eyes were hopeful as he regarded her. "And if you need anything at all I'll be right there to help you. I'll help you adjust to this life, Belle."

Belle studied the man before her.

He had scared her at first. She still didn't remember him.

But the memories that she did have of him...

He could use magic, and Belle turned slightly to see the roses in the vase beside her bed.

He loved her, the devotion in his eyes and his words showed that clearly enough.

He hadn't lied to her, answering all of her questions and proving to her that she wasn't crazy.

And he'd promised to take care of her...

Belle nodded slowly, making her decision.

"Alright," she agreed.

"Alright?" Mr. Gold echoed, questioning.

"I'll stay with you," Belle told him softly. "You promised to take care of me."

"I will, Belle," Mr. Gold told her sincerely.

Belle nodded. "Then I will go with you," she agreed. "I trust you, Mr. Gold."

Rumple smiled. Unable to stand it any longer, he reached forward and wrapped Belle into a gentle hug, and was thankful when, rather than pulling away, she returned it, albeit hesitantly.

"You can trust me, Belle." Rumple whispered.

~..~..~..~..

Snow walked numbly along the road in silence, her husband supporting her as they made their way down the street.

The Blue fairy walked slightly ahead of them, keeping her eyes open in case Regina had decided to follow them, as well as giving the couple what privacy she could in such a moment as this.

"Snow?" Charming said softly.

Snow looked up at the man she loved, her eyes blank.

"Are you all right?" He asked. "How are you feeling?"

Snow lowered her eyes in thought.

How did she feel?

"I feel..." Snow's voice was faint, as if she was far away. "Nothing."

David frowned with concern.

"You must still be in shock," he said, increasing his pace.

Eventually, they came up to Mr. Gold's Pawnshop, where Emma and Henry were waiting by the car.

"Are you all right?" Emma called out when she caught sight of them.

"We're fine," Snow answered.

"We gave Mr. Gold his dagger back," Henry said proudly. "He and my dad have gone to the hospital now to see Belle."

"Really?" Charming asked. "I was hoping to have a talk with Neal, myself."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Why do you think?" Charming asked his daughter.

"We were thinking of having a family dinner tonight to celebrate," Henry put forward quickly. "You could talk to him then."

"What?" Charming and Snow stared.

"Should we have it at our house or Granny's?" Henry continued.

"Our house," Snow answered quickly and all eyes turned on her. "A family dinner should be held in a family home."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Henry smiled before turning to his mother. "Shall we call Neal now?"

"Woah, wait a minute," Emma tried to calm down her son. "Let's not get too far ahead." Turning back to her parents, Emma saw by their expressions that something was wrong.

"You guys don't look happy," Emma commented, concerned. "What happened?"

Snow lifted her chin.

"Everything's fine, sweetheart," Snow assured her daughter. "Our family is safe now."

Realizing there was more to the story, Emma quickly pushed Henry towards Blue.

"How about we head to Granny's now, for something to eat," she suggested. "Blue, could you take Henry on ahead?"

Catching on, Blue nodded. "Of course, Sherriff," she said, stepping forward obligingly.

Falling in beside her parents, Emma began walking behind.

"Okay," she demanded. "What happened?"

Snow took a deep breath.

"Cora's dead," she told her daughter. "I killed her."

Emma stopped.

"What?" She asked. "But-we had the dagger and Henry."

"And she would have kept on coming after us until she had regained them again, or until we were all dead," Snow shot back. "This way, no one else has to die because of her...or me."

"You?" Charming didn't understand.

"You supported Regina's execution," she reminded him. "I didn't. And now because I spared her life, we lost our home and countless people now have lost their lives." Snow shook her head regretfully. "Their blood is on my hands as much as Regina's, and now," Snow lifted her chin, "Cora cannot harm anyone ever again."

Emma took a few moments to think over what her mother had said.

Slowly, she nodded in agreement.

"You're right," she said slowly.

"What?" David was shocked that his daughter approved of murder.

"No, she's right," Emma insisted. "Cora would have found another way to get the dagger and become the Dark One herself, and then we'd all be in trouble. I don't even want to think about what could happen to Henry..." Emma turned to her mother.

"You did what you had to, in order to protect our family," she told her. "Isn't that what a parent does?"

Snow flung her arms around her daughter with relief.

"Oh, sweetheart," Snow said tearfully. "Thank you for not hating me."

Emma smiled slightly.

"If it makes you feel better," Emma told her, "When Henry ate the poisoned apple, I told Regina that she would die if he did."

"Mom!"

They turned to see Henry running back toward them. Blue was nowhere in sight.

"Henry, what is it?" Emma asked quickly.

"You have to come quick!" Henry gestured for the group to follow him. "It's August!"

~..~..~..~..

Neal walked beside his father as they left the hospital, having just arranged for Belle to be released into Rumple's care. He was going to take her home that night.

Neal couldn't help but notice how much lighter his father seemed as they left.

"Belle seems pretty special," he put forward hesitantly.

"Oh, she is," Rumple assured his son. "She'd have to be, of course, to love someone like me."

"How did you meet?" Bae asked curiously.

"That," Rumple sighed," is a long story, son."

"Which story?" Bae asked, and his father turned his head, confused.

"Which fairytale are you?" Bae clarified.

Smiling in understanding, Rumple raised his eyebrows.

"Can't you guess?"

Bae thought for a moment.

'Belle...which story had Belle...' Then it hit him.

"Beauty and The Beast?" He asked, and his father nodded to confirm.

"Fitting, is it not?"

"Well," Bae considered with a grin, "the story always ends with the Beauty turning the Beast back into a man again. So, it makes me hopeful."

Rumple paused to regard his son.

"It does?"

Bae nodded. "If she makes you want to be the man you were, maybe one day I will get my father back. The good man that I remember."

Rumple swallowed.

"I could see him, you know." Bae added slowly. "When you were looking at Belle, I could see my father again in your eyes. So, yes," he repeated as he continued along the street, "it makes me hopeful."

Smiling, Rumple caught up to his son.

"Belle and I have another chance now, Bae," he said, hope lacing his own words. "When she comes home, we'll be able to start again."

"I guess this means you won't be coming to the family dinner tonight?" Neal asked wryly.

Rumple chuckled. "Do you really think I'd be extended an invitation?"

Neal shrugged. "Well, you've actually got more of a chance than me, I think. I doubt Emma would even want to see me."

"Oh, I think Emma's fine with seeing you, son," Rumple assured his boy, "especially if Henry has anything to do with it. Tamara, however," he admitted, "may be a different story."

"Yeah," Neal nodded, seeing the point. "That'd be awkward."

Rumple thought for a moment before speaking again.

"You said that you met Tamara at her restaurant?"

"Yeah," Neal said slowly, "I lied about that."

"What? Why?"

Neal sighed. "Because at the time, I did _not_ want to talk to you," he admitted.

"And now?" Rumple asked hesitantly.

Neal took a breath.

"You know August?" he asked.

"August Booth?" Rumple confirmed. "You mean Pinocchio?"

Neal nodded. "I didn't know he was Pinocchio at the time, but yeah."

"What about him?"

"Well, believe it or not," Neal said, "Tamara and I met because of him."

"How?" Rumple took the bait, wanting to know about his son's life here in this world without magic.

"It was just over a year ago," Neal began. "I was already living in New York, when one day, August contacts me at my apartment, and tells me to come outside. I go out to see him sitting there on his bike, just like how he was when I first met him, and he told me about Emma and the Curse."

Neal sighed, remembering.

"Anyway, he said that he was on his way to Storybrooke, Maine, as Emma had just arrived there and had decided to stay. He said that he needed to go too, in order to keep her on task to break the curse. I asked him if I could go with him, but he told me that it would be better if Emma didn't have anything to distract her from her mission. I was forbidden to see her, at least until after the curse broke. But, he couldn't tell me how long that would take."

"You didn't think you'd ever see Emma again, did you?" Rumple asked his son.

Neal shook his head.

"As I turned to walk away, Tamara and I literally ran into each other." He smiled now, at the memory. "Coffee went spilling everywhere, I'm apologising, and she just bursts out laughing. Not a reaction you usually see in New York." He told his father.

"She was different," Rumple surmised.

"Yeah," Neal smiled. "Everyone in New York usually dresses in dark clothes, but when I met Tamara, she was wearing this bright orange coat. And rather than yelling at me for bumping into her and spilling coffee on her, she laughed, taking it all in her stride."

Rumple nodded.

"We talked for a bit, and I offered to buy her a cup of coffee later on, to make up for the one that had spilt."

"And the rest is history?" Rumple asked.

Neal nodded before becoming pensive.

"Tamara and I got engaged just two weeks before you guys showed up." He admitted.

"How did you ask her?" Rumple was curious.

"In Central Park," Neal answered slowly. "It was one of her favourite places to go in the city."

"And what made you ask?"

"I loved her," Neal answered simply. "Isn't that all that matters?"

"Absolutely," his father agreed. "True love, son, is the most powerful thing in the world. It can overcome anything." Rumple turned to his boy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And I'm happy to know that you've found it, Bae."

Neal smiled.

"Thank you, Papa."

~..~..~..~..

Emma ran until she came across Blue standing beside Marco, who was crouching beside a figure lying on the ground.

"Please," Marco was imploring the Blue Fairy. "Can you save him?"

"What's happening?" Emma demanded as she approached.

"Emma?" a voice said stiffly and the Sheriff's eyes widened as she saw a fully wooden August lying in Marco's arms.

"August?" Emma gasped. "You're alive?"

"Sort of," the wooden man replied with effort.

"Please," Marco turned back to the Blue fairy. "Please save my son, like you did before?"

Blue's eyes were sad.

"He would only be real if he remained selfless, brave and truthful," Blue reminded Geppetto. "And he has clearly not lived his life as such, which is why he's turned back to wood."

"But can you save him?" Emma asked. "Can you make him real again? He helped me to break the curse, I think he's earned something."

"Emma..." August's voice was strained as he struggled to speak with his wooden mouth.

"Please, Blue Fairy," Geppetto begged. "Please save my son."

Blue took a breath.

"I cannot turn him into a man again," Blue admitted, "as he has not lived his life accordingly. However," she added quickly, "I am able to turn him back into a real _boy_, just as he was before the curse struck. This way, he can relive his life as a good person."

"He _is_ a good person," Emma insisted. "Better than a lot of 'real' people, actually."

"He'll be a boy again?" Henry asked. "How old would he be? Would we be in the same class at school?"

Blue laughed gently.

"He'd be seven years old," Blue explained. "The same age he was when the curse struck."

"The same age when he found me," Emma whispered.

Geppetto gazed down at the wooden man who was his son.

"I would love nothing more than to have you back in my life, Pinocchio," he told his son. "But would you be able to live your years over again? Grow up with me for a father, as a family, the way we should have been?"

After a moment, August nodded stiffly.

"I have a lot of things to make up for," he said slowly. "Reliving my life gives me another chance." His blue eyes flicked to stare at the Blue Fairy.

"Will I keep my memories?" He asked.

"If you like," Blue granted and August nodded.

"I need to remember what I did, in order to make up for them." he said.

Blue nodded. "Very well."

Raising her wand, she carefully drew it along the air above August's body. The wooden man's form glowed bright blue, shrinking until, when the light faded, a little boy lay in his place.

"Pinocchio?" Geppetto asked as he watched his little boy slowly sit up, marvelling at his young, real, human hands.

"I'm a real boy again," he whispered, lifting his head to gaze at his father. "I'm a real boy again, Papa!"

Laughing happily, Geppetto embraced his son. Now, they could be a family, just as they were meant to.

"Thank you," Geppetto said to the Blue fairy.

"This time, make sure you remember Pinocchio," Blue told the boy firmly. "Be selfless, brave and truthful. As long as you do that, you will always be real."

Pinocchio nodded. "I promise, Blue Fairy," he said earnestly. "This time, I _will_ be good."

"Then go," Blue smiled, making to leave herself. "Live your life together with your father, as a family."

Smiling, Geppetto helped Pinocchio to his feet.

"August?" Emma couldn't stop staring at the little boy who now stood in front of her.

Pinocchio smiled sadly. "Hi Emma," before his eyes filled with tears and he came forward to give Emma a hug.

"I've done so many things wrong in my life," he cried as Emma awkwardly returned the hug. "And most of the things I did wrong, the things I regret the most, were with you, Emma. I'm so sorry."

"Hey," Emma told him, kneeling down to look her friend in the eye. "It's okay August. I know you were just doing what you thought you needed to do to protect me, and to make sure I broke the curse."

"I told Neal to leave you," he admitted. "I took away your true love."

"Neal told me about that," Emma said. "And you may have told him to leave, but he could've said 'no' and he didn't."

"I stole from you," August continued to confess. "Neal gave me twenty thousand dollars to give to you."

Emma's eyes widened.

"What?"

"He wanted me to give you the money, along with the car," August continued in a rush, wanting to get everything out in the open, purging himself of the guilt. "He said that he'd feel better about leaving you, if he knew that you were taken care of." The boy hung his head. "I was supposed to be the one looking after you, but I took the money for myself and I spent it."

"Pinocchio," his father admonished.

"I could've kept Henry with that money," Emma breathed.

"That's how I justified it later, when I brought Henry here," Pinocchio explained.

"_You_ brought Henry here?" Emma asked and Pinocchio nodded.

"When I'd found you'd had a son, and then found that Regina was looking to adopt a child, I thought it was the perfect way to ensure that you'd have to come here eventually." Pinocchio explained. "So I told myself that it was a good thing that I'd taken the money, or else you would never have had any reason to come to Storybrooke."

Emma just stared blankly in shock.

"It was you?" Emma repeated in a whisper.

"I left you," August continued his confession. "I left you so many times. In the foster system, in jail... and while I tried to make up for it after I arrived here, it was too late."

"But the curse has been broken, son," Geppetto reminded his boy. "You kept your promise to help the saviour. Without you, my boy," he continued, "we would all still be trapped."

August kept his young eyes on Emma.

"That still doesn't make it okay that Emma grew up alone." He said. "That she had to lose the man she loved _and _her son."

"No," Snow took a step forward for the first time. "And it's not okay that I sent her through the wardrobe alone, or that I spared Regina's life so that she could cast the curse that brought us here in the first place. _None of it_ was right."

"But at least, now," Snow continued, helping her daughter to her feet. "We can start again. We can pick up the pieces and rebuild our lives, our families and our home."

There was silence as everyone absorbed this perspective of their situation.

Geppetto took hold of his son. They now had a second chance to be a family, and he wanted to begin their new lives as soon as possible.

"Come, my boy." He told his son. "Let's go home."

"Come see me if you need anything," Pinocchio told Emma and Henry. "I'll help you."

Emma watched numbly as Geppetto led little Pinocchio away.

"Are you okay, Emma?"Snow asked.

"I'm fine," Emma said quickly, gathering herself together.

"You don't have to put the wall up anymore, sweetheart," Snow told her daughter. "You can talk to us now."

"What was that August said," Henry asked," about Neal being your true love?"

"He was my first love, not my true love," Emma said firmly. "There's a _difference_."

"Sometimes your first love is your true love," Henry countered, gesturing to Charming and Snow. "Just like your parents."

"Let's go to Granny's," Emma said quickly.

~..~..~..~..

Regina lay a rose atop of her mother's coffin, which she'd placed in her vault, under her father's tomb.

_'Cora. Beloved wife and mother,_' the plaque read.

"Goodbye Mother," Regina whispered. "I promise: they will pay for everything they have done to our family."

She had lost everything. But most importantly, she had lost her son. Henry had been the only thing that she had in her life that brought her light.

But she was alone now, while Snow and Emma had their happy little _family_, which had apparently grown to include Rumplestiltskin, of all people, as his son was apparently Henry's biological father. _What were the odds of that happening?_ Regina thought furiously. How could it be that everyone was able to find love and have a family but her? Why was _she_ the one who was left alone, with nothing, while that little flake of Snow could win every time and still self righteously claim the high ground?

For over the years of the curse being active, Regina had come to realise that even though she had won, she had still been alone. And not having someone was the worst curse imaginable. That had been why she had ensured that her enemies were kept from those they loved, throughout the curse, but it had also been what had made Regina adopt Henry in the first place.

She had been so grateful to have Henry in her life...

And now he had been taken from her.

She had to get him back. That was all that mattered.

As she climbed up the stairs from her vault, she began mulling over the possibilities.

Ideally, of course, she would like to go straight after Snow, to make her pay for taking her mother's life. However, Regina knew that she wouldn't be able to get close, now that Rumple had his dagger back.

Regina paused.

Rumple...

He was the main obstacle she had to overcome before she could enact her revenge and reclaim her son. And while his dagger was his main weakness, it wasn't his only one. He had another weakness...

Belle. Who was still in the Storybrooke hospital with amnesia.

Regina transported herself home with a thought and found herself in her living room.

When Regina had cast the curse, she had been in charge of giving each member of Storybrooke their new identity. One that would keep them from the things that they loved. And while, like David, Belle had avoided being originally altered by the curse, like David, Regina had still planned for a way to trigger Belle's cursed memory if needed.

David's trigger had been placed in Mr. Gold's pawnshop: the windmill that had graced the front lawn of the Nolan house.

Belle's trigger, however, Regina had kept in her possession, to use if she ever needed to.

And now, the time had come.

Moving over to a section of the wall, Regina pressed a hidden lever that caused a panel in the wall to move aside.

Smiling, Regina removed a slim white box, tied with black ribbon.

Opening it, she checked the contents.

'Yes,' she thought. 'This could be just the distraction I need to get Rumple to forget about his precious dagger.'

~..~..~..~..

Later that day, Ruby made her way to the hospital, carrying a bag full of things that she'd retrieved from Belle's apartment, for Belle to take when she left later on that night.

Apparently, she was going to be released into Mr. Gold's care. Ruby wasn't sure how she felt about that. Gold clearly did care about Belle, but knowing his history with people...Ruby was admittedly concerned for her friend.

But, it was ultimately Belle's choice, and Belle had chosen to go stay with Mr. Gold.

Still, Ruby had asked if she could get Belle a few things from her apartment anyway, and drop them off to Belle in the hospital before she left, just so she had a few things of her own to take with her.

As Ruby entered the hospital lobby, she spotted Dr Whale straight away.

"Hey, Dr. Whale," Ruby greeted. "I'm just here to bring Belle some stuff from her apartment," Ruby held up the bag.

"Good idea," Whale nodded. "Having a few of her own things could even help trigger her memory."

Ruby nodded in agreement, but Whale stopped her before she could move on.

"Oh, Ruby," he added. "When you go up, could you take this with you?"

Ruby took the flat white box from him. It was tied with black ribbon.

"Someone left it for Belle at the front desk," Whale explained.

Ruby nodded. "Must be from Mr. Gold," she surmised. "I'll take it to her."

She made her way to the elevator.

A few minutes later, Ruby knocked on Belle's hospital room door.

"Hey," she greeted gently as she made her way into the room.

"Hi," Belle greeted warily.

"I, uh, brought you a few things from your apartment." Ruby placed the bag on top of Belle's hospital bed. "I thought you might like a few things of yours to take with you when you leave later."

Belle nodded, "Thanks, Ruby."

"Oh," Ruby remembered, "I was also told to bring you this," she continued, holding out the box. "Someone apparently left it for you at the front desk."

Belle reached forward to cautiously take the box.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I have no idea," Ruby admitted. "Maybe it's from Mr. Gold?"

Belle shook her head.

"If he ever wants to give me something, he gives it to me personally, or it just appears in front of me." She explained, examining the box carefully. "He doesn't leave things at the reception desk."

Ruby swallowed. "What do you mean, 'they just appear in front of you'?" She asked.

Belle raised her eyes to match Ruby's gaze.

"Why did you lie to me, saying what I saw was a nightmare?" Belle asked, letting Ruby know that she now knew everything, or at least enough. "You said you were my friend."

"I am your friend," Ruby insisted.

"But you tried to make me think that I was crazy," Belle told her. "You _lied_ to me."

"I was just trying to protect you," Ruby told her. "As well as our town. Mr. Mandel was still here, and I didn't know whether I could trust you not to tell. We can't have outsiders knowing what we are."

"You could've at least told me _that_," Belle insisted. "Mr. Gold did. He answered my questions. Before then I wasn't sure about _anything_. No one would tell me _anything_, I knew _nothing_!"

"I'm so sorry, Belle," Ruby felt guilty, watching the tears make pathways down her friend's cheeks. "But now you do know a bit about our town and who we all are, and you're going to be leaving the hospital soon."

Belle nodded. "Yes," she said, wiping her tears away. "Mr. Gold's taking me home later."

Ruby smiled.

"Now, you have a second chance to build a life for yourself," Ruby said hopefully. "You can make new memories."

Belle nodded, a hopeful smile pulling at her mouth.

She tugged lightly at the ribbon that held the box shut.

"Now, I'm curious," she said to herself. "What could this be?"

Opening the box, Belle froze.

Ruby moved until she could see over her friend's shoulder.

Lying inside the box was a delicate, gold necklace. A tiny, clear jewel, possibly a diamond, dangled from the thin, delicate chain.

Slowly, Belle lifted the chain from the box, her eyes mesmerised by the tiny jewel.

"What is it?" Ruby asked. There was something not-quite-right about Belle's expression.

"I think..."Belle whispered. "I think this was mine."

"Really?" Ruby began to feel hopeful. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Belle sounded sure. "This used to be my mother's."

Ruby watched, amazed as Belle's entire demeanor appeared to change. She sat up straighter, lifted her chin proudly and crossed her legs with confidence as she placed the necklace around her neck with practiced ease.

"Are you alright, Belle?" Ruby asked. It was strange. The woman before her now looked like Belle, but it was as if someone else was smiling back at her with a confidence that was almost aggressive.

"I remember," Ruby's friend answered surely, standing up gracefully. "But, my name's not Belle."

Anxiety crept into Ruby's heart as she watched her friend moving around the room gathering her things.

"Then, what is your name?" Ruby asked warily.

Flipping her hair confidently, her friend's smile did anything but reassure Ruby.

"My name's Lacey," she said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a life to get back to."

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: What do you think?

I realise that Snow/Emma/Charming didn't appear to be making as big a deal over Snow's killing of Cora here, but I was thinking that they would all still be in shock, not having enough time to fully absorb what happened.

I was really wanting to have Emma, or Neal beat up August in this chapter, but seeing the set photos I found of Selfless, brave and true, I figured he went straight from wooden man, back to real boy again. And I just couldn't see Emma or Neal beating up a child, no matter how angry they were.

Besides, each of them did have a choice in their respective situations, so many events weren't _entirely_ August's fault.

Still, I would have liked to see it, and I wrote it in my story 'Return what has been lost' so it was out of my system.

Thank you to Linzerj for the idea of Belle's necklace being her memory trigger- it's the one she wore in FTL. I figured that, while Mr. Gold had the windmill, Regina would keep Belle's trigger item, as Gold would recognise anything that Belle owned appearing in his shop.

I'm begining to get some ideas as to where to take this story, but as usual, I am open to any ideas/theories that you guys would like to share.

In the mean time, in my next chapter...we meet Lacey! or at least, my version of who I think Lacey will be...

Mr. Gold is soooo going to be taken outside his comfort zone! I'm actually looking forward to writing her. I'm glad Neal got to visit Belle in the hospital first though...

Please review. How am I doing? Good? Bad? Am I rushing events? Not doing enough character development? Focusing too much on some characters and not enough on others?

Please tell me, I need feedback so I can improve my writing.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: hey guys! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed.

So, in this chapter, we get to meet Lacey! Or at least, my version of her.

I didn't feel right just jumping into meeting Lacey though, so I used the promo for episode 17 as inspiration for the first half of the chapter.

Hope you enjoy it!

~..~..~..~..

Snow sat numbly on her bed at home. The shock of what happened that day had finally caught up with her as they were sitting at Granny's earlier. Their family had left for home before Henry had even finished his hot chocolate.

He still didn't know what happened, but he knew something was wrong.

Snow looked down at her hands. They were hands that, only a couple of hours earlier, had crushed the life from someone.

'That wasn't me,' she thought.

'But it was to protect your family,' another part of her mind told her.

'At what cost?' her heart answered. 'I know how it feels to lose a mother. No one should have to feel that.'

Snow could still hear Regina's sobs echoing in her ears.

Burying her head in her hands, Snow took deep breaths. Her eyes were dry however, unable to shed any more tears.

'What had she done?'

Charming stood at the doorway to their bedroom, gazing at his wife. He'd tried to comfort her as best as he could, yet she remained frozen.

Turning back into the living room, his eyes came to rest on his daughter and grandson.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Henry demanded. "What's wrong with Mary-Margret?"

Emma took a breath. She knew she'd have to tell Henry at some point.

"Henry," Emma began slowly, guiding her son to a seat on the couch. "Cora was killed today."

Henry's eyes widened in shock. Then, his brain began to put the pieces together, and his eyes travelled to the bedroom.

"By Mary-Margret?" He asked softly.

"She did it," Emma explained, "to protect her family. To protect all of us, from Cora, as she'd never give up on trying to kill us or Gold."

"And," Henry breathed. "Now she's feeling guilty."

Emma nodded, "yeah."

Henry's face was blank with shock as he tried to process the information.

"What about my mom?" Henry whispered.

"Regina's unharmed," Emma said quickly. "But, as you can probably imagine..."

"She hates Snow White more than ever." Henry finished dully.

Gently, Emma ran her fingers through her son's hair, and slowly, Henry moved closer to wrap his arms around his mother.

"Regina's gonna be the Evil Queen again," Henry mumbled into Emma's shoulder. "She won't stop now."

"Don't worry Henry," David tried to assure his grandson. "We'll protect our family."

A knock at the door sounded and David went to answer it.

Rumple and Neal entered the room slowly.

"I think family dinner night's been cancelled," Henry said from the couch, still in his mother's arms.

"That's not why we're here, Henry," Rumple said as Neal moved towards his son, concerned.

"Henry," Neal said quietly, sitting down beside Emma. "What's wrong?"

Henry stayed silent, so Emma turned to Neal.

"Did you know that Cora's dead?"

"What?"

Emma nodded. "Mary-Margret killed her after we left."

Neal's eyes widened. "Snow White...killed Cora?" He repeated.

"And now the Evil Queen hates Snow White more than ever," Henry spoke up. "She's gonna come after her even more now."

"She'll come after all of us, Henry." Rumple explained. "And _that_ is why we're here. We need to come up with a plan."

"Like what?" David asked. "Kill Regina?"

"It's a possibility," Rumple granted. "The only way to stop a blood feud is by the spilling of more blood."

"No!" Henry got to his feet quickly. "_Please_, she's still my mom."

"So is Emma, Henry," Rumple gestured to the woman sitting beside his son. "And I'm willing to bet that she's second on Regina's list after Snow White."

"These are the lives of my wife and daughter, you're talking about," Charming said firmly.

"Exactly," Rumple said. "So if you're not willing to spill blood to protect your family, Prince Charming, what do you suggest we do?"

"Let me go talk to her."

Everyone turned to see Snow standing in the doorway of her room.

"Somehow, I don't think that'll work, dear," Rumple said calmly.

"This fight is between Regina and myself," Snow told the room. "This has to end before anyone else dies. None of you should have to suffer for my mistake."

"You think killing Cora was a mistake?" Rumple asked. "If you hadn't, she could be the Dark One now, dearie."

Neal's eyes shot towards his father at that last word, and Rumple lowered his eyes slightly, avoiding his son's gaze.

"I realise that," Snow granted slowly. "But I also realise that Regina is in just as much pain now as I was when I lost my mother."

"Because of Cora," Rumple reminded her.

"And how was what I just did, any different to what Cora did?" Snow demanded.

"How do you think talking to Regina is gonna help?" Emma asked, worried. "Regina could kill you on sight at the moment, as far as we know."

"If she does," Snow began slowly. "Then maybe she'll finally be satisfied." Snow raised her eyes to gaze at everyone in the room. "If the only way to end a blood feud is by the spilling of more blood, I'd rather it be mine than anyone else's."

~..~..~..~..

Regina was sitting on Henry's bed, trailing her fingers over his pillows and sheets, when Rumple suddenly appeared in the room.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, shooting to her feet.

"I'm not here to harm you, Regina," Rumple told her placatingly.

Regina paused. "Then why are you here?"

Rumple placed both hands atop his cane. "To offer my condolences," he said.

Regina laughed without humour. "Like you care," she told him bitterly, tears rising anew in her eyes.

"Also," Rumple continued slowly. "I thought I should tell you that Mary-Margret is on her way here to see you. She wants to talk to you."

"Talk to me?" Regina shook her head in disbelief. "She killed my mother this morning, and she thinks she can just come here and talk to me?"

"Well, your mother killed her mother," Rumple began, "then you killed her father before sending your huntsman to kill her...you've tried to kill her on numerous occasions, actually."

"Are you actually _defending her_?" Regina demanded angrily. "Are you saying she was _justified_?"

"I'm saying," Rumple began, "that if the two of you continue to go after each other, everyone is going to end up dead. And where will that leave Henry?" Rumple noticed Regina grip the pillow in her hand more tightly.

"Isn't Henry the most important piece in this whole game of yours?" Rumple asked.

Regina was silent as she cast her eyes sadly around the room once more.

"Why don't you just give up this obsession with vengeance?" Rumple asked outright.

Regina frowned slightly as she brought her eyes back to Rumplestiltskin.

"Why do you care?" She asked. "Has reuniting with your son given you back your heart?"

"It's possible," Rumple granted. "But I'm also asking because Snow White's daughter is the mother of my grandson."

"And you have such a soft spot for family, don't you?" Regina's tears finally escaped her eyes as she stepped closer.

"She killed my mother," Regina's voice was low, but still cracked with emotion. "She is going to pay for what she's done."

Rumple smiled ruefully.

"Looks like the Evil Queen is back on her throne," he hissed. "Just be careful dearie. You're all alone in this game now. So be sure to make your moves wisely." He warned before disappearing in a swirl of smoke.

~..~..~..~..

Snow took a deep breath before walking up the path to Regina's front door.

David had insisted that he accompany her, but Snow had been equally insistent that she go alone. It was the only way to ensure Regina didn't think she was being set up.

So, after promising to call within the hour, Snow had gone to Regina's house, while Neal, David, Emma and Henry went on a 'field trip' to the forest for some sword training. Henry had been excited about the prospect of practicing with both his father and his grandfather, and David appeared grateful for the excuse to vent some frustration by duelling Neal.

They were in agreement however, that if Snow didn't call them within the hour, that David would assume something had gone wrong, and come after her.

The late afternoon sun was beginning to darken towards twilight as Snow knocked.

After a few moments, the door opened to reveal Regina, her face still stained with tears of grief.

"Regina," Snow began.

"You've got a lot of gall, coming here," Regina's voice was flat.

"I'm so sorry about your mother, Regina," Snow said quickly, knowing she only had a small window of opportunity to make this visit work. "And no one can understand what you're going through now more than me."

"You think so?" Regina was sceptical. "You know what it's like to be left completely alone? To have everything you cared about ripped from you?"

"Actually, yes," Snow answered. "After all, that was the point of your curse, wasn't it? I _was_ completely alone until Emma found us."

"And now it's my turn," Regina said bitterly. "But there's no breaking my curse now, is there?"

"Regina," Snow begged for patience, "we've been fighting for so long. And it seems that everyone around us, everyone we love ends up being hurt as a result of something that's just between us. So I came here," Snow explained, "so that we can settle this between us. With no one else suffering because of our fight."

After a moment, Regina smiled.

"What a perfect idea." She said. "And I'm very grateful that you took the effort to come over. You're quite right: this is between us."

Snow nodded hopefully.

"And now I will finally have my vengeance," Regina smiled before plunging her hand into Snow's chest.

As Snow gasped with pain, Regina leaned closer.

"Thanks to you." She whispered.

~..~..~..~..

Emma and Henry watched as Neal and David parried, dodged, attacked and circled each other at the forest edge, the clang of metal ringing with every blow.

"Go Neal!" Henry cheered. "Go Grandpa!"

Emma continued to check her phone nervously, awaiting Mary-Margret's call. The hour was almost up, and as David got more worried, he became more aggressive in his duel with Neal.

"Don't do any permanent damage, David," Emma called out.

"Hey, I'm winning this!" Neal objected as he attacked again.

Emma's phone bleeped and Emma checked it anxiously.

"It's Mary-Margret!" She held the phone up, stopping the duel. "She says she's on her way here."

"Thank goodness," David panted as he and Neal lowered their swords.

"That was so cool!" Henry rushed forward excitedly. "Where did you learn to swordfight, Neal?"

"Well, you spend a couple hundred years fighting pirates," Neal explained lightly, "and you learn how to handle a sword pretty well."

"Did you ever fight Hook?" Henry asked curiously.

"Yep," Neal nodded. "Happened practically every week."

"Cool!" Henry gushed.

After a few minutes, Mary-Margret's car pulled up beside the Sheriff's car.

"Snow!" David rushed forward before his wife even got opened the car door. "What happened?"

"Regina agreed to talk to me," Snow began slowly. "And she said that she's willing to consider a truce."

"Really?" Emma was relieved to hear it, but was also surprised. "Why?"

"Because she doesn't want to see her son get hurt anymore," Snow explained, smiling at Henry.

"She just wants to be a part of his life again."

Emma turned to her son.

"Henry?" She asked him, "would you like to have Regina in your life again?"

Henry appeared to be thinking deeply about the question.

"I don't mind having two mothers," he admitted. "But if Regina's serious about having a truce, then I want my _mom_," he qualified. "I don't want the Evil Queen."

"And you'll have your mother, Henry," Mary-Margret told him as she came further forward. "I promise you. You'll have your mother back."

"Is Regina really serious about the truce?" David asked, suspicious. "She's been wanting to kill you...all of us, at some point...for so many years. Why suddenly change her mind now?"

"She wants her son," Mary-Margret answered surely. "And a parent will do anything for their child, you should know that."

Emma frowned as she noticed Mary-Margret edging closer towards Henry. As much as she wanted to believe that Regina would agree to a truce, this was the same woman who had tried to give Emma the poison-apple turnover even though she'd already promised to leave town.

Now Regina had watched her mother die in front of her, and was willing to compromise?

"Something's not right about this, "she muttered.

"What do you mean?" Neal asked.

"I mean," Emma explained slowly, her eyes on Mary-Margret. "That as much as I do want this...blood feud...between Regina and us to end, and as much as I do want to make a compromise...Regina has never, once, agreed to a compromise. She even tried to poison me when I had already agreed to leave town."

"She what?" Neal asked.

"Long story, but it's how the curse broke," Emma explained. "My point is," Emma continued, "the only time I've seen Regina agree to anything, is if she's up to something."

Mary-Margret stepped closer.

"Regina just wants her son back," she said sympathetically. "Surely you can understand what it's like, being separated from your child?"

"Of course," Emma granted. "But what cost is Regina willing to pay for that?"

"What do you think?" Mary-Margret asked lightly.

Now David was realising that something wasn't right.

"Snow," he asked slowly. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," Snow answered calmly.

But if there was one thing Emma was good at, it was spotting a liar.

"She's not Mary-Margret," Emma whispered.

"Clever girl," a voice called.

Everyone turned to see Regina standing nearby, holding Snow White's heart in her hand.

"Regina's controlling her," Emma told the group, pushing Henry behind her.

"Neal, get Henry out of here," Emma ordered.

"I'm not leaving you," Neal objected.

"_Get our son out of here_!" Emma ordered.

"Not so fast," Regina said, squeezing the heart she held slightly.

Moaning in pain, Snow collapsed to her knees.

"Snow!" David caught her before she hit the ground. Stroking his wife's hair, trying to comfort her, he raised his eyes to land furiously on Regina.

"Let her go!" He demanded.

"Whether or not I do," Regina smiled, "is entirely up to Emma."

"Regina," Emma pleaded. "Think about what you're doing."

"Oh I am," Regina said surely. "I'm making you the same offer Snow gave me: My son for your mother."

"I meant what I said Regina,' Emma told the former queen. "I am open to a compromise."

"This _is_ my compromise," Regina said strongly. "You've all taken everything from me. So now you have a choice. You either give me back my son, and I'll give you back your mother,' Regina squeezed the heart in her hands, causing Snow to gasp, moaning in pain. "Or, if you decide to keep my son from me, you will _lose_ your mother. And I will finally get my vengeance on the one who destroyed everything I hold dear."

"This is what you call a compromise?" Emma demanded, appalled.

"In every compromise, both sides are a little unhappy," Regina said dully, her eyes still blank from grieving.

"Mom?"

Regina's eyes cleared as Henry stepped forward.

"Henry," she smiled.

"Why can't you just leave things alone?" Henry asked. "Why do you _always_ have to hurt people?"

"Henry, please understand," Regina pleaded. "I don't have any other choice."

"There's _always_ a choice," Henry countered. "You just keep making the wrong ones."

"Henry..."

"No!" Henry yelled. "I'm tired of seeing you hurt people all the time. You really are the Evil Queen now."

Regina's eyes widened. "Don't say that."

"Why not?" Henry asked. "It's true. You're never going to change, are you?"

Regina's face softened as she gazed at her son, before crumpling slightly as tears began flowing down her cheeks once more.

Slowly, Regina made her way toward them, carrying Snow's heart in her hands.

"What are you doing?" David asked, reaching for his sword.

"Wait," Emma ordered.

David hesitated as Regina came to a stop beside Snow.

Kneeling down, Regina looked Snow dead in the eyes.

"Let me make one thing quite clear," Regina's voice was low and rough from pain.

"I still hate you," she whispered. "With every fibre of my being. However," she thrust Snow's heart back into her chest, causing her to gasp with shock before collapsing into her husband's arms.

"I won't sink to your level. I _do_ want my son back. And I know that if he hates me, he won't come to me."

Slowly, Regina stood back up as everyone looked at her with shock and surprise.

Regina, however, was looking at Henry, who smiled.

"That was_ good,"_ he told her. "See? You can do it."

"Don't worry, Henry," Regina told her son. "I'll find some way we can be together. Happy. I promise."

She disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

David quickly helped his wife to his feet.

"Snow, are you alright?"

"Yes," Snow gasped, her eyes searching the space where Regina had been standing.

"I don't believe it," Emma said. "Regina actually gave you your heart back. No conditions?"

"Something didn't feel right," Neal muttered. "Maybe this was a distraction?"

"Why?" Snow asked. "She had the perfect opportunity to kill me and get Henry at the same time."

She took a deep breath.

"Maybe she _can_ change," she said hopefully.

~..~..~..~..

Rumple arrived at the hospital as evening turned to night.

He'd spent the majority of the afternoon preparing Belle's room for her arrival, and now he was about to take her home.

He smiled. He knew Belle was still confused over who she was, but Rumple knew that, given time, she would remember.

And he would be there to help her, every step of the way.

As soon as he saw Dr. Whale striding toward him when he entered the lobby, however, he knew something was wrong.

"Mr. Gold," Whale greeted anxiously.

"What's happened?" Rumple asked, spotting Ruby making her way over as well.

"Belle's left," Ruby said hesitantly.

"What?" Rumple mustn't have heard properly.

"There's good news and bad news," Dr. Whale added.

"Oh I'm dying to hear this," Rumple growled.

"The good news is: she has her memory back," Dr. Whale said carefully.

"What?" Hope filled Rumple's chest until he felt he would burst.

"The bad news," Ruby added quickly, "is that she remembers her _cursed self_."

The balloon in Rumple's chest deflated as panic began to take over.

"Her cursed self?" Rumple repeated.

"Apparently, it's much like David Nolan," Dr Whale explained. "When he woke up from his coma, he remembered nothing at all, until he left the hospital and...something...triggered his cursed memory of his life being married to Kathryn Nolan."

Rumple remembered that, as it was he who possessed the item that triggered David Nolan's memories: the windmill in his shop.

"And what triggered Belle's cursed memory to surface?" Rumple asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"It was a necklace," Ruby dug around in her bag until she brought out a slim, white jewellery box.

"At first I thought it might be from you, but clearly that's not the case."

"Indeed not." Rumple took the box from her, examining it.

"I tried to get a scent from it, but it was clean," Ruby was apologetic.

"No need," Rumple said gravely. "I'd say it was Regina."

"Belle signed her side of the release papers not long after that and left," Dr. Whale finished.

"When was this?" Rumple asked.

"A couple of hours ago," Ruby supplied and Rumple had to clench his hands on the handle of his cane to prevent himself striking out before he had his questions answered.

"Why didn't you call me about this?" He growled.

It was here that Ruby and Whale shared a look.

"Well," Dr. Whale swallowed. "Belle's cursed self isn't at all like Belle," he began. "And we thought it would be better for us to find her first, and then give you fair warning before she was released into your care."

"Well that plan worked out perfectly didn't it?" Then Rumple paused. "What do you mean: 'she's not at all like Belle'?"

Ruby took a deep breath, before holding up her hands in a calming gesture.

"Now, Mr. Gold," she began slowly. "You remember how the curse worked, don't you? Taking away our best qualities, or keeping us away from the people we loved?"

Panic began to take control of Rumple's heart at the woman's words.

"What's happened to Belle?" He demanded, his voice rising.

"How about a deal?" Dr. Whale suggested quickly. "We tell you, and you don't kill the messengers?"

Rumple was now officially panicking.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't tell me, Whale." He threatened.

"Okay, okay!" Whale held up his hands in surrender and Rumple calmed himself down long enough to give the good Doctor his undivided attention.

"Well, first of all, her name is Lacey," Whale began.

"Lacey?" Rumple repeated in confusion. What kind of a name was that for his precious Belle?

"And she left so quickly," Ruby explained, "because she didn't like any of the clothes that I'd brought her from her apartment, so she found her purse and said she'd have to go shopping for new clothes before working tonight."

"She left the hospital to go _shopping_?" Rumple repeated, incredulous. Sighing with exasperation, he noticed the sky outside was getting darker.

"You said that she was working tonight," he said. "Did she say where?"

"She mentioned a place called 'The Rabbit Hole'?" Ruby put forward.

"It's a bar downtown," Whale supplied. "Turns out Lacey isn't into books at all."

"What is she, a bar tender?" Rumple was getting frustrated, did he have to drag information out like this? He was tempted to beat the information out, if it he didn't know what Belle would say if he did.

"I don't think she's a bar tender," Ruby said slowly.

Rumple froze.

"I don't like the way you said that," he whispered.

"Well," Ruby glanced fearfully at Dr Whale before taking a deep breath. "Before she left, she told Dr. Whale that she would be happy to offer her services to him, for a discount, in gratitude for taking such good care of her during her stay...and then kissed him on her way out."

Rumple was frozen in shock for a good ten seconds before slowly turning his gaze onto Dr. Whale.

"Don't kill me,' the Doctor pleaded, hands up. "I didn't kiss her back, I swear."

Rumple tripped the good Doctor up with his cane before pressing the tip against his throat.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you, Dr. Whale," Rumple growled. "But it's a good thing we're in a hospital right now. Because if you don't answer my next question _very quickly_, I'm going to start breaking things."

"I promise, I promise!" Whale rasped, trying to breathe.

Rumple leaned over the man he held pinned, his dark eyes on fire.

"Where's 'The Rabbit Hole'?"

~..~..~..~..

Rumple drove his car down the dark streets, eyes scanning the buildings on either side of the road.

He didn't usually travel into this part of Storybrooke. The streets had less people, many of the street lamps were broken and the drunken shouts emanating from the many bars that lined the road told Rumple that this was _not_ a place he wanted Belle to go.

But this was apparently where Lacey could be found.

Suddenly, he spotted a bar sign hanging over the pavement, with the picture of a Rabbit wearing a suit jacket. 'The Rabbit Hole' it read.

As he was parking the car, he noticed that the footpath in front of the bar was devoid of people, except for a single figure standing in the entrance way.

Rumple sat frozen to his seat in shock.

The woman certainly _looked_ like Belle...but at the same time, didn't look anything like her.

Her hair was piled up on her head in a messy bun, with dark tendrils falling, framing her beautiful face.

She wore a dark, long sleeved jacket, which she kept buttoned up against the chilly night. Her legs, however, were exposed to the cold air and the short sequinned skirt she wore clearly held no practical purpose as it barely fell to her mid thigh.

'Oh, my sweet Belle,' he thought. 'What's happened to you?"

He didn't know what to expect from Belle's cursed self, Lacey, so it was with trepidation that he slowly got out of his car.

Belle..._Lacey_... looked up as Rumple slowly approached the bar entrance.

"Good evening, Mr. Gold," Lacey greeted smoothly. "What brings you here?"

"I was looking for you," Rumple said slowly as she came to stand before her. Her face, naturally beautiful, was covered with make-up and she stood almost aggressively, as if ready for a fight.

"Really?" She asked. "Well, you found me. Are you looking for a date for tonight?"

"Belle?" Rumple whispered, unable to believe what she just said, or how she was dressed, or how she was _acting_. "What happened to you?"

"My name's Lacey, actually," she answered before smiling. "But, I can be Belle if you want me to be?"

Swallowing , Rumple took a deep breath.

"What do you remember about me?" Rumple asked slowly, almost afraid of the answer. "Do you remember me visiting you in the hospital?"

"Yes," Lacey sounded almost bored with the conversation. "You kept calling me 'Belle' then too. Everyone did."

"Because that's your name," Rumple told her gently.

"No, it's not," Lacey shook her head. Stepping forward, she ran her fingers lightly over the lapels of Rumple's suit jacket.

"But you like calling me Belle, don't you?" She asked, beginning to circle him slowly, trailing her fingers across his shoulders, down his arms. "Is that who you want me to be?"

Rumple took hold of Lacey's fingers before they threatened to move anywhere else.

"This-this isn't you, sweetheart," he told her. "Your name is Belle, we love each other, you run the town library."

Lacey burst out laughing.

"I dropped out of school with a 'D' in English," she told him. "How on earth could I run a library?"

"Besides," she reached out to run her fingers lightly through his hair. "Why read fantasy stories when you can create them?" She asked, her voice soft and sultry. "Tell me your fantasy, Mr. Gold. And I'll create it for you. For a price, of course." She added.

Rumple was stunned, unable to speak. Regina had turned his pure, sweet Belle into..._this_.

"If not," Lacey continued lightly, "then the night is young, and I know there'll be other chances for me to make my money tonight."

That snapped Rumple back to reality. Whether he liked it or not, Belle was gone for now and Lacey was in her place.

Belle had never given up on him, even though he was a monster. And if Belle could love both Rumplestiltskin and The Dark One, then we was determined to love both Belle and Lacey.

And he was going to stand by his promise to take care of her.

And he could start by making sure that Lacey would never have to stand outside a bar for money again.

But first, he had to convince her to come with him...

And as much as he hated himself, Rumple knew that that wouldn't be too hard.

"What's your price?" He asked.

~..~..~..~..

Regina was heading down the hallway to her room when she suddenly felt herself pinned to the wall, and Gold's cane was pushed against her throat, cutting off her air.

"What did you do to Belle?" He growled. "What did you do to her?"

"Can't. Breathe" Regina gasped, and reluctantly, Rumple released his choke hold only to use magic to freeze her in place.

"Now," he threatened. "I want answers, Your Majesty: What did you do?"

"What are you accusing me of, exactly?" Regina asked as she gulped air.

"_Lacey_," Rumple hissed.

Regina's eyes widened before she began laughing.

"So," Regina said once she'd regained her composure. "Belle received my gift?"

"You were in charge of creating everyone's identities here," Rumple growled. "Why Lacey?"

"Well, I have to admit, Rumple," Regina began calmly, despite the fact that she was still frozen. "Much like David Nolan, I never expected that Belle would ever be released from the asylum, however, like David," she smiled, "I knew I should have a life for her, just in case she did manage it."

"Why Lacey?" Rumple repeated.

"Well," Regina explained in a conversational tone, "I knew that the only reason she would need her cursed memory would be if the curse broke or if she somehow escaped the asylum. Turns out, it was both." Her brow creased in mock thought. "How about that? Anyway, the curse, as you know, was designed to keep all those affected away from the things they loved, and takes away their best qualities from their old life. So, I thought Lacey would be the perfect identity for your sweet, innocent Belle."

"Change. Her. Back." Rumple commanded through gritted teeth.

"I can't."

"Yes you can!" Rumple was getting desperate. "You created Lacey, now change her back!"

"The curse is broken, Rumple," Regina continue to smile calmly as her enemy became more agitated. "The curse is broken, therefore I can no longer affect it."

"There has to be a way," Rumple insisted.

"Oh, there is," Regina smiled. "And I think you know what."

Rumple's anger began to fade.

"True Love's kiss," he said.

"Most certainly," Regina granted. "But, something tells me that's going to be a bit more difficult this time round. After all, it was a miracle it happened the first time, wasn't it?"

Rumple was finding it difficult to breathe.

He had to win Lacey's heart to get Belle back? Regina was right, it was a miracle that it had happened in the first place. Belle had always been able to find the goodness in others, and loved truly, never giving up on the hope of a happy ending.

But Lacey...

Lacey was interested in money, creating a fantasy, and the pleasures of the body rather than the mind or heart.

How was he going to do this?

Regina smiled at the mixture of fear and helplessness that she could see appearing in her quarry's eyes.

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you, Rumple."

Growling, Rumple released the woman, throwing her roughly against the wall before disappearing in a swirl of smoke.

He was back in his living room in moments, and he cast his eyes around.

"Lacey?" He called.

But there was no answer.

~..~..~..~..

"Cheers," Neal said as he clinked his glass with Tamara's.

They were at a local bar called 'The Buck and Ear' and were finally spending some time together.

Neal, of course couldn't tell Tamara what had really happened to him since they arrived, so he'd skimmed over details, saying that he'd found his father, met Emma's family, met his dad's girlfriend, who was in hospital recovering from an accident but was due to be released soon, and spent some time with his son.

Tamara, on the other hand, had showed him the sketches she'd done while at the convent, when she'd returned to the Inn after he returned from seeing Henry, Emma and her parents home after Regina's latest attack.

Needing a drink, and some time doing something normal, Neal had suggested to Tamara that they find a bar.

"Now I'm on holiday!" Tamara laughed as she took a sip of her drink.

Neal smiled. "Yeah, we needed one." He had to raise his voice slightly to be heard over the music.

Suddenly, loud cheering broke out and Neal turned to see that a woman and climbed up onto the bar and had began dancing to the music.

"Wow," Tamara commented drily. "Looks like you don't have to be in a big city to have girls dancing on a bar."

"Guess not," Neal agreed, and was about to turn back in his seat when he noticed something.

The young woman on the bar was laughing, appearing to be having the time of her life, playfully pouring alcohol into shot glasses and sweeping them across the bar to eager hands with an easy flick her high-heels.

Her dark hair was piled high on her head, but strands of hair were falling into her eyes.

Neal felt his jaw drop.

No way...

"Neal?"

He turned to see his fiancé staring at him

"Sorry sweetheart," he apologised quickly before getting out his phone. "But I think I know her."

"You do?" she asked. "How?"

Neal dialled quickly before putting the phone to his ear.

"Hey dad?" he began awkwardly. "You haven't lost Belle by any chance, have you?"

~..~..~..~..

Rumple parked his car and made his way over to Bae, who was standing awkwardly near the entrance to the 'Buck and Ear' bar.

Bae hadn't explained much on the phone, but his tone had been enough to cause Rumple to worry.

"Dad," Bae began slowly when he caught sight of his father. "Does Belle have an evil twin?"

Rumple took a breath, he had a bad feeling about this...

"Why do you ask?"

Wordlessly, Bae led his father into the bar.

Rumple cast his eyes around the room until they landed on a crowd of men, cheering and clapping. Some even held money in the air.

When he realised what they were looking at, Rumple's heart actually stopped beating for a second or two.

"Dear Gods," he whispered.

Lacey was dancing to an adoring crowd, her movements graceful, confident and sensual. She'd dispensed with her jacket and the blue sequinned skirt she wore was accompanied by a matching bikini-style halter top.

Every now and then, Lacey would grab a man who held money in his hand by his shirt collar or his tie, lean over him sensuously, and take his money before kissing him and shoving him back into the crowd, encouraging more claps, cheers and money offers as she tucked her payment under a strap of her top.

"That's not the same woman I met in the hospital today, is it?" Neal asked.

"No," Rumple answered truthfully. "That's her cursed self, Lacey."

"Lacey?"

Rumple felt he should explain. "While Belle was imprisoned in the asylum throughout the curse, there was no need for her to have any fake memories, so when the Curse broke, and Belle fell across the town line, Belle had _complete_ amnesia, not remembering _anything_."

"But now?" Neal asked warily.

Rumple sighed. "Now, Regina's activated Belle's cursed identity: Lacey."

"Is there any way to get your girlfriend back?" Neal asked, seeing the despair in his father's eyes.

"With the curse over the town broken," Rumple began, "only True Love's Kiss would break her curse now."

"So, you just need to make her fall in love with you again," Neal insisted. "It happened once, it can happen again."

"And I was hopeful of that, when Belle simply had amnesia," Rumple told his son. "But Lacey...how can I make some like her fall in love with me? It was a miracle it happened with Belle."

Neal was silent for a moment, his eyes moving from his father beside him to the woman dancing on the bar nearby.

He couldn't help it, and a laugh escaped as he covered his mouth quickly.

Rumple turned to him.

"Are you laughing at me, son?"

"I'm laughing at this whole freakin' situation, Papa," Neal told him. "Seriously, out of all the scenarios that I came up with of what would happen when I got here...I have to admit this was nowhere on the list."

Rumple sighed in agreement, rubbing a hand over his face. "Yes, I admit, I'm kind of wishing you weren't in the room right now. What'd Tamara say?" He gestured to where his son's fiancé sat.

"Oh, she's fine," Neal assured his father casually. "She said, from what she'd heard, she hadn't figured you to be a sugar daddy."

"A-a what?" Rumple spluttered.

"Hey."

The pair turned to see David walk in to the bar.

"I got a call about a disturbance at this place and-" He stopped as he caught sight of the cause of the commotion.

"Is that _Belle_?" He asked incredulously.

"No, it's her evil twin, Lacey," Neal said.

"Regina activated Belle's cursed memories," Rumple explained to the deputy Sheriff.

"Oh, my god," David was shocked.

"Yes, I know," Rumple began grinding his teeth. "But I have to admit, I'm a little outside my element in this situation."

"Yeah, I'd say you are, Papa," Neal knew the situation was serious, but he just couldn't help laughing at the fact that the sweet, shy woman he'd met at the hospital, who his father looked at with such devotion, had turned into the woman who was now pouring a drink down some guys throat as she took notes from him.

"Any suggestions?" Rumple asked. "Prince Charming? Son? Help?"

"Uh," Charming thought quickly. "How about we start by getting her off the bar?"

"Brilliant,' Rumple liked that idea, especially as another round of cheers broke out among the men crowded around _his_ true love.

"Wait," Neal cautioned. "Papa, you need to get Lacey to fall in love with you, if you want to get the woman you love back, right?"

"The woman I love is in there, Bae." Rumple pointed to Lacey. "She's in there, _somewhere_, she just doesn't remember."

"So you have to help her to remember," Neal confirmed. "But to do that, she has to at least be _open to talking to you_. And if you drag her away right now, something tells me she won't like that."

"I can't just let-"

"Of course not," Neal granted. "But I'm just saying, maybe you need to play her game a little bit first, before she'll trust you."

Rumple was speechless. He couldn't believe his son-_his son_- was suggesting that to get Belle back, he'd have to treat his True Love like a-a...

No. He couldn't even think it.

"Look," David said quietly. "I know this sounds bad, but I think Neal may actually have a point."

"_What?"_ Not 'Prince Charming' too? "How would you feel if that was your wife up there?" Rumple demanded.

David took a breath.

"Then I would want to do everything I could to make sure that she didn't ruin herself," he said genuinely. "So that when she _does_ get her memory back, she would thank me for keeping her safe."

Rumple gripped his cane tighter, turning back to Lacey, who was making her way down from her makeshift stage.

"Sorry boys," she smiled. "But I'm getting thirsty," she explained to the chorus of disappointed groans.

"So who wants to buy me a drink?" She asked the room.

Rumple swallowed.

"I will!"

Lacey looked up to see Mr. Gold push his way towards her.

"Oh, come on old man," one of the drunken men from Lacey's fan club jeered. "A girl that hot can do way better than you."

The man was so drunk, it barely took Rumple any effort to send him falling to the floor before pressing his cane into the man's ribcage.

"How dare you speak of her like that?" he hissed. "You're not worth the dirt on her shoe."

Lacey smiled. Wow, she'd really got Gold all riled up.

"Alright, Mr. Gold," she said, getting his attention. "You can buy me a drink."

Slowly, Rumple let his victim up to the chorus of 'awwws' from Lacey's fan club.

"I believe you owe me something, anyway," she added seductively. For he had taken her to his home, dropped her off, telling her to wait for him before disappearing from sight.

"I'll make you a deal," Rumple said hesitantly, his voice low. "I buy you a drink, and then you come home afterwards."

Lacey raised her eyebrows. Mr. Gold wanted to deal, did he? Well, if that was the case, Lacey would at least ensure it was worth her while.

Stepping close, she brought her lips a within millimetres of his.

"Make it two, and you've got a deal," she whispered.

Rumple swallowed.

"Deal," he breathed.

As Lacey led Rumple over to a spare table, David and Neal met each other's gaze apprehensively.

"Should we be worried?" David asked.

"I honestly have _no freakin' idea_," Neal replied, shaking his head.

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: What do you think?

I didn't like the idea of Regina killing Snow or getting Henry at the begining as I really wanted her to have a scene where she actually chose the moral high ground and did something that Snow would do, to prove her genuine love for her son.

Besides, it gives us more time to come up with other ideas later on.

What did you think of Lacey? As Belle's opposite, I thought she would be a rather shallow character, but you could still see elements of Belle in her love of fantasy- just a different kind to what Belle liked.

Did I write her scenes tastefully? Should I change the rating of my story? Did you think anyone acted out of character? I was really wanting David, Neal and Rumple to be just acting shocked in that last scene- did it come across okay?

I would love feedback on this chapter-please, please, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Hi everybody! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate the feedback.

Here's my next chapter- enjoy!

~..~..~..~..

Rumple watched as Lacey took a long sip of her cocktail, licking her lips slowly as she placed the glass carefully back onto the table.

"Tell me about yourself, Lacey," Rumple asked, not knowing how else to begin.

The brunette before him raised an eyebrow.

"Which version of me do you want to know about?" Lacey qualified. "I can be the sympathetic maternal type, if you need someone to talk to? I can be the fun friend who can take your pain away...or would you prefer the sweet, hopeful girl who just wants to be taken away from this life?"

"I want to know _you_, Lacey." Rumple told her. "That's the woman I'm interested in learning about."

Confusion flickered across Lacey's features, and Rumple caught a glimpse of something vulnerable before Lacey's expression returned to her confident, suggestive smile.

"Normally," She leaned across the table slightly, resting her elbow on the table to cup her cheek in one hand, "there's only _one thing_ that makes a man interested enough to buy me a drink and take me home."

"Well, I'm not normal," Rumple countered slowly. "And I believe I'm buying you _two_ drinks."

"So you are," Lacey told him, taking her glass in hand once more. "In that case, I should savour this."

As Lacey took another sip of her drink, Rumple couldn't help but notice a group of men at the bar looking their way, one of whom was the idiot who had the gumption to speak of his Love so cheaply.

Rumple gritted his teeth, fighting the impulse to turn all those drunken idiots into the pigs and slugs they were.

He wanted to take Lacey and leave, but she clearly had no intention of going anywhere until she had had her second drink.

"Could you put your jacket back on please?" Rumple asked her.

"Why?" Lacey asked, making her eyes round and hurt. "Don't you like my outfit?"

"I don't like the way others are looking at you," Rumple admitted slowly.

Lacey's expression cleared with understanding and she obligingly reached for her jacket, which lay on the seat beside her.

"You like a private show, do you?" She asked playfully as she shrugged into the jacket.

Rumple sighed, doing his best to ignore the disappointed groans from the men that still sat at the bar.

This was going to be more difficult that he thought.

"How did you get into this life, Lacey?" He asked her.

The brunette clenched her jaw before she tilted her head quizzically.

"You really are interested in learning about me, aren't you?" She asked. "You're acting like this is a real date...Why do you care?"

"I care..." Rumple began slowly, "because I see so much more to you than this. _I care about you_. You said you remembered being in the hospital?" Rumple prodded. "Do you remember how you got there?"

Lacey frowned slightly. "I was in an accident... and I had amnesia for a while."

"Yes," Rumple nodded smiling. "And do you remember the things I told you? About who you are?"

Lacey swallowed, and again, Rumple caught a flicker of...something. Vulnerability. Fear.

Lacey quickly downed the rest of her cocktail.

"Can I have a second round?" She asked, holding up the glass.

Rumple sighed. Lacey wasn't interested in talking to him.

"Of course, sweetheart," Rumple gently took the glass from her, meeting her gaze as he did. Again, he saw that flicker of emotion in her eyes.

That glimpse actually gave him hope. There _was_ something there...if only he could just get Lacey to open up to him.

~..~..~..~..

Rumple unlocked the front door of his home later that night, leading Lacey inside.

"I'll show you to your room," he told her.

"My room?" Lacey echoed. "I thought you'd hired me for the night. I do have to make money you know."

Rumple had to grind his teeth. _'Hired for the night'_ he thought with disgust. As if he would ever treat his Love so appallingly.

He took a breath to calm himself down before turning his eyes onto the brunette standing just inside his front door.

"You don't have to do that job any more, Lacey," Rumple assured her. "Do you remember me telling you in the hospital that I'd take care of you? I meant it. You never have to stand on a street corner for money ever again, I promise."

Lacey raised her eyebrows, laughing humourlessly in disbelief as she flicked the door shut behind her.

"I don't believe you," she hissed angrily. "_Now_, you're trying to be the hero?"

Rumple froze. Something wasn't right.

"What is it, Lacey?" He asked.

"You asked if I remembered you, from the hospital, Mr. Gold," Lacey moved forward to stand right before Rumple. "And I do. _But I also remember you before that_."

Rumple's eyes widened with shock.

"You knew me _before_ you went to the hospital?" he asked in disbelief. How was this possible? He had no cursed memories of Lacey.

_'...the only reason she would need her cursed memory would be if the curse broke or if she somehow escaped the asylum._' Regina's voice echoed through his head. _'Turns out, it was both.'_

Rumple was stunned. Regina had given Lacey cursed memories of him, but hadn't given him cursed memories of Lacey.

Why?

Because if he remembered Lacey, he would've known Belle was alive. Rumple thought that premise was obvious.

But why give Belle false memories of him?

'_...the curse, as you know, was designed to keep all those affected away from the things they loved.'_

Regina's voice echoed through his head again.

Regina had needed a way to keep Belle from finding him, or _wanting_ to find him, if she ever escaped before the curse was broken. And now that it had...those cursed memories of him were going to be the thing that kept her from wanting to love him.

"How do you know me, Lacey?" Rumple asked warily.

"You've forgotten now?" Lacey asked derisively. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"I have my memories, Lacey," he told her carefully. "But I want to know about yours."

Lacey snapped.

"You want to _know_ me, Mr. Gold?" she demanded. "You want to know how I got into this life? I got this life because of _you_."

Rumple felt icy fear take hold of his heart, and beginning to spread throughout his whole body.

_'No.'_ His heart pleaded. _'Please, no.'_

"What-what did I do?" He asked desperately, though he was terrified of the answer.

Lacey's eyes were no longer playful as she regarded the man before her.

"You kicked me out," she hissed. "Just like everyone else. I dropped out of school before they could kick me out, my own father kicked me out, I got kicked out of every job I applied for, because I had never finished school, and _you_," she pointed at him accusingly. "You were the only one who offered me a job. Mr. Gold, always willing to make a deal."

"You worked for me?" Rumple asked. "As my housekeeper?"

Lacey nodded. "I remember that. I had a place to live, and money, while you had a fulltime maid."

"And our cup?" Rumple prodded.

"Dropped it on my first day, just like you told me at the hospital," she said bitterly. "Thought you were going to fire me on the spot but you didn't."

Rumple's heart was pounding in his chest. Regina had given Lacey a Storybrooke version of their time together back home? Why?

"I used to think that my life could get better," Lacey confessed, her voice becoming husky as she fought to keep her tears at bay. "While I was working for you, I thought that I wasn't such a screw up at everything."

She swallowed, her expression becoming hard once more.

"And just when I thought that everything was going to be okay," Lacey continued. "You kicked me out."

Lacey raised her eyes to meet Rumple's accusingly.

"I lost everything I had." She told him. "All because of a kiss."

Rumple couldn't breathe.

"You kicked me out onto the street," Lacey's voice was harsh. "I couldn't go home, I had no money, no job...I had _nowhere_ to go... Except to the Rabbit Hole."

Tears were falling from Rumple's eyes. He knew that Lacey's memories were false, created by the curse, but her story was so much like theirs back home...

This may have been what Belle could've turned into after he sent her away from the Dark Castle...

Oh, Gods, Regina was better at causing pain than he had ever thought possible.

"You know," Lacey continued, taking a breath. "When I was a little girl, I used to pretend that I was princess, and that one day, a hero would rescue me." Her eyes were filled with disgust as she looked at Rumple, who was frozen on the spot.

"But it was just a fantasy," Lacey told him. "It wasn't real. It would never be real. But fantasies are very powerful. So, I make my living from fulfilling the fantasies of others. Figured some people should get to live their dream, even if it's just for a night, for a price," she said ruefully.

Rumple stepped forward hesitantly.

"Sweetheart," he breathed, and Lacey flinched, glaring at him before avoiding his eyes. "The reason I sent you away was because I was a coward." He told her. "I _still am_ a coward."

Lacey rolled her eyes, not wanting to hear him now.

"I sent you away because I was too _afraid_ to love you," Rumple confessed. "And I did love you, sweetheart. I still do. Remember what I told you, in the hospital, about the cup?" he asked hopefully. "I kept it with me ever since you left, to remind me of you."

Lacey folded her arms in front of her chest, still not convinced.

"I was told that you had died," Rumple continued. "If I had known where you were, I would have rescued you, I swear."

Lacey laughed.

"And now, you think you've done just that?" Lacey said scathingly. "You think you can just give me some flowers at the hospital, an apology, and then just take me off the street and I'll forgive you?"

"I...realise we have some way to go," Rumple granted.

"Now there's an understatement," Lacey commented flatly.

Rumple took a deep breath.

"What will it take?" He whispered. "For you to forgive me? I'd give you anything, Love."

"Anything?" Lacey calmed down long enough to think for a moment, casting her eyes around the large living room.

"Why don't you show me my bedroom first?" She suggested.

~..~..~..~..

The next morning, Neal left Tamara sleeping as he made his way down to the diner for breakfast.

Opening the door, he was surprised to see his father sitting at a table in the corner, looking miserable.

"Morning, Papa," he greeted cautiously as he sat down.

"Morning son," Rumple whispered.

"I'd say 'Good morning'," Neal put forward, "but somehow, I don't think that fits today."

Rumple shook his head.

"Here you go, Mr. Gold," Ruby placed a steaming mug in front of the man, who took a grateful sip.

Neal sniffed the air.

"Is that an Irish coffee?" He asked.

"With extra Irish," Rumple confirmed, taking another sip.

Ruby watched Mr. Gold with concern. She'd never seen him like this before.

"So how's...Lacey?" She asked hesitantly, flicking her eyes awkwardly towards Neal.

Rumple exhaled heavily.

"She really is Belle's evil twin, isn't she?" Neal asked.

Rumple's eyes were sad as he stared into his mug.

"She's broken," he said simply. "Lacey is a broken woman. And I'm the one who broke her."

"What?" Neal was surprised.

"But, that would just be her cursed memory," Ruby tried to reassure him. "Remember, she was kept prisoner throughout the whole curse, none of her memories are real until she left the hospital yesterday."

"There's the thing though," Rumple said softly. "Lacey's memories of me are actually rather similar to those from back home."

Rumple continued to gaze pensively into his coffee.

"If Belle hadn't been the forgiving and loving woman that she is..._was_," Rumple whispered. "She _could_ have become Lacey."

"So," Ruby tried to stay optimistic as Neal stared at his father, "you just need to help her remember who she is first."

"That," Rumple smirked, "may take some time, now. It's a good thing I'm the richest man in town," he commented as he took another sip.

"What do you mean?" Neal asked.

"Lacey's charging me for her company," Rumple told them drily.

Neal felt his jaw drop.

"You're joking."

"Nope," Rumple took another sip. "I'm not going to let her go back onto the street, and this was the only thing that she would agree on. Unlike Belle, Lacey holds strong grudges and, unlike Belle, she's good at twisting a situation to her advantage."

"That doesn't sound like anyone we know," Ruby commented before her eyes widened with fear as Rumple turned her way.

"I meant Regina," Ruby said quickly.

Rumple smirked.

"Don't you fret, dearie," he told her calmly. "You'd be right in thinking me as well. Belle was completely opposite to me, it's only fitting that Lacey's as good at making deals as I am."

Neal swallowed.

"Well, then maybe there's a way you can use this to your advantage," he suggested.

Rumple rubbed his eyes wearily.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how did Belle reach you?" Neal asked. "You say that Lacey's like Belle's own 'Dark One', so, maybe to reach her heart would be for you to act more the way Belle would." He suggested. "Maybe _you_ have to change in order for Lacey to."

Rumple frowned thoughtfully into his mug.

"Uh, Ruby," Neal turned the waitress, "could I get a black coffee with two sugars, please?"

"Oh, sure," Ruby remembered that she was meant to be working. "Coming up."

As Ruby moved away, Neal leaned forward until he caught his father's eye.

"So, what happened?" Neal asked, worried.

"What do you mean?" Rumple asked slowly.

"Back home, between you and Belle," Bae clarified. "What did you do that would make her evil twin hold a grudge against you?"

Rumple smiled ruefully as he gazed at his boy.

"The same thing I did to you, son," he whispered. "I let her go. No," he amended. "I did worse than that: I sent her away."

"Sent her away?" Neal echoed. "Why?"

"The same thing as with you son," Rumple repeated. "I was a coward, and made the wrong choice. I didn't think anyone could ever love me. So when Belle did, and my curse began to break...I thought it was more likely to be a trick than true love."

"Your curse started to break?" Neal gasped.

"True love's kiss can break any curse,' Rumple whispered. "But even though the proof of Belle's love was right before me, my fear overrode my hope. I stopped believing, and remained the Dark One. I sent Belle away soon after that." He smirked humourlessly. "The second worst mistake of my life."

Rumple was silent for a moment before letting out a breath and burying his face in his hands.

Neal studied his father sympathetically. He'd never seen him so depressed. What must it be like, he wondered, to have the love of your life right in front of you, but they thought they were a completely different person? A person who hated you?

Reaching out, Bae placed a hand on his father's shoulder, causing him to lift his head.

"You'll get her back, Papa," he told him surely. "True Love is the most powerful magic in the world. It can overcome anything."

"Lacey doesn't love me," Rumple reminded his son. "True Love isn't a one way street."

"But it has to start somewhere," Neal told his father surely. "And like you said: Belle is still in there somewhere. You just have to find her."

Rumple smiled. "I'm better at hiding than finding," Rumple admitted. "Finding was more Belle's skill."

"Yeah," Neal admitted slowly. "Our family's good at running and hiding. But," he added, "never too late to learn something new, is it?"

"Suppose not." Rumple conceded before closing his eyes. "I just want her back."

"Then you'll have to work for her," Neal told his father.

"And lose a bit of money on the way," Rumple added, though money was no object if it could mean he got his Love back.

Standing up, Rumple made ready to leave, placing a couple of notes on the table for Ruby.

"Where is Lacey, anyway?" Bae asked curiously.

"Sleeping off her hangover," his father replied. "She's going to have quite a headache when she wakes up, and I need to make sure she's okay before opening the shop."

As his father made to move off, Bae stopped him

"Papa?"

Slowly, Rumple turned to view his son.

"You deserve a happy ending too," Bae told his father quietly. "Don't let anyone tell you different, including yourself."

Smiling fondly, Rumple clasped his son's hand in gratitude.

"Thank you Bae," He whispered.

As the door of the diner swung shut with his father's departure, Tamara entered from the Inn side.

"Morning Sweetie," Tamara greeted brightly as she sat down opposite Neal. Then she saw his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," Neal said lightly. "Just saw my dad in here and...it was a bit of a weird moment."

"At least you two are reaching out to each other," Tamara said gently.

"Here you go Neal," Ruby arrived with his coffee, and Neal passed her some money.

"What can I get for you, Tamara?" Ruby asked the woman.

"Eggs Benedict please," Tamara smiled and Ruby made a note of the order before moving off.

"So, what shall we do today?" Tamara asked her fiancé.

"Well..." He began thoughtfully.

"Neal!" A voice called.

Turning, Neal spotted Henry making his way towards him, his school bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Henry," Neal greeted warmly. "Don't you have school today?"

"Duh," Henry chided. "I'm eleven and it's Monday. But I wanted to talk to you," he added. "Walk with me?"

Neal glanced at Tamara, who smiled in understanding.

"Go ahead," she said. "Walk your son to school."

Grinning in gratitude, Neal sculled his coffee before following Henry out the door.

Tamara's dark eyes followed her fiancé and his son until they were out of sight before standing up and moving to a booth nearby, where a man sat, eating scrambled eggs.

"Good Morning, Greg," Tamara greeted as she sat down.

Greg Mandel looked up to see the woman sitting in front of him, his face breaking into a relieved smile.

"Tamara?" He said quietly. "You came?

"Told you I would," she reminded him. "Thanks again for tweeting those pictures of your food," she said as Ruby placed her order on the table. "I've got some good recipe ideas for my restaurant now."

"Glad to hear it," Greg smiled before lowering his voice as Ruby moved out of ear shot. "And the other stuff I sent you?"

"You were right, Greg," Tamara assured him. "This was _exactly_ the place I was looking for. Thank you for finding it for me."

"And?" Greg prompted. "Did you find them?"

"Made my delivery yesterday," Tamara smiled.

Greg flicked his eyes toward the window.

"Who's that you brought with you?" He asked.

"You don't need to worry about him," Tamara said softly. "He's safe."

"What do you mean, 'he's safe'?" Greg asked. "Who is he? Does he know?"

"About this town: yes." Tamara answered slowly. "About me: no."

"Then he might not be safe to have around," Greg whispered. "I don't want you getting hurt over this."

"It'll be fine, Greg." Tamara assured him soothingly. "The two of you actually have something in common."

"What?"

Tamara smiled.

"You don't recognise him, do you?"

Greg frowned. "Should I?"

Tamara nodded leaning forward.

"He left only a few years after you did," she whispered.

Greg's eyes widened slightly with surprise before relaxing slightly in his chair.

"And you found him?"

"Finding lost things was my job" Tamara smiled. "I'm good at it. I found you, didn't I?"

"So," Greg began, "Why haven't you told him who you are yet?"

"Because it's not time," Tamara said firmly. "Not yet. And I still have work to do here."

Greg nodded.

"What can I do?"

Tamara picked up her knife and fork.

"Tell me about your stay here," she suggested conversely. "And don't spare a single detail."

~..~..~..~..

"So Henry, what's up?" Neal asked as they made their way from Granny's.

Henry pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"I wanted to ask you," Henry began hesitantly, "How you actually got here."

Neal sighed.

"The Blue Fairy gave me a magic bean," he began, but Henry overrode him.

"I know that part," he explained. "It was in my book. You wanted to find a way to break your father's curse without him having to die. But," Henry added, "you also said that this wasn't the first world you came to."

"That's right," Neal admitted slowly.

"You went to Neverland first, didn't you?" Henry asked his father.

Neal nodded.

"I was a Lost Boy for a couple hundred years," he nodded.

"So then," Henry was confused. "How did you get here, from Neverland? Second star on the right and straight on till morning?"

Neal laughed softly.

"Nah, that's how you get _to_ Neverland." He told his son. "Or, one of the ways, at least," he amended.

"So?" Henry prodded.

Neal sighed.

"It was another magic bean," he explained slowly. "I had hoped the Blue Fairy's bean would take me to a world without magic, and instead it took me to a world with even more magic than the one I'd left. There were tons of magic bean plants, the Indians there tended them. Each bean plant sprouted beans that would take you to different worlds. Took me ages before I found the one I wanted."

"Why didn't you use one of the beans to go home?" Henry asked. "Go back to your dad? He'd been looking for you ever since."

Neal sighed. They were approaching the school.

"Because I was still angry with him," Neal confessed. "He chose magic over me, so I didn't see the point in going back."

Henry looked up at his father.

"But he found you."

Neal nodded before taking a breath.

"Why did you want to know, Henry?"

"Well," Henry began. "There're magic beans growing here now, and-"

"What?" Neal leaned down to look his son in the eye. "There are magic beans here?"

"Yeah," Henry nodded. "My Grandpa told me. A giant named Anton brought the last magic bean sprout with him from the Enchanted forest, and he and the dwarves are looking after it."

"What kind of bean sprout is it?" Neal asked.

"That's the thing," Henry told him. "We don't know. So, as you'd used a bean before, I thought you might know how they work and whether they'd be able to take everyone back to the Enchanted Forest."

Neal rubbed his eyes. "I'm no expert, Henry," he told him. "The giant's probably the best one to ask. I wanted to get away from magic, so I made an effort to _not_ pay much attention to it."

Henry frowned thoughtfully as they arrived in the school grounds.

"Well, there _is _something else I wanted to ask you about," he put forward carefully.

"What's that?"

"You said you used to fight pirates, right?" Henry asked.

"Yeah," Neal nodded. "It was one of the few things in Neverland that I found fun."

Henry grinned.

"Could you teach me?"

A smile slowly crept across Neal's face.

"Hasn't Prince Charming taught you to sword fight?" He asked.

"Yeah. But, Hook is still around somewhere," Henry explained. "So, I think I should learn how to duel a pirate. Who better to teach me than you?"

Neal regarded his son thoughtfully before flashing a smile.

"After school," he nodded.

Henry grinned back. "Yes! Thanks Neal!" Waving happily, he ran off to class just as the bell rang.

It was as Neal waved back that he realised what had just happened.

He had walked his son to school for the first time.

Grinning, he headed back up the road, looking forward to the afternoon.

~..~..~..~..

After making her rounds, Ruby grabbed her phone and ducked into the pantry for some privacy.

Dialling quickly, Ruby waited anxiously for someone to pick up.

"Sheriff's office."

"Emma," Ruby said quickly. "Sorry to call you at the office, but I just heard something I _really_ think you should know about."

"What's up?" Worry tinged the Sheriff's voice.

"You remember Greg Mandel?" Ruby asked.

"The guy who hit Hook with his car?" Emma asked. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well," Ruby began slowly. "Tamara knows him."

Pause.

"What?"

"Neal's fiancé, Tamara," Ruby explained. "She knows Greg Mandel. They're old friends, apparently. She was the 'her' on his phone. They were speaking quietly, and didn't think I could hear them over the others in the diner, but they didn't account for wolf hearing."

"Where are you now, Ruby?" Emma asked.

"I'm standing in the pantry, actually," Ruby told her.

"Can you come to the station?" Emma asked. "If this is as important as your tone is telling me, I think we should have this conversation in a more private area."

"I'll come over now," Ruby agreed.

~..~..~..~..

Lacey pried her eyes open slowly, bringing a hand to her throbbing head.

"Good morning, Love."

Mr. Gold was sitting beside her bed, offering her a glass.

"Drink this," he told her softly. "It'll refresh you."

Wordlessly, Lacey accepted the glass, taking a sip which turned into a gulp. She hadn't realised how thirsty she was.

"You look like you've got quite the headache," Mr Gold commented.

"Well," Lacey sat up slowly, already feeling her head clearing. "The worse you feel the morning after is a direct indication of how much fun you had the night before."

"And?" Mr. Gold prodded.

"I had fun," Lacey downed the rest of the glass before handing it back to the man who sat beside her bed.

"Wow," she blinked, feeling the throbbing in her head fade. "What was that you gave me?"

"Just something special I made for you," Mr. Gold shrugged. "It helps with clearing the head."

"Well, it's the best cure for a hangover I've ever had," Lacey granted. "You should sell it."

Mr. Gold shook his head.

"All I wanted was for you to feel better," he told her, before gesturing to a breakfast tray on her bedside table. "Are you hungry?"

Confusion and disbelief flickered over Lacey's face.

"You...really want to take care of me?" She asked sceptically.

"I do," Mr. Gold told her simply.

"Why?"

"I told you why," Mr. Gold said. "I love you, and-"

"No." Lacey said firmly. "You don't love me."

Mr. Gold seemed shocked at the accusation.

"Yes I do," he whispered.

But Lacey shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "You don't love me. You love _Belle_, the woman you _think_ I am, the one you _want_ me to be. You don't love _me_."

"She is you," Mr. Gold told her, leaning forward earnestly. "You are her. You are both."

"No," Lacey argued. "I am not her. I'm not a hero. I'm not a good person. Look at me!" She gestured to herself. She was still wearing the outfit she'd worn at the bar last night. "I'm gutter trash! I'm nothing!"

Mr. Gold took Lacey's hand in his own.

"Listen to me Lacey," he told her. "You are_ not_ trash. You are a _good_ person, I can see it. You've just had a lot of bad things happen to you in your life, but you have a strong spirit. And it is that strength," he continued sincerely, "that has helped you learn to survive on the street and how to turn your circumstances to your advantage."

Lacey stared at him suspiciously. No one had ever called her 'strong' before. At least, not in a nice way.

'What's Mr. Gold's game?' She wondered as she accepted the breakfast tray. 'Well, whatever it is,' she thought as she began eating, 'I'll find a way to beat him at it. No one can play games like me.'

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: okay, for the record, I want to say that I don't really like Lacey much myself at the moment, but I have to admit, I'm enjoying writing her scenes.

I was trying to think of a backstory for her, and then I thought 'why not give her a similar story to her real one, just without Belle's naturally forgiving and hopeful nature?' I figured Regina would need to find a way to make sure that Lacey and Mr. Gold didn't find each other, so I thought, why not make Lacey have a reason to want to stay away? Afterall, as the richest man in town, Mr. Gold would probably be a target for someone in Lacey's profession...

I also wondered how, as Lacey was without the 'hopeful for a happy ending' nature that Belle had, how would she respond to being sent away?

I'm enjoying trying to find similarities and opposites for Belle and Lacey.

Belle has always wanted to be brave, to be a hero. Lacey had wanted to be _rescued_, and spent her life thinking she wasn't good at anything.

Belle is trusting, and can see the good in others. Lacey has had so many bad experiences, her first thought is suspicion.

Belle has a strong spirit and also pure of heart. Lacey is also strong spirited, but uses a situation to her advantage.

I wonder if this is how the writers of ONCE feel...it's quite exciting, trying to figure out which qualities are going to be the same, but used differently, and which qualities to take away.

As for Rumple, he is so used to losing the things he loves, I really wanted him to have a low moment after he finds out Lacey's backstory. Because I think Lacey could literally be 'Belle's evil twin'- what Belle would've turned into if everything had gone wrong, and she hadn't been the person she was.

I also like the thought of Bae reminding his father of what's important, and offering his support- it could be the start of reconciliation?

I'm hoping to make Lacey more endearing in later chapters, but I have to admit (as much as I hate to), that, as Lacey is being introduced so late in the series, I doubt we'll get Belle back on the show until next season.

Though I'm hoping she at least comes back in the finale. Maybe 'true love's kiss' is the 'game changer' that Robert Carlyle mentioned at the Palyfest interview? Though, it'll probably be something to do with Henry, I'm guessing.

Anyway, I'm planning on having Rumple continue to take care of Lacey, while trying to get to know her, and she'll hopefully open up more as she realises he's genuine. However, I wanted to make the point in this chapter to say that Rumple didn't actually love _Lacey_- he loved _Belle_. So, I'm hoping to have Lacey get Rumple's attention, possibly with her mind as they match wits with each other.

Any ideas on how I can do that?

I'm also planning for Hook to come back soon-should be interesting!

Please review, and tell me what you think. As usual, I love feedback and I'd love to hear other theories on what may happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Hi everybody! Thank you so much to those of you who favourite/follow my story or have been leaving me consistent reviews. I really appreciate the feedback, and it really helps to motivate me to write more.

Here's my next chapter- I hope you enjoy!

~..~..~..~..

Tiny and Grumpy made their way across the pasture to check on their growing crop.

As they approached the young beanstalk, the former giant smiled as he noticed the amount of growth the beanstalk had achieved since their last check.

"This place has great soil," he commented to Grumpy as they got closer. "This little guy is growing really quickly."

Reaching the beanstalk, Grumpy began watering the plant as Tiny began measuring its exact growth and adding it to the table he'd started to record its progress. Then he examined the leaves for any signs of illness or infestation.

It was while he was lifting a large leaf at the base of the stalk that he spotted it.

"Grumpy!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Grumpy, look!"

The dwarf bent down beside his newest brother, and it only took him a second to see what the former giant was so excited about.

For what had been the beanstalk's first flower the last time they'd checked, was now forming a tiny bean pod.

"Our first magic beans," the dwarf whispered.

"It worked,' Tiny grinned. "I don't believe it. It actually worked!"

"Ha ha!" Grumpy cheered. "Magic beans in Storybrooke! We're going home!"

"Wait," Tiny cautioned. "This was what Cora wanted me to do: grow magic beans here."

"So?" Grumpy couldn't see a problem. "Cora's dead now, what's to worry about?"

"Regina," Tiny said firmly.

That reminder caused Grumpy to resume his customary frown.

"If Regina gets her hands on these beans," Tiny put forward, "what do you think is gonna happen?'

Grumpy nodded in understanding.

"Nothing good," he muttered.

The two brothers shared a look.

"We need to tell the Sheriff at once," Grumpy said.

"And keep the information away from Regina," Tiny agreed.

~..~..~..~..

"Okay Ruby," Emma tried to stay professional as she regarded the young woman sitting in her office. "What exactly did you hear?"

"That's the problem," Ruby said apologetically. "They never really said anything specific."

"What _did_ they say?" David asked. "Maybe there's a clue hidden that can tell us who Greg really is."

"And Tamara," Emma added.

David glanced over at his daughter but didn't say anything.

"Just start from the beginning," David encouraged.

Ruby took a breath, organising her memories.

"Tamara sat down at Greg's table, greeting him by name," Ruby began carefully. "He seemed relieved to see her. When I gave Tamara her order, she was thanking him for tweeting his food, so she'd have ideas for her restaurant."

"Then what?" Emma asked as Ruby paused.

"Greg asked about some 'other stuff' that he's sent her, and Tamara thanked him for finding this place for her."

"Tamara's been looking for Storybrooke?" Emma queried.

"And she got Greg to do the searching for her," David finished.

"Why though?" Emma pondered.

"Tamara said something about making a delivery yesterday," Ruby continued. "Then Greg asked about Neal."

"Greg knows Neal too?" Emma demanded.

Ruby shook her head.

"No, he asked Tamara who Neal was, and whether he knew anything." Ruby answered. "She answered that he knew about the town, but not her."

That made Emma freeze. Tamara had lied to Neal about who she was?

"She went on to say that Greg should recognise Neal," Ruby continued. "She said: 'he left a few years after you did.'"

"Left where?" David asked.

"Tamara said that 'finding lost things' was part of her job." Ruby explained as best as she could. "She said that she was good at it. She found Greg, and she found Neal."

"Lost things?" Emma repeated, frowning in thought before her eyes opened wide.

"Neal was a Lost Boy," she remembered.

"Like, from Neverland?" David asked.

"Yes," Emma nodded. "So, maybe Greg was one too?"

"Then who's Tamara?" David asked.

Emma thought hard. "Ruby, you said that Tamara told Greg she made a delivery yesterday?"

"Yeah," Ruby confirmed, nodding.

"Did she say where?" Emma asked.

Ruby shook her head. "She didn't, but Greg seemed to know what she was talking about."

Emma frowned, raking her brain...

"Wait," she whispered.

"What is it?" David was watching as the expression on his daughter's face changed.

"Mother superior," Emma whispered. "The Blue fairy. When she came to help us stop Cora yesterday, Neal asked her how Tamara was."

"Tamara was at the convent," David realised.

"That's where all the fairies are," Ruby added.

"But," David frowned. "Neal said that Tamara didn't know anything about magic, and Mother Superior-"

"Tamara also told Greg that Neal didn't know something about her," Emma reminded him. "She's been looking for Storybrooke for years, and has found two Lost boys from Neverland. She must have made a delivery to the fairies yesterday, which means that she _does_ know about magic. She knows who Neal is, but hasn't told him anything."

"Lost Boys, Neverland, fairies..."David's voice trailed off as he made the connections.

"Tamara's a fairy."

"It's a possibility," Emma nodded slowly. "And Neal has no idea," she whispered.

"But, would Tamara know who Neal is?" Ruby asked. "I mean, besides a lost boy," she qualified. "Do you think she knows that he's Rumplestiltskin's son?"

"I'm willing to bet on it," Emma muttered. "How else would she have been able to get here?"

David folded his arms as he regarded his daughter and Sheriff.

"You think Tamara purposefully met Neal so that he could bring her to Storybrooke and the other fairies so that she could deliver something to them?"

"Can you think of a better explanation?" Emma put forward.

"She had Greg searching for her," David argued. "If he found us, why would she need Neal to bring her?"

"Maybe one of them was a back up plan," Emma thought aloud.

Wanting to stay focussed, David turned back to Ruby.

"What else did they talk about?"

Ruby thought for a moment.

"Greg told Tamara about seeing Gold with fire in his hand on the road," Ruby continued. "He'd also sent her a video of Regina using magic in the hospital..."

"What?" David wondered.

"And, he saw the giant," Ruby finished. "Tamara was quite interested in that," she added. "She apparently knows about magic beans, too, and that the giants grew them back home."

"Why am I starting to get a bad feeling about this?" Emma wondered.

_And Neal has no idea that his own fiancé has lied to him..._

"But neither Greg nor Tamara know we actually have beans." Ruby reminded them. "Which is good, as Tamara was saying they would help her."

"With what?" David demanded.

"Tamara didn't say," Ruby told him.

"Well," Emma announced, grabbing her jacket. "Looks like I need to have a little chat with my ex's fiancé."

"What are you planning on doing?" David asked warily, not sure what to make of his daughter's expression.

"I am the Sheriff," Emma told her deputy firmly. "It's my job to keep this town safe, and if Tamara has a plan to do something here that's to do with magic, then I need to know what it is."

"If she really is a fairy, then she could be here to help us," David told his daughter. "She probably just needed to come here to reunite with the other fairies."

"Then why all the secrecy?" Emma demanded. "If she knew what our town was, why would she feel the need to hide? Why not tell us she's a fairy? If she knew Neal was a Lost Boy, even if he wasn't Gold's son, he would still know about fairies, why lie to him?"

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation," David said in a placating tone.

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "And I'm gonna find out what it is."

~..~..~..~..

Emma knocked hesitantly on the hotel room door and after a few moments, Neal answered.

"Emma," he greeted with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"I'm, uh," Emma swallowed. "Actually here to talk to Tamara."

"Tamara?"

"Yeah, is she here?" Emma asked.

"No," Neal shook his head. "I found a note after I walked Henry to school, she said she's gone back up to the convent to finish her sketches."

"Sketches?" Emma repeated.

"Yeah, she's a bit of an artist," Neal explained.

Emma nodded, debating whether to tell Neal what Ruby overheard.

'Maybe not yet,' Emma thought. 'Not until I have proof.'

"Okay, thanks." Emma said slowly. "I'll head up to the convent, then."

"Wait."

Emma turned back as Neal stepped into the hallway.

"Why are you looking for her?" Neal asked.

Emma took a breath.

"Well," she began slowly. "Ruby overheard Tamara talking to a man named Greg Mandel, do you know him?"

"Greg Mandel?" Neal repeated before shaking his head. "No, why?"

"Well, Greg is not from Storybrooke, and he drove in here not long ago. Which isn't good for us, especially if he sees any magic in town, so we've been keeping an eye on him during his visit. And, according to what Ruby overheard," Emma said carefully, "he and Tamara know each other. She greeted him by name."

"What?" Neal was confused. Tamara had never mentioned someone named Greg Mandel.

"You said that Tamara doesn't know about magic-," Emma began.

"She doesn't," Neal said firmly.

"And I just want to make sure that's still the case," Emma finished. "We think Greg may have seen some magic, but we can't ask him outright and he hasn't said anything to us, but if he does know Tamara, he may tell _her_."

Neal swallowed anxiously as Emma regarded him seriously.

"I just want to keep us safe, and make sure Tamara hasn't learned anything she shouldn't."

Neal nodded in understanding. He'd spent a lifetime running from magic, he couldn't stand it if Tamara had to deal with it too.

"Alright," he agreed slowly. "Is there anything I can do?"

Emma shook her head. "Not until I find out more."

Neal nodded again. "You know," he added as Emma turned away. "If you do need anything..."

Emma nodded. "I'll find you." She told him.

Neal smiled slightly before remembering.

"Oh, Emma," he called, going after her before she moved down the stairs. "Henry asked me for a sword fighting lesson," he explained carefully, "and I said that I could teach him after he finished school." He raised his eyebrows quizzically. "That okay?"

Emma smiled, nodding.

"Yeah," she said. "It's fine. You can even pick him up if you like?"

Neal seemed relieved. "I'd like that," he said.

"His bus arrives at ten past three," Emma told him as she continued down the stairs.

"I'll be there," Neal called after her.

~..~..~..~..~

Emma drove slowly up the long driveway to the fairies' convent, looking around at the surrounding woodland.

As she parked the car, she could see several of Storybrooke's fairies outside and as she made her way up to the door, she paused as she spotted a couple of fairies holding wands.

She knew that the Blue fairy had her wand back- she'd seen her turn August into a real boy- but how did _all _the fairies get their wands back?

"Sheriff Swan," a voice called.

Emma looked up to see the Blue Fairy herself was standing at the entrance to the convent and was smiling politely.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

"Mother Superior," Emma greeted. "I'm actually here to see Tamara," she began, "but I'd be happy to talk to you first."

"What about?" Blue asked curiously. "I'd be happy to help in any way I can."

"Great,' Emma said, coming to stand before the fairy leader.

"First of all, just out of curiosity," Emma began, gesturing around them. "When did you all get your wands back? I thought they would have disappeared with the curse?"

"We made preparations in our homeland before the Curse struck," Blue explained. "So that when the curse broke, our wands would be returned to us."

"How?" Emma asked.

Blue smiled mysteriously.

"Fairy magic," she replied.

Emma frowned slightly, but realised that she still didn't know enough about magic to know what questions to ask.

However...

"It's a little dangerous though, having your fairy wands out in the open here," Emma told Mother Superior firmly. "Especially as there's an Outsider with you right now, as well as another in town."

"If you're worried about Tamara seeing fairy magic, have no fear," Blue assured the Sheriff. "We know how to keep our secrets."

"Even so," Emma granted, "the other Outsider, Greg Mandel, apparently did see some magic in town, and apparently, he and Tamara know each other."

That seemed to gain the Blue Fairy's attention.

"Really?" She asked curiously. "How do they know each other?"

"Not quite sure yet," Emma admitted. "But it's why I now need to speak with Tamara. We don't want her finding out about us."

Blue nodded slowly.

"Of course, Sheriff, I understand," she said, gesturing for Emma to follow her. "This way, please."

~..~..~..~..

Neal was wandering down the main street when he noticed that his father's shop was open.

Entering slowly, he heard the bell chime as he stepped into the store.

He hadn't really had a chance to look around yesterday, as he had been a little busy trying to stop Regina and Cora from breaking in, kidnapping his son and killing his father.

But now, as he looked around, he could see that the place was full with a wide range of eclectic merchandise, most likely things his father had gleaned from their home land he thought as he spotted a genie's lamp on a shelf.

"Bae?"

He turned to see his father emerge from the back room, behind a curtain.

"Hey Papa."

"Son," Rumple smiled as he came forward. "It's good to see you. What brings you here?"

Neal shrugged. "Just passing time, I guess," he answered simply. "I walked Henry to school this morning, and he asked me for some lessons on how to duel pirates. So, I promised to teach him after school."

"Duelling pirates?" Rumple smirked slightly as he made his way around the store counter. "That could be a useful skill, actually. And what does Emma think about this?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, she fine with it," Neal told his father. "She even said I could pick Henry up so we could go straight to practise."

"Well, it's good that you get to spend time with your boy," Rumple told him softly. "Your time together is precious."

"Yeah," Neal nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is."

The door chime rang again, and Neal turned to see Lacey enter the store, with several shopping bags in her arms.

Her day-time attire was considerably more conservative than the revealing clothes she wore at night for 'work'. However, Neal thought that the knee-high boots, black leather skirt and royal blue corset, still didn't seem like the woman he met at the hospital.

"Hey," Rumple greeted her. "Have fun?"

"I got a whole new wardrobe," Lacey gushed as she entered.

"Lacey's refused to wear any of the clothes in her apartment," Rumple explained to his son, "so she wanted to get some things of her own."

"Thanks for paying," Lacey handed him a credit card smugly. However as Rumple made to retrieve the card, Lacey kept a tight grip.

"And to thank you properly," she whispered to him. "You can watch me try them on."

"You didn't do that in the shop?" Rumple asked, keeping his voice steady.

"Well," Lacey appeared to forget that Neal was in the room as she ran her fingers down the length of Rumple's tie before fingering the button of his jacket. "There were just so many things I thought you'd like," she whispered. "I'll need your approval."

Carefully, Rumple took Lacey's hand from his jacket.

"You can put the bags in the back room," he told her slowly, his eyes dark.

Smirking playfully, Lacey took up her shopping and made her way through the curtain that led to the office.

Rumple let out a breath.

"Wow," Neal commented, raising his eyebrows.

Gesturing for his son to follow him, Rumple made his way outside.

"You okay, Papa?" Neal asked anxiously as his father took deep, calming breaths.

"You see what she did in there?" Rumple asked, pointing back into the shop.

"Kind of hard to miss," Neal muttered.

"Well, she does that _all the time_," Rumple said, taking deep breaths once more. "She's playing games with me, trying to break me. But it won't work."

Neal nodded slowly, seeing the problem.

"But," Neal began, hesitant to voice his thought. "Would it be so bad if you did? I mean," he added quickly at the look his father shot him, "she is your girlfriend, after all."

"No, no, no, no, son," Rumple said quickly. "Lacey doesn't love me yet. She just sees another fare. And love," Rumple said firmly, 'is the only reason I'd do _anything_."

Rumple sighed, leaning against the front of his shop.

"Love," he whispered. "True Love is such a precious thing." He turned his head to son. "When you find it, you have to keep it. Never let it go."

"You're doing great, dad," Neal encouraged. "Stay strong and you'll be fine."

Rumple nodded in gratitude, "thank you, son." Hesitantly, he raised his head to look at his son fondly.

"And how are you doing?" He asked. "You're making progress with your son, but what about your True Love?"

Neal shrugged. "Tamara and I are fine," he said, and was surprised when his father smiled, laughing quietly.

"I wasn't talking about Tamara," Rumple admitted carefully.

Neal swallowed, shifting his stance awkwardly. "Who else could you mean?" He asked.

Rumple smiled again.

"You really didn't believe you would ever see Emma again, did you?" He asked. "That's why you bought Tamara coffee after your talk with August. You were trying to convince yourself to forget about Emma. Force yourself to start again."

Neal's jaw dropped in shock.

"I love Tamara," he told his father firmly. "We're getting _married_ next year. You said that you were happy I'd found True Love."

"Oh, I don't doubt that you love Tamara," Rumple granted. "You _can_ love more than one person in your lifetime. However," he added, "you only get one _True _Love."

"And you think my True Love is Emma?" Neal asked.

"Oh, I know she is," Rumple smiled surely.

"What makes you say that?" Bae demanded.

"The look on your face," his father said softly. "Emma has the same look. I've seen it on Snow, on Charming..." Rumple trailed off pensively. "What were the odds that you would meet, quite possibly the _only _other person from our world, in this one?"

"I dunno," Neal granted. "Fate?"

"Most certainly," Rumple nodded. "Why's that, do you think?"

Neal thought hard, before he raised his eyes.

"What do you mean 'Emma has the same look'?" He demanded, causing his father to laugh softly.

"I've been watching the two of you," Rumple told his son knowingly. "And I have seen you simply _sparking_ off of each other. There's still a flame between you two."

"And why are you telling me this _theory_ of yours?" Neal asked his father suspiciously.

"Because all I want is your happiness, Bae." Rumple stepped closer to his son, his face now serious, but gentle. "And if you're still holding a candle for Emma, I honestly do _not_ see your relationship with Tamara making you truly happy, son."

"_I love Tamara_," Neal repeated.

"And I do not doubt that," Rumple repeated softly. "But is _Tamara_ where your heart truly lies?"

~..~..~..~..

David entered the station, having just dropped Ruby back at the diner, to find Leroy and Anton waiting for him.

"Your Majesty," Leroy greeted. "We bring news of the beanstalk."

"What's happened?" David asked.

Anton stood to his full height.

"We have our first magic bean pod growing, Sire," he announced proudly.

David could feel his jaw dropping in shock.

"We have magic beans?" He confirmed.

"Well," Anton amended, "it will still take some time for them to be mature enough to pick, but yes."

Smiling, David shook the former giant's hand gratefully.

"Thank you, Anton," he told him. "Now we have some hope of returning to our homeland."

Flinching nervously, Anton raised his hands.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," he said.

David frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"The cutting we planted was from the main stalk," Anton explained. "It's like the 'origin stalk' for the beans: unlike our usual bean crops that each grow beans for a specific land, the _main_ stalk grows a variety of beans."

"So," David realised, "there's no way of knowing where these beans will take us?"

Anton nodded.

"They could take us to Neverland, Wonderland, the Enchanted forest, Oz," Anton listed some possibilities, "but we won't know for sure until the beans mature and are harvested."

"But, you said that this stalk will grow a _variety_ of beans," Leroy said. "So, even if these first ones can't take us home, doesn't mean that others won't."

Anton nodded.

"But, there's no telling when the beans we want will grow," he cautioned.

"But now that we have our first beans, we know that they _can_ grow," David nodded in understanding. "And they _will_ grow. We just have to be patient."

~..~..~..~..

Blue led Emma through the convent toward the dining room.

"Sisters," she called out as they approached. "We have a guest."

Emma entered the room to see Tamara sitting with a few of the other fairies, sharing a cup of tea.

"Hi Emma," Tamara smiled pleasantly in greeting. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"Its Sheriff Swan here," Emma said firmly, keeping her face blank and professional. "I need to talk to you." She gestured to a side door that led to a porch outside. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Tamara replied easily, leaving her cup on the table as she led the way outside.

Nodding her thanks to Mother Superior, Emma made her way after Tamara.

"So," Tamara began as Emma began walking away from the building, "what can I help you with, Sheriff?"

Emma waited until she was out of ear shot of the convent before turning to the dark haired woman beside her.

"How do you know Greg Mandel?" Emma asked, getting to the point.

Tamara raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"He's an old friend of mine," Tamara answered calmly, her eyes showing confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"He was in an accident here a while ago," Emma began slowly, watching Tamara's face, "and someone kept on calling him. It just seems a strange coincidence that he suddenly turns up out of the blue, and then you turn up, knowing who he is."

Tamara smiled.

"Is it illegal to have friends here, Sheriff?" She asked.

"Of course not," Emma said. "I was just wondering if you were the person who was calling him, and if that was one of the reasons you came to Storybrooke. He didn't give me many details about his accident," the Sheriff continued slowly, still watching Tamara, "and I was wondering if he had told you anything about his stay here?"

"Well, I admit that I had been calling him," Tamara granted. "He's a friend of mine, and when he missed our agreed calling time, I became worried. And yes," she admitted. "When he said that he was in Storybrooke, and then I found that you and Neal were travelling to Storybrooke, I thought it would be an opportunity to catch up with my friend."

"I heard that there was something else you had to do here, as well." Emma continued.

"Where did you hear that?" Tamara asked.

"Confidential," Emma told her plainly.

Tamara smiled. "Other than sketching, what else could I possibly do here?" Tamara's voice was still politely confused, but Emma noticed a hardness appear in her eyes. "I don't know anyone."

"So you didn't need to deliver anything?" Emma asked bluntly. She was rewarded as a flicker of concern passed over Tamara's features for a moment before resuming her polite expression.

"Delivery to whom?" Tamara asked. "As I said, I don't know anyone here, so how could I have something to deliver?"

Emma smiled. Tamara was hiding something, she was sure of it now. Tamara had avoided her direct questions and Emma had seen the worry flit across her face.

"You do realise that lying to an officer of the law is an offence?" Emma quizzed the woman before her.

"I'm not lying," Tamara replied smoothly.

"That's exactly what a liar would say," Emma whispered, taking a step forward. "Now I don't know what your agenda is, Tamara, but I know when someone isn't telling me the truth, and you're not."

Tamara raised her chin in silent defiance, the smile gone from her lips.

"My job," Emma whispered. "Is to protect this town and everyone in it. If you are, in any way, a threat to this town's safety, then I will find out, and you will answer to me."

"What makes you think I'm a threat to anything?" Tamara asked.

"Because if you weren't, you'd be honest with me," Emma told her. "And I know you're not."

Tamara stood proudly, unafraid.

"You can't arrest me, Sheriff," Tamara told her surely. "If you had any proof that I was a threat at all, I would be in cuffs right now."

"That may be, but I promise you," Emma vowed. "I will find out the truth about why you're here."

Tamara locked eyes with the Sheriff.

"Oh you will find out, I'm sure of it," Tamara told her. "But it will only be when I think it's time."

Smiling, Tamara turned away.

"Have a good day, Sheriff Swan," she called over her shoulder.

"Wait," Emma called after her, causing Tamara to stop and look back.

"You had something else to ask me, Sheriff?"

"Yeah," Emma said firmly. "Neal."

Tamara raised her eyebrows. "What about my fiancé, Sheriff?"

"Do you really love Neal or were you just using him to get here?" Emma demanded to know.

Tamara turned completely to face Emma, folding her arms.

"I thought you said I didn't have to worry about you, Emma," she told her.

"Do you love him?" Emma demanded again.

"We're engaged," Tamara told her.

"Answer the question: yes or no?" But as Tamara was evading having to answer directly, Emma feared she already knew the answer.

"Of course I love Neal," Tamara finally answered. "I'm here _for_ him."

"How's that?" Emma asked, figuring she didn't just mean to support her fiancé in bonding with his son.

"You figure it out," Tamara told her. "Goodbye Emma."

Watching Tamara walk away, Emma began thinking hard.

Tamara was clearly up to something, but Emma still didn't know exactly what, or whether it had to do with magic, so she couldn't arrest her yet.

However, Emma could be sure of two things:

Tamara was up to something here in Storybrooke.

And she had lied about loving Neal.

~..~..~..~..

Neal waited at the bus stop, alternating between watching the road and watching the clock tower.

Finally, he spotted the school bus approaching.

As the kids began to file off the bus, Neal felt his heart leap as he spotted Henry running towards him.

"Hi Neal!" He greeted excitedly. "Are you gonna teach me to duel now?"

"Absolutely, kid," Neal grinned, opening the door to his rented car. "Hop in."

"So, where are we going?" Henry asked curiously as they drove off.

"To the docks, by the Cannery," Neal replied. He'd spotted a likely area earlier in the day. "If you're going to learn to duel a pirate, it's better to learn in a place where you'll encounter one."

"On a ship?" Henry asked eagerly.

"At the harbour," Neal told him. "Takes a while to get your sea legs, so you should learn to duel on dry land first."

"So," Neal began after a minute or two of silence, "how was school?"

"Okay," Henry said blandly. "August and I were able to talk during lunch, and-"

"What?" Neal asked. "Is this August as in Pinocchio?"

"Yep," Henry nodded. "Right, we didn't tell you: He'd turned back into wood, so the Blue fairy turned him back into a real boy."

"August is a boy again?" Neal asked.

"But he still remembers everything," Henry told his father. "And he says he needs to talk to you. I was gonna invite him to sword training with us," Henry admitted, "but he said that Geppetto was picking him up from school, and he wanted to spend some time with his father. He said he'd try to talk to you soon, though."

"Okay..." Neal granted slowly, wondering vaguely what it would be like to be a kid again, yet still remember being a man.

He didn't like the concept.

"Here we are," Neal announced as they parked the car outside the Cannery.

Henry jumped out of the car excitedly as Neal reached to grab the small, wooden practise swords he'd brought with him.

However as he locked the car, Neal noticed Emma drive up in the Sheriff's car.

"Neal," she called as she got out of the car. "I need to talk to you,"

"Oh, c'mon," Henry complained. "We were just gonna start training."

"We will," Neal assured his son, gesturing for him to walk ahead. "Don't worry."

As Henry ran ahead, Neal hung back with Emma.

"So," he prompted as Emma stayed silent. "What do you need to talk about?"

"I dunno how to say this," Emma began slowly, "but, I have reason to believe that Tamara knows more about this place, you, _everything_, than she's letting on."

Neal froze.

"What are you talking about?" He said quietly.

"Remember, this morning, how I told you she knew Greg Mandel?" Emma asked.

"Did he tell her something?" Neal asked urgently. 'Please, don't let her believe in anything he said' he begged in his head.

Emma took a breath.

"Well, when I went up to the convent," she explained, "Tamara eventually let me know that she does know Greg Mandel, and that she has her own agenda here in Storybrooke."

"What did she say?" Neal asked.

"That's the problem," Emma admitted. "She didn't say anything specific, and I didn't have enough proof on anything to take her in for questioning, so-"

"Wait," Neal demanding, turning towards Emma. "You were going to _arrest_ her?"

"It's my job to protect this town," Emma insisted.

"But you said yourself, you don't have proof of anything!" Neal's voice was rising.

"Ruby overheard her saying she made a delivery yesterday," Emma said quickly. "I think she dropped something off to the fairies at the Convent, and that's how they all suddenly have their magic wands back."

"You _think_?" Neal echoed sceptically.

"Ruby also heard Tamara mention magic beans," Emma added urgently.

_That _pulled Neal up.

"What?"

"There was a giant in town while we were gone," Emma explained, "and he planted a beanstalk here. But only a few people here _know_ anything about magic portal beans, let alone know we have a beanstalk here. How would Tamara know anything?"

Neal raised a hand, stopping Emma from speaking.

"Tamara _doesn't_ know anything," he told her firmly.

"I think she's from Neverland," Emma continued, needing Neal to believe her. "Ruby overheard Tamara telling Greg that you 'left a few years after he did', and that finding lost things was part of her job. She also said that there was something about her you didn't know."

Neal shook his head. "And do you get all of your information from half-heard conversations?"

"Neal," Emma pleaded. "I'm trying to _help_ you."

"Help me _how_, exactly?" He asked.

"Tamara isn't what you think," Emma told him. "I don't have solid proof yet, but I will. I just thought you had the right to know first."

"Why," Neal asked. "So I can start doubting the woman I'm going to marry?"

Emma sighed. She had known this wasn't going to be easy, but Neal was determined to believe that his fiance was innocent.

And while Emma could understand that, she still had to protect the town.

"I'm not trying to break up your relationship, Neal," Emma said slowly.

"Then what _are_ you trying to do?" Neal demanded. " 'Cause it looks that way to me."

Emma felt her jaw clench reflexively.

"I can understand you not _wanting_ to believe me," Emma said after taking a breath. "But while I do care about you Neal, it is _still _my job to protect this town, and that's _exactly_ what I'm going to do."

Turning, Emma strode back to her car.

"Emma!" Neal called after her. "Wait!"

"Bring Henry straight home after your session," Emma called over her shoulder. "No later than 5:30, okay?"

Getting in her car, Emma shoved the keys in the ignition and took off, tires squealing on the road.

Neal watched as Emma drove away.

"What happened?" Henry asked, coming up beside his father.

Exhaling, Neal turned to his son. "Your mom and I just had a bit of a disagreement about something, Henry," he told him. "Nothing to worry about."

Henry didn't look like he was buying it, so Neal handed him a wooden sword quickly.

"Now," Neal began. "Let's have a look at how good you are with one of these."

Grinning, Henry grabbed the wooden sword handle.

"On guard!" Heny announced, before attacking.

~..~..~..~..

Emma heard the bell chime as she entered Gold's shop.

"Gold?" she called out. "You here?"

Mr. Gold emerged from his office.

"Good afternoon, Sheriff," he greeted smoothly.

"I need your help with something," Emma told him.

"Straight to the point, as always," Rumple grinned. "And why do you need my help?"

"Because, as Sheriff, my abilities are limited," she admitted slowly. "Yours, however, are not."

Rumple raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"And, uh, what makes you think I'll help you?" Rumple asked slowly. "You don't approve of my methods."

"But I approve of your results," Emma reminded him. "And in this case, I think you will have a very good reason to help me."

"And what would that be?" Rumple asked mildly.

Emma stepped closer.

"To protect your son," she told him.

That got Rumple's attention.

"What?"

"Tamara," Emma explained. "She's not who she says he is. She _does_ know about magic, and she has her own reasons for being in Storybrooke. I think she's from Neverland, but I don't have solid proof of anything yet."

"You think she's magical?" Rumple asked slowly.

"Yes," Emma admitted. "I think she may be a fairy."

"_What?"_ This time, Rumple's tone was sharper. His son was engaged to a fairy? "What makes you say that?"

"Ruby overheard her say that she made a delivery to 'them' yesterday," Emma told him. "Tamara was at the convent practically all day yesterday. I think she knows Neal was a lost boy, and I'm also willing to bet that she knows he's your son as well, and that's why she needed him to bring her here."

Rumple placed both his hands atop his cane as he realised what Emma was trying to tell him.

"You think she's been using my son?"

Emma nodded.

"I can tell when someone's lying," Emma reminded him. "And when I asked Tamara outright if she loved Neal, she avoided my question...and then she said yes."

"And?" Rumple's grip tightened on his cane.

"She lied," Emma whispered.

Rumple let out a breath. It didn't matter whether Tamara was magical or not, if she was merely _pretending_ to love his son, she was going to pay for her deception.

"I tried to tell Neal, to warn him," Emma admitted. "But he didn't believe me."

"No, of course not," Rumple granted thoughtfully. "No one would want to believe that the one they loved had been deceiving them the whole time they were together."

Emma nodded, conceding the point.

"Tamara is up to something here, but I can't prove it yet," Emma admitted. "I have to protect this town, I have to protect my family, and..."she trailed off, lowering her eyes.

"We have to protect my son," Rumple finished for her.

Emma nodded.

Rumple smiled to himself. He knew Emma still cared about Bae, just as Bae still held a candle for Emma. And with Tamara now apparently on the wrong side of the fence...

"I did promise my son that I would do nothing to harm Tamara," Rumple admitted regretfully. "However, as his father, I need to protect him," Rumple continued resolutely.

"So, you'll help me?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Of course," Rumple nodded, his mind already working.

Emma met the older man's gaze.

"What's your price for your help?" She asked.

Rumple licked his lips, thinking.

"Well, Sheriff, if our suspicions are correct, and Tamara is indeed deceiving my son, we will have to let him know," Rumple met Emma's gaze seriously. "And his heart will surely break."

He watched as Emma swallowed, noticing as she did so, that some flowers standing in a vase nearby began to droop sadly.

"However," Rumple continued. "As much as I will want to be there for my son, I doubt he'd be interested in finding comfort in me. But you," he added carefully, "well, he may still be open to you."

"What makes you say that?" Emma asked.

"He still cares about you," Rumple told her softly. "And as much as I don't want my son hurt, I realise that will be near impossible if our suspicions are correct. Perhaps you will be the one to help him heal after Tamara breaks his heart."

Emma swallowed again, and while she kept up her defences, Rumple noticed that the flowers were beginning to slowly revitalise themselves once more.

Emma hadn't noticed the flowers at all, but Rumple knew how her magic worked.

Rumple smiled.

"Do we have a deal, Emma?" He asked, holding out a hand.

Slowly, Emma took Gold's hand.

"Deal."

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: Rumple gets to be a protective dad! I can't wait to write this...

Did everyone follow this chapter okay? I felt I was jumping around to different people quite a lot- was it consistent?

And now Emma knows Tamara's up to something! But we still don't know who she really is or what she's up to yet...

New Theory: I just saw the promo for episode 18 and while I'm still thinking Tamara is from Neverland originally, I'm thinking that she may actually be Tigerlily, rather than Tinkerbell, now. It would suit the 'born leader' aspect of her casting call. Tamara's face is also not looking so sweet, more like proud and determind, and Tigerlily was a very proud character, as I recall.

However, I've already pegged Tamara as a Tinkerbell for this story, as explained in my first author's note, so I can't change her character in this...Never mind! I've still got a couple of ideas.

I missed out a few things in this chapter, as I thought they'd fit better in the next one, so hopefully I'll be able to update soon.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Hi everybody! Thanks again to my lovely readers, reviewers, followers and favouriters!This is my take on who I think Tamara is. Hope it sounds authentic, and i hope you enjoy reading it!

~..~..~..~..

Tamara was walking along a hiking trail near the convent when she felt someone's eyes watching her.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" She called out.

Though Tamara knew who it was, who had been watching her, she was nevertheless surprised when a little boy stepped out from behind a tree.

"Hello Tamara," the little boy said, his stance and his eyes showing maturity beyond his years.

Tamara cocked her head to one side. Her senses told her who the boy was, yet he appeared nothing like how she remembered him.

"August?" She asked. "Is that you?"

The boy nodded.

"I turned back into wood," he explained as he came forward. "So, the Blue fairy turned me back into a boy."

"Well, wasn't that nice of her," Tamara smiled. "It's been a long time, August."

"Yeah," the boy continued to approach slowly. "I never got the chance to thank you for the information you gave me."

"Did it help?" She asked.

"Well, it helped me ensure that the saviour was free to come to Storybrooke when the time came." August granted. "Thanks for telling me where she was."

"I didn't know it was her, remember?" Tamara reminded him. "I was keeping an eye on Baelfire."

"Looks like Destiny brought us all together," August smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes, it did," Tamara agreed. "Fate always has a way of ensuring the right people meet each other."

"You didn't meet Neal because of Fate," August told her.

"Why are you here, Pinocchio?" Tamara asked him.

August took another hesitant step forward.

"I spoke to Henry at school today..." he began awkwardly.

Tamara laughed softly.

"Oh yes," she smiled, "what's it like, going to school all over again?"

"I'm in an advanced class," August told her shortly, taking another step forward until he was looking into the woman's face.

"You asked me to help you meet Neal," August told her. "You said that you could keep him away from Emma until she broke the curse, in exchange for the information on the Dark One's dagger."

"And I did," Tamara told him.

"You didn't say _anything_ about getting engaged to him," August hissed. "When Henry told me, I have to admit, I was surprised." He smirked. "I didn't know you cared about Baelfire that much."

"Of course I care about him," Tamara told the boy. "I was the one who comforted him _every_ _night _when he woke up screaming from nightmares. I healed every wound he sustained in battle with those pirates, and I helped him find the magic bean he was looking for to bring him to this world."

"So you followed him out of love?" August asked mildly.

"It was my job to watch over him," Tamara hissed. "It was my job to find this world, to return the wands, and I _needed_ to know when the curse would break. That's why I needed your help to meet him, he wouldn't recognise me here."

Tamara averted her eyes.

"I just didn't expect him to fall for the saviour and have a child with her."

August frowned.

"So who is he to you then?" He demanded. "Your job or your Love?"

"He's my fiancé," Tamara answered.

August chuckled without humour, and it sounded strange coming from such a young boy.

"From what I know," August said slowly, "fairies don't get married. That's why the curse turned them into nuns."

"I'm not a nun, and this isn't our homeland." Tamara argued. "What do you care anyway? You didn't mind breaking both his and Emma's hearts. I had to help Bae heal, _again_."

August swallowed guiltily.

"That was because I needed Emma to come and break the curse." August explained. "Now, I'm trying to make up for all the things I did."

"How noble of you," Tamara said drily.

"Why did you agree to marry Neal?" August asked.

"I _care_ _deeply_ about Neal," Tamara whispered.

"_Caring_, isn't enough to marry someone." August replied. "Not in this place."

Slowly, Tamara let out a breath.

"We had made our deal," she reminded him. "And I had a job to do. I needed to keep Bae away from Emma until the Curse broke, and I needed to find Storybrooke to give the fairies their wands back." Tamara lowered her eyes. "Neal would have left me if I had refused him."

August nodded slowly.

"So, now that you're here, what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," a voice demanded.

Turning, Tamara found Emma and Rumplestiltskin standing a short distance behind her on the hiking trail.

"Dark One," August whispered.

"You are so lucky you're a little boy now, puppet." Rumple growled, though his eyes never left Tamara.

"August," Emma called. "I suggest you get outta here,"

Nodding, the boy turned and ran.

"So," Emma said to Tamara, whose eyes were on fire as she lifted her chin proudly. "You're a fairy."

"_And you've deceived my son_," Rumple added, a warning growl entering his voice.

"Rumplestiltskin: the Dark One," Tamara greeted. "From what I've heard, I thought you'd be more subtle than this."

"When it involves my son," Rumple hissed, "I prefer a more _direct_ approach."

Tamara nodded.

"Yes, I've heard that too. So, are you going to turn me into a snail and step on me?" Tamara asked.

Rumple smirked. "Oh no, you're safe from me, dearie," he told her ruefully. "I promised my son I would do nothing to harm you."

"I'm so relieved," Tamara said calmly. "What do you want, then?"

"Answers," Emma demanded. "Who are you, Tamara?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" Tamara shot back defiantly.

Waving a hand, Rumple caused the roots of a tree to rise and bind Tamara's ankles, holding her fast.

"I made the promise not to _hurt_ you," Rumple repeated. "But I can be creative."

Tamara swallowed, going over her options. There weren't many.

"Answers," Emma repeated firmly.

Tamara's gaze drifted from The Dark One to The Saviour warily, before she squared her shoulders.

"My name is Tinkerbell," she told them.

~..~..~..~..

"I'm getting worried," Charming muttered, checking his phone again. He hadn't heard anything from Emma all day, except to say that Henry and Neal were going to the Cannery after school for some sword training, and would be back by five thirty.

She hadn't told him anything about Tamara, and every time he tried calling her, he just got her voicemail.

"I'm sure Emma's fine," Snow tried to calm down her husband. She'd returned home from her first therapy session with Archie to find her husband pacing the living room restlessly.

A knock at the door broke David from his thoughts, and he looked up to see Henry enter the apartment, followed closely by Neal.

"Hey Gramps," Henry greeted happily. "Neal taught me how to fight a pirate. It's _way_ different to dueling a knight."

"I thought you wanted to _be_ a knight, Henry?" David queried his grandson.

"I do," Henry assured him. "But Hook attacked Mr. Gold, and he could come back anytime now, so..." Henry finished, "I thought I should learn how to fight a pirate. Hook's not gonna be happy when he finds Mr. Gold still alive."

"Don't worry, Henry," Neal assured his son. "We'll protect our family."

"Absolutely," David took his grandson by his shoulders. "Hook won't hurt us."

"I know that," Henry nodded. "I just wanted to help protect our family too."

"Well, judging by your lesson today," Neal grinned. "I think you're off to a good start."

"Dad says I'm a natural," Henry said proudly.

"Well, you're my son," Neal told him.

"He's my grandson," David added, glancing at the man who left his daughter in jail and pregnant.

"So he gets it from both sides of the family," Neal granted.

"Is Emma home yet?" Henry asked. "I want to show her the stuff I learned today."

David shook his head, becoming even more worried.

"No, she's not," he said slowly. "I haven't heard from her since this morning. I was kind of hoping she might have been with you, Henry."

"No," Henry shook his head, anxiety showing in his own eyes.

"We saw Emma a couple of hours ago, at the docks," Neal answered.

"What happened?" David demanded as Snow folded her arms, becoming more concerned herself.

"She was trying to tell me something about...Tamara not being who I thought," Neal began awkwardly. "She said she was trying to warn me."

"Tamara _isn't_ what you think." David told Neal firmly. "She knows about magic."

"You got proof of that?" Neal asked.

"Nothing solid," David admitted. "But Emma said she was going to talk to Tamara."

"Yeah, she did," Neal said. "And she got nothing."

David frowned. "If she's already talked to Tamara," he muttered. "Then where is she now?"

A knock at the door sounded and Henry went to answer it.

"August!" He greeted happily.

"I really miss my motorbike," Pinocchio panted, holding onto the doorframe, exhausted. "Pedalling is so hard. I can't wait till I can get my licence again."

"August?" Neal said in confusion. Henry had told him that August was a boy again but still...it was completely different to seeing him as one.

"Neal!" Pinocchio panted, stepping into the room. "David. You guys gotta come quick."

"What's wrong?" David asked, already reaching for his holster.

"Emma and Gold have cornered Tamara on the forest trail by the Convent," August explained in a rush.

"What?" Neal demanded.

"Oh, don't worry about Tamara, Neal," the former puppet told the man earnestly. "Her magic is powerful enough for her to take care of herself."

Neal felt something icy settle in the pit of his stomach.

"Tamara has magic?" He asked, his voice catching in his throat. Had Emma been right?

Pinocchio nodded, wincing in sympathy.

"Yeah, she's kind of...a... fairy," he explained awkwardly. "I've been wanting to talk to you about that."

"_What?"_

"Never mind that right now," David interrupted. "We have to get to Emma and Gold, quick."

~..~..~..~..

"Tinkerbell?" Emma repeated. "You're Tinkerbell?"

Tamara nodded proudly.

"August told me that 'a little fairy' told him about my knife," Rumple whispered. "I had thought he meant the Blue Fairy."

Tamara shook her head.

"No, it was me." She admitted. "I was tasked with keeping watch over Baelfire after he went into Neverland."

"Yes, and how, _exactly_ did that happen?" Rumple demanded. "The Blue Fairy told Bae that that bean would take him to a land without magic. So how did he end up in Neverland?"

Tamara took a breath.

'Well, it couldn't hurt them knowing that side of the story,' she thought to herself.

"Everyone thinks the Blue Fairy is such a benevolent person," Tamara began. "But she's just as in love with her power as you are, Dark One."

"What do you mean, pixie?" Rumple asked slowly. "Explain yourself. And don't leave anything out."

"Most people don't know much about magic beans," Tamara explained. "They think you can just pick any old magic bean, and it'll take you wherever you want to go." She raised her eyes slowly. "But it doesn't work that way. Each bean takes you to a different land."

"The Blue Fairy sent Neal to Neverland _on purpose_?" Emma asked.

Tamara nodded.

"The Blue Fairy is known as 'The Original Power'," Tamara quoted. "And while she doesn't like to admit it, she is very proud of that title."

"_Why_ did she send my son away?" Rumple demanded.

"She actually wanted to send _you _away, Dark One," Tamara told him with a smirk. "She wanted you out of her realm, so that she would be the only power able to influence it. She of course, said that she was doing it for the Greater Good, and that sending you to another land was the only way to protect those in her realm...but the truth is, she just didn't want the competition. Bae was just the means to an end."

Rumple's expression became as dark as his eyes. He _really_ needed to resume his chat with the Blue Fairy.

"After Bae left, and Blue discovered that only _he_ had gone through the portal, The Blue Fairy sent me to Neverland after him." Tamara continued. "She wanted me to learn from him."

"How could you have been sent _after_ him," Rumple asked, "if there were no more magic beans in our land?"

"Well, Blue wasn't being entirely truthful, when she told you that, Dark One." Tamara said plainly.

"I didn't think fairies lied." Emma said flatly, watching Gold out of the corner of her eye to make sure he wasn't going to attack Tamara as promised. Gold looked like he was struggling, but he held himself together.

"Well we don't actually _lie_," Tamara granted. "We just give our version of the truth."

"Mother Superior," Emma remembered. "This morning she told me I didn't have to worry about you seeing fairy magic because fairies knew how to keep their secrets."

"Exactly," Tamara smiled. "I am a fairy, so what does it matter if I see magic? And we know how to keep our secrets from those we want to hide from. For there were no magic beans in our land," Tamara answered Gold's query, "that Blue _was willing to spare_. And Neverland was filled with magic, as well as magic beans, so we used them as a means to communicate."

"And pass on any information my son confided in you," Rumple understood now.

Tamara nodded.

"I was told to keep an eye on him. I comforted him after every nightmare, and as he began to trust me, he told me more about you, and your knife, confident that there was no threat, as he didn't know how to get home, and I passed that information on to the Blue Fairy."

"Why would she want to know about The Dark One?" Emma demanded.

"Because he was still in her realm," Tamara said slowly. "And she wanted him _gone_. She was trying to find ways in which to dispense with the Dark One, without creating a new one. Needless to say, she failed." Tamara finished lightly.

"And my son?" Rumple demanded.

"I wanted to help him," Tamara said, her voice strong. "He had gone to the Blue Fairy asking for help and she had taken advantage of that trust. So, after the Blue Fairy sent me the fairy wands for safe keeping, and informed me to deliver them back once the curse had broken in The Land Without Magic, I helped him find the magic bean that would bring him to this world."

"And you followed him." Emma stated and Tamara nodded in confirmation.

"I kept track of the years, and when it was time, I used a bean myself to bring me to this world." Tamara explained. "Many Lost boys had journeyed to different lands once they grew tired of Neverland and yearned for something more than fighting and flying, so I searched for past Lost boys in this world- Neverland magic still lingered around them."

"Greg," Emma realised.

"I found him, and while he didn't recognise me full sized, once he learnt who I was, he remembered me." Tamara told them. "He agreed to help me and began searching for possible places while I continued to search for Baelfire. Eventually, I found him living, as Neal, on the streets in Portland with you, Emma."

"And that's when you met August?"

Tamara nodded.

"I still carried my senses with me, if not my full magical power," Tamara explained. "The passage from Neverland to other worlds is much smoother than most. I could tell what August was. And when I told him who Neal was, and he realised who _you_ were, we made a deal."

"You'd give August the information he needed to get Neal to leave me, and send me to jail so I could break the curse later," Emma said slowly, remembering the conversation they'd just overheard, "and in return, August would help you get close to Neal, so that he would bring you to Storybrooke when the Curse broke."

Tamara raised her hands and began clapping slowly.

"Well done, Emma," she congratulated. "No wonder you're the Sheriff."

Rumple stepped forward, a smile creeping across his face.

"Well," he whispered. "Now that that's settled..."

With a flick of his wrist, Tamara flew backward into a tree, pinned to the trunk and unable to move.

"Gold!" Emma warned. "You promised not to hurt her!"

"Yes, I promised not to hurt Tamara," Rumple granted moving closer to the fairy who had used his son. "But this is _Tinkerbell_, now, isn't it?"

"There's no difference and you know it," Emma grabbed his shoulder, getting the man's attention. "Are you really going to break another promise you made to your son?"

Conflict rippled across Rumple's face. The woman he held pinned had used his son, made him think she loved him, all so that she could do her job as a fairy. However, he had promised his son no harm would come to Tamara, and he didn't want to risk losing his son again.

Reluctantly, Rumple released his magical grip, and Tamara fell to the ground coughing.

Emma kept her hand on Gold's shoulder, keeping her eyes on him.

"We came to get proof," she reminded him. "And now we have it."

"Proof of what?"

Emma and Rumple turned to see David, Neal, Snow, Henry and August making their way towards them along the hiking trail.

Seeing his fiancé on the ground rubbing her throat, Neal's eyes flashed towards his father.

"What did you do?" He demanded angrily, rushing over to help Tamara to her feet.

"She's unharmed, son," Rumple said quickly.

"Yeah, right," Neal scoffed. "Tamara," he turned anxiously to his fiancé, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Neal." She nodded.

"Emma," Snow came forward to get her daughter's attention. "What were you _thinking_?"

"We needed proof that Tamara was lying to us," Emma explained. "And we got it. She confessed."

"Oh, did I?" Tamara asked, eyes shifting nervously to Neal. "And where's your proof of my confession?"

"Right here," Emma held up her phone. Pressing a button, she held the device up.

"_Tinkerbell?" _Emma's voice sounded from the phone. "_You're Tinkerbell?"_

"_August told me that 'a little fairy' told him about my knife," _Rumple whispered_. "I had thought he meant the Blue Fairy."_

"_No, it was me." _Tamara answered calmly_. "I was tasked with keeping watch over Baelfire after he went into Neverland."_

Emma hit the stop button, figuring that was enough.

Neal's wide eyes stared at Tamara as he backed away from her slowly.

"Tamara?" He whispered. "Please tell me..."

Tamara swallowed, caught out.

"Neal," she said carefully, holding her hands up pleadingly. "I can explain."

"You _knew_?" Neal whispered. "You knew who I was this whole time?"

"It was the reason she met you, Bae," Rumple informed his son gently. "August agreed to help Tamara meet you in exchange for information."

Neal's eyes flew toward the former puppet who stood beside his son.

"That's... what I wanted to talk to you about," August confessed guiltily.

Neal held up his hands. He couldn't take this...

"I can't escape, can I?" He demanded. "Everywhere I go, magic follows me around!"

He turned back to Tamara.

"I was just part of your _plan_? Was anything you ever said to me _real_? Do you even care about me, _at all_?" His voice was rising with every question.

"Neal," Tamara whispered, reaching out to touch his check, but Neal shoved her hand away.

"I wanna know!" He demanded. "Tell me the truth, Tamara, _right now_!"

"Okay," Tamara raised her hands again. "The Blue Fairy sent me to keep an eye on you in Neverland, and when you left, I followed you as we got closer to the time the curse would break."

"And?" Neal demanded.

"I...lied about the things from my past, obviously." Tamara granted. "I wasn't born in London, I just got the idea from Wendy and her brothers..."

Neal was getting frustrated.

"_And?" _

"And," Tamara breathed. "I do care about you, Neal."

All the energy appeared to rush out of Neal's body, and he had lean against a nearby tree for support.

"But you never loved me," he whispered despondently. "Did you?"

Tamara swallowed.

"No," she whispered. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Casting her eyes around at her audience, Tamara thought it best she leave. Flicking her wrist, Tamara slid her wand from the sleeve of her jacket.

"Goodbye, Neal," she whispered.

And with a wave of her wand, Tamara vanished in a swirl of sparkling light.

Neal gazed numbly at the spot where his fiancé had been standing moments before, and it took him a minute until he remembered that there were other people around him.

"Well," he mumbled. "I guess this means the wedding's off."

Rumple watched sadly as his son slid dejectedly down the trunk of the tree until he was seated on the ground.

Making his way forward, Rumple reached for his son's shoulder.

"Bae," he whispered.

But his son flinched at his touch, shaking him off as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Don't touch me," he muttered angrily. "All of this happened because of you."

"Son," Rumple pleaded. "Tamara was _using_ you."

Neal was breathing hard now. The only thing in his life he thought was normal was _gone_.

"I can't get away, can I?" he asked his father. "No matter what I do or where I run, I can't get away from magic, can I?"

"It's part of our world," Rumple said gently. "_Your_ world, son. It's part of who you are, part of your past. So you are drawn to magic and it is drawn to you."

Neal shook his head, as he continued to back away.

"Don't hurt her, dad." He begged his father.

"I've already promised I wouldn't," Rumple reminded his son reluctantly.

"But I know you," Neal hissed. "Don't hurt her, don't turn her into anything, don't use _any _magic on her!"

Rumple stared at his son, shocked.

"She was _using_ you Bae," he whispered. "She never loved you."

"But I loved her!" Neal was becoming desperate now. "I loved her! Don't do anything to her, promise me!"

"Oh, son," Rumple whispered.

"Promise me!"

Slowly, Rumple nodded in agreement.

"I also promise not to use magic on her," he whispered slowly.

Breathing hard, Neal nodded in gratitude before covering his eyes with his hands. He couldn't handle this...

Suddenly, he turned and began sprinting.

"Bae!" Rumple called after his son, but Emma grabbed his shoulder once more.

"No, let him run," she told him. "I think he needs to run right now."

"He's hurting," Rumple whispered, wanting desperately to take his son's pain away. "He's hurting so much."

"Yes, he's hurting now," Emma told him. "But he will heal, in time."

Rumple turned sharply towards Emma.

"You remember our deal, Emma," he whispered.

"I do," Emma nodded. "And I promise, Gold, I will find your son."

"And you promised to _heal_ him," Rumple reminded her.

"But," Emma added. "While we now know who Tamara is, we still don't know what her plans are."

"Oh, you let me handle that," Rumple told her confidently. "You just make sure you uphold your end of the deal."

Emma nodded. "I'll find him, Gold," she assured him. "He can run, but I'll always find him."

Rumple smiled knowingly.

"That's what your family is good at." He granted.

Emma turned back to her parents.

"Can you take Henry home?" She asked. "I have to find Neal."

"I thought you were going to let him run?" David asked.

"He doesn't need to be _transported_ anywhere," Emma clarified, glancing at Gold, "he just needs time to cool down. But," Emma continued, "it's still not safe for him to be running through the woods, especially as it's getting dark."

"We'll take Henry home," Snow assured her daughter quickly.

"But I wanna find Neal too," Henry objected. "I wanna help my dad."

"You can help by going home and letting your mother do her job, Henry," Gold told the boy.

David folded his arms across his chest.

"And what exactly is Emma's job in this deal you made?" He demanded.

"To help my son heal," Rumple told the Prince mildly. "As you could see, he's not interested in finding comfort from me, but as his father, I hate to see my child hurting. I'm sure you can understand that, Charming," He met the Prince's gaze. "So, I thought your daughter would be better suited for the task."

David frowned.

"And how is she going to heal a broken heart?" He asked.

"Well, that's up to her, now isn't it?" Rumple countered smoothly. He then turned to Emma. "But first, you need to find him."

"I will," Emma assured him, before turning back to her parents. "Just make sure Henry gets home okay. See you guys later," she told her family.

Turning, Emma began running, following the path Neal took through the woods.

David turned to Rumplestiltskin.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded.

"What was what?" Rumple asked, politely curious.

"Your deal was for Emma to 'heal' your son?" Charming asked suspiciously. "How do you expect that to work?"

"Well, like I said: that's up to her," Rumple repeated smoothly, unaffected by the Prince's temper.

"I don't want to see my son hurting, but he won't talk to me. Emma, on the other hand, is in a better position to reach him than I am. Now, if you'll excuse me," he added quickly before the Saviour's father could retort, "I have to have a little talk with another fairy."

The Dark One disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

David clenched his jaw in anger as Snow quickly turned to the kids.

"Okay, Henry, time to get you home," she said, steering him back in the direction of the car, which they'd parked at the convent. "You too, August. Marco's probably worried sick."

"Yeah," Pinocchio sighed glumly. "I'm still making my father unhappy, even though I'm trying to fix things."

"David," Snow called.

David had been staring thoughtfully in the direction Emma had run and his wife's voice started him out of his thoughts.

"I should follow her," he told Snow, but his wife shook her head.

"Emma told us to take Henry home," Snow reminded her husband. "Our daughter is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, you've said that before."

David nodded reluctantly, wishing he could take back those words.

"But..." he turned to look along the trail again.

"Charming," Snow said firmly. "Do you trust our daughter or not?"

Exhaling, David slowly made his way over to his wife.

"I trust her," he said.

"Then let's go." Taking Henry and August gently by their shoulders, Snow led the way back to the car, her husband following behind, resuming his thoughts.

'I trust Emma,' he admitted to himself. 'It's Gold and his son I don't trust.'

~..~..~..~..

Emma eventually came across Neal at the end of the forest trail, near the car park. Panting heavily as he paced restlessly between the trail and the concrete.

"Neal?" Emma called hesitantly.

Neal's head shot shot up.

Then he took off running again.

"Neal, wait!" Emma took off after him.

Neal came to a stop at the end of the car park, only to begin pacing again.

"Emma," he warned, "I don't wanna talk right now."

"I know," Emma tried to keep her voice calm, so that he didn't start running again. "But it's probably not a good idea for you to be running through the woods at the moment."

Neal slowed in his pacing, but keept moving.

"I don't wanna talk," he repeated, and his voice cracked slightly.

Slowly, carefully, Emma moved forward.

"How about a drink, then?" She suggested.

Finally, Neal came to a stop, looking at Emma with surprise.

"You actually want to have a drink with me?" He asked, sceptically.

"Well, you could keep on running," Emma told him. "But, I'd just find you again."

Taking a deep breath, Neal conceded her point.

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly. "Don't want to go back to the hotel, anyway."

Emma led him over to her car, and she flinched internally, as she had dropped the Sheriff's car at the station before going to see Gold.

Neal's eyes widened.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

Emma gazed at the yellow bug, avoiding Neal's eyes as she made her way to the driver's seat.

"It was the only thing I had after I got out of jail," she told him firmly. "Pinocchio took the twenty grand you gave him."

Neal's hands came up to his mouth, and Emma realised that this was probably not the best time to tell him that.

"Do you want a drink, or not?" Emma asked, gesturing for him to get in the car.

Numbly, Neal opened the car door and slid into the seat.

"Oh, yeah," he mumbled. "I _really_ need a drink."

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: Did it sound authentic? Was everyone in character?

I know it wasn't a big 'showdown' type thing, but I had to remember that Rumple had promised not to hurt Tamara, but still wanted him to be the protective dad. Emma's also still the Sheriff and had to follow the rules too.

I also wanted Charming to be protective, after hearing that Emma was to heal Neal's broken heart as part of a deal. What would a father think when he heard that?

I wanted to add some more stuff to this chapter, but felt that this 'confession' deserved it's own chapter.

Please tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Hi everybody! This chapter is really the second half of the previous one, so it is a little short, but I think it does a great job of hinting at some things to come. I really hope you enjoy reading it!

~..~..~..~..

Blue was making her final rounds around the convent before heading to bed, when she found Tamara standing before her, suitcase in hand.

"Tamara," Blue greeted in surprise.

"Can I stay here?" Tamara asked reluctantly.

Blue smiled. "Of course you can, Tamara. You're one of us. I'll show you to a room."

Tamara picked up her suitcase and made her way inside.

"Neal and I broke up," she admitted. "He knows I'm a fairy, now. They all do."

"That's a relief," Blue told her. "Now you can put your charade to rest and be who you're meant to be."

Tamara clenched her jaw as Blue led the way through the halls, but didn't say anything.

"Here you are," Blue gestured to a doorway. "This room has a spare bed for you." Stepping forward, Blue clasped Tamara's hands in her own.

"Welcome home ," she said warmly, before taking her leave.

Tamara stayed put until Blue had gone around a corner.

"This isn't my home," she muttered, before reaching for the door handle.

Upon opening the door, Tamara realised that she would be sharing this room, as another fairy was seated on one of the two single beds, reading a book.

"Hello," the woman greeted warmly. "I remember you. You're Tamara, right? You brought our wands back."

"Yes, that's right," Tamara smiled as she brought her suitcase to rest beside her new bed.

"I'm Astrid," her new roommate introduced herself. "We all owe you a debt of gratitude for bringing us our magic back."

Tamara sat heavily onto her bed and didn't reply.

"Why don't fairies get married?" Tamara asked suddenly.

Astrid appeared shocked at the question.

"What?" She whispered.

"Why are fairies not allowed to get married?" Tamara repeated.

Astrid swallowed nervously.

"The Blue Fairy says that fairies are supposed to bring joy to the world through our magic." She began.

"But at what cost to ourselves?" Tamara put forward. "I became engaged in order to ensure that I could come here and deliver the wands, and tonight, when my true identity came to light, I lost the man I was going to marry."

Astrid looked sympathetic.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Fairies aren't supposed to fall in love, or we lose our wings," Tamara recited. "But if love is the most powerful magic in the world, why can't we have it?"

Astrid shrugged.

"I've often asked myself the same question," she admitted.

Tamara looked curiously at her new roommate.

"Has the Blue fairy kept you from love?"

Astrid nodded.

"I fell in love with a dwarf named Dreamy." Astrid explained. "And we had plans to run away together. But," she continued sadly, "the Blue Fairy got to him first. She told him that our love wasn't real, that it was just a dream."

Tamara nodded in understanding.

"The man I was going to marry?" She began quietly. "When he was a boy, the Blue Fairy promised him that she could take him and his father to a land without magic, but then sent him on purpose to Neverland, where she gave me the job of getting information out of him to pass to her."

Astrid's eyes widened with shock.

"She lied to a little boy?" she gasped.

Tamara nodded.

"And when I told her that he and I had broken up, she said that it was a good thing," she finished numbly. "But if it was a good thing, wouldn't I feel relieved right now?"

"Well, how do you feel?" Astrid asked her.

Tamara shook her head.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I don't feel happy, or relieved." She took a slow breath. "I feel…determined, I think."

"Determined?" Astrid thought that this was something strange to feel after losing someone. "What do you mean?"

"I feel determined…to rectify the situation." Tamara said slowly. "To deal with the problem."

~..~..~..~

"Mother Superior."

Blue didn't even have time to reach for her wand before she found herself pinned to her bedroom wall, gasping for breath.

The Dark One carefully stepped forward and retrieved the fairy leader's wand from a pocket.

"I think it's time we finished our little conversation from earlier," his voice was like velvet over steel, "about that bean you gave to my son."

"You can't kill me, Dark One," the Blue fairy gasped. "I'm immortal, like you."

"Oh, but you can still feel pain," Rumplestiltskin's voice was almost silky as he stepped closer to his victim.

"I can make you wish you _could_ die."

Blue glared at the man before her.

"Your son is your salvation," she told him, her voice rasping as she struggled for air. "Are you going to push him further away now that you finally have him back?"

"Oh, and whose fault is it that I lost him in the first place?" Rumple asked her, the light tone of his voice not matching the fire in his eyes. "Tamara told me about you sending Bae to Neverland on purpose. You wanted me gone from your realm," he hissed. "And Bae was your ticket."

Rumple released his hold slightly to allow the fairy enough breath to speak easily, but kept his magical hold to ensure she couldn't move.

"I didn't actually have a bean that could take you to the Land Without Magic," the Blue Fairy confessed. "But I knew that Neverland had access to more magic bean plants, so I thought sending you _there_ would give you the opportunity to find them."

"Don't lie to me," Rumple growled. "You wanted to get rid of me. And as you didn't know how to kill me, you tried to send me away, using my boy as bait. When that failed, you sent _Tinkerbell_ to gain Bae's trust so he'd tell her everything."

"It's my job to protect my realm, and grant the wishes of those with true hearts," Blue told him. "Your son has a true heart."

"Oh, I know he does," Rumple nodded. "And just like Tamara, _you took advantage of it_."

Clenching his fist, Rumple cut off Blue's air supply.

"The Blue Fairy, using a child's love against them," Rumple shook his head as the woman gasped desperately for breath. "That's a little dark for you, isn't it?"

Flicking his fingers, he released the choke hold.

"I was- trying-to help- your son- save you," Blue insisted as she gulped down oxygen.

"You keep telling yourself that Dearie," Rumple whispered. "And someday, you may actually believe it."

"What do you want, Dark One?" Blue demanded. "You can't kill me, so why are you here?"

"Oh, I just wanted a chat," Rumple answered lightly. "And this," he held up the Blue Fairy's wand.

He smiled at the anxiety spreading across the fairy leader's face.

"Tamara was right about something else," Rumple whispered. "You _love_ your power. That's why you arranged for your wands to be returned to you. After all, why would you need your wands in The Land Without Magic?" He put forward.

"You can't take that," The Blue Fairy stated.

"Oh yes I can," Rumple replied, tucking the Blue Fairy's wand into his jacket. "Just as you took my son. You took the thing I love. You, who claim to bring 'love and joy to the world'," he quoted mockingly, his voice sounding eerily like the Dark One's playful tone.

Rumple clenched his fingers slowly, choking Blue once more.

"I may not be able to kill you," Rumple whispered to the fairy as she fought for air. "But I can do the same thing you did to me: take away the thing you love. You'll be powerless to protect all those you claim to care about so much, that you're willing to take away the Loves of others to do so."

He smiled into Blue's face as she continued to gasp for air.

"Now," he finished with a casual smirk, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go."

As he disappeared, the chokehold on the Blue Fairy broke, and she fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for breath.

As Blue slowly regained her breathing, she had to work hard to fight down the panic rising on her chest.

She had lost her wand.

She was powerless.

~..~..~..~..

Rumple appeared in his living room in a swirl of smoke, his mind full of what he'd just learned.

Tamara was a fairy who had taken advantage of his son, just to find her kin.

His son's desperate pleas to spare Tamara from any harm or magical attack still rang in his ears.

"Promise me!" Bae's pleas had reminded him so much of Belle as she pleaded for Regina's life...

"I was wondering when you would come home."

Turning, Rumple found Lacey lying on the couch behind him, and all the thoughts in his head melted away...

Lacey had dispensed with her usual short skirts and revealing tops, and instead wore a knee length ivory dress that clung to her figure in a way that was both elegant and sexy.

Some of her dark hair was tied back from her face, allowing him an unobstructed view of her sapphire-blue eyes as they met his own gaze alluringly. And with the rest of her hair trailing over her bare shoulders, Lacey appeared the very image of seduction.

"_Wow..."_ Rumple breathed.

"Now that," Lacey smiled, "was _exactly_ the reaction I was hoping for."

"Mission accomplished, then," Rumple placed both his hands atop his cane to stop them shaking.

_He was in trouble..._

"Uh," he stammered, "new dress?"

Lacey nodded as she moved gracefully to her feet.

"Well," she smiled, grabbing hold of his tie with one hand. "I thought this would be more your taste."

"I hope you're not just 'doing your job'," Rumple told her, trying to keep his voice steady.

Lacey shook her head.

"No, I like this dress," she told him. "Makes me feel more like a Lady and less like a Tramp."

"You look _stunning_," Rumple told her sincerely.

Lacey's eye sparkled as she smiled up at him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Rumple closed his eyes as he cleared his throat, trying to stay focussed.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" He asked the woman before him.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Lacey whispered as her fingers slowly trailed across Rumple's shoulders, down his arms, across his chest... "No man has ever done as much for me as you have, without wanting something in return."

Hope began building in Rumple's chest and he had to take a deep breath to stay focused. He couldn't rush this. He had to be sure...

"All I want," he told Lacey softly, "is for you to be happy with me, Lacey."

Smiling, Lacey leaned closer.

Hope was building in Rumple's chest as he leaned in to meet her. Could she really be opening her heart to him now? Could he have his true love back?

Their lips were millimetres apart...

_Ding!... Ding!... Ding!_

The sound of a timer going off brought Rumple's dazed mind back to the moment.

"What's that?" He asked, referring to the noise, clenching his jaw in disappointment at the interruption.

"I made dinner," Lacey announced, taking Rumple's free hand and leading him into the dining room, where the table was set for two. "I remember cooking for you when I worked as your housemaid before," she explained, "so I made you your favourite."

Rumple looked over the table setting as Lacey left to attend to the oven.

"I hope you're hungry."

Rumple was touched that Lacey had gone to such an effort for him.

His mind ticked over...

His son had had his heart broken tonight, but with Emma promising to heal him, he was sure Bae would find his happiness again, given time.

He had acquired the Blue Fairy's wand, rendering her powerless without fairy dust.

That only left Tamara, for the moment. And as Rumple had promised his son he wouldn't hurt her _or_ use magic on her, he knew he'd need time to think of something creative for the one who broke his son's heart.

And here, Lacey was finally opening herself up to him, even going to the effort of making him dinner.

"I'm famished," he smiled. "Thank you very much, Lacey."

~..~..~..~..

Neal looked glumly into the bottom of his glass. This was his third drink of the night and he had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

Emma was still cradling her first, however. She at least had the sense to pace herself.

Neal just wanted his pain to go away.

He'd loved Tamara. She was the only thing in his life that was _normal_, untouched by magic or his past...or so he'd thought.

He took another gulp, draining the glass and signalling the bar tender for another.

"You should have this be your last one," Emma suggested as his glass was refilled.

"Why?" Neal asked as he handed over the money. "I don't wanna stop till my heart stops hurting."

"Then you're gonna end up an alcoholic," Emma told him, "'cause the pain won't go away."

Tracing the lip of his glass, Neal glanced hesitantly at Emma.

"Is this how you felt," he asked, "when you got arrested?"

Slowly, Emma nodded.

Cringing, Neal took a swig of his drink. Karma sucked, but he deserved it.

"I'm so sorry, Emma," he whispered. "I swear, I was just trying to get you home."

"It doesn't matter now, though, does it?" Emma asked him, taking a sip of her drink. "I came to Storybrooke, the curse is broken...what's done is done."

"You know," Neal began. "I _wanted_ to go to Tallahassee with you, Emma. That was my _dream_." He sighed. "Then magic got in the way, as usual."

Emma smiled sadly.

"It was my dream too." She said softly. Then she frowned.

"Why did August want me to go to prison?" She wanted to know. "Why couldn't we have gone to Tallahassee? We could've raised Henry together, I wouldn't have had to put him up for adoption, and-"

"And then what reason would you have had to come to Storybrooke?" Neal asked her plainly.

Emma swallowed.

"I only came here because Henry brought me here," she admitted. Neal nodded.

"That's why August felt you had to go to prison." Neal told her. "He needed you to be free, without any ties to anyone or anything, so that when the time came, you'd be able to come straight to this place to 'be the Saviour'." Laughing humourlessly, Neal took another sip.

"It wasn't fair," Emma whispered.

"Nope," Neal agreed. "But if there's one thing I do know about magic: it comes with a price." He turned back to Emma. "Losing our time together, losing our time with our son...that was the price we paid for being part of all this."

He took another sip.

"Tamara was another price," he added ruefully. "I was really stupid, wasn't I? To think I could actually get away from all that crap."

"No, you weren't," Emma told him. "But, as much as I hate to say it: I think you're father may have had a point."

"What?"

"Think about it," Emma told him. "You said yourself that you believe things happen for a reason."

Neal smiled. "I thought you didn't believe in fate."

"Well, my being the Saviour was prophesised," Emma began, "and what were the odds that the father of my son would turn out to be the son of Rumplestiltskin?"

"What are you saying?" Neal asked.

"I'm saying that, as much as both of us want our lives to be ordinary, the fact is: they're not and they never will be." Emma said plainly. "Magic is a part of who we are. I'm the Saviour: the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming-"

"And I'm the son of The Dark One," Neal finished sullenly, taking another sip.

"And there's nothing we can do to change that," Emma told him. "We just have to do the best with what we have. And what we have right now, Neal," Emma continued, "is our families here in Storybrooke, and a son who wants to love his father."

Neal paused in bringing his glass to his lips.

"Something that I've learned, Neal," Emma said gently, "is that it's not the things you need to _forget_, but the things you need to _remember_, that help you move on with your life."

Neal's face was pensive as he downed the remainder of his drink. Placing the glass deliberately on the bar, his gaze shifted to Emma.

And while Neal's eyes appeared foggy from pain and drink, Emma could see light beginning to shine behind his gaze.

"I think I've had enough to drink," Neal whispered.

"All right," Emma nodded, draining her glass. "Let's go."

She reached for her jacket, but Neal had already picked it up and was holding it out for her.

"Seriously?" Emma asked as she shrugged into her jacket with his help.

"Well you stopped me from breaking my neck from running through the woods in the dark," he told her. "Not to mention finding out I was engaged to someone I didn't actually _know_. The least I can do is try to be a gentleman about it," he shrugged, trying to sound casual.

Neal was clearly feeling better, but Emma could see he was still hurting though.

"Come on," she told him, picking up her keys. "I'll take you back to the hotel. Tamara's probably with the other fairies at the Convent."

Neal swallowed, nodding. If Tamara was still at the hotel, he'd get another room. On the other side of the building. Or the other side of town...

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" Neal asked Emma as they made their way out of the bar.

"I only had one drink, and it was nowhere near as strong as yours," Emma told him confidently as she unlocked the bug. "I'll be fine."

"Emma?"

She looked up to see Neal smiling softly.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Emma nodded, feeling self conscious under those dark eyes.

"You're welcome."

~..~..~..~..

Down at the marina, a man was walking along the docks.

Hook breathed in the salty sea air, relishing the feeling.

He once again played the memory in his mind. Pinning the Dark One against the door of the building, and stabbing him with his hook.

The look on his face had been priceless.

Finally, he had his revenge for Milah's death, and the loss of his hand.

Now, the question remained, would he stay here in Storybrooke, or would he try to find a way to return home? Would he return to Neverland, or The Enchanted forest?

'Perhaps I should stay awhile' he mused. After all, Emma Swan was still in this world...

"Hello Hook."

Looking around, Hook noticed Regina making her way towards him.

"You're Majesty," he greeted with a bow. "What brings you here on this beautiful night? Are you here to welcome me back?"

"Actually, I'm here to give you a warning, and an offer," Regina smiled at the pirate.

"My foe is dead, and I can deal with Cora, so what's to warn me about?" Hook asked arrogantly. "As for your offer," he smiled. "I'm curious to know what _that_ is."

"My my, have you missed a hell of a lot," Regina's voice was flat, and her tone caught the pirate's attention.

"What have I missed?"

Regina stepped closer.

"Rumplestiltskin is still alive," Regina hissed. "And Snow White has killed my mother."

"_What?" _Hook was furious. He'd seen the Dark One's wound, it had been _fatal_. "How?"

"That was the warning," Regina told him, taking another step closer.

Hook took a moment to regain his composure.

"And the offer?" He queried.

"To join me," Regina smiled.

"And why would I do that?" Hook asked. "I remember what happened last time."

"Yes, my mother knocked you out," Regina reminded him, "and then you failed to kill your enemy. I think you might need some help this time round. And we can help each other."

Hook reluctantly conceded the point. "How?" he asked.

"The giant that you brought here, also brought a cutting from a bean stalk," Regina began, gaining Hook's attention. "And I've recently learned that the first magic beans have begun to grow."

"That," Hook breathed, "could be useful."

"Indeed," Regina granted. "But we still have Rumplestiltskin to contend with. And I've recently activated the _perfect_ way to keep him distracted long enough for us to get to the beans first." Regina smiled knowingly. "Knowing you, I'm sure you could actually help with that. It could be another way for you to damage the Dark One."

Hook frowned.

"How?" Hook asked, curious.

Regina smiled.

"Belle's cursed self," The Evil Queen explained. "Lacey."

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: So, what do you think?

As the two final episodes are titled: 'Second star on the right' and 'And straight on till morning', I am clearly aiming for our first crop of magic beans to take us to Neverland!

I'm also looking forward to writing a big Rumple/Hook/Baelfire encounter, and I'd love to see how Neal reacts to Hook's blatant flirting with Emma.

I also know that, upon finding Rumple still alive, Hook would again want to try to get his revenge once more, and like last time, I'm willing to bet he'll start by going after Belle, or, in this case, Lacey.

Not quite sure how I'm going to write that scene, just yet...maybe I'll have that be the lead in to the Rumple/Hook/Bae confrontation: have Bae and Rumple rescue Lacey from Hook, then Hook tell Bae about how his mother died...

I also want to have Charming confront Rumple or Neal at some point with the 'protective dad' act- I want to see more of that side of him, to be honest.

And, as Henry is the epicentre of most of this, he'll have to feature prominantly, maybe finding out that Regina's going after the beans, and so goes to stop her while his parents go to the ship, or something along those lines...

As for Tamara: Who can guess what the 'problem' is that she wants to get rid of?

Please review! I love feedback.

Celino.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note: Hi everybody! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. (A word of warning, I am going to have a bit of a rant in my author's note below. )_

_~..~..~..~.._

'_Where is it?_'

Tamara searched the store frantically in the early morning light.

Mr Gold's Pawn Shop was filled with objects, and she could sense that many held, or had once held, magic.

But none of the objects she'd found so far were what she'd been looking for.

Unlike the other fairies in Storybrooke, Tamara had had the time to train her senses well, and knew that, as much as the fairy leader tried to hide it, she was now without her wand.

The Blue Fairy was defenceless.

And there was only one person in this town powerful enough to take the fairy leader's wand away from her.

Which is why Tamara had left the convent before dawn to search the shop.

Passing her wand over every shelf, every cabinet, stopping to search when she felt that spark of magic touch her senses, Tamara combed her way through the Dark One's collection of artefacts.

Eventually, however, she had to concede that the Blue Fairy's wand was not in the shop.

Sighing with frustration, Tamara realised that the Dark One must be keeping the wand on his person, or at his home.

'Never mind,' she thought, her determination only growing. 'I'll find it soon enough. Besides,' she smiled to herself, 'I may be able to kill two birds with one stone, as it were.'

~..~..~..~..

David walked in to the kitchen, and was relieved when he found his daughter, sitting with a bowl of cereal at the kitchen counter.

He had stayed awake until he heard Emma come home last night. He hadn't realised just how much he worried about her until he heard that his daughter had to 'heal' Neal's broken heart.

"Good Morning," he greeted Emma, trying to sound casual, like it was just another morning at their apartment.

Judging by the look on his daughter's face, however, he'd failed.

"Morning," Emma replied slowly, her eyes warily following her father as he moved about the small kitchen, fixing his own breakfast.

"So, uh," David suddenly felt his heart hammering in his chest, "how did it go last night?"

Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, you were out awfully late..." David swallowed as his daughter's gaze became sharper.

"Were you _waiting up_ for me?" She asked.

"I just..." David stammered slightly, "wanted to make sure you got home okay."

Emma's expression was something in between confusion, offence and amusement.

"Neal and I talked at a bar, while he tried to drown himself in drink, and then I took him back to the hotel." Emma explained simply.

David felt his fingers grip his cereal bowl tightly.

'She 'took him back to the hotel'?' He thought, slightly fearful at the double meaning he could hear in the sentence. 'What exactly does that mean? No, stop it,' he told himself as he sat down. 'This is Emma: your daughter and the town Sheriff. She wouldn't...'

"David?"

"Hmm?"

Charming looked up to see Emma staring at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

David sighed. Emma was his daughter. And as her father, David had to ensure that she was safe...

Still, he wished that he knew how he was supposed to act in this kind of situation...

"I was just worried about you," he admitted slowly.

Emma appeared confused.

"Why?" She asked. "I know how to handle Neal."

David winced as his fears heard another double meaning and he took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"It's just..." Charming began awkwardly, "I'm your _father_, Emma. And it's my _job_ to worry about you, to _protect_ you. And Neal...being your ex, not to mention Henry's father..."

Emma's eyes widened.

"Whoa, wait a minute," she dropped her spoon in her cereal and held up her hands. "Are you seriously saying what I think you're saying?"

David swallowed. Given a choice of this conversation or fighting a dragon... he'd rather fight a dragon.

"You got back really late last night, when you only left to go after Neal just after sun set," David tried to keep his voice calm. "And buy the sounds of things; Neal had a lot to drink, he was heartbroken..."

"Oh, God," Emma cringed as she stood up, waving her hands in a silent plea for her father to stop talking.

"David, nothing happened," she said in a rush, eager for the conversation to be over.

David let out a breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding.

"Oh, thank Goodness," he whispered.

Now Emma was starting to feel offended.

"Did you _seriously_ think that I would-"

"No!" David was quick to assure his daughter of his faith in her. "I trust you, Emma. It was your drunk and heartbroken ex lover that I didn't trust."

Seeing the look on his daughter's face, David stood up.

"I'm your father, Emma," David met his daughter's eyes earnestly. "And as your father, do you think I would want the man who had broken your heart to be allowed anywhere _near _you?" He asked. "If we were back home, I'd challenge him to a duel for what he did to you."

Emma swallowed, taking a deep breath.

"I'm not used to people worrying about me," she admitted slowly.

"Well, get used to it," David smiled.

"But trust me, David," Emma said firmly. "You do _not_ have to worry about Neal."

"If he ever hurts you again..." David began.

"I can deal with him," Emma's expression was strong, but David could hear a slight waver in her voice.

"No," he vowed. "_I'll_ deal with him. With my sword if needed."

A corner of Emma's mouth pulled up.

"I don't think you'll need your sword," she told him slowly, though she was touched by the protective gesture.

"I'm your father," Charming smiled. "It's my job to scare all your suitors away. It's the only way to find the man worthy of you."

Emma's eyes widened.

"My _suitors_?"

Charming nodded slowly. "Back home, you're a Princess, Emma. Snow and I ruled over a wide kingdom. And if we were back home," he explained slowly, "you would have many men vying for your hand."

Emma's jaw dropped in shock.

"Oh, God, I'm glad I live here," she mumbled in shock.

~..~..~..~..

As Rumple unlocked his shop door and made his way inside, he could tell that something wasn't right.

He knew his shop better than anyone else in this town, and, looking around, he could tell that there were a few things that were out of place.

Magic rippled across his fingers, as he tested the large room, and he caught the traces of fairy magic.

'Tamara.' He thought, for who else could it have been? The Blue fairy would never dare.

Tamara had been in his shop, searching for something. But what was it?

His dagger?

Rumple breathed a sigh of relief, knowing his dagger was safely hidden once more.

He really needed to think of a way to deal with this fairy...

His phone rang, distracting him, and he smiled when he realised it was Lacey calling him.

"Hey, Lacey," he greeted warmly as he brought the device up to his ear.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dark One," a voice replied, sending chills going down Rumple's spine.

"You," Rumple growled at hearing Hook's arrogant tone on the other end of the line. "Where's Lacey?"

"I visited your house earlier, and found her still in bed." Hook answered smugly. "You know, I _really like_ this new version of Belle." A smile could be heard in the pirate's voice. "Oh, don't worry Crocodile, I haven't harmed her. I can think of more... _enjoyable_ things I'd prefer to do instead."

"If you so much as _touch_ her," Rumple growled in a low voice, "I'll be cutting something else off you, and it _won't_ be your other hand."

"Come to my ship, then, Crocodile," Hook challenged. "Tick, tock."

The line went dead.

~..~..~..~..

Neal was walking slowly along the main street, when he noticed his father rushing as fast as he could out of his shop towards his car.

"Papa!" He called as he hurried over. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry son, I've got to go," Rumple said apologetically. "Hook's back and he's got Lacey on his ship."

"Hook?" Bae repeated, jumping into the passenger seat as his father started the engine.

"What're you doing?" Rumple asked his son firmly.

"Helping," Bae stated.

"I don't need it," Rumple spat through gritted teeth. "I can take care of Hook."

"Well forgive me, if watching you nearly bleed to death from a stab wound gives me a different opinion," Neal shot back. "Let's go."

Not wanting to waste time arguing with his son, Rumple drove out onto the street, tires squealing as he shot towards the marina.

As they drove, Neal got out his phone and began dialling.

"What are you doing _now_?" Rumple demanded.

"Calling Emma," Neal stated. "She's the Sheriff, she should know Hook's back in town."

"I don't need her help," Rumple growled. "_I'll_ get Lacey back and I can take care of Hook _myself_."

"Look, Papa," Neal wasn't putting up with his father's crap today, "I know you wanna be the hero for your girl, here, but I think you might need a bit of help in this situation, even if it's just to stop you from beating the pirate to death."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't," Rumple muttered.

"Because I thought you wanted to go back to the best version of yourself," Neal answered as he put the phone up to his ear.

~..~..~..~..

Tamara carefully picked the lock on Rumplestiltskin's front door. Hearing the lock click, she pushed the door open, entering the large home.

She had just seen the Dark One's girlfriend being taken prisoner by none other than Captain Hook himself. Tamara hadn't expected to see _him_ here. She hadn't seen him since before she left Neverland.

Although, as the Pirate Captain clearly held a grudge against the Dark One, perhaps it was time for her to arrange a meeting to catch up?

'In the meantime,' Tamara cast her eyes around the spacious living room. 'I have work to do.'

She got out her wand.

~..~..~..~..

"I'm going to the marina," Emma announced as she hung up the phone, grabbing her jacket on her way to the door.

"I'm coming too!" Henry added, getting up, only to be pushed back into his seat by David.

"This is official business, Henry," he said firmly, "you're staying here. You're not ready to take on a pirate yet."

He looked up at his daughter.

"But I am still your Deputy, Sheriff Swan," David added. "So I'll be going as your back up."

"Neal and Gold are already on their way there," Emma reminded her father.

"All the more reason for me to go with you," David continued, reaching for his holster.

"Come on, Henry," Snow told her grandson. "It's time for school."

"Bye Henry," Emma gave her son a quick hug. "Catch you later."

~..~..~..~..

Regina smiled as she reached the edge of the field. Even from this distance, she could see the young beanstalk growing tall in the centre of the pasture.

She could get rid of all her problems with just a single bean. It didn't really matter which land it travelled to.

Eagerly, Regina began making her way across the farmland.

~..~..~..~..

Rumple and Neal were making their way along the docks as the Sheriff's car pulled up.

"Well, this rescue party's rather bigger than I'd intended," Rumple commented drily as both Emma and David got out of the car. "Hook only asked _me_ to come. I can take it from here."

"I don't think so, Gold," Emma answered as she approached, making sure not to look at Neal. "You didn't come off so well last time."

"Well, I have magic now," he reminded her.

"And you're family now," she reminded him. "That means Belle-_Lacey_- is too."

"I can get Lacey back," Rumple's tone was determined.

"While we distract Hook," Emma told The Dark One

"Hook's after _me_," Rumple was becoming impatient.

"And you're after Lacey," David commented.

"We can help," Emma's voice was firm as she made her way past him and towards the ship.

"She's right, Papa," Neal told his father. "We'll distract Hook while you find Lacey."

Rumple sighed. His Love had already been in Hook's company far longer than he'd like.

"Fine," Rumple muttered grudgingly, turning to catch up with the Sheriff.

As they boarded the Pirate ship, they could hear nothing but the creaking of the rigging and the sound of the waves lapping against the ship's hull.

"Where do you suppose Hook is?" David mused, casting his eyes around the deck.

"Right here."

Turning, the group found the pirate standing boldly beside the ship's wheel.

"You've brought back up with you, Crocodile," Hook smiled in bemusement. "Hiding behind our beautiful Sheriff, rather than magic now?"

"I didn't invite them," Rumple stated for the record. "Now, where's Lacey?"

"In my cabin," Hook smiled. "Where else would she be? I admit, it's been awhile since I've had the pleasure of a lady on my ship." His eyes were gloating as he stepped forward to goad his enemy.

"The last one was your wife, Dark One."

THWACK!

Hook slammed backward into the mast as Rumple raised his cane for another shot before using it to pin Hook by his throat against the mast.

The other three were standing in shock.

"_What_ did he say?" Neal whispered, aghast.

"Your wife?" Emma repeated. "_That's_ who Milah was?"

"She was my love," Hook hissed. "My happiness."

"She was my _wife_," Rumple growled.

"I loved her!"

"You stole her!"

"Wait," David said, "_That's_ what this feud between you two is all about? A _woman_?"

"The best stories often are, don't you find?" Hook grinned.

Rumple pressed harder against the pirate's throat.

"Stop!" Neal snapped himself out of his shock to push his father off the pirate.

"What, the _hell_, is going on?" Bae demanded, once he'd pried the two apart. When his father avoided his eyes and Hook merely stared at him in confusion, he turned to Emma.

"How do you know my mother's name?"

Emma swallowed awkwardly.

"Hook has it tattooed on his arm," Emma answered quietly.

Realisation began to dawn in Hook's eyes as Bae turned towards him.

"Show me."

Slowly, the Captain used his hook to raise the cuff of his right sleeve, revealing the tattoo on his forearm.

"How like a _pirate_," Rumple snarled.

Hook and Neal regarded each other warily.

"You're Bae?" Hook asked slowly. "Milah's son?"

"Yes," Rumple answered for his boy. "He's the son she left without a word."

"Mama _left _us?" Neal repeated. "You told me she was dead."

"I had thought she was," Rumple assured his son quickly. "I thought she'd been captured by this marauding cur as _companionship_ for him and his crew. Both he and Milah made me believe as much." He sighed. "Death would have been the only thing awaiting her in such circumstances, so that's what I told you, son. It was only after you left that I found she'd abandoned us both. And all she could say was '_sorry'_."

Neal slowly brought his hands to his mouth, pacing slightly as he tried to absorb all of this.

Emma and David looked at each other, both unsure of what to do.

"Baelfire."

Neal looked up to see Hook staring at him, searching his face.

"Yes, I remember your face, now," Hook nodded. "You were in Neverland." His eyes travelled to the Dark One, who appeared to be on a hair trigger.

"I can see that Milah wasn't the only one who left you."

In seconds, Hook was once again pinned against the mast, Rumple's cane pushed against his throat.

"I've been searching for him," Rumple hissed. "From the very moment he left, I've been searching for him. Milah made us both think she was _dead_."

"And now she is dead," Hook gasped. "_Thanks to you_."

"Gold," Emma warned as she and David hurried forward before he choked Hook to death. "Remember, we came for Lacey, you need to save her."

"He can't help it," Hook smiled even as he struggled for breath. "He needs to prove himself. Go on, Crocodile, kill me. Then I can be with my Love once more."

To David's surprise, rather than incite Rumplestiltskin's wrath further, Hook's goading seemed to bring him back to reality.

Slowly, Rumple relaxed his hold on the Pirate he hated.

"No," he whispered. "I'm not going to put you out of your misery, Pirate," he told Hook. "You can't control me with your words. I want you to live, so that you can suffer, just as I have. And if you _truly_ want to die," he added as he stepped back, "then you can do it yourself."

It was as Rumple turned away that Hook regained his breath enough for one more shot.

"I like Lacey's nightgown, by the way."

Rumple froze, clenching his jaw, before swiftly turning to belt the Pirate over the head with his cane, knocking him senseless.

"Keep an eye on him," Rumple told the others, avoiding their eyes, especially Bae's.

"I'm going to find Lacey."

~..~..~..~..

Lacey paced the cabin after trying the doors and windows for the fifth time.

She had woken up that morning to find Hook standing over her bed.

"Who're you?" She'd asked him. "What're you doing here?"

"People know me as Captain Hook," the man smiled charmingly. "And I'm not just here to admire the view, lass." His eyes roved across her body.

Lacey smiled, hoping to gain the advantage.

"If you like what you see, you'll have to get in line," she told him. "Mr. Gold is my benefactor."

"Really?" Hook had appeared very amused at that. "Well then, I'm sure we can work something out."

The next thing Lacey knew, she'd been knocked out and had woken up on what appeared to be some kind of ship. The large bed covered with silks and furs that filled the cabin clearly belonged to the captain himself.

Left alone, Lacey had passed the time between trying to open the windows and door, pacing the cabin, and admiring the variety of treasures that were in the room.

Hearing a click, Lacey turned to see the cabin door fly open, revealing Mr. Gold.

"Lacey," he greeted with relief.

Rushing into his arms, it was only then that Lacey realised just how scared she had actually been.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Gold asked her anxiously as he took off his jacket to give to her, as she was still wearing the pink satin and lace slip that she'd worn to bed.

"Yes," Lacey assured him as the jacket settled warmly around her shoulders. "I'm fine." Pulling the jacket tightly around herself, Lacey breathed in the scent of Mr. Gold's cologne, feeling herself relax.

Rumple swallowed.

"Did he touch you?" He was trying to keep his voice calm, but Lacey could hear the fierce protection in his tone.

Smiling, Lacey shook her head in the negative, and Rumple closed his eyes, sighing with relief as he embraced her.

"You've nothing to fear, Lacey," he whispered. "I'm here now."

"How did you know where I was?" She asked after a moment or two, as they slowly pulled away from each other's touch.

"Hook contacted me after I arrived at the shop this morning," he explained. "He let me know that he'd captured you, and-"

"You thought you'd come rescue me?" Lacey finished playfully, but her eyes were soft.

Rumple carefully reached up to gently stoke his Love's cheek.

"I'll _always_ come rescue you, Sweetheart," he told her.

As she gazed up at the man before her, Lacey was reminded of her time in the hospital, and how Mr. Gold had spoken to her of who she was and how much he loved her. After she'd left the hospital, she had done all she could to try and forget his words, telling herself that those memories weren't real.

But gazing into his dark eyes, Lacey could feel her heart beginning to flutter in her chest, and had to hold tighter to him, lest she fell.

_He really does love me. _She realised.

Rumple noticed Lacey's expression change and felt his own heart begin to pound in his chest as she leaned in...

As their lips touched, Rumple allowed himself to be lost in the sweetness of his Love's kiss.

Suddenly, Lacey gasped, stumbling backward in shock and Rumple had to quickly steady her.

"Lacey?" he asked, concerned. "What is it?"

Her bright blue eyes were wide with shock as she met his gaze before her expression melted into a bright smile.

"_Rumplestiltskin,"_ she whispered joyfully.

Rumple could barely breathe.

"_Belle?"_

Laughing delightedly, Belle flung her arms around Rumple's neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Oh, Belle," Rumple sobbed as he cradled his love against his chest. "It's you. You're back."

"It's me, Rumple," his Love assured him, joyful tears trailing down her own cheeks.

Suddenly, she stepped out of Rumple's embrace, covering her mouth in shock.

"What is it, Love?" Rumple asked her.

Belle cringed with embarrassment as she avoided the man's eyes, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks.

"_I danced on a bar_?"

Now that he had his Belle back, Rumple could finally see the humour in their situation.

"Yes, Sweetheart," he chuckled, "you did."

"Oh God," Belle covered her face with her hands. "Bae was there! What kind of impression was that?"

"Actually," Rumple assured her, "I think he took it very well."

"Oh, Rumple," another realisation seemed to come to Belle as she grasped hold of Rumple's shirt urgently.

"I'm _so _sorry for the way I treated you," she apologised. "You were _such_ a gentleman, _thank you_. Dear Gods," Belle covered her mouth in shock again. "You don't have to pay me _any_ of that money, Rumple, I swear-"

"Sweetheart, I don't care about the money," he assured her as he wrapped her in his arms once more. "I don't _care_. You're back, and _that's_ all that matters."

Taking a few deep breaths, Belle was able to calm down slightly.

"Where's Hook?" She asked slowly.

"Unconscious up on deck," Rumple answered simply. "Bae, Emma and David are keeping an eye on him."

Belle met Rumple's eyes.

"You actually brought help?" She asked. "And you didn't try to kill Hook?"

"I didn't invite any of them," Rumple admitted. "And I _did_ want to kill Hook."

"But?"Belle prompted hopefully.

"But," Rumple breathed. "I knew getting you away from here safely was more important."

Belle smiled.

"You are changing," she whispered, proud of him. True, it was a small step, but after Rumple nearly beat Hook to death after he stole Bae's shawl, she was impressed that Rumple would allow him to live after kidnapping her.

"Speaking of changing," Rumple changed the subject, pointing to what Belle was wearing.

Looking down at herself, Belle quickly pulled Rumple's jacket more tightly around her.

"I've checked the wardrobe," Belle explained self consciously. "There's nothing for me to wear."

Rumple raised a hand, fluttering his fingers slightly.

"May I?"

Belle nodded thankfully.

"Yes please," she said gratefully. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all," Rumple assured her, waving his hand.

Belle gasped slightly as purple smoke engulfed her. As it dissipated, Belle looked down to see she was wearing her blue knee-length dress with red heels.

Belle smiled. This was more her style.

"Thank you, Rumple."

~..~..~..~..

Emma had tied Hook up to the mast of the ship and now she and David were watching Neal pace restlessly back and forth along the deck.

"So," Emma began awkwardly, "your mom was having an affair with Hook?"

"Apparently," Neal commented, trying to keep the mental image out of his head. He shuddered.

"Well, that explains why Rumplestiltskin hates him so much," David mused, knowing how he'd feel if he'd found a pirate had taken Snow from him.

"Well, yeah," Emma admitted slowly, eying Neal warily. "But...what about Milah?"

Neal flinched, and Emma instantly regretted voicing her question aloud.

"He killed her."

Turning, Neal found that Hook had awakened, and was staring at him, if slightly groggily.

Neal swallowed, not wanting to believe it.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Because she loved _me_. Not him." Hook answered. "Your father's rather the jealous type, it seems." The pirate attempted to stand, only to find his movements hampered by the manacles chaining him to the mast.

Smirking, the pirate turned his gaze onto Emma.

"You really are into bondage, aren't you, Beautiful?"

"Hey," David picked up a sword that was lying on the deck. "Watch your tongue, Pirate."

"You'd be surprised what I can do with my tongue," Hook's gaze never left Emma's as he licked his lips.

Neal picked up a second sword and pointed it at the Pirate's chest.

"Okay. Finding out that you had an affair with my mother was bad enough," he began slowly. "Do _not_ talk to Emma like that."

"And why not?" Hook demanded arrogantly. "Why do you care, son of the Dark One?"

"Neal," Emma cautioned. "I can take care of myself."

"He shouldn't talk to you like that, Emma," Neal stated. "No one should."

Slowly, Hook's gaze travelled from Neal to Emma in wonder.

"Well, well," he smirked. "Is this him, then, Emma?" he asked. "The one Love you've had in your life?"

Neal's eyes shot in Emma's direction as she swallowed, not answering Hook's question.

But Hook has always regarded Emma as something of an open book.

"Oh, he _is_," Hook smiled in understanding. "My, isn't this a small world?" He could have some fun with this...

Clenching her jaw, Emma cast her eyes around for another sword, only to find there wasn't one. So, stepping forward, she pulled Hook's own sword free of its scabbard, adding a third blade to the two already threatening him.

"You're not holding it properly," Hook told her smoothly. "But, I can teach you how handle my sword, if you like?"

In a flash, Neal held his blade across Hook's throat.

"How about I cut you a new smile across your neck instead?" He threatened.

"Or you can lose something other than your hand this time," David added.

"Stop!"

All eyes turned to see Belle making her way forward, her hand clasped firmly in Rumple's.

"You don't have to kill him," Belle continued.

"It's good to see you're alright, Lacey," Emma said quickly.

The brunette shook her head with a smile.

"It's Belle again," she told them all. "I remember."

"You do?" Hook sounded disappointed. "Damn. I liked Lacey more."

"You would," Belle said flatly. "Hard luck."

Hook opened his mouth to reply, only to find Neal's sword blade pressed even harder against his throat, grazing his skin.

"Don't. Say. Anything." He hissed.

"Ease up, Neal," Emma told her ex gently.

"Why?" Neal demanded, turning to Emma.

"Because he knew he'd kidnapped _Lacey_, not Belle," Emma reminded them all. "He knows a lot for someone who's apparently just got back to town."

Seeing what Emma was getting at, Neal removed his blade from Hook's throat, rejoining David's blade pointing at Hook's chest.

"Who told you about Lacey?" Rumple demanded, holding Belle close to his side.

"Tell me, Baelfire," Hook smirked at Neal. "You're the father of Emma's child, aren't you?"

"Yes," Neal answered slowly. "Henry's my son."

"You loved Emma," Hook stated. "She bore your child. And still, after all these years, she still cares about you." He smirked knowingly. "You must have made _quite_ the impression." He winked.

Dropping the sword, Neal punched Hook full in the face, breaking his nose.

"Neal!" Emma objected, pulling him back quickly.

Neal was breathing hard, glaring at the pirate at his feet.

"I told you not to talk like that," he growled.

Hook burst out laughing.

"Oh, like father like son!" Hook crowed, despite the blood running down his face.

David had had enough. Picking Hook up roughly, he slammed him against the mast of the ship.

"Enough games," Prince Charming threatened. "What're you up to, Hook?"

"Why don't you get your beautiful daughter to torture the information out of me?" Hook suggested, turning his eyes towards Emma. "Trust me, Love, that'll be fun for both of us."

"Ahh!"

Hook glared at Charming as he rubbed his jaw.

"Why don't you and I have some fun?" The Prince hissed.

Hook smiled, wiping the blood from his face.

"You're quite protective of your daughter, aren't you, you're Majesty?"

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," Charming smiled.

"Well, I can't say that I blame you," Hook continued smoothly, his eyes trailing to Emma once more. "Our greatest treasures should always be well protected."

"Hey," David shook the man by his vest. "Keep your eyes on me, _mate_."

"You're not as enjoyable to look at," Hook objected drily, only to be slammed against the mast once more.

David turned slightly to view Rumple.

"I'm beginning to understand why you hate this guy," he empathised.

"If you do want to use that sword, Prince Charming," Rumple smiled, "you have my full support."

"Enough," Emma stepped forward, gently pushing her father aside. "He'll talk to me, won't you, Hook?"

"Emma," the pirate smiled. "Such authority. I love a woman who can take control of a situation. Chills."

Carefully, Emma returned Hook's sword to the scabbard at his side. She really didn't know how to use it.

Hook smiled.

"I can think of a better place to stick my sword," he whispered.

"How about I stick mine-"

"Enough!" Emma interrupted her father and Neal. "He's just stalling," she said and was rewarded as Hook averted his eyes. "Who are you buying time for?"

Chuckling appreciatively, Hook raised his eyes once more.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," he told Emma admiringly. "You'd make a hell of a pirate, lass."

"Who?" Emma demanded.

Hook licked his lips slowly, considering.

Leaning forward, he brought his lips close to Emma's ear.

"Regina," he whispered.

"Why?" Emma asked as both David and Neal gripped their swords tighter.

"Two words Love," Hook continued to whisper, grinning smugly at Neal as he did so, "magic beans."

Emma stepped back in shock.

"Regina's after the magic beans?"

Hook nodded in confirmation.

"She's decided that, if she can't have Henry in _this_ land," he explained, "then she'll have to take him to another land, using a portal."

"She's going to kidnap him?" Emma's voice went up an octave as she began to panic.

"But there'll be lots of beans growing soon," David objected. "We could just follow her."

Hook shook his head.

"Not if she destroys the bean stalk," he told them.

David was stunned. If Regina destroyed the bean stalk, and took the beans that were already growing, they'd have no way to _ever_ get home.

"We have to go," David announced.

"Wait," Emma cautioned, turning back to Hook. "Why are you helping Regina?"

"Well, I don't know about you lot," Hook began, "but I don't fancy staying in this world for the rest of my life. Regina's leaving, and she's promised to take me with her."

"Before you've got your revenge on Gold?" Emma queried. "That doesn't sound like you."

Hook smiled.

"I've still got time to pull a few tricks, Love." His eyes travelled to his foe.

"Believe me, Dark One," the pirate vowed. "I will find a way."

"You've tried many times already," Rumple reminded him. "And you've _failed_."

"I don't know how you survived my hook, Dark One," the Captain mused. "But believe me, even if I have to separate you from your precious magic again, I _will_ kill you."

"No you won't," Rumple was adamant.

"Time to go," David repeated, moving off.

"You're not just gonna leave me chained up, are you Emma?" Hook asked as she made to follow her father. "Unless you're going to stay to guard me?"

Turning calmly, Emma regarded the pirate captain.

"What's to stop you from attacking us as soon as I let you go?" She asked him.

"I give you my word, Princess," Hook bowed gallantly.

"The word of a pirate?" David scoffed. "I don't think so."

Sighing, Emma looked at Gold.

"Could you, I dunno, put a timer on his release, so he's free only after we've gone?"

"And why on Earth would I do that?" Rumple asked curiously.

"Yeah," for once, Neal agreed with his father. "He's just gonna warn Regina that we're on to her. I say we leave him. He's probably got a key for those chains, anyway."

"What do you think, Belle?" Emma asked the brunette at Gold's side.

"Well," Belle began, a little surprised that her opinion had been asked for. "I think that, as he's warned us about Regina, we should let him go, but not before we can be sure that he won't warn her about us."

"And how are we going to do that?" David asked.

Thinking, Emma approached Hook slowly.

"I've got an idea."

Everyone watched as Emma hesitantly put her hands on the chains that held Hook captive.

"What are you going to do, Emma?" Neal asked.

"Just let me try something," Emma pleaded for patience, glancing at Gold before she closed her eyes.

As Emma concentrated, Rumple could feel magic beginning to weave itself through the air.

"Oh, I see," he whispered.

"See what?" David demanded.

Slowly, the chains began to glow gold before fading after a few moments.

Emma opened her eyes.

"What was that?" Neal asked warily.

"The chains should release you in about an hour or so," Emma told Hook as she rejoined the group.

Looking up at Gold, Emma raised her chin.

"I thought about how we needed the time to stop Regina's plan and save my son."

"You felt your love for your son." Gold nodded in understanding. She was a fast learner. "You felt a parent's need to protect their child."

Emma nodded, turning her gaze onto Neal.

"Now let's go protect him."

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: So, there's my latest chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it. I loved writing protective Daddy Charming, as well as the Hook/Emma/ Bae scene on the ship. I know it's a bit scattered at the beginning, as I'm showing every character going on their own path, but I'll try to wrap it up as well as I can in the following chapters, leading the way for 'season three'.

And I _needed_ Rumbelle to come back!

I think we need more character development moments on the show, rather than overloading it with so many new characters, there's no real room to give each character space.

Hence my rant below... feel free to skip it if you're not interested, I won't be offended.

Okay: Here was I, trying to write Tamara with a heart, and, after watching the you tube clips of episode 18, I realise that she doesn't have much of one. Her casting call said that she was ambitious and would achieve her goals at any cost. I figured that meant that she wasn't as nice as she seemed, but...wow! She is way worse than I thought she'd be.

My original plan for Tamara was to have her as the 'good fairy turned bad' sort of thing, and go after the Blue Fairy, wanting to take over as the leader. However, after what we see her do in episode 18, I realise I'm going to have to make her waaay more ambitious than that. (I realise my story has changed slightly over time, but I'm trying to stay as cannon as possible, please stay with me, and let me know of any inconsistencies.)

I also came up with another theory about who Tamara is: Do you remember Cinderella's fairy Godmother? Rumple killed her, and used her wand in Storybrooke to steal the diamonds in the mine to block the portal at the wishing well. Rumple told Regina that 'no one mourns her'... But what if Tamara is related to that fairy Godmother? Perhaps a niece? (I doubt a daughter, as fairies can't get married), but what if Tamara is trying to steal magic, (I think the taser she used isn't really a taser- afterall, tasers aren't deadly, you couldn't kill a dragon with one, and it would have no real affect on wood) until she has enough to take on The Dark One? Perhaps she'll even use it to steal Rumple's own magic? (Which could be a way for Hook to get his revenge, if Rumple is powerless...)

While we're on the topic of Episode 18 I want to say that I did _not_ like how August lost his memory when he got turned back into a real boy. Yes, I am very glad that he's alive, and can have a secod chance with his father, but August, the man- who he was, what he did, all his memories- is completely _gone_ now. How can August make up for his mistakes and find redemption if he can't even remember what he did? Does he even _remember_ Emma?

On another note, I would like to know whether Neal actually knows that David and Mary-Margret are, in fact, Snow White and Prince Charming, and Emma's parents. I don't think we've seen them actually get introduced. Although, as Emma said that she had to drop Henry at his Grandpa's, I'm assuming he does know. Still, I would've liked to see his reaction.

Regina is another question I have: Does she realise who Neal is? She's seen him at least twice- in the shop and at the wishing well, and not once has she questioned his presence.

And now, with the promo for Episode 19 out...we know that Lacey is a Belle-centric episode, yet the only glimpse of Belle we got was of her, looking around a corner after someone. Still, it looks like we get to see a flashback of Belle before she met Rumple...maybe she knew Robin Hood? The promo focused on Robin Hood...

Robin Hood is one of my favourite stories, but still...seeing as we have a month long break, can they give us something more?

Which brings me to another theory: In the promo, we see Rumple using a bow and arrow, and I'm reminded of the bow that Rumple gave Snow to kill the Queen in 'Heart of Darkness' during season 1. What if the bow that 'always finds its target' had belonged to Robin Hood? Maybe that's how he was such a 'skilled' archer, as he had a magic bow that would never miss?

I think that's my ranting done, thank you for your patience. I've been wanting to rant that for a while, and this is the only place I can do it, as no one at my house is as obsessed with this show as I am.

Thank you very much for reading. Please leave a review below. Remember, I'm always open to constuctive feedback, as well as hearing other theories of what may happen in the show.

Celino.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks again to my lovely readers, and an extra thank you to those who favourite, follow or review. Sorry it's been a little while since I've posted. As you know, I'm trying to keep my story as cannon as possible, so when I find out spoilers or see set photos (thanks Meresger!) I try to incorporate them into my story somewhere. I love the challenge of thinking 'how will that fit into the plot?', but it can be quite difficult if I think the story is going one way, and then a set photo somewhere throws me a curve ball, and I have to make that fit, or rewrite a scene.

I think the final two episodes will involve quite a lot of portal jumping, so the trickiest little part was trying to figure out how many magic beans are available for everyone to access.

Anyway, here's my next chapter: I hope you enjoy reading it! I did have to rewrite a few things, so if you spot any inconsistencies, please let me know so I can correct them.

~..~..~..~..

Tamara made her way triumphantly up the path towards the convent.

She had finally found it.

After searching what had felt like every room in The Dark One's home, Tamara had found the Blue Fairy's wand inside a hidden compartment in one of the walls.

Now, she could move on to the next stage in her plan.

Her phone rang, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Greg asked without preamble. "Why haven't you called me back? I've been worried about you."

"My cover's been blown, Greg," Tamara told him. "They know who I really am."

"What?"

"Don't worry, babe," Tamara smiled, fingering the Blue Fairy's wand in her pocket. "I can still pull this off."

Greg sighed.

"Well," he granted, "maybe now they know you're one of them, they'll be able to tell you where my father is."

"My thoughts exactly," Tamara soothed him. "That was our deal, after all: You help me find Storybrooke and I'll help you find your father. Just trust me."

"I do trust you," Greg assured her. "It's just-"

"What is it?" Tamara asked in a concerned voice.

"I know I wasn't in Neverland for very long," Greg began, "But I remember the story of Peter Pan, and Tinkerbell-"

"You shouldn't believe everything you read, you know," Tamara told him. "The stories often miss a lot from the real thing."

"Why did you want to find Storybrooke?" Greg asked plainly.

"I told you," Tamara reminded him. "I had to find the other fairies. I had to return their wands to them."

"And you've done that already," Greg said.

"And now," Tamara continued, "I'm trying to get what we need to find your father."

Greg sighed again.

"Trust me, babe," Tamara's eyes spotted the Blue Fairy through a window. "I know what I'm doing."

~..~..~..~..

Charming, Emma, Neal, Rumple and Belle made their way quickly along the docks towards their respective cars.

"We can't let Regina get the beans," Charming spoke his thoughts aloud. "They're our only chance of getting back home."

"What about Henry?" Neal asked.

"We won't let Regina get him either," Emma said determinedly.

"I know," Neal assured her, "but, that's not what I meant."

Emma paused mid stride.

"Then what _did_ you mean?" Emma asked.

"Well, if you _can_ get to the Enchanted Forest, Emma," Neal began slowly, "are you and Henry going to go back with your parents?"

Everyone froze, not having considered what that would mean before that moment.

David wondered if his daughter would want to come back to the Enchanted forest, after having lived her whole life in this world. Snow had said that she didn't want to lose Emma again, so would she choose to stay? He couldn't lose them both. But then who would help the people back in their homeland? They couldn't forget about them...

Rumple was afraid that if Emma and Henry decided to travel to the Enchanted forest with the rest of their family, then Bae would go as well, in order to be with his son. But Rumple also knew, that if he followed Bae, than he would find it a lot harder to be better in that world, which had so much more magic than this one.

Could he do it?

Or would everything start all over again? Would he become The Dark One once more? He just wanted to be there for Bae...

Belle knew that Rumple would follow his son in whatever he chose to do, but if they did return to the Enchanted Forest, Belle didn't want Rumple to be tempted into using magic for the wrong reasons again. He was doing so much better in this world. Storybrooke had enough magic in it to allow Rumple to work spells, but not enough to truly turn him into the Dark One, as she remembered him before the curse.

As for her, she would never be able to get a job as a _librarian_ back home...Women were hardly allowed to do _anything_ back in the Enchanted Forest, and Belle doubted much had changed.

But still, if Rumple went back to The Enchanted forest, then Belle would follow him. He would need all the support she could give him, to continue to change for the better...

Neal didn't want to go back to the Enchanted forest. That's was where all this started, and from what he'd heard, the place had turned a lot worse with the ogres coming back.

He didn't want Henry to be any part of that.

But if Emma and Henry _did_ decide to leave this world, would he follow them?

He'd promised not to abandon Henry like his father abandoned him...

Emma, on the other hand, was feeling so much at the moment, she had no idea what she was thinking.

Gesturing for Neal to follow her, Emma made her way down the stairs of the marina and on to the narrow sandy beach.

"We're a little pressed for time," David called.

"Then go on ahead," Emma called back. "We'll just be a sec."

But Charming didn't move, though his expression appeared conflicted.

"I think we should let them talk for a moment," Rumple suggested aside to David. "As Henry's parents, they do have the right to discuss his possible future, and something tells me they may have to make a decision _very_ soon."

~..~..~..~..

"Okay," Emma demanded of Neal once they'd walked out of earshot of the group, "why the hell did you have to pick _now_ to ask that question?"

"Because this is the only time since finding out about the beans I've really been able to ask you," Neal replied, keeping his hands in his pockets defensively.

"Regina could take Henry to the Enchanted Forest by the end of the day!" Emma exclaimed.

"And if you were planning on going there yourself anyway, that wouldn't be such a problem, though, would it?" Neal shot back.

"Look," Neal began hesitantly. "This isn't like with most parents saying 'do you want the kids on Tuesdays as well as the weekend?' If you and Henry go to the Enchanted forest, I'll have to go with you, or I will _never_ get to see my son again."

"So come with us," Emma said. "You've grown up there, I didn't. It should be _no_ problem for you."

"I don't want to go," Neal admitted. 'But I _will_ if you and Henry do. So," Neal asked, "do _you_ want to go?"

Emma took a breath to steady herself.

"This shouldn't be about what either of _us_ wants," Emma said slowly. "This should be about what's best for _Henry_. And _that's_ to stay with his _family_."

"In the Enchanted forest?" Neal asked. "You may not have grown up there, Emma, but you _have_ been there before. Do you really want Henry to be a part of that? He has _no idea_ what it's really like there," Neal said emphatically. "He has such a romanticised idea of the place, from his book, that he doesn't know just how hard it is to live there. You were there for only a short time, Emma," Neal reminded her. "Do you really want to live like that every single day for the rest of your life?"

"Storybrooke isn't safe anymore, either," Emma reminded Neal. She had fought really hard to get back here after being sent to that place, and while she was terrified of the ogres, and having people trying to kill her, having Storybrooke slowly being invaded by outsiders, as well as a vengeful Regina, Emma was struggling to find the safest option for her family.

"So then, what about New York?" Neal put forward. "Henry would love it there. Or Tallahassee," he added softly. "That was our dream, remember?"

Emma swallowed, avoiding his eyes. "That dream's dead," She said shortly. "And I've been looking for my parents my whole life, I can't just _leave_, and they can't come with us." Emma reminded him. "They'd lose their memory."

"Papa crossed the town line," Neal reminded Emma. "Why can't he make more protection potion, and we can _all_ leave? Leave Storybrooke, leave magic, and _still _have our family together? No ogres, pirates, or Evil Queens to worry about!"

Emma put a hand to her forehead, feeling the throbbing beneath her temple.

"You can't make a decision on your own, you know," Neal reminded her.

"Yeah," Emma granted. "But any decision we make is going to affect _all_ of us, so why don't we take care of Regina and the beanstalk first, and then –"

"Have a family meeting?" Neal asked.

Emma sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so," she admitted. "Whatever we decide will affect all of us," she repeated, "so we _all _should have a say.

Slowly, Neal nodded.

"Alright," he agreed. "We'll decide together."

~..~..~..~

"They look like they're arguing," David observed, worried.

"Well, they do have a lot to work out," Rumple granted.

David turned to view the man beside him.

"You mean like how your son left my daughter pregnant and in jail?"

Rumple closed his eyes briefly.

"Bae didn't know she was pregnant," he explained patiently, "and if my son hadn't left Emma at the time, she would have never given Henry up for adoption, Henry wouldn't have gone looking for her, and then Emma would never have come to Storybrooke. So, in a way," Rumple considered, "you actually have _my son_ to thank for the curse breaking."

David folded his arms across his chest.

"I want your son to stay away from my daughter."

Rumple laughed softly.

"Oh, you make it sound like Emma's a naive teenager," he said lightly.

"She was, when they met," David granted. "It's my job to protect her."

"From my son?" Rumple asked sceptically, shaking his head. "No, I think it's Hook you have to be concerned about."

David frowned.

"That pirate stole my wife from me, Charming," Rumple reminded the prince. "And from the looks of things, I'd say he now has his eyes set firmly on your daughter. My son is _not_ the one you have to worry about."

"Not the _only_ one," David spat.

"David," Belle stepped forward, "do you remember what my father did to try and 'protect' me from Rumplestiltskin?"

David lowered his eyes, remembering how Moe had tried to send Belle across the town line in order to wipe her memory clean.

"My father thought that he could decide what I did or how I felt," Belle explained. "But ultimately, it was _my_ life, _my_ choice. It's the same thing between you and Emma."

"You once told me, David, that honesty was the most important thing for a relationship to work," Rumple said slowly. "Now, I've come to realise that _trust_ is also important. You have to be able to trust Emma to make the right decision for herself, otherwise," Rumple gestured to Belle, "like Moe, you could end up losing your daughter."

David watched as Emma led the way back up the stairs, Neal trailing behind.

He didn't want to lose his daughter.

"Okay," Emma announced. "Sorry about that, I know we're pressed for time." She glanced inquiringly at Gold.

"I don't suppose you could just," she waved her hands, "_magic us_ to the beanstalk?"

"Well, that would be faster," Rumple granted. "We'll all need to be in contact with each other, though."

Nodding they all got into a position where they each had a hand on someone else's arm.

"Did you reach any decision?" David asked his daughter, as she placed one hand on his arm and the other on Gold's. "About you and Henry coming with us?"

"No," Emma answered quietly. "Other than deciding that it's something we'll all have to decide together."

David nodded, catching the glance that Gold threw at him.

"Well," David replied. "Whatever you decide, Emma, Henry is your son, not mine. It's ultimately your decision. And Neal's." He glanced sideways at his daughter. "I trust you'll do what you think is best."

Emma smiled. "Thanks," she said, touched by his faith in her, before becoming serious. "But first, let's make sure Henry's safe."

~..~..~..~..

Regina smiled as she gazed at the beans sitting in her hand.

She was once step closer to having her son back.

The flickering light of the burning beanstalk danced across the pasture as Regina turned to make her way back to her car.

"Nooo!"

Looking up, the former Queen saw two dwarves sprinting towards her.

"What have you done?"Happy didn't look so happy anymore as his eyes went from the beanstalk, slowly turning to ash and charcoal, to the Queen.

It had been his and Doc's turn to check on the beanstalk that morning...and they were too late to save it.

Smiling, Regina held up her hand.

"I just came to collect the fruits of your labour," she explained smoothly. The dwarves were no threat to her, after all.

"The only person who's going to get a happy ending in this town," she told them surely, "is me."

"But," Doc stammered, "we don't even know which land those beans will open a portal to."

"It doesn't matter," Regina assured them. "Just as long as no one can follow me."

"Regina!"

The former Queen looked up to see that Emma, Charming, Rumple, Bae and Lacey had just materialised near the beanstalk.

"She's stolen the beans!" Happy warned them,

Flicking her wrist, Regina sent both dwarves flying backward to land heavily on the grass.

"Think of what you're doing, Regina," Emma said as she approached. "Do you really think Henry will love you if you _kidnap_ him?"

"Hook just can't keep his mouth shut around you, can he Miss Swan?" Regina demanded.

"Regina, I understand you wanting Henry back in your life," Belle stepped forward gingerly. "But this _isn't_ the way to do it."

"Lacey," Regina began.

"It's Belle, actually," Rumple told her proudly.

"What?" Regina demanded, turning her eyes on the woman at Rumple's side. "How the hell did you get your memory back so quickly?"

"True Love's kiss will break any curse," Belle reminded the Queen.

"Well Rumple," Regina turned her eyes on the Dark One. "You're quite the Casanova, aren't you?"

"The beans," Rumple demanded, ignoring the jibe and pointing to the pod in the Queen's hand.

"No." Regina answered simply.

Wordlessly, Rumple raised a hand, and the beans flew out of Regina's grasp and into his own.

"Thank you for your co-operation, Your Majesty," Rumple smiled as he held the pod behind his back.

Surprisingly, Regina smiled.

"Oh, you're welcome, Rumple," she said as she held up her other hand, revealing the magic bean she had hidden.

"I already have what I need."

And in a swirl of smoke, she was gone.

"Do you think that was a bluff?" Neal asked hopefully.

"No," Belle answered. "She looked too pleased. I think these beans were a distraction, and her bean was the one she'd really been after."

"She'll go after Henry next," Emma told them fearfully. "We have to get to him first."

"Don't fret, Emma," Rumple told her. "For even if Regina does get to Henry first, we have the beans to follow her, now."

"Each type of bean takes you to a different land," Charming reminded them. "We don't know if she got the same bean as us, or a different one. So, where would these take us?"

Studying the beans in Belle's hands, Rumple recognised the translucent, almost glass-like appearance.

"Do these beans look familiar to you, Bae?" Rumple asked, showing his son.

Slowly, Bae nodded.

"They look like the one the Blue Fairy gave me."

"And the one that Hook had," Rumple added.

Emma raised her eyes from the beans to Gold's face.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

Rumple nodded.

"It'll open a portal to Neverland."

"What about Regina's one?" David asked.

Rumple shook his head.

"All I could tell was that it was a different bean to these," he explained. "However, Neverland is the homeland of the magic beans, so we can easily travel there now to get more."

"We need to get Henry first," Emma stated. "Regina's not taking him anywhere."

"Indeed not, Miss Swan," Rumple agreed, his eyes on his son. "No good parent should have their child taken from them."

~..~..~..~..

"Mother Superior?"

Blue turned to see Tamara opening the door to her room hesitantly.

"Tinkerbell," Blue smiled in greeting. "Please, come in."

Stepping into the room, Tamara closed the door behind her.

Blue didn't see her flick the lock into place.

"What can I do for you?" Blue asked.

Tamara stepped forward, keeping her hands behind her back.

"We haven't had much opportunity to talk since I arrived," she began slowly. "And, there's something I need to discuss."

"Of course," Blue nodded sympathetically, gesturing for Tinkerbell to have a seat, but she shook her head, choosing to remain standing.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Tamara took another step forward.

"I never agreed with your decision to lie to Baelfire about where that bean would take him," Tamara said plainly. "Why couldn't you have _at least_ told him that it would take him to a place where he could _find_ the bean he was looking for?"

Blue sighed.

"Making a decision for the greater good is not always easy," Blue granted.

"How was lying to a little boy 'for the greater good'?" Tamara demanded. "You claim to bring joy to people," Tamara continued, "but you ignore the pain you cause while doing it, thinking that you know what's best for everyone's happiness in the long run."

Blue appeared shocked.

"Pain?"

"Yes. Pain." Tamara told her. "You made Bae believe that he was sent to Neverland rather than this world, because his father let him go."

"His father _did_ let him go," Blue stated.

"But that's not why Bae went to Neverland, is it?" Tamara countered.

Blue frowned. What was Tinkerbell doing?

"Astrid told me of how you kept her away from the one she loved," Tamara continued.

"He was a _dwarf_," Blue explained. "Their love wasn't real. And Astrid wanted to be a fairy godmother. She couldn't have done that if she'd run away with Dreamy."

Tamara shook her head with disgust.

"Who are you to say whether their love was real or not?" She demanded. "Love is supposed to be the most powerful magic in the world."

"And it is," The Blue Fairy granted. "But if they had run away together-"

"They could have been _happy_," Tamara told her boss.

"Tamara," Blue kept her voice soothing as she could see that Tamara was getting upset. "Being a fairy or a dwarf is about putting the needs of others before our own, you know that."

Tamara laughed.

"And now we're back to Baelfire." She said flatly. "You didn't want to help him, you just wanted to get the Dark One out of your realm."

"It's my job to _protect_ my realm," Blue said firmly.

"By any means necessary?" Tamara asked.

Blue frowned slightly as she regarded the fairy before her.

"You've changed, Tinkerbell," Blue realised.

"Well, not really," Tamara smiled. "I'm just good at acting."

Blue observed how Tamara's entire demeanour changed from conflicted to calculating.

"Tinkerbell?"

"Tell me, Blue," Tamara began, taking another step forward. "Do you know why I became a fairy?"

"You told me that you wanted to be a fairy godmother," Blue answered. "Like your great aunt."

Tamara nodded.

"My grandmother and I were very close," Tamara explained. "She was the one who raised me, and she would always tell me stories of her sister. When I became a fairy, I went to find her, and eventually found out that she was the Fairy Godmother of Cinderella. While in Neverland, I was able to still keep contact, using the magic beans, until one day, I found that the Dark One had killed her."

"Oh, Tinkerbell," Blue sighed. "I'm so sorry."

Tamara nodded to accept the apology, taking another step forward, putting herself within arm's reach of the Fairy leader.

"But now perhaps you can see why it was so important to ensure the Dark One was expelled from our realm," Blue added.

Tamara shook her head.

"The Dark One will pay for taking her life, believe me." She smiled. "But he did many of the things he did, in order to find a way to reunite with his son."

"Vengeance is not the fairy way." Blue told her. "Doing the wrong thing for the right reason is still the wrong thing,"

"So what do you call lying to a little boy in order to get rid of his father?" Tamara asked.

Blue stared at Tamara in disbelief.

"Are you trying to say that _I _am responsible for all the Dark One's actions since he was separated from his son?"

"I'm saying you're allresponsible for everything," Tamara stated. "And you shouldn't count out vengeance, Blue. It can be _quite_ the motivator. For while _you've_ failed to discover a way to dispatch of the Dark One without creating a new one, I believe I have actually found a way."

Blue's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked, shocked. "How?"

Smiling, Tamara withdrew her wand from her pocket.

"A Fairy wand tends to attract attention in this world. Outside Storybrooke, at least," she explained as the wand slowly morphed into a taser. "But no one would really question a lone woman carrying a stun gun to protect herself."

"And," Blue began curiously, "how will that work against someone like Rumplestiltskin?"

Tamara smiled slowly.

"When my wand is in this form," she explained, "it has the ability to suck the magic out of anything, storing it for future use."

Blue's eyes widened.

"You could use that to strip the Dark One of his powers?"

Tamara nodded.

"There is, however, a catch," Tamara granted. "The more magical a person is, the more magic is...ingrained into their very being... the more life threatening this device is."

Blue eyed the device in Tinkerbell's hand warily.

"The Dark One would be killed," she whispered.

"Most certainly," Tamara confirmed.

Blue shook her head.

"There's no way we could even get close enough to him to use it," Blue doubted. "He despises fairies, we'd never get near him."

"You're the only other immortal in this world," Tamara told the Blue fairy. "You're the only one powerful enough to challenge him."

Blue took a deep breath.

"I no longer have my wand," she admitted reluctantly. "I'm currently powerless."

"No longer," Tamara held the Blue Fairy's wand before her eyes and she reclaimed it eagerly.

"You found it?" She smiled, watching her wand glow with magic in her hands.

Tamara smiled, watching Blue's wand light up.

"Well, a wand is only as powerful as the one who wields it, as it's the wand that hold's the fairy's magic," Tamara recited. "And as long as that fairy lives, their magic, shall serve no other. It's why The Dark One had to kill my great aunt to obtain her wand."

"Yes," Blue nodded. "And now I will be able to protect our realm."

Tamara's smile grew wider.

"No you won't."

Blue gasped in shock and pain, as Tamara jabbed the taer into her stomach.

Tamara's eyes were on fire as sparks flew from Blue's wand until it shattered.

Grinning triumphantly, Tamara released her hold, and Blue's body fell to the ground, lifeless. The shattered remains of her now colourless wand lying around her like a broken halo.

Tamara watched the taser in her hand turn back into her own wand.

She felt the grin spreading across her face as her wand changed from its usual bright orange, to a deep shade of dark blue.

As the wand began to glow with an almost indigo light, Tamara began to laugh softly.

She was now the new Blue Fairy.

~..~..~..~..

"What about the beanstalk?" David asked, glancing at the smouldering remnants of their crop. "Maybe some beans survived the fire? Maybe one can take us home, we should search the ashes."

"Hold on," Emma ordered firmly. "Before we try that, we need to make sure Regina doesn't get to Henry first. Kind of defeats the purpose of going anywhere, if our family's scattered."

"Right," Charming nodded, realising he was getting too far ahead of himself.

"So," Belle began, "what bean did Regina get?"

"No idea," Neal sighed.

"It doesn't matter _where_Regina's going," Emma was struggling to keep everyone focused on the most important thing. "If she gets to Henry before we do, she'll take him away."

"But we still have the other beans," Rumple assured the Sheriff. "So, even if Regina does take Henry to the Enchanted forest, we have a way of following her."

Emma was getting frustrated. Why were they standing around talking? Regina could have transported to Henry's school and taken him to another world by now, for all they knew!

"I don't care about the beans!" She snapped, getting everyone's attention. "I care about my son! And I am not going to lose him again!"

Closing her eyes, Emma focused, and within moments, she disappeared.

"Whoa!" David and Neal exclaimed simultaneously.

"She's a _very_ fast learner," Rumple commented drily.

"Where's she gone?" Belle asked slowly.

"To Henry, most likely," Rumple explained. "The fear a parent has for the life of their child is a very powerful motivator."

David turned to Happy and Doc, who had recovered from their brush with Regina and had made their way over to the group.

"Happy, Doc, I want you to go and find Anton," David instructed. "Tell him about the beans, and that Regina has one. We have two for Neverland, but don't know what Regina has. Send some dwarves down here to search the ashes for any surviving beans."

"Yes, Sire!" The two dwarves saluted and ran off.

"We need to go after Emma," Charming adressed the rest of the group. "She can't take on Regina alone."

"No, certainly not," Rumple agreed. "But now that she's tapping into her magic, that may change."

~..~..~..~

Emma materialised just outside of Henry's school. Regina was nowhere in sight.

Emma barely had a moment to feel pride at her first successful act of instant travel, before she fell to her knees.

"Oh, God" she moaned, trying not to chuck. "How do they _do_ this all the time?"

"You get used to it."

Looking up, Emma found Gold standing beside her.

Belle and Neal helped Emma get to her feet.

"Henry," she voiced the thing forefront in her mind.

"We'll get him, Emma," Neal assured her.

"But you need to recover," Rumple told Emma firmly. "While transporting yourself was impressive, you weren't ready to handle the effects and now, you can barely stand."

"I'm fine," Emma said stubbornly, pushing Belle and Neal away, only to crumple to the ground again trying to take a step forward.

"Magic comes with a price Miss Swan," Rumple reminded the Sheriff before turning to Belle.

"Make sure she's stays out here to recover, please Belle?" he requested and Belle nodded.

"You just go get your grandson back safely," she told him.

~..~..~..~..

Henry was in the middle of a math lesson, when he saw his adoptive mother standing outside his classroom.

'Oh, no.' he thought, feeling his stomach grow heavy.

Regina smiled happily at him from the doorway.

"Henry," she greeted warmly.

Henry's teacher looked up from the group she was working with. As Miss Blanchard was still teaching ten year olds, Henry had been moved up to an older class at the beginning of the school year.

"I'm sorry, Madame Mayor," Henry's teacher began slowly. "You can't be here."

"I'm still his mother by law," Regina's eyes went from warm to fiery in less than half a second. "And I need to see my son."

"It's okay," Henry said quickly, not wanting his mother to throw a fireball in his class. "I'll come."

Regina smiled.

"Good boy."

Carefully, Henry made his way to the door, and his mother placed a hand on his shoulder possessively to lead him out into the corridor.

"What is it?" Henry demanded, wishing his mother, or father, or…_someone_ would show up soon.

"Henry," Regina whispered proudly. "_I've found it_."

"Found what?" Henry asked warily.

"I found the way we can be happy together," Regina told him, showing him the green and brown bean in her hand.

"Is that a magic bean?" Henry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yes, it is," Regina smiled, seeing his reaction as positive so far. "And I think I know where it goes."

"Where?" Henry asked.

Regina leaned down to meet her son's eyes.

"The place you've _always_ wanted to go," she whispered. "The Enchanted Forest."

Henry's eyes widened.

"That bean can open a portal to the Enchanted forest?" Henry repeated, afraid he'd misunderstood.

"Yes," Regina breathed. She was so relieved that Henry seemed happy at the idea. Maybe this could work?

"Henry," Regina began carefully. "I know that you've always wanted to see our homeland, the place where you should have grown up. This bean," she held it up in her fingers, "can take us there. I can show you the world in which you were _born_ to be a part of."

"Regina!"

Looking up, Henry saw both his grandfathers and his father approaching.

"Let my son go," Neal demanded.

"He's not your son," Regina told him. "You didn't even know he existed until a few days ago. You have no right to him. Henry's still mine _by law_."

"Still trifling with technicalities I see, Your Majesty," Rumple said smoothly as he stepped forward.

"You've found _your_ son, Rumple," Regina gestured to Neal. "Why can't I have mine?"

"Do you really think that kidnapping Henry will make him love you?" Charming asked.

"She said the magic bean she has will lead to The Enchanted Forest," Henry explained.

"I can rebuild my kingdom," Regina announced proudly. "And Henry can finally be the prince he was born to be."

"You're not taking my son away from me," Neal said firmly, holding his hand out toward his son. "Henry, let's go."

"No," Regina objected, holding Henry tightly and blocking him from Neal's sight. "You will not take _my_ son from _me_."

"And you will not threaten _my_ son," Rumple told the former Queen. "Or take _my grandson_ from his father."

Flicking his wrist, Rumple pulled Henry into Neal's arms magically before transporting their group outside, where Emma and Belle were waiting.

"Henry!" Emma exclaimed in relief as Henry threw himself into his mother's arms. "I thought we were too late."

"Got there just in time," Charming assured his daughter. "Regina's bean apparently can take us home."

"What?" Emma asked as Belle's head shot up, her eyes darting to Rumple, worried.

"You heard right."

Turning, they found Regina standing boldly in front of them, holding up the bean in her hand.

"Hand over the bean, Regina," Charming demanded. "We need it to get home."

"Or you'll what?" Regina laughed. "The only ones who will be returning to the EnchantedForest will be me and Henry."

"Over my dead body," Emma spat through gritted teeth as she attempted to stand, but was still too weak from her most powerful act of magic to date, and so ended up using Belle and Neal for support once more.

"Well, you look close enough to it," Regina laughed.

"You're not taking Henry anywhere," Charming said firmly, stepping between Regina and his grandson, still being held in his daughter's arms.

Neal stepped forward.

"If you want Henry," he challenged, "you'll have to go through us first."

Regina smiled.

"Tempting." She said. "But I don't have to."

Waving her hands, Regina engulfed the group in purple smoke, and when it dissipated, they were surprised to find themselves at the wishing well.

"Where are we?" Neal asked as Regina hurried over to the edge of the well.

"This is where Mary-Margret and I came through from the Enchanted forest," Emma whispered, realising what Regina's plan was.

"Correct," Regina smiled, tossing her magic bean into the wishing well.

The wind picked up as the vortex opened, tapping into the magical properties of the water below, that linked Storybrooke to LakeNostos in the EnchantedForest.

Regina climbed onto the rim of the wishing well, smiling at the swirling vortex of water and light below.

"Now, Henry," Regina extended a hand towards her son, and he disappeared in a swirl of smoke to reappear in her grasp.

"It's time to go home," Regina smiled in anticipation. She could finally be happy. Now, she and Henry could be together, in the land he was born to be a part of.

And Emma, Neal, Rumple and Prince Charming were there to see her finally win.

"No!" Emma struggled to stand, and Belle and Charming had to steady her, lest she fall again.

"Henry!" Neal ran forward.

"Bae!" Rumple called out a warning.

Just as Regina was about to jump into the portal, Henry in her arms, Neal leaped forward to pull Henry out of Regina's hands.

As Henry and Regina fell hard onto the ground beside the well, Rumple got the chance to magically summon Henry to Emma's side.

"No!"

Rumple looked over to where Regina was getting to her feet beside the well.

"You can't have my grandson, Regina," Rumple told her firmly. He knew that his son could be a wonderful father, and, _damn it_, Bae was going to get the chance.

Neal grinned.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better this time round, Papa," he told his father, a hint of pride in his voice.

Regina cast her eyes from her son gripped protectively in Emma's arms, to Rumple gazing at his own son, who was still standing beside the wishing well.

She couldn't get to Henry now, but the vortex wouldn't stay open for long.

And she didn't want to waste a magic bean...

"Rumplestiltskin," she called

"If I can't have my son," she hissed, "then _you_ can't have _yours_."

Thrusting outwards with both hands, Regina magically pushed Neal backwards, causing him to topple into the wishing well, and the swirling portal below.

"Bae!"

"Neal!"

"Dad!"

Unable to run, Rumple transported himself forward, as Regina disappeared. Looking into the well, he was relieved to see his son, still clinging to the edge of the stone rim of the well.

"Papa!"

Rumple could see the fear in his son's eyes, the same fear he knew was showing in his own. For a moment, Rumple saw his son as the fourteen year old boy he had been when he'd fallen into that first portal all those years ago.

Rumple was determined not to make that same mistake again.

Reaching down, he grasped his son's wrist with both hands.

"Don't worry, Bae," he told his son. "You'll be alright."

"Don't let me go this time," Bae begged, and the fear in his eyes was plain to see as he struggled against the pull of the vortex below.

"I _promise_, Bae," Rumple told his son. "I _won't_ let you go."

However, Rumple struggled to lift his son's weight against the pull of the vortex, and his bad leg, with no cane for support, was beginning to falter under the strain.

He couldn't risk freeing his hands to use magic, and even if he could, he was so terrified, that he thought any spell he tried would freeze.

And Emma was still too weak...

"Someone, help me!" he called over his shoulder.

Just as Belle and David reached Rumple's side, Neal was ripped from his father's grasp and he fell into the vortex, which closed behind him.

Rumple gazed down into the rippling waters of the well as they settled.

"Bae?" He whispered. "No! Not again."

Sobbing, Rumple collapsed beside the wishing well in grief, barely feeling Belle's arms around him, trying to comfort him.

"I've lost him," he whispered. "I've lost him again."

"But we'll find him, Rumple," Belle told him. "You've travelled worlds to reunite with your son, you can't give up now."

"Yeah," Henry piped up, hurrying over, supporting Emma. "We have the Neverland beans, right? We can go and find some more beans and then go and get my dad."

"But," David hated to put a dampener on their hopes, "how will we know where to find him, even _if_ and _when_ we do get more beans?"

Emma's head shot up. "Because we have a contact in the Enchanted Forest," she reminded them, looking at David and Henry.

"Aurora!" Henry remembered. "I can go back to the Netherworld in my sleep, and tell her to find my dad at…"

"Lake Nostos," Emma supplied.

"And then we can keep each other updated, and when we find the beans, they'll be right there when we come through," Henry finished.

"See Rumple?" Belle smiled at her love encouragingly. "There's hope. We'll find Bae."

Slowly, slowly, Rumple got control of his breathing.

"It seems we're going to Neverland," he whispered, his voice filled with raw determination.

The sound of Emma's phone ringing broke through the silent air.

"Sheriff," she answered.

"_What?"_

All eyes turned to Emma, watching the shock spreading across her face.

"I'll be right there," she said numbly, hanging up the phone.

"What is it?" David asked.

"Neverland might have to wait a little bit," Emma announced slowly.

"And why is that?" Rumple demanded.

"The Blue Fairy," Emma told the group sadly. "She's dead."

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: So, what did you think?

I said I was going to make Tamara more ambitious, didn't I? Don't know what she's really going to do with that taser, but I'm willing to bet it's actually her wand. And as we saw Rumple using his stolen fairy wand to absorb all the diamonds in the mines, I'm pretty sure Tamara uses her wand, in it's taser form, to steal magic. I'm thinking her ultimate goal is to kill The Dark One, not only for his power, but to avenge the fairy he killed, which I'm assuming is Tamara's great aunt.

Please don't hate me for killing the Blue Fairy! But if tamara's plan is to take out the Dark One, she'll think she'll need all the power she can get, and the Blue Fairy is the only other immortal being in Storybrooke: Prime target.

I also saw a video of her and Greg Mandel with Henry on set down at the docks by the Cannery. Greg threw something into the water- I'm assuming it's a magic bean- then the three of them backed up, before running to the edge.

Looks like Greg and Tamara are going to kidnap Henry and take him, I'm assuming, to Neverland.

When I found out that Neal ended up in the Enchanted Forest, presumably on his own, I wondered how the heck he would have got there, and why? Neal had spent his whole life trying to get away from that world, why would he go back? Then I thought: maybe he fell through another portal? And the only scenario I could come up with that made sense to me was the one you've just read. And why were Mulan, Aurora and Philip there? I thought that they'd be given a heads up by either David, Snow or Henry.

My original idea was to have Regina fall into the portal with Neal, but then I thought: how could Tamara convince Greg to kidnap Henry, if he didn't think they could use him to get Greg/Owen's father back as a trade?

That's something that annoys me though: We've had teasers about what Snow, Emma, Henry, Rumple, Neal and even Belle are doing in the finale (Belle was spotted with Emma and Co at the pirate ship in a set photo), but I've yet to hear what Regina is doing? Does she go to another world? Or does she stay in Storybrooke? I'm planning on her trying to follow Henry, once she realises Tamara and Greg have taken him. Maybe recruit Hook? I saw a picture of him standing alone at the docks; looks like he gets his ship comandeered.

There were also set photos of Henry playing at, what looked like a park, while Rumple watched. Emma then appeared, taking Henry aside, and they have what appears to be a sad/serious conversation. I'm assuming they're talking about getting Neal back, or maybe the Blue Fairy's death.

I also knew there was a set photo of Emma and Neal having a discussion/argument on a beach, and had trouble figuring out where to put that scene, as I knew it had to happen before he went to the Enchanted Forest. I hope it fit well into the chapter, and didn't detract too much from the urgency of the story.

That conversation I wrote between Rumple, Belle and David was one I'd been wanting to fit in to my story for a while, and I'm glad I finally got the opportunity to write it. David gave Rumple advice to help with Belle, so I thought Rumple and Belle could give him advice to help with Emma.

And I was relieved when I saw the new photos for 'Lacey' of Lacey playing pool in a bar, as it looks like she's NOT a prostitute after all (thank goodness!) but she's definately a 'bad girl' of some variety, ignoring Rumple to chat up another guy. As Robin Hood is featured in the episode: perhaps he's the Sheriff of Nottingham?

Stay strong Rumple, don't give up on something worth fighting for! We need Rumbelle back!

That's all my theorising and rambling for now.

Please, please please review!

Celino


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Hi everybody! Sorry it's been longer than normal for an update- I had a camping trip, and then a case of writer's block. Now, the muse has struck again, and I spent all of today writing, and here's the result! I hope you find it's worth the wait!

~..~..~..~..

"The Blue Fairy's dead?" David repeated slowly. "How is that possible?"

All eyes turned to Rumple.

"Don't look at me," he told them firmly. "I had nothing to do with it. In fact," he added, "I'm just as surprised as you are."

"How is this possible?" Emma demanded, repeating her Deputy's question..

"I have no idea," Rumple admitted. "The Blue Fairy is immortal, I didn't know it was _possible_ to kill her."

"You're immortal," David reminded the Dark One. "But you can still be killed with your knife. Maybe the Blue Fairy had a weakness, too?"

"Well, then," Rumple mused, "only a fairy would know what that is."

Rumple's eyes widened with realisation as he met Emma's gaze.

"Only a _fairy_ would know how to kill the Blue Fairy," he whispered.

Emma nodded slowly in understanding.

"Tamara."

"Tamara?" Henry asked, disbelieving. "Why would she kill the Blue Fairy?"

"That's what we're going to find out, Henry," Emma told her son.

"Not before I find her," Rumple growled.

"What do you care about the Blue Fairy?" David asked, surprised.

"I don't," Rumple granted. "But I'm willing to bet that the reason Tamara killed her is the same reason for which she used my son."

"You promised Neal you wouldn't hurt her," Emma reminded him.

"And I promised Belle that I wouldn't kill Regina," Rumple added, "which is the only reason I'm not going after the dear Queen now, for making me lose my son _again_. However," Rumple added, "I need answers."

"And I'll get them," Emma told Gold firmly. "I'm the Sheriff, this is my job. Besides," Emma added warily, "if Tamara can kill the Blue Fairy, she may also know how to kill you. Best for you to stay out of the crossfire until we can find out what Tamara's really up to."

"She's right, Rumple," Belle told her Love. "We need to keep our family safe."

"That's what I'm trying to do, Belle," Rumple told her.

"But we don't know how the Blue Fairy was killed. You didn't even know it was possible." Worry caused Belle's voice to tremble. "_Please_," she begged, "let Emma do her job, until we know what we're dealing with. If Tamara did kill the Blue Fairy, she could kill you too. I don't want to lose you."

Gazing into his Love's eyes, Rumple slowly nodded in agreement.

"David and I need to go investigate this." Emma announced. "But, Regina could still come after Henry." She turned to Gold. "Can you make sure he's safe?"

Rumple nodded. He'd failed to protect his son for the second time, the least he could do now would be to try and protect his grandson.

"We need to keep the beans safe, too," David added. "They lead to Neverland, it's the only way we'll be able to get more."

"I'll take them," Emma said.

"Why you?" Rumple demanded.

"'Cause I'm the Sheriff," Emma answered. "And," she added in a gentler tone, "to make sure you don't go after Neal without me."

'I knew Emma still cared about him,' Rumple smiled slightly as Belle placed the two clear beans she held into Emma's hand.

"Now," Emma turned slowly to Gold as she placed the beans in a pocket. "Sorry to ask this Gold, but could you send me and David back to our car?"

Snorting slightly in amusement, Rumple waved a hand, enveloping the pair in smoke.

~..~..~..~..

Greg paced around the hotel room impatiently. He'd just returned from another hike and now he _really_ needed to talk to Tamara.

Where was she?

A knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts.

Opening it in a rush, he was relieved to see Tamara standing calmly in the hallway.

"Thank God you're finally here!" Greg pulled her inside. "You won't believe what I just saw in the woods.

Handing his phone to Tamara, Greg watched her press the 'play' button for the video.

Tamara's eyes widened as she saw the Evil Queen throw what seemed to be a magic bean into the wishing well, and take hold of Henry, before Neal pulled them back, only to get pushed into the portal himself, despite his father's attempts to save him from falling.

"It looks like your friend is gone," Greg put forward hesitantly as the video ended.

"Neal fulfilled his purpose," Tamara stated, her mind racing at the new possibilities that this video offered.

"There are magic beans here, Greg," Tamara told her partner, excitement building within her.

"We can worry about magic beans later," Greg said firmly. "I'm so close to finding my father, I'm not going to stop now."

"We'll find your father, Greg," Tamara assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder supportively.

"How?" Greg asked.

Tamara held up the video, paused as Regina threw her bean into the wishing well.

"Regina," Tamara whispered. "We can get her to tell us where your father is, forcibly if needed."

"Kidnapping?" Greg asked.

"Don't worry, babe," Tamara told him. "I know someone who can help."

~..~..~..~..

Emma and David carefully made their way up the path to the convent. Ahead, they could see the fairies gathered in the entrance way, waiting for them.

"Sheriff!" One of the fairies rushed forward upon sighting them. "Your Majesty! Who could've done this?"

"That's what we're going to find out," David assured her calmly.

"Where's Mother Superior?" Emma asked, keeping her tone professional.

The fairy swallowed.

"We left her where we found her," she answered, "in her room."

"Good," Emma nodded, making her way inside, "lead the way."

"Follow me."

As the fairy led them through the hallways, Emma did her best to keep her mask up as she met the gaze of the mourning fairies, still recovering from the shock of losing their leader.

"Who found her?" Emma asked.

"I did," the fairy leading them answered tearfully. "My name's Astrid."

"Well Astrid," Emma began. "I'm going to need you to tell me what happened."

Astrid nodded, coming to a stop outside a closed doorway.

"It was, uh, just after breakfast, I think," Astrid began, trying to keep her voice steady. "Tamara had left early, so I went looking for her, when-"

"Wait," Emma interrupted. "Tamara?"

Astrid nodded.

"She came to stay at the convent, when people found out that she was a fairy," she explained. "She was my roommate."

Emma and David shared a look. They didn't want to jump to conclusions, but still...it was too much of a coincidence that Tamara had been living at the Convent at the time the Blue Fairy was killed.

"What is it?" Astrid asked, her large eyes travelling between the Sheriff and her Deputy.

"Carry on, Astrid," Emma granted. "You went looking for Tamara..."

Astrid cleared her throat nervously. "Well," she began, "Tamara had missed breakfast, and when she did arrive at the convent, I asked her where she'd been."

"And?" Emma prompted.

Astrid shrugged.

"She just said that she'd been looking for something."

David got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Did she say what it was?" He asked. "Did she say if she found it?"

Astrid shook her head.

"No, and I didn't think to ask," she admitted regretfully. "But, she did seem pleased about something."

Emma nodded. It sounded like whatever it was that Tamara had been looking for, she had found it.

"Then what?" Emma asked.

Astrid had to take deep breaths as she fought to stop herself crying.

"Tamara said that she needed to talk to Blue," Astrid continued. "And I haven't seen her since."

"And," David prompted gently, "how did you find Blue?"

Astrid swallowed a sob.

"It was about an hour or so after I last saw Tamara," the fairy explained. "I'm still in training, and now that we have our wands back, Blue has started teaching us again. I was coming for my lesson, and I found her door locked." Astrid took a deep breath, turning her gaze sadly to the closed door she stood beside.

"I knocked, but became concerned when there was no answer. So I used magic to unlock the door...and that's when I found her."

"Did you move her?" Emma asked.

Astrid shook her head, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I checked for a pulse," Astrid explained, "but when I didn't find one, I ran to call for help."

David nodded.

"Thank you for your help Astrid," he said gratefully, seeing that the poor fairy was at breaking point. "We can take it from here."

"We'll find the one responsible for this," Emma promised.

Nodding, Astrid left them, wiping her tears as she went.

Slowly, Emma reached out and turned the door handle.

Pushing the door open, Emma and David stepped cautiously into the room.

Emma swallowed, feeling her breath catch in her throat.

The Blue Fairy was lying on her side on the wooden floor of her bedroom, where she had apparently fallen. Her face was frozen in a death-mask.

David examined the Blue Fairy's face, noticing the wide eyes and the lines surrounding her eyes and mouth. A grimace.

"She was in pain when she died," he whispered.

"But how did she die?" Emma asked. "It's not like Pongo's here to help this time."

Crouching down, Emma examined the shards of what appeared to be glass that were scattered around Mother Superior's body, some fragments even sparkled in her dark hair.

"What kind of glass is this?" she wondered aloud.

David knelt beside his daughter. Picking up a shard carefully, he noticed the faint sparkle of fairy dust.

"This is Blue's wand," David realised, showing Emma the traces of fairy dust. "Her wand actually shattered in the attack."

Emma began to carefully roll Mother Superior onto her back, looking for a cause of death on her body.

"David," she gestured to her Deputy, "look at this."

Leaning forward, David noticed two small burns on the dead fairy's clothing, over her stomach.

"Those look too small to be deadly," he commented.

Carefully, Emma lifted the clothing away until they saw that the burns had penetrated straight through her clothes to brand the fairy's skin. The burns were small, but clearly deep and still raw.

"Okay," David breathed, "perhaps I was wrong."

"Maybe we should have brought Gold along," Emma said as she carefully rearranged the Blue Fairy's clothing back into place. "This had to have been a magical attack, and neither of us knows enough magic to guess what could have happened."

"Well, we may not know exactly how Blue was killed," David began slowly, "but at least we have a suspect."

Emma nodded, her expression turning hard.

"Tamara."

~..~..~..~..

Tamara and Greg made their way along the docks carefully.

"Are you sure we can find this guy here?" Greg asked as he cast his eyes around the various ships harboured in the marina.

"I'm sure," Tamara answered confidently.

Suddenly, from what appeared to be thin air, a man stepped onto the dock.

"That's the last time I work for you, Regina," he muttered before starting in surprise as he raised his eyes to see the couple before him.

"I'm guessing that's him?" Greg whispered to Tamara, who nodded.

"Is he magical too?" He asked her.

"No," she answered. "He just sails in magical circles."

Hook relaxed slightly upon learning that these people knew of magic.

"Sorry, don't mean to be rude," He began as he started to walk by, "but I'm a trifle busy at the moment."

"Don't you recognise me, Captain?" Tamara asked mockingly. "I'm insulted."

Casting his eyes over Tamara, Hook smiled charmingly.

"Love, I know I probably said that I'd never forget you, but to be honest, I know so many women, that I _do_ tend to lose track after a while."

"Hey," Greg objected, taking a step forward, but Tamara merely held up a hand to stop him, smiling at Hook's comment.

"Oh, no Hook," Tamara corrected the pirate captain. "You knew me in Neverland. Though I was known as Tinkerbell, there."

Hook's eyes widened.

"Tinkerbell?" He repeated. "Why are you here? _How_ did you get here?"

"I'm here to make you an offer, Hook," Tamara offered. "I think we can help each other."

Hook shook his head.

"I'm done with helping," he snarled. "All I want is my vengeance, and the closest I came to getting it was doing it myself."

"Yes, the Dark One," Tamara stated calmly. "Well, now that Rumplestiltskin has magic, you're a little out of your league now, aren't you?"

Tamara's eyes were calm and calculated as Hook's furious dark eyes landed on her.

"Come with us," Tamara told him. "And I can guarantee you your vengeance."

~..~..~..~..

Henry lay back down on the large bed as Belle lifted the covers up over him.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Henry?" She asked him. "We could get David or Mary-Margret to do it."

But Henry shook his head.

"I want to be the one to help my dad," he said surely. "Families look after each other."

"Yes indeed," Rumple agreed as he stepped into the room.

He had brought Henry to his home after Emma and David had left to investigate the Blue Fairy's death, and immediately, he, Henry and Belle began their own quest to help Bae.

Coming forward, Rumple handed Henry a new necklace filled with protection potion.

"That'll protect him from the flames?" Belle asked as Henry slipped the chain around his neck. Henry and Rumple had explained this Netherworld to her and it had sounded terrifying.

Rumple nodded in assurance.

"As long as Henry wears that necklace, he can control the flames in the Netherworld," he explained.

Belle nodded in understanding. At least now, Henry wouldn't get hurt.

"Now, Henry," Rumple at on the edge of the bed, next to Belle. "You remember what you have to tell Aurora?"

Henry nodded surely.

"I have to tell her that my dad got pushed through a magical portal that links our world to Lake Nostos," he recited, "and to tell her to meet him there, so that we can stay in contact until we find more beans to bring him back home."

"Don't be afraid Henry," Belle smiled at the boy. "The flames won't hurt you now."

"I know," Henry answered. "And I'm not afraid. I'm on a quest, just like in the stories. I want to be a hero for a change."

Belle smiled.

"I know exactly how you feel," she told him. "And believe me, Henry: you are a hero. You've helped so many people, and now you're helping your father."

Henry grinned proudly before lying back down on the pillows.

"Alright Henry," Rumple said softly, as he placed his hand gently on his grandson's forehead. "Just relax, and soon, you'll begin to drift off."

As Rumple passed his hand slowly across Henry's face, the boy's eyes began to close sleepily, and soon, his breathing became slow and deep with slumber.

Exhaling, Rumple bowed his head over his cane. He had lost his son again, and now, he was relying on his grandson to help find him.

He felt Belle's hand touch his shoulder and he raised his eyes to meet his Love's gaze.

"You'll find your son, Rumple," she told him surely. "You don't have to do anything on your own anymore, you have your whole family to help you now."

Rumple nodded, glancing to the sleeping boy in the bed.

"Can you watch over Henry, Belle?" Rumple asked her as he stood up. "Call me the moment he wakes up."

"Where are you going?" Belle asked, her forehead creasing in a frown.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt anyone," Rumple assured her. "I just want to have a few words with our dear Queen, to ensure she stays away from my family."

~..~..~..~..

He was surrounded by fire. It shot up from the floor and licked its way across the walls, filling the room with blistering heat and smoke that made it difficult to breathe.

The worst of it was the sound: The crackling, snapping, roaring sound of the flames as they burned, apparently using Henry's own fear as fuel, because the flames never seemed to die.

Unless...

Henry gripped the necklace he wore in his fist, closing his eyes to concentrate.

'Put out the fire,' he thought as loudly as he could, _willing_ it to happen.

Suddenly, he was surrounded by blissful silence.

Opening his eyes, Henry could see the whole room was clear of fire, only fragments of ash drifted through the air. Stray sparks from embers made the only light and filled the room with a glow that reminded him of the jack-o-lanterns at Halloween.

"Aurora?" He called out. "Hello?"

But there was no reply.

Henry moved forward cautiously, searching. But now that there were no flames in the room, he didn't need to search for long before he realised that Aurora wasn't there.

Henry swallowed. He hadn't counted on this. He'd been expecting to see Aurora here, like all the other times he'd been here.

_Why wasn't she here?_ Then he realised.

Of course! Aurora wasn't asleep yet. Since they hadn't needed to be in contact during the day since his mom and Mary-Margret had come back, Aurora would have no need to be here right now.

Henry looked down at the necklace that he wore, thankful that he had it.

For now, all he could do was wait for Aurora to arrive, so he could tell her about his dad, or wait for himself to wake up, and he'd try again tonight.

Henry sat on the floor of the room, watching the glowing ashes drift through the air like fireflies.

And he waited.

~..~..~..~..

Hook was silent as he followed Tamara and her associate, Greg Mandel towards the Storybrooke Cannery.

However, Tamara led them away from the main building to the old factory beside it, the cold, dark walls immediately creating the feeling of isolation, as Hook could hear nothing but their footsteps echoing along the dark walls as they walked.

Eventually, they came to a room off the corridor, where Tamara stopped.

Hook stepped away slightly from the two others in the room, creating distance, and keeping them both, as well as his means of escape, in sight.

"Now," he began slowly. "You say that you can guarantee my vengeance. How can you help me?"

"Because we know how to kill magical creatures," Tamara answered plainly, getting the pirate's attention. "And something tells me, that may come in useful to you."

The fairy definitely now had Hook's attention.

"How do you do it?" He asked.

Tamara held up her taser.

"When my wand is in this form," she explained. "It drains the magic from them. And the more magic they have, the more life threatening it is."

A smile of anticipation began to creep across Hook's face.

"You've done it before?"

Tamara smiled as the taser regained the form of her wand, the blue light shining in the dim room.

"I've already killed one magical creature this morning: The Blue Fairy."

Hook eyes widened.

"You killed the Blue Fairy?" Hook repeated. "Why?"

"You have your vengeance, I have mine," Tamara told the pirate. "And I needed her power."

"Why?" Hook asked.

"That's my business," Tamara answered firmly.

"Fair enough," Hook granted.

"Are you in?" Greg asked.

Hook turned towards the man.

"And if I was, what would be in it for you?" he asked the outsider. "Who are you?"

"I'm the guy who hit you with my car when I came into town," Greg shot at the pirate, not liking his tone.

"What?" Hook demanded taking a step forward, only to be blocked by Tamara.

"Never mind that now, Captain," she told him. "That was an accident, you weren't his target."

"Then who is?" Hook asked.

"Regina," Greg answered. "She took my father from me."

"So here's the deal, Captain Hook," Tamara regained the pirate's attention. "You help us get Regina, and we'll help you get Rumplestiltskin and your revenge."

Hook's eyes travelled from the fairy before him to the man behind her.

They could kill magical creatures...

"I'm in," he said.

~..~..~..~..

Regina was in her office when she heard the unmistakable sound of a cane hitting the floor.

Turning, she found Rumplestiltskin standing in the doorway.

"Your Majesty," he smiled coldly in greeting.

"Are you here to kill me Rumple?" She asked, moving until her desk was between herself and the man whose presence seemed to fill the room, regardless of his average build.

"Oh no, you're safe from me," Rumple said calmly. "I made a promise to Belle that I wouldn't kill you, remember?"

Regina felt herself relax ever so slightly. She may not be in danger of losing her life, but she also knew how creative the Dark One could be.

"So then why are you here?" Regina asked, as she sat down at her desk, trying to appear calm and in control of the situation.

"You took my love from me, and then you took my son from me," Rumple hissed as he came forward.

"You got Belle back, very quickly too, I might add," Regina told him. "And _you_ took my son from _me_. I was just returning the favour."

Rumple slowly approached the Mayor's desk.

"I may not able to kill you, _Your Majesty_," the softness of Rumple's voice making his words sound all the more chilling. "But I promise you: there will be suffering. You took my son, and now, I will do everything in my power to ensure that you will never be with Henry, ever again."

"Henry is _my_ son!" Regina stood up to confront the man trying to intimidate her in her own office.

"No, he's _Bae's_ son." Rumple kept his voice calm, even though his eyes were on fire. "He's _Emma's_ son. And he's _my grandson_."

Rumple leaned closer, locking eyes with the Evil Queen.

"You took my son from me, Regina," he hissed. "So in return, I'm going to deny you the one thing that you _truly _want: Henry."

He smiled.

"To be separated forever from the thing you love most," Rumple whispered as he watched the emotion flicking across the Queen's face. "Now _that_, is truly a fate worse than death."

~..~..~..~..

"Henry?"

Henry's head shot up to see Aurora standing before him in the now dimly lit room of the Netherworld.

"Aurora!" He greeted in relief as he stood up. "You're finally here! I've been waiting for you."

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, coming forward, concerned. "Did Emma and Mary-Margret get through safely?"

"Yes, they're okay," Henry told her. "But now we have another problem."

Aurora studied the boy's face, noting how serious his expression was.

She nodded.

"How can I help?" She asked.

Henry took a breath.

"I need you to go to Lake Nostos," he told her.

"Why?" Aurora asked, curious. "What's at Lake Nostos?"

Aurora noticed that while the serious expression never fell from Henry's face, he lifted his chin proudly.

"My father."

~..~..~..~..

"Remind me again, why we're looking for Regina now?" David asked his daughter as they approached the Council building.

They'd searched for Tamara at the convent, though hadn't expected to find her. They then tried Granny's, and again found no sign of the rogue fairy, or even Greg, who they now knew was another link.

It was then that Emma decided to search for Regina, trying her house, only to find it empty.

Now, they were making their way to the Mayor's office.

"Because she kidnapped Henry," Emma answered her Deputy's question. "That's a charge for arrest right there."

"I thought we were looking for Tamara," David said.

"We don't know where she is," Emma reminded him. "And if she's after magical beings, as it appears to be," Emma still couldn't get the Blue Fairy's expression, frozen in pain, out of her head, "then Regina could be a target as well."

"So, are we warning her then?" David asked, a little surprised by his daughter's concern for Regina.

"Or just waiting for Tamara to show up?"

Emma paused.

"I'm not sure yet," she admitted.

They were at the base of the stairs leading up to the Mayor's office within the town council building.

Cautiously, Emma and David each took out the guns and held them at the ready as they made their way up the stairs.

At the doorway, Emma and David both pressed themselves against the wall of the corridor, trying to stay out of sight of the frosted glass.

At Emma's signal, they opened the door to the office and entered, guns at the ready in case Regina decided to attack them.

"All clear here," Emma announced from her side of the room.

"All clear here," David echoed from his position.

Slowly, the two lowered their guns.

"What now?" Emma thought aloud. "Where would Regina go?"

"The beanstalk?" David suggested. "Maybe to look for another bean?"

"She torched the thing, she wouldn't expect there to be any more," Emma reminded him. "Besides, you've got the dwarves searching the area. If there are any beans that survived the fire, they'll find them."

"What about her vault?" David put forward another suggestion. "That's where she went to hide after she was framed for Dr Hopper, and it's where all her magic is."

"That's a possibility," Emma granted. "But with Regina as desperate as she is at the moment, I don't think that she's go into hiding. I think she'd be trying to search for another way to try and get Henry, like the beans."

"Well, you have the only beans to Neverland that we've found so far," David reminded his daughter. "And there's no way Regina will be able to get them."

"Not without help," Emma muttered.

"Who would help her?" David asked. "She doesn't have any allies anymore except-"

David and Emma met each other's eyes in realisation.

"Hook," Emma said for both of them. "He was the distraction while Regina got the beans, maybe she's gone to him to try and figure out a way to get them back?"

David nodded. It was the most possible scenario he could think of. Regina needed allies, and Hook was her only one in town.

"We've got to get to the marina."

~..~..~..~..

Regina slowly opened her eyes, wincing as her head throbbed and pain shot through her side.

She was in a cold, dimly lit room, and she could smell a hint of salty ocean air as a breeze made its way through the room from somewhere out of her line of sight.

Trying to sit up, Regina felt slight panic as she realised that her arms and legs were strapped down to the table she was lying on.

What was going on?

Regina remembered Hook entering her office not long after Rumple departed once he'd delivered his threat. He was then followed by the former Owen Flynn and a new woman who Regina didn't recognise.

She remembered the woman stepping forward and jabbing something into her stomach, feeling pain lance through her body like fire, before blacking out.

And now she was strapped to this table, apparently somewhere near the harbour.

Regina didn't know what was going on, but she wasn't sticking around to find out.

Flexing her wrist, Regina was glad to find that her hands were at least free, and began concentrating on using magic to free herself.

However, when the straps that held her to the table didn't release her, she began to feel the faint traces of panic clutching her heart.

"Your Majesty," a voice greeted grandly, and Regina watched as Hook came to stand over her.

"Hook?" Regina asked in confusion. "What are you doing? We had a deal."

"Yes," Hook commented drily. "And I ended up being chained to my own ship, while you, my dear Queen, abandoned our deal while you went to abduct your son. And you failed."

The pirate held up a phone, and Regina watched the screen numbly as she saw the events at the wishing well unfold.

"Hook," Regina tried to smile, "I can explain."

"No need," Hook assured her lightly. "As they say, a picture," Hook waved the device in his hand, "is worth a thousand words."

"I can help you get your revenge on Rumplestiltskin," Regina told him. "He's keeping me from my son, we can _both_ get what we want."

Hook smiled.

"You had your chance, love," he smiled. "And I don't need you anymore."

"Then why am I here?" Regina demanded.

At that moment, Owen and the woman from before stepped into her line of sight.

"You're here," the woman said in a chillingly calm voice, "because you have something that we want."

Regina's eyes drifted to the man who was once the boy she had wanted so much to stay with her.

"I don't have your father, Owen," she whispered.

"You're lying," Owen said firmly. "You do have him, and I'm not gonna stop until I find him."

"You can't hold me prisoner," Regina told him.

"Then why don't you just use magic to free yourself?" The woman smiled.

Regina froze. This woman knew about magic? Her eyes flicked to Owen, who appeared unfazed by the woman's comment.

She couldn't believe it...

"You know about magic?" She asked slowly.

"Oh, yeah," Owen nodded. "I've learnt a lot over the years, especially since I arrived here in Storybrooke."

"I helped him," The woman added, walking around the table towards Regina's head. "My name's Tamara by the way."

"I knew her as Tinkerbell," Hook interjected with a grin.

Regina continued to try and use magic to free herself as she felt Tamara attach wires to her temples.

"Why can't I use magic now?" She asked fearfully.

"Because," Owen came forward slowly. "Tamara is a genius. She's figured out a way to drain magic from magical beings."

Regina's breath became quicker as panic began to spread from her heart, up her spine and into her head, filling her mind like smoke.

"My magic's _gone_?" She asked.

"Not completely," Tamara admitted. "It's just left you temporarily. It was the only way we could get you here without making a mess. Besides," she added, as Owen disappeared from view, "if all your magic was drained, you'd be dead now. And we don't want that to happen just yet."

"You want to kill me?" Regina asked. "Why? If all you want is Owen's father-"

"But that's _not_ all we want," Tamara told the Queen, appearing in her line of sight again, as Owen apparently fiddled with some kind of equipment. Regina could hear him moving, and every now and again, she could hear static.

"Owen wants his father back, of course," Tamara explained. "But I want something too."

"And what's that?" Regina asked slowly.

Smiling, Tamara held up her taser.

"I have the ability to absorb the magic from any magical creature," she whispered.

Regina watched as it transformed into a blue, glowing, fairy's wand.

"And I could even kill the supposedly immortal Blue Fairy."

Regina's heart began to pound in her chest.

"My next goal is to kill the Dark One," Tamara explained, "but in order to get close enough to him to absorb his power, I'm gonna need something a little better than fairy magic. And next to him, you're the most powerful magician in this world."

"So this is why you're with them, Hook," Regina spoke to the pirate, who still stood just outside her line of sight. "You and Tamara have a common goal."

"Revenge can be very good at uniting people," Hook granted from the sidelines.

"But first," Owen said and Regina rolled her eyes, trying to see behind her to where Owen stood, "you're going to tell us where my father is."

"Or you'll what?" Regina demanded, trying to gain control of the situation, despite her prone position.

Smiling, Tamara backed away, leaving Regina with only the ceiling to look at.

Tamara looked over at Greg.

"Do it," she ordered.

The wires that were attached to Regina's temples were connected to the machine that Greg stood next to.

"Let's see if this works," he said softly, but still loud enough for Regina to hear.

Reaching with one hand, Greg slowly turned a dial.

A hum of energy filled the room for a split second before Regina's screams cut through the air.

~..~..~..~..

After searching Hook's ship, Emma and David had to concede that neither the pirate nor Regina were there.

"This is getting ridiculous," Emma said in frustration as she and David walked along the docks, trying to think of their next step. "First we can't find a fairy, then we can't find a magically powerful queen and now we can't find a pirate."

"All this means is that we're looking in the wrong places, Emma." David told her. "We just need to find the one _right_ place to find them. We've searched in all the places they'd normally be-"

"Maybe that's why we can't find them," Emma mused. "We're looking in all the _obvious_ places."

They were passing the Cannery, when Emma felt it. Like a tingling pulse going through the air, sending her senses on full alert.

"What is it?" David asked, as his daughter paused.

"Do you feel that?" Emma asked.

David stood still, listening to the sound of the wind coming off the ocean, and smelling the salt in the air.

And that wasn't all that was carried on the air...

"Can you hear that?" David took out his gun.

After a moment, Emma swallowed, nodding, as she reached for her own gun.

Carefully, Emma and David made their way as quickly as they could towards the Cannery, and the sound of screaming.

~..~..~..~..

Belle started as Henry bolted upright.

"Henry!" She smiled in relief as Rumple came forward from where he had been pacing the middle of the room. "You're okay! You took so long, we were getting worried."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Henry assured them. "Aurora just wasn't there when I arrived, so I had to wait for her."

"And?" Rumple prompted. "Did you tell her?"

Henry nodded.

"Aurora, Mulan and Phillip are heading towards Lake Nostos now," Henry was proud to report. "They'd just rescued Phillip from something called a wraith."

Rumple frowned slightly. The wraith was in the Enchanted Forest, where his son was...

"Phillip?" Belle repeated. "And did you say Mulan?"

"Yeah," Henry answered. "Why?"

Belle smiled.

"I know Mulan and Phillip," she told Henry before turning to Rumple. "Believe me, Rumple, Bae will be in safe hands with those two."

"Good," Rumple nodded. "Thank you, Henry."

"You're welcome," Henry smiled. "We're family now." He then turned to Belle.

"So, you know Mulan and Phillip?" he asked.

Belle smiled.

"Would you like to hear the story?" She asked.

Henry nodded.

"And, I'd also like something to eat," added sheepishly. It was passed lunch time now.

Rumple smiled.

"Well, you have helped me greatly so far, Henry," he granted, "How about I take you to Granny's for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me," Henry grinned, throwing the blankets off himself and getting to his feet.

~..~..~..~..

Hook watched as Greg turned the dial down and Regina's screams faded into panting, panicked breathing.

Now, as a pirate, he'd often had to do his fair share of torture, or at least the threat of torture, to get information out of a prisoner, but he'd never seen anything like this before: no broken bones, no blood, just an invisible current of..._something_ that caused tremendous pain, while leaving the body completely intact.

He had to admit, he found it fascinating.

On the other hand, while he had no real love for Regina, who he'd double crossed, and who had double crossed him in return, he didn't think she'd yet earned torture as a punishment.

He did like a fair fight, after all.

"Now," Greg demanded, "what did you do to my father?"

Regina was taking deep, shaking breaths as she fought to recover from the pain as it faded from her body, her muscles becoming limp in relief.

"Is this any way to treat a Queen?" She asked the room, her voice was weak, but Hook had to admire the strength of her spirit.

"Maybe we weren't being clear enough," Tamara snarled. Pushing Greg out of the way, she turned the dial higher.

Hook flinched as Regina's screams resumed.

~..~..~..~..

David gestured for Emma to follow him as made his way through the dark building. As she followed her father, Emma had to admit she was impressed at his ability to pinpoint which direction to take, as she couldn't make sense of all the echoing sounds in the place. Although, she reminded herself, David did come from a world full of castles, and they had long, echoing halls. Maybe he was used to it?

They both started as they heard the screams begin again, and Emma felt her stomach clench unpleasantly in realisation.

"Regina," she whispered, her voice echoing slightly.

"What?" David asked from ahead of her.

"That's Regina screaming," Emma told him.

Listening, for a moment, David had to agree.

Who, or what, could be making the Evil Queen scream in such a way?

"We have to find her," David said. "I know all the evil she's done, and I know she tried to take Henry, but she does not deserve..._this_." He flinched as another scream echoed through the halls.

Emma nodded.

Suddenly, they came to a fork in the hallway.

"We should split up," she suggested. "We'll cover more ground that way."

Nodding, David turned on the walkie talkie on his belt as Emma did the same.

"Stay in contact, you understand?" David turned his eyes on his daughter. "If they can do this to Regina..."

Emma nodded.

"Right back at you," she told her father.

~..~..~..~..

Regina's breathing was haggard as Tamara turned the dial down once more.

"Look, you're just making this worse for yourself, Regina," Tamara told the Queen calmly. "Greg wants his father, I want more power, Hook wants to kill the Dark One and _you_ want the pain to go away. We can all get what we want if you'd just start talking."

Tears were streaming down Regina's face, dripping on to the table, yet she still kept her mouth shut defiantly. They were planning on killing her anyway, so what did it matter if she spoke or not?

Maybe, at least this way, Henry would stay safe...

At that moment, in the silence broken only by Regina's shaky breathing, footsteps could be heard along the corridors outside.

"Go check that out," Tamara ordered.

Nodding, Greg ventured out of the room.

"You've got that man on quite the leash, Tamara," Hook complimented the woman before she reached for the dial once more.

"He's a good puppet," Tamara conceded. "I'm good at pulling strings."

"Indeed you are," Hook stepped forward, "but I think you may need to pull a different string, if you want this puppet," he gestured to Regina, "to start talking to you."

"What do you mean?" Tamara asked.

"Pain's not gonna do much to her," Hook gestured to Regina once more, illustrating how she was still resolutely staying silent. "Not physical pain, anyway. People can learn to cope with it after a while."

"What do you suggest, then?" Tamara asked.

Hook held up the phone, playing the video for Tamara once more.

"Do you see how much she wants her son?" Hook whispered. "She's willing to travel to a different world for him." He smiled. "Regina would give _anything_ for her son."

Slowly, Tamara smiled.

"Good idea, Captain," she congratulated, turning her eyes towards Regina, whose face was no longer pained, but fearful.

~..~..~..~..

David made his way cautiously down the dim corridor, his gun held low in front of him, ready to raise at a moment's notice.

The screaming had thankfully stopped, and now all he could hear were the echoing sounds of his footsteps, despite his efforts to move silently.

Pausing, David listened.

_Were_ those footsteps echoes?

The sound faded away along the corridor, replaced by a tense silence.

David kept his ears pricked for a sound as he cautiously moved along the corridor, where another hallway branched off to the right.

Slowly, David peered down the new corridor on the right, only to be confronted by darkness and shadow.

After standing for a few moments, tense, ready for an attack, David continued on his way.

As David turned, a figure barrelled out of the dark corridor, tackling him.

David felt his body slam against the opposing wall, lights flashing before his eyes as his head hits the brickwork.

David felt someone grabbing for his gun, and he shoved his attacker back reflexively, only to have his attacker grab hold of him and use his momentum to throw him to the ground.

David got up as quickly as he could, only to find his own gun being pointed at him.

"So," Greg Mandel smiled. "You're prince Charming, huh?"

"And you're not as average as we thought," David countered, holding his hands up in a calming gesture.

"Oh, no, I know a lot about this place," Greg told him casually. "You see, I was here as a kid." He explained. "And when Regina captured my father and I ran away...funny thing, I could never find this town again until now. Lucky huh?"

"Look," David told the man in front of him. "I know Regina's known as 'The Evil Queen', but she doesn't deserve to be _tortured_."

"That wasn't my idea," Greg told him flatly.

"Who's was it then?" David asked. "Tamara's?"

Greg nodded.

"Okay,' David breathed. "Clearly, Regina's done something terrible to you. Heck, she did something terrible to everyone in this whole _town_. But, whatever Neal's fiancé told you-"

"What?" Greg interrupted. "_Fiance?_ To that guy she brought into town?"

David froze.

"You didn't know Tamara was engaged to Neal, did you?" he said quietly.

Greg's punch answered David's question quite clearly.

David fell to his knees, his ears ringing.

"Hey!"

Greg turned just in time to receive Emma's punch full in the face.

As Emma pulled Greg away from her father, David struggled to his feet.

Emma didn't know where her newfound energy had come from, but as she slammed Greg onto the floor, she could only think of one thing: No one threatens the ones she loves.

Standing up slowly from the now unconscious Greg, Emma made her way back to her father.

"You alright?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah," David nodded, reclaiming his fallen gun. Looking down the corridor to where Greg lay prone on the floor, to his strong-spirited daughter before him, David couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I'm so proud of you," he told her. His daughter had just body slammed a full grown man _on her own_.

Emma smiled self consciously.

"I guess being protective runs in the family," she said.

"Absolutely," David grinned before becoming serious once more.

"Now, we need to get Regina out of here."

~..~..~..~..

'So this is ice cream,' Belle mused as she walked. It was strange: Lacey had memories of eating ice cream, yet Belle knew that she hadn't actually ever tasted the cold, sweet food until today.

The three of them were making their way to the park. Emma had yet to contact them with an update, and they had to watch over Henry until she did, as he was a prime target for the Evil Queen at the moment.

Still, even though they now had a contact in the Enchanted Forest heading to Lake Nostos, Belle could tell that Rumple was still impatient to leave Storybrooke to find his son.

Reaching out with her free hand, Belle took hold of Rumple's hand as they made their way across the park, Henry heading for the swings, as happy as any other boy at the park would be.

"We'll find him Rumple," Belle told her love. "And Mulan and Phillip will protect him until we do."

"I know," he assured her. "I just... don't like feeling helpless," he admitted to her reluctantly.

"But you're _not_ helpless," Belle told him. "You're protecting your family, even now," she gestured to Henry.

Rumple nodded.

"Still," he said, "I don't want to be away from my son for longer than necessary. I want to get going."

He wished that Emma hadn't taken both of the Neverland beans. Maybe then he and Belle could have travelled there by now, and Emma and the others could then follow, if they desired, with the other bean.

"We'll go as a family, Rumple." Belle told him, as she seemed to guess at what he was thinking. "We'll find him as a family."

"This could be dangerous, Belle," Rumple told the woman at his side. "Are you sure you want to come?"

"Of course I'm coming!" Belle replied without a moment's thought. "This is a quest to find your son! And this time," she smiled, "I can come with you."

Rumple slowly returned the smile.

"Yes, indeed you can," he told her.

~..~..~..~..

After a few minutes of continued searching, Emma and David found Regina alone, in a room off the main corridor, strapped to a table.

"Regina!" Emma exclaimed as she and David did a quick check to ensure they were alone. "What happened?"

"Hook, Tamara and Owen," Regina answered weakly as Emma and David released her.

"Owen?" Emma repeated. "You mean Greg Mandel?"

Regina nodded.

"But he was Owen when I met him as a boy," she answered as she sat up gingerly.

"Where are they now?" David asked.

Regina shook her head, exhausted.

"I'm not sure," she replied, "but Hook was able to convince Tamara to stop torturing me."

"He did?" Emma was surprised.

Regina nodded.

"They're going after Henry instead," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Henry's safe," Emma said quickly. "He's with Gold."

"Of course he is,' Regina muttered, getting carefully to her feet. However, she was forced to sit back down on the table when her legs refused to take her weight.

"The Blue Fairy's dead," Regina told them.

"Yeah," David said softly, "we know."

"Tamara killed her." Regina added.

"That we didn't know," David granted.

"But we suspected," Emma sighed, closing her eyes. "And now we can give Mother Superior a proper funeral."

"But first," David put forward slowly, eying the Queen carefully, "we need to get you to a hospital, and you need to answer some questions, Regina."

"I can't stop you," Regina admitted reluctantly as David cuffed her hands.

"You take her in," Emma told her Deputy. "I need to check on Henry, and contact the fairies."

"Will do, Sheriff," David agreed, helping Regina to stay steady on her feet.

Emma put a hand in her pocket and froze.

"What is it?" David asked, seeing the fear pass across his daughter's face.

Slowly, Emma pulled out her hand, showing her father the single bean resting on her palm.

"I lost one of the beans," she whispered.

~..~..~..~..

"Wake up, Greg," a voice seemed to call from far away. "Come on babe, wake up."

Groggily, Greg opened his eyes to see Tamara standing over him, Hook in the background, casting his eyes around the hallways warily, in case they'd been followed.

"What happened?" Greg asked as Tamara pulled him to his feet.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," Tamara said angrily, apparently over her concern now that he was awake.

"Let me guess," Hook put forward. "Our lovely Sheriff, Emma Swan?"

Reluctantly, Greg nodded.

"What?" Tamara demanded. "You got knocked out by that cute little blond?"

"You know, you shouldn't generalise like that, love," Hook told the fairy. "After all, most people don't think fairies would do what you just did to Regina."

"And besides," Greg added, wanting to redeem himself, "I managed to get something from the Sheriff," he opened up his hand.

Tamara smiled when she saw the clear bean nestled in Greg's palm.

"Well done, babe," she smiled, giving him a kiss.

"Yes, good form," Hook rolled his eyes, "now can we get out of here before we're found?"

Greg was confused.

"What about Regina?" He asked.

"We've been found out, Greg," Tamara told him plainly. "We have to make a new plan. And the good Captain," she smiled at the pirate, "has come up with a good one."

~..~..~..~..

Emma made her way across the park towards where Gold stood, watching Henry play on the swings like any normal boy.

Sighing, Emma felt reluctant to burst that image of her son. But she had promised herself that she would be more truthful to him.

"Henry," she called as she approached.

"Mom!" Henry greeted, using his feet to skid his swing to a stop. Running over, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Thanks for protecting him," she told Gold, who nodded graciously.

"Where's Belle?" Emma asked, casting her eyes around, searching.

"She's at home," Gold explained simply, "starting to pack for the trip."

Slowly, Emma nodded.

"What happened?" Henry asked, his eyes worried.

"Henry," Emma began slowly, "I need to tell you something."

She led her son over to a park bench, where she sat down. Henry followed suit, worry shining in his face.

Emma took a deep breath, gathering her nerve.

"Here's the thing Henry," Emma began. "The Blue Fairy's dead, and... Tamara was the one who killed her."

"What?" Henry's eyes grew wide. He hadn't known Tamara long, and yes, she'd lied to Neal about being a fairy, but _killing the Blue Fairy?_

"That's not all," Emma continued slowly. "Tamara and Greg kidnapped Regina, with Hook's help, and they..." Emma swallowed. "Well, they hurt her pretty badly."

"What?" Henry's heart began to quicken, "my mom's hurt?"

She'd tried to kidnap him this morning, but still...she was his _mom_.

"She's going to be okay, though Henry," Emma told him. "David's with her at the hospital now, and Dr Whale says that she'll be able to leave soon."

Henry breathed a sigh of relief. His mom was going to be okay.

"What about Tamara?" Henry asked.

"We haven't found her yet," Emma admitted. "But, now that we know how the Blue Fairy died, we can give her a proper funeral."

Henry was almost too afraid to ask, but...

"How did she die?"

Emma took a deep breath.

"According to Regina," Emma answered slowly, "Tamara has something that can drain all the magic out of any person with magic, and if that happens, they die."

"Any person with magic?" Henry repeated slowly. "Like my mom?"

Emma nodded.

"And Mr. Gold?"

Emma nodded again.

Henry swallowed.

"And you?" He whispered.

Emma nodded slowly.

Henry threw his arms around his birthmother, holding her tightly.

"I don't want to lose you," he whispered. "I've already lost my dad, I don't want to lose anyone else in my family."

"Oh, Henry," Emma sighed, hugging her son to her. "You won't lose me. And we _will_ find Neal, I promise."

~..~..~..~..

Slowly, Neal opened his eyes.

Sitting up carefully, he realised that he was on soft, almost sandy ground. Turning his head, he saw what appeared to be a spring close by.

'Oh, no.'

He closed his eyes in protest, but his memory played the scene for him.

Regina pushing him into the portal.

His father's hand wrapped around his.

Only this time, his father had been trying to _pull him out_ of that whirling pit. Even calling for help as he struggled.

His father had kept his word, he hadn't let go.

The portal had ripped Bae from his father's grip.

And now, Neal was in the last place he wanted to be.

Back home.

'Well,' he thought to himself, 'at least Henry isn't here.'

Standing up, Neal cast his eyes around the area. No people, or towns in sight, though he did spy what looked to be a road on the other side of the spring.

Maybe that would lead him to a town? Or at least hopefully some other travellers who could tell him where to find a town, though it wasn't like Neal couldn't live rough if he had to.

But while it had been a long time since he'd been to the Enchanted Forest, one thing he did remember was that it was not a good idea to travel after nightfall.

And by the looks of the sky, it was already passed midday. If Neal was going to find a safe place to spend the night, he'd have to hurry.

Steeling himself, Neal made his way towards the road, hoping it would lead him to somewhere better than here.

"Welcome home, Bae," he muttered.

~..~..~..~..

Just before the sun began to set and the first stars began to appear, many people gathered in the Storybrooke cemetery for the Blue Fairy's funeral.

David held his arm around his wife as he listened to the fairies give their farewell eulogy.

Emma stood just in front of her parents, Henry by her side, staring numbly at the coffin as it was lowered into the ground.

The immortal Blue Fairy was dead.

This was the person who had found the enchanted tree that saved Emma from the curse.

This was the person who had turned Pinocchio into a real boy, giving him the life and family, he had always wanted.

Emma turned her eyes to where Geppetto, Pinocchio and Archie were standing, heads bowed in grief.

The Blue Fairy was also the one who had given Neal the magic bean that took him to Neverland, and then to this world.

Emma swallowed with difficulty.

_Neal..._

He was gone now, too. He wasn't _gone_ like the Blue Fairy was, of course, Emma reminded herself, but still, he was gone.

And if the ogres she had met in the Enchanted forest were anything to go by...

Emma shook her head.

'We'll find him,' she told herself firmly.

Henry had told her about travelling to the Netherworld once more to ask for Aurora's help. And, after a few minutes of being angry at her son for going to that fiery inferno, and then at Mr. Gold for allowing him to go there... Emma eventually became grateful that now they had someone in the Enchanted Forest who was going to look out for Neal.

And once they found him, they now had a way to communicate...

Gold had wanted to leave for Neverland as soon as David returned from the hospital, saying Regina was being kept overnight for observation, and Emma had to admit that she was wanting to leave soon, as well.

For with Tamara on the loose, with her magic-sucking taser-wand, and Regina recovering quickly, Storybrooke was no longer safe for anyone in her family.

However, they eventually came to the agreement that they would stay for Blue's funeral, before leaving for Neverland the next day.

After the funeral, Emma found herself sitting on the stairs in the loft, having just put Henry to bed.

"Hey," a soft voice said, and Emma looked up slowly to see David standing before her.

"How are you holding up?" He asked gently, as he came to sit beside her on the stairs.

Emma sighed.

"I wish the Blue Fairy was here," she whispered. "Then maybe I could wish upon a star that Neal would be alright. That Henry would stay safe."

Slowly, David put his arm around his daughter's shoulders, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Emma, so used to taking care of herself, wasn't used to the fatherly affection, but she leaned into it, craving to be taken care of for a change. She slowly turned her head until she met her father's eyes, and David could see that Emma's usual defences were completely down. He'd never seen his daughter look so vulnerable.

"You'll find Neal, Emma," David told her. "Have faith. When you love someone, you will always find them, and you don't give up until you do."

"As for Henry," David continued softly. "He has his whole family behind him, protecting him. There is no place safer for him to be, then with his family."

He pulled his daughter closer, and felt something tug at his heart when she actually placed her head on his shoulder.

"You sound so sure," Emma whispered.

"You know why that is?" David asked.

"Because you have faith in happy endings?" Emma asked.

David smiled.

"Because I have faith in our _family_," David answered surely.

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: Well, there it is! What did you think? After seeing the new promos for the finale, I had the inspiration to write a couple of the scenes, though I admit I struggled writing some too- like Regina's torture scene- did NOT enjoy that...and as I'm still trying to stay as cannon as possible, I had to write entire sequences just to incorporate one flash of a scene I saw in a promo- like Emma and David searching Regina's office weilding guns...

Also, I know one of the promos showed Neal having a gun aimed at him, but as I had already made Neal fall through a portal, I had David act as his understudy in the scene.

I know lots of people think Emma was fighting Tamara in that scene in the promo, but I watched it in slow motion (you can see a sign saying 'Storybrooke Cannery' in the background, that's why I've set it there) and I'm pretty sure it's Greg. Though the face wasn't clear- the figure had short hair, or was wearing a hat, and in the promo, Greg was shown wearing a hat, so...that's my theory. If I turn out to be wrong, I apologise, but I hope the scene I wrote still comes off well.

I know this chapter jumped around a lot, as there were so many people partaking in their own 'quests', and many of these scenes were happening at the same time, so I hope that the chapter flowed easily, and there wasn't too much confusion over what was going on.

Was everything consistant?

I'm so excited for the Lacey episode coming up! Rumbelle pleeease come back! Whenever I've needed a quick shot of inspiration, I hit 'Google' for the latest articles, promos or sneak peeks.

I think I'll have a little break now, and start on the next chapter soon.

Please review! I love feedback and theories!

Celino.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Hi everybody! This is the last chapter I will be posting for this story, as this is about where I think the second season will end. I do have some ideas for what may happen in season three, but I think I'll watch the finale first before I start writing anything.

Anyway, here is my final chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it.

~..~..~..~..

'Beep... Beep... Beep.'

Regina's eyes slowly opened, and she realised that it was the middle of the night, and she was lying in a hospital bed. The beeping of the heart monitor beside her was apparently what had woken her.

"You're awake," a voice whispered in relief.

Turning her head, Regina thought she might still be dreaming.

"Henry?" She whispered.

Her son was sitting in a chair beside her bed, wearing a coat over his pyjamas.

"Hi," he greeted slowly. "I know it's not visiting hours," he admitted, "but I was able to sneak in."

Regina reached out to her son eagerly, feeling the needle from her IV pulling at the skin of her hand. Regina didn't care if this was a dream, she'd take it

Slowly, warily, Henry took her hand in his.

"Oh, Henry," Regina smiled. For his touch finally confirmed her hope: her son was actually here.

"Emma and David said that you got hurt," Henry put forward.

Regina nodded.

"But _you're_ okay," she pulled her son to his feet so that he had to come closer to the bed. "That's the important thing. And you're really _here_."

Regina's delighted smile slowly turned into a frown of confusion. Casting her eyes around the room, she realised that they were alone.

"Henry," she began slowly. "Why are you here? How did you get here?"

Henry swallowed.

"I...didn't think they'd like me to come see you," Henry said slowly. "But, you're still my mom, and I wanted to make sure you were alright. Even though you _did_ try to kidnap me this morning, or actually," he glanced at the clock on the wall, "yesterday morning."

Regina wasn't sure whether to feel touched or angry.

"You snuck out of the house in the middle of the night to come visit me in hospital, because you were _worried_ about me?"

Henry nodded.

Regina decided to feel touched, and she pulled her son in for a hug, which he returned cautiously.

"My boy," Regina whispered, "you _do_ love me."

"You're still my mom," Henry repeated.

"Then why do you keep pushing me away?" Regina asked her son, pulling back to see his eyes.

Henry looked at her as if the answer was obvious.

"Because you keep trying to _kill_ everybody else in my family," he answered bluntly. "That's another reason why I snuck out: I didn't think it was safe for any of them to be near you. Not after what you did to my dad, or what you tried to do to Mary-Margret."

"Henry..." Regina reached for her son once more, but he backed away. "Mary-Margret has to pay for what she did to me."

"That's what the whole curse was for, your revenge, and you _got_ it," Henry told her. "Now, _my_ happy ending is having my _whole_ family. And as long as you're still trying to kill Mary-Margret and my mom, that's not gonna happen." Henry moved to the door, ducking slightly to avoid the sight of a passing nurse.

"I'm glad you're okay, mom," Henry told her quietly as he straightened up. "But I should tell you: if you want to be a part of my life again, you have to learn to be a part of the family."

Slowly, quietly, Henry opened the hospital room door.

"Henry..."Regina reached out her hand once more, not wanting her son to leave.

"Bye mom," Henry whispered and was gone.

Regina sat numbly in the hospital bed, as the door swung shut quietly behind the only person in any world that she loved.

~..~..~..~..

"Morning," David greeted as Emma made her way downstairs for breakfast.

"Is Henry up yet?" Snow asked curiously.

Emma shook her head.

"I just checked on him, he's still out like a light," Emma explained as she made herself a bowl of cereal.

"Well, he did have a pretty hard day, yesterday," David granted.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "We all did."

Looking into her cereal bowl, Emma went over yesterday's events in her mind, and it was then that it really hit her.

They were going to travel to Neverland today.

And then...the Enchanted Forest.

And then...would they come back to Storybrooke? Knowing her parents determination to mend their homeland, Emma doubted it.

And Henry had always wanted to go to the Enchanted forest...

Emma looked into her bowl again.

Was this the last bowl of cornflakes she would ever have? She was sure there wouldn't be cereal either in Neverland, or the EnchantedForest.

Casting her eyes around the apartment, Emma took in the phones, the fridge, the t.v, even the light bulbs and the kitchen taps.

This could be the last time she ever experiences any of it...

"Emma?"

She looked up to see her mother looking at her with concern.

"What's wrong?"

Emma swallowed, almost fearfully.

"This is our last day in this world," she whispered, "isn't it?"

She watched as her parents shared a wary look.

"The last day with...cars, with...mobile phones..."Emma trailed off.

"Emma," Snow began gently.

"Electricity, medicine, indoor plumbing!" Emma stood up and began pacing.

"We'll be going back home," David told his daughter. "Back to the world you were _supposed_ to grow up in."

"But _this_ is the world I grew up in," Emma reminded her parents. "This is the only world I know how to live in, this is the only place where I'm _me_."

"We need to rebuild the kingdom," David said. "It's our home, our responsibility."

"Yeah, 'cause you're heroes." Emma's voice had a resentful edge to it. "Princes and Princesses."

"And so are you," Snow said gently.

Emma's head snapped up.

"I'm not a princess," she whispered.

"Yes, you are," Snow came forward slowly to take her daughter's hands in her own. "You are our daughter, Emma. You are a Royal by blood, and you should have grown up as such."

"But I don't _want_ to be a princess!" Emma insisted.

Seeing the panic in her daughter's eyes, Snow realised something.

"Is that the real reason why you don't want to go?" She asked. "Not because of the ogres or having to hunt for food...but you're afraid of your _birthright_?"

Emma avoided Snow's eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Look," she began. "My entire life, I was alone, passed around foster homes until I finally got out, met Neal and lived a while as a thief. Then I became a bail-bonds person."

"Exactly," David insisted. "This world has always been cruel to you, you never belonged here."

"But it's the only one I know," Emma reminded them both before turning to Mary-Margret. "You remember how difficult it was for me to accept my position as Sheriff and as Henry's mother...and now you're asking me to go with you to the EnchantedForest and help rebuild a _whole kingdom_?"

"It'll be okay Emma, you're not alone anymore," Snow cradled her daughter's face in her hands, gaining her full attention. "You have your family with you now, and we can help you, and Henry to adjust to life in the EnchantedForest."

"We're going to have to go there anyway," David put forward reluctantly, "in order to find Neal."

David watched as his daughter's shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Yeah," Emma nodded slowly. "We do have to get Neal. Henry deserves to have a father."

"Speaking of Henry," David continued quickly, "what are we going to do about Greg and Tamara?"

That brought Emma back to reality, and she mentally slapped herself. Here she was, worried about herself, when she had found out last night that her son was in danger of being kidnapped by the killer-fairy and her food obsessed cohort.

"We can't let them near Henry." Emma stated. "Regina can't be near him either, she might try to take him again."

"Regina's not the issue right now," David stated. "She's currently still in hospital recovering, so we need to focus on Tamara and Greg."

"Why do they want Henry, anyway?" Snow asked.

"To trade," David answered, relaying what Regina had told him last night. "Apparently, when Greg met Regina as a boy, she had his father arrested, and he's been looking for him ever since."

"Well, what did Regina do to Greg's father?" Snow asked.

"She didn't say," David admitted.

"Typical," Emma muttered. Count on the Evil Queen to be the cause of everyone's problems.

~..~..~..~..

"Well, Madame Mayor," Dr Whale announced, "it appears that you're fully recovered and free to go."

"Thank you, Dr. Whale," Regina smiled, wanting to show her gratitude. Whale was the only one who had come to treat her, none of the other hospital staff had wanted to. They were afraid of her.

After signing her release papers, Regina made ready to leave as quickly as possible.

She had just placed her bag on her shoulder when she heard the door open behind her.

Regina barely had time to turn before Tamara's magic-sucking taser was inches from her face.

"Madame Mayor," Owen smiled from over the woman's shoulder, Hook standing guard at the door. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Why's that?" Regina asked slowly.

"Because now you're free to take us to my father," Owen hissed.

"But I already told you –"

"Don't lie!" Tamara snarled. "or your precious little boy will pay the price."

"Leave Henry out of this," Regina told her.

"Wait."

Eyes turned to Hook, who was looking at Regina with something like confusion.

"I thought Henry was _Emma's_ son," he said.

"Emma's his birth mother," Regina explained shortly. "I adopted him."

"You didn't know that?" Tamara asked the pirate.

"Look, I've never met the boy, so I didn't recognise him on the video," Hook explained, "and I've only ever heard his name when Emma was around, so _no_, I did not know they were the same child."

"Doesn't matter," Tamara turned back to the former Queen. "Both Emma and Regina would do anything to protect little Henry. Won't you, Madame Mayor?"

Regina swallowed, turning her eyes onto the former Owen Flynn.

"If I take you to your father," she said softly, "do you give your word that Henry will be safe?"

Owen stepped forward eagerly.

"You _do _have him?"

Regina nodded.

"But I'll only take you to him if you promise to leave Henry alone, and you _leave_."

Greg glanced at Tamara, who smiled sweetly.

"We promise that Henry will be unharmed and that we will leave Storybrooke," she promised before slowly lowering her taser.

Reluctantly, Regina nodded.

"Follow me," she said, leading the way out of the room and down the hall.

Regina could feel Tamara close behind her, and knew that the magic-sucking taser would be close at hand, should she make a wrong move.

She didn't care about Tamara, she just wanted to protect her son, and if that meant giving up a prisoner, then she would take it. She had no real need for Kurt Flynn, anyway.

Calmly, Regina approached the security pad beside the door that led to the asylum under the hospital.

Pressing the code quickly, Regina opened the door and began making her way down the stairs.

"You kept my father down here?" Owen hissed.

"Well, I couldn't risk him leaving to tell people where we were," Regina admitted. "The word of a man would be more convincing than the word of a scared little boy."

The nurse stood up as the group approached the desk.

"Madame Mayor," she greeted cautiously, eyes scanning the three figures behind her. "What brings you down here?"

"We're here to see him," Regina answered shortly, feeling Tamara and Owen tense behind her.

The nurse nodded, passing over a key.

"Go right on through," she gestured them on.

As the group moved on, no one saw her press the button beneath the desk.

Regina led the way down the cold, grey hallway, until they came to a door with the number 13 beside it.

"He's in here," Regina gestured to the door.

Owen reached for the handle eagerly, but Tamara stopped him.

"Open the door, Madame Mayor," she ordered, bringing her taser into view. "And no tricks now."

"Why would I trick you?" Regina asked. "You can drain me of my power, and I'm trying to protect my son. Do you really think I would do anything that would risk his life?"

"No," Hook granted, "but you'd risk ours in a heartbeat."

"Open the door," Owen ordered, calming down.

Slowly, Regina put the key in the lock and pushed the door open, stepping inside.

Owen followed close behind, eyes scanning the small room.

The padded cell was lit only by the faint light that made its way through the grate set near the top of the far wall.

A man could be seen lying on what served as a bed, which was really just a bench made from the same padded material as the cell. He was dressed in a grey hospital issue shirt and pants, and his arms and legs were strapped down. His beard and hair were lank and his eyes stared glassily up at the ceiling.

Owen rushed into the room to view the man.

Gazing upon the man lying before him, Owen could see that it was indeed his father. Unlike Regina, Kurt Flynn had aged, and there was grey streaked through his beard and hair.

"Dad?"

Kurt Flynn's eyes slowly moved to view the man that was formally his son, but didn't say anything.

Owen turned to Regina.

"What did you do to him?"

Regina calmly raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't do anything," she told him. "Kurt was restrained because he continued to fight whenever anyone visited him, trying to escape. We then had to begin sedating him."

Owen hurried to release his father's bonds, helping his father to sit up. He felt like a rag doll in his arms.

"Why has he aged when you haven't?" Owen demanded to know.

"Because Storybrooke was frozen in time for twenty eight years, but your father wasn't," Regina explained to him. "Your father wasn't originally part of the curse, so it had no affect on him. Much like my son."

Owen looked into his father's eyes, searching for something familiar behind the drugged glaze.

"Dad?" He whispered. "It's me, Owen. I've come back for you, just like I promised."

Kurt blinked slowly, and something flickered in his eyes.

"Owen," he mumbled.

"Yes," Owen smiled with relief. "It's me dad. I've grown up, but I'm here. I'm gonna get you out of here."

Tamara moved forward and helped Greg to get his father to his feet.

However Regina moved to block their way to the door.

"Our deal," Regina reminded them firmly. "You have your father, now you will leave Henry alone and leave Storybrooke."

"Oh, we'll leave Storybrooke," Tamara assured the Evil Queen, "but we never promised to leave Henry_alone_."

Regina froze.

"We had a deal." She growled.

"Yeah, we said that Henry will be _unharmed_," Tamara qualified. "And we promise we won't hurt him. But he's too important a chess piece to give up. The son of the saviour and the adopted son of the Evil Queen... not to mention the grandson of the Dark One…"

"And we _will_ leave Storybrooke," Greg added with a grin, "but we'll be leaving via a magic bean."

Regina stood firmly, blocking the pair's escape.

"You won't take my son," she hissed.

Suddenly, she felt cold steel at her throat. She'd forgotten about the pirate at the door.

"Sorry, your Majesty," Hook whispered in her ear. "But it looks like you've lost this round."

Regina smiled.

"I'm not losing my son," she hissed, magically releasing herself from Hook's grasp, causing him to fly backward into the wall of the corridor with a thud.

Before Tamara could reach for her taser, Regina shot her hand into Kurt Flynn's chest and ripped out his heart.

"No!" Owen screamed as his father's heart was crushed to dust before his eyes, causing Kurt to fall to the floor, lifeless.

"You threatened my son," Regina smiled, "and you tried to trick me. So now I take your father, Owen."

"You evil-"

"Queen," Regina supplied for the grieving man hunched over his father's body. "And something you need to learn, Owen: I always get what I want."

"Not this time," Tamara snarled, jabbing her taser into Regina's side.

~..~..~..~..

Emma made her way through the hospital doors warily.

She'd received a call from the station earlier, saying that a panic button had been hit in the asylum below the Storybrooke Hospital.

Emma knew that was where Belle had been locked up during the curse, and, as Regina had just been taken to the hospital last night, Emma wondered what could have triggered a security breach in the underground ward.

"Sheriff," a voice called, and Emma turned to see a nurse waiting for her at the entrance to the asylum.

"I got a call saying that a panic button had been triggered here." Emma got straight to the point as she made her way over.

"Yes," the nurse nodded, leading the way through the halls away from the asylum. "Madam Mayor has been attacked.

"I know that,' Emma granted. "That's why she was admitted here last night."

"No, not last night," The nurse corrected her. "This morning."

"What?"

"Madam Mayor came down to the asylum with three others, appearing to be under duress," the Nurse explained. "I pushed the panic button for help. About ten minutes later, I heard yelling and screaming, then suddenly, the three people who came with the Mayor ran out of the building. I went down the hall and found the Mayor unconscious, and had her brought in here."

Emma followed the Nurse into a hospital room, where Regina was lying in a bed, hooked up to machines beeping away as Doctor Whale took note of her vital signs.

"Sheriff," he greeted as he looked up.

"What's wrong with her?" Emma asked, a little shocked to see Regina appearing so fragile, lying on the hospital bed.

"About the same as she was last night, when she came in," Whale offered. "Thankfully, it doesn't seem to be as bad," he assured the Sheriff, "she's simply weak."

Emma turned to the nurse beside her.

"The three people who were with Regina,' Emma began, "what did they look like?"

The nurse thought for a moment.

"The woman had dark skin and hair," she described, "both men were Caucasian, one was dressed in grey, and the other was dressed in black, missing a hand."

Emma nodded. She knew exactly who they were.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma turned to see Regina's eyes were open.

"Regina!" Emma stepped forward. "What happened?"

"Tamara, Owen and Hook," Regina explained, her voice tired. "They're going after Henry."

Emma felt her blood run cold.

"Doctor Whale," Regina ordered, as she sat up gingerly. "I need to get out of here."

"That's out of the question, Regina," Whale told his patient firmly. "You're too weak, you need to recover from-"

"I won't let them take my son!" Regina yelled, sounding almost like her old self again.

Emma put her phone to her ear.

"David," she said quickly as her father picked up. "Take Henry to Gold's now. Tamara and Greg are coming for him. Hook too. Gold can protect him."

"No," Regina objected as Emma hung up. "He's _my_ son. He's not yours or Gold's, he's _mine_."

"Regina!" Emma had had enough of this. "Henry has a whole family now, you have to accept that."

"Why?" Regina hissed. "When all you want to do is take him away from me?"

"If you weren't always trying to _kill_ us, we wouldn't keep him away from you!" Emma told her. "Look," she tried to keep her voice calm. "We have to focus on Henry now. And like it or not Regina, Henry does have a whole family who cares about him now, not just you. He is my son. He is your son. He's Neal's son. He's Gold's, David's and Mary-Margret's grandson. And there's nothing you can do about that."

Emma stepped closer to the former Queen.

"And right now, _our_ son is in danger." Emma reminded her. "And unless we put this...whatever this is between us behind us...neither of us is going to see him again. We are both his mother," Emma said slowly. "And we'll have to work together to get our son back. The _whole_ family."

Regina appeared to have a bad taste in her mouth, and she swallowed.

Slowly, she nodded.

"Alright," she granted. "Let's save our son."

~..~..~..~..

David knocked on Gold's front door, Henry at his side, and was a little surprised when Belle was the one who answered.

"Good morning, David," Belle smiled in greeting.

"Belle," David greeted. "Is Gold here?"

"What seems to be the problem, Mr Nolan?" Rumple came forward as Belle stepped aside.

David gestured to the boy beside him.

"Tamara and Greg attacked Regina again this morning," he explained. "And now they're going to try and kidnap Henry. Can you keep him safe?"

"Of course," Belle answered quickly, ushering Henry inside.

"What do you mean by 'attacked Regina again'?" Gold asked quizzically.

"Oh yeah," David remembered, "Emma didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Gold demanded.

"Tamara has something that can suck the magic out of any magical being," David explained. "That's how they were able to overpower Regina."

Fear gripped Rumple's heart.

"Tamara can absorb magic?" He repeated.

"That's how the Blue Fairy was killed," David nodded.

"And yet you give Henry into my care?" Rumple asked, a growl entering his voice. "Do you realise how much magic Tamara could get from me, if she drained me dry? If she could kill the Blue Fairy, she could kill me too."

"That's not going to happen, Rumple," Belle assured her love.

"Please," David pleaded. "Protect Henry. We'll try to intercept them before they get here. Tamara's taser only works if it makes contact with you. If they do make it here, just don't let them get close enough to touch you."

Turning, David headed back to his car, in a hurry to help his daughter.

Rumple turned to view the boy standing awkwardly in his living room.

"I wasn't able to talk to Aurora last night," Henry told his grandfather, "so can I try now?"

"Of course," Rumple answered smoothly. "In fact, I think that's the best way you can be of use at the moment, Henry. " Rumple turned to the woman beside him.

"Belle," he began. "Why don't you take Henry up to the room we gave him yesterday? He may be here for a while."

As Belle led the boy upstairs, Rumple's mind began to race.

Tamara had the ability to drain the magic from any magical being...

She had killed the Blue Fairy...

Tamara was now after Henry, who had been placed in his care...

Rumple swallowed.

The seer had prophesised that the boy who led him to his son would be his undoing...

Was that time now?

After helping Henry settle in bed, Belle made her way downstairs to find Rumple still standing frozen where she had left him.

"Rumple?" She approached him, concerned. Her love seemed deep in thought, and only seemed to realise she was there after she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Belle," Rumple greeted, trying to smile, but Belle wasn't fooled.

"What's wrong?"she asked him, studying his face. "You look so pale."

Fingers shaking slightly, Rumple carefully took Belle's hand in his own.

"Belle," he whispered. "There's something I think I should tell you."

"What is it, Rumple?" Belle inquired, trying to stay calm, despite the ominous feeling she was getting.

"Here," Rumple led her over to the couch, "you may want to sit down."

Swallowing with apprehension, Belle carefully sat down, though Rumple remained standing, gathering his thought together.

"Belle," Rumple began softly, "did you know that I have the ability to see the future?" He asked her.

Belle's eyes grew wide. She hadn't expected this.

"Uh, no," she admitted. "I didn't know that."

"Well, I do," Rumple told her, "but I didn't always have it. A seer I met many years ago gave me the power, and it's not as much of a gift as you'd think. It's like looking at a puzzle with missing pieces. And even if you know what an outcome of something will be, it never turns out quite the way you were expecting."

"Okay," Belle was following, "but why are you telling me this now?" She asked him. "Did you see something?"

Rumple took a breath, letting it out slowly.

"I didn't see it," Rumple admitted. "The seer who gave me this power gave one last prophesy before she died." Rumple's voice trailed off. He wasn't sure if he could tell Belle this...

"What was it, Rumple?" Belle prompted. "You can tell me."

Rumple took a breath.

"She told me that I would be reunited with my son," he explained carefully. "And that it would be a boy who would lead me to him. And that this boy would be more than what he seems."

"Henry," Belle made the connection. "You wouldn't have expected him to be your grandson."

Rumple nodded, and Belle was struck by how grave his expression was.

"There's something else, isn't there?" She asked.

Rumple nodded.

"The prophesy also said," Rumple avoided Belle's eyes, "that the boy would be my undoing."

Silence.

"Your undoing?" Belle repeated slowly. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Rumple admitted. "The specifics, unfortunately, are a part of those 'missing pieces' I mentioned earlier. However," Rumple added, "Henry is now in my care, and we have someone looking for him who can kill magical beings, even immortal ones." Rumple closed his eyes. "I think that makes it pretty clear."

"No," Belle said firmly, understanding. "You are not going to die, Rumple."

"You're sure of that?" Rumple asked her. "The seer also prophesised my son growing up fatherless, and every method I took to try and prevent that from happening, only ensured it. What makes you think that this will be any different?"

"Because the seer said 'undoing', right?" Belle asked and Rumple nodded. "Well, if you were going to die, wouldn't she have simply said 'death'? Undoing could mean all manner of things. Like me, for example," Belle put forward. "When I kissed you at the Dark Castle, and you began to lose your powers, _that_ could have been your undoing. But you wouldn't have _died_."

"But the seer didn't mention _you_ being my undoing, she said the boy, Henry, would," Rumple reminded her. "And after what happened to the Blue Fairy, and knowing that Tamara's after magic..."

"Rumple," Belle stood up to face him, gaining his full attention. "I don't know what 'undoing' could mean in this case, but I'm sure it doesn't mean your death. It probably just means your curse will be broken."

"Probably?" Rumple repeated sceptically.

"You are not going to die today, Rumple," Belle told him, her voice determined. "You have too much to live for."

Rumple nodded.

"You're right, Belle," Rumple said slowly, trying to convince himself as much as her. "I'm not going to die today. I still have to find my son."

~..~..~..~..

Neal watched the rays of the morning sun filter through the trees as he made his way along the forest road.

Neal had made it to the forest before night fell the previous afternoon, and had spent the night reliving his days in Neverland, sleeping amongst the trees. He hadn't slept well though, for his old nightmares returned in earnest now that he was back home.

When the sun rose, Neal had been able to find a stream to quench his thirst, but his stomach was telling him that he really needed to find food. So he began scanning the forest around him as he walked, recalling the times he and his father had to forage for food on days when they didn't sell enough wool at market, for in Neverland, there was always food available.

Neal got lucky, finding a wild blackberry bush, and while his hands stung from the thorns, the sweet, ripe berries were enough to lift his spirits.

After a time, Neal paused, his ears pricked. Was that hooves he could hear?

He listened carefully...

Yes! He could hear hooves approaching. Horses! That meant people.

But, he considered. They may not be friendly...

Quickly, he hurried into the trees by the forest trail, and waited.

Soon, three horses came into view, making their way along the trail. Their riders cloaked.

"How much farther to Lake Nostos?" one of the riders, a woman, asked her companions.

"Another couple of hours' ride," another woman answered. "But I don't see why we're going there," she added.

"Because Henry found Aurora in the Netherworld to ask for our help," the third person, a man answered. "And after being freed from the wraith, I will do all I can with my freedom to help others."

"But his father could be long gone by now," the woman argued.

"Hey!" Neal rushed onto the road as the horses passed his hiding spot. "You know Henry?" He called after them.

As the riders turned their horses, Neal was able to finally see their faces as they removed their hoods.

An Asian woman in leather and steel armour dismounted and came forward, drawing her sword as she moved.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"My name is Neal," he answered, raising his hands in a placating gesture.

"Neal?"

He looked up to see a second woman move her horse forward, her brown hair framing her pale face and dark eyes.

"Yes," he nodded. "Do you know my son, Henry? Emma's son?"

"Emma?" the Asian woman repeated, her voice still wary, but less commanding.

"Lower your sword, Mulan," the brown-haired woman told her. "He's the one we've been looking for."

"How can we be sure?" Mulan asked, still suspicious. "He could have heard Henry's name while we were talking, and Snow and Emma's arrival wasn't exactly secret back at the Safe Haven."

"Look at the clothes he's wearing," Aurora told her travelling companion. "You can tell he's not from here. And he said his name was Neal, the same name Henry gave me. He couldn't have overheard _that_."

Neal glanced down at his clothes. He did stick out like a sore thumb.

"Well, you're not exactly catching me at my best," he spoke up. "But if you know my son, and can help me out, I'd appreciate it."

"Lower your sword, Mulan," The man dismounted and it was only at his order that Mulan slowly sheathed her blade.

"So," the man smiled in greeting as his eyes studied Neal. "You are the man we've been looking for?"

"I guess so," Neal granted. "But why were you looking for me? How do you know my son and Emma?"

"My name is Phillip," the man introduced himself. "This is Mulan, by closest friend, and Aurora, my true love." He held out a hand, and Neal slowly took it.

"It appears we all have quite a story to tell each other," he smiled.

"Looks like it," Neal agreed. "You first: How do you know my son?"

~..~..~..~..

"Come on, Regina," Emma called.

"Don't tell me to hurry up," Regina shot back as she exited the hospital room. It had taken some persuading to get Doctor Whale to release the mayor, and he had only agreed once he had given her a full check up to ensure she was physically able to walk on her own feet unaided, and only after she'd had something to eat and drink.

Emma and Regina hurried into the hospital foyer where David was waiting.

"Henry?" Regina asked.

"He's fine, he's with Gold," David assured them. "Snow's holding the fort at home, just in case they turn up looking for Henry."

"Okay," Emma thought quickly. "You head back home and get Mary-Margret, Regina and I will head to Gold's to help protect Henry."

"He'll love that," Regina commented dryly.

"He'll have to deal with it," Emma said firmly, leading the way outside. "Let's go."

~..~..~..~..

Greg picked the lock of the apartment door, grinning as he heard a click.

Slowly pushing the door open, he, Tamara and Hook carefully entered the apartment, which appeared to be empty.

"Told you it was a long shot, coming here," Hook told his companions. "Regina must have told them, and now they've taken the boy away."

"Of course," a voice said.

Turning, they watched as Snow White pushed the door closed with a foot, as her hands were busy aiming an arrow squarely at Tamara's chest.

"Regina and I have many differences," Snow told the would-be kidnappers, "but if there is one thing we do agree on, it's the importance of family. Now she and Emma are finally working together to protect their son. Having a common enemy will do that."

Tamara got out her taser.

"That won't work on me," Snow told the woman. "I don't have magic."

"Well, I may not be able to drain magic from you," Tamara grinned as the taser shifted into her wand. "But I can still use magic on you."

Snow stared at the glowing, dark blue wand.

"Why did you kill the Blue Fairy?" Snow asked her. "Why would you kill the most benevolent being of our homeland?"

"Benevolent?" Tamara scoffed. "She's manipulative. Lied to a young boy just so she could rid her realm of his Dark father. She's no better than anyone else."

"She was better than you," Snow told her. "You've lied and hurt so many people."

"So have you," Tamara shot back with a grin. "From what I hear, you're just as much to blame for everything that's happened as The Evil Queen. You've killed too."

Snow's hands shook slightly on her bow, but she kept her aim.

"I'll do anything it takes to protect my family," Snow told them, drawing her arrow tighter on the bowstring. "That means killing, if I have to."

"There's no need to be rash, love," Hook smiled.

Snow glanced at the captain.

"I know you're a pirate," Snow told him, "but I thought you at least had a heart. Why would you help them kidnap Emma's son?"

"Like you said love," Hook told her. "I'm a pirate. I deserve my vengeance, and they're the ones who can help me get it. I common enemy will do that."

"Now," Tamara stepped forward. "Where is the boy?"

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" Snow asked.

Tamara held up her wand.

Snow smiled.

"Try it," she challenged, her arrow very steadily directed at Tamara's chest. "We'll see who has the better aim."

"She's not going to tell us anything," Hook announced suddenly.

"What makes you say that?" Greg demanded.

"Because she's motivated," Hook smiled at Snow White. "You're so much like your daughter, Your Majesty," he told her. "You need to protect your child, Emma, and her child in turn. You consider your life a small price to pay for theirs, don't you?"

"That's what parents do," Snow confirmed. "They put their children first."

"In that case," Tamara sighed, "we'll just have to find him the old fashioned way."

"Can't we just kill the crocodile first, and then go after the boy?" Hook suggested. "He's the most powerful-" he froze in realisation.

"That's where Henry is," he whispered, and was rewarded as worry flickered across Snow White's face.

"What do you mean?" Greg asked.

"The Dark One is the most powerful magician in town," Hook reminded them, "and with Regina out of commission once more, where would the safest place for Henry be, other than with his dear grandfather?" He grinned. "We can kill two birds with one stone. Get Henry and my revenge at the same time."

"You'll have to go through me first," Snow told them firmly.

Tamara grinned as she began making small circles with the wand, magic beginning to emanate from it as it moved through the air.

"Very well." She agreed. "It was nice meeting you, Snow White."

Snow released her arrow just as Tamara flicked the tip of the wand forward, and Snow's arrow froze in mid air before shattering.

Snow already had another arrow aimed at Tamara. This time, the fairy waited a beat, allowing Snow to shoot the arrow. Evading it, Tamara attacked Snow as she was reloading, freezing her in place.

Snow stood, taking aim with her bow, still as a statue.

"You didn't kill her?" Hook queried.

"She's not magical," Tamara answered casually. "No point."

"How did you dodge that arrow?" Greg looked at Tamara, impressed.

"The Indians in Neverland often fought with arrows," Tamara explained shortly. "You had to learn to dodge them, if you were fighting with them." She moved swiftly to the door, as her wand shifted back into its taser form.

"Now let's get to Gold's."

The three of them left, though Hook couldn't help but pause, staring at Emma's mother, standing frozen in the middle of the room.

After a moment, he left, following his companions towards his vengeance.

~..~..~..~..

Henry cast his eyes around the room that was the Netherworld. He'd slept badly the night before, not to mention the fact he spent half the night running to and from the Storybrooke hospital to visit with his adoptive mother. He still marvelled at the fact that he hadn't been caught. Although, Henry had to admit, he was good at sneaking in and out of places.

He grinned to himself. Guess he got that from his dad.

Although, it meant that he hadn't been able to visit the Netherworld to check in with Aurora. Now, Henry hoped that she would turn up, as she did before, to give him an update.

"Henry?"

His head shot up, and he grinned as Aurora stood before him.

"Aurora!" Henry greeted happily, getting to his feet. "You're here!"

"Yes," she smiled. "And I have good news, Henry."

Henry waited with anticipation.

'Please...' he hoped.

Aurora's smile grew wider. "We found your father."

~..~..~..~..

David paused as he approached the front door to his family's apartment.

The door was ajar.

Cautiously, David got out his gun and slowly pushed the door open.

His blood turned to ice as he found his wife standing, frozen as still as a statue, in the living room.

"Snow!"

Holstering his gun, he rushed towards her still form and was relieved when he found a pulse. She was still alive at least.

"Tamara," he whispered, for who else had the power to turn his wife into a living statue?

Slowly, hopefully, he brought his lips to Snow's, using the only magical power he had to him.

True Love's kiss again proved powerful enough to break any curse, causing Snow to collapse in his arms, free from her bonds, her bow and arrow clattering to the floor.

"Oh, Snow," David whispered with relief, holding his wife close, "you're alright."

"Yes, I'm fine," Snow gave her husband a kiss of reassurance before reclaiming her weapon and getting to her feet.

"Tamara, Greg and Hook figured out that Henry's with Gold," she told him quickly. "We have to get going."

David nodded, heading for the door.

"Let's go," he agreed reaching for his phone.

~..~..~..~..

Rumple heard a clattering above him and soon, Henry came running down the stairs.

"He's alright!" The boy announced happily. "My dad's alright!"

"You spoke to Aurora?" Belle inquired, glancing at Rumple.

"Yeah, she, Mulan and Phillip just found him in the Enchanted forest." Henry told them both. "They're taking his to the Safe Haven. Now all we have to do is go to Neverland and get another bean."

"Exactly. You see Rumple?" Belle turned to the man beside her and took his hand. "Everything is going to be alright. And if we leave for the wishing well now, we can avoid a fight with Tamara, Greg and Hook altogether."

Rumple nodded. Avoiding the magic-sucking fairy sounded like a fine idea to him.

"Get your bag, Belle," Rumple told his love. "Henry, call your mother, tell them all to meet us at-"

Bang!

The door burst open forcefully, hitting the wall and Hook stormed in, followed closely by Tamara and Greg.

"Dark One," Tamara greeted quickly as she jabbed her taser in the man's side.

"No!" Belle screamed, rushing forward, only to be grabbed by the pirate, his hook at her throat.

"Oh no, sweetheart," he whispered. "You're going to watch this."

"Henry, run!" Belle yelled at the boy, who appeared frozen in shock at this turn of events.

Snapping out of his shock, Henry made for the door, only to be grabbed by Greg.

"We've got him Tamara, let's go!" Greg yelled as Henry tried to pull free from his grasp.

"Not yet," Tamara grinned as she jabbed her taser into the Dark One once more. "There's _so much_ power in him. And I want it _all_." She turned her head to view Hook.

"Ready for your revenge?" She asked him. Hook grinned.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," he gushed, his eyes alight with fire.

"No, please!" Belle begged as she watched her love convulse with pain on the floor. "Stop! You're killing him!"

"That's the idea," Hook whispered in her ear, holding her more tightly as she struggled.

Tamara released Rumple momentarily, feeling the magic flow out of his body.

"So much power," she smiled hungrily. "Far more than I imagined."

Gasping with pain, Rumple stared at the woman standing over him.

"You want my power, Tamara?" He whispered. "You want all of it?"

"Yes," the woman hissed.

"Here, then," Rumple raised a hand. "Take it."

A blast of energy flew from his hand, and Tamara went flying backward into Greg and Henry, the three of them landing hard on the floor.

Belle used the distraction to stomp on Hook's foot, and as she was wearing stiletto heels, the pirate released her quickly, crying out in pain.

"Rumple!" Rushing forward, she helped her love to his feet, but as they turned to the door, they realised that Tamara and Greg were gone.

And so was Henry.

Hook was furious. Again, he had come so close to having his vengeance, but again, he had been double crossed, Tamara and Greg leaving with the boy, and leaving Hook behind.

"No!"

Belle and Rumple turned to see the pirate rush forward, brandishing his hook, attempting to stab the Dark One in his weakened state.

Suddenly, he went flying backward into the wall, pinned and unable to move.

"Leave my family alone," Emma told the pirate as she stepped through the front door, followed by Regina.

"Emma," Rumple greeted, his voice weak from his ordeal, "lovely timing, thank you."

"Where's Henry?" Regina demanded eagerly.

"They took him," Rumple reported.

"What?" Regina demanded. "You're the most powerful magician in our land, and you just let them take my son away?"

"Well, having your magic drained from you, along with your life, can have rather serious consequences, as I'm sure you know, Your Majesty," Rumple hissed through gritted teeth.

Emma turned to Hook.

"Where are they taking him?" She demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" Hook asked, only to have Emma punch him in the face. "You've lost your vengeance," she hissed, "and now, we're your only hope of staying alive. Where are they?"

Hook sighed.

"They've gone to the marina," he told them. "Water connects worlds, so that's where they plan to create a portal."

Emma and Regina shared a look.

"We have to get to the marina," she said and the mayor nodded.

"What about him?" Regina gestured to Hook.

Emma released him, and the pirate fell to the floor in a heap.

"He's coming with us," she announced.

~..~..~..~..

Less than an hour later, cars were skidding to a stop at the harbour.

"Let me go!" Henry yelled as Greg and Tamara pulled him from the backseat.

"Come on, Henry!" Tamara smiled as she tightened her grip on the boy's arm, "I thought you wanted an adventure like in the stories."

"We've gotta hurry," Greg nodded toward the other cars, where Snow and Charming, Regina, Emma and Hook, and Gold and Belle were arriving onto the scene.

"You got the bean?" Tamara whispered to Greg, who held up a hand. She smiled.

"Let's go."

"Mom!" Henry called back as Greg and Tamara pulled him towards the closest dock. "Help!"

"Come on!" Emma began racing after the pair, Regina close behind her. "We can't let them take Henry!"

Henry was stumbling as Tamara and Greg continued to hurry him along the dock, reaching the end, Tamara smiled into the water.

"There's so much magic in Neverland," she smiled, turning to Greg. "We're finally going home."

Grinning, Greg threw the bean into the water, and Henry paused in his struggles as a whirlpool roared into formation causing the water to froth and foam.

"This is it," Tamara yelled over the roar of the water.

Tightening their grip on Henry's arms, Tamara and Greg backed up a few steps.

"Henry!"

"No!"

"Stop!"

Emma, Regina and the others reached the dock just in time to see Greg and Tamara make a running jump into the whirling vortex, pulling Henry with them.

"Noooo!" Regina collapsed onto the wooden boards beneath her feet as the portal faded as quickly as it appeared.

"Henry," Emma whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks.

Rumple looked on, Belle at his side. Unable to run, he had been forced to watch from the sidelines.

His son was gone, and now his grandson was gone.

But, Rumple remembered the prophesy, was that necessarily a bad thing? Although he hadn't died today, much like when Hook stabbed him, he had come close to it. And Henry couldn't be his undoing if he was in a different land to him...

Regardless, he would have to follow, if only to find the magic bean that would lead him to the enchanted forest, and to his son...

"Never fear, Sheriff," Rumple moved forward, with Belle's aid, to console the grieving woman. "For we still have the other bean."

Emma's eyes brightened, and she reached into a pocket, drawing out the last bean.

"We can follow them," she said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Regina demanded. "Throw it into the water."

"Not so fast," Rumple cautioned. "For there are a lot of us, and there's no guarantee that we'll all be able to make it through together. I'm not losing this opportunity to find my son, who, by the way, I lost, thanks to you, Your Majesty," he added, turning to Regina.

"And now Emma and I have lost our son because of you," Regina shot back. "I'd say we're even."

Rumple raised his eyebrows in surprise. Regina had certainly changed her perspective, although, he mused, the threat of losing a loved one can do that.

"If I may make a suggestion?"

All eyes turned to Hook, who approached the group, cuffed and in David's grasp.

"What could you possibly offer us?" Regina demanded scathingly.

"Need I remind you, Your Majesty, that I persuaded Tamara to stop torturing you," Hook reminded the queen. "And to answer your question, I can offer my ship."

"Why would you do that?" Snow asked suspiciously.

"Because my ship is made from enchanted wood," Hook explained, "and can travel through portals with ease, ensuring that our group can stay together, without becoming separated. And in return for the use of my ship," Hook added quickly, "I will accompany you to Neverland."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Three main reasons," Hook answered simply. "First: I don't want to be stuck in this world for the rest of my life. Second: If you all go, my chance for vengeance," he glanced at Rumple, "goes with you, and third: it's my ship, and I'm the only one qualified to sail it, other than your son, Dark One, who's conveniently out of reach at the moment." He smiled. "Your boy was always a fast learner."

"What?" Rumple asked.

"Who do you think taught him to sail? Tinkerbell?" Hook's smile became wider.

"_You _taught my son?" Rumple asked slowly, shocked.

"Yes, I guess you could say _I_ was his father figure growing up," he taunted and Rumple found the energy to belt him with his cane.

"Woah, woah, woah," David pulled Hook out of arms reach as Emma went to stand between the two enemies.

Emma thought quickly. They needed to get to Neverland, and they needed to travel all together.

"Deal," she agreed.

"What?" Rumple questioned the sheriff.

"Look, we need to get to Neverland together, and Hook's ship is the only way to ensure we can all get there.

"I can use magic to steer it," Rumple objected even as he had to lean heavily on his cane.

Emma could see how weak Gold was, and Regina wasn't much better either.

"Or you could," Rumple put forward. "You showed excellent control back there, Emma. You're a quick learner."

"I don't know enough to steer a pirate ship," Emma admitted. "We need help, and Hook is our only option."

Hook smiled.

"I knew you needed me, love," he told her, only to have David tighten his grip.

Emma cast her eyes around her family gathered on the dock. No one else raised an objection to travelling by ship.

Only this morning Emma was debating whether or not she wanted to leave Storybrooke, and now, she was chomping at the bit to leave.

"Neverland, here we come," she announced.

~..~..~..~..

Henry was surrounded by water as it swirled, frothed and bubbled around him, filling his ears and he was thankful that he'd thought to take a breath before being pulled into the portal.

He couldn't tell which direction was up, but eventually the water began to calm, and Henry could see shafts of sunlight penetrating the water.

Seeing the rippling surface above him, Henry swam as fast as he could, his lungs screaming for air.

Gasping, he broke the surface of the water, Tamara and Greg beside him.

"Tamara," Greg panted. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Tamara answered, grinning "I'm fantastic!"

Realising he was free of their grasp, Henry began swimming away.

Tamara laughed.

"Go ahead kid, swim away," she called after him. "You won't get too far on your own, here."

Pausing, Henry looked around, realising he was no longer in Storybrooke Harbour. The water around him was a beautiful shade of azure blue, and warm, as if he were in the tropics.

And looming before him was an island, covered in jungle. Even from here, Henry could see the brightly coloured flowers.

Tamara, Greg and Henry soon swam to the shore, which was closer than it first appeared.

"I'm home!" Tamara called, raising her hands to the sky, as if embracing the whole island. She turned back to view Henry and Greg who were sitting on the sand. Henry was too exhausted from the swim to try to run.

"Welcome to Neverland," she smiled.

~..~..~..~..

After taking the time needed to pack a bag and say goodbye (Ruby had wanted to join them, but Snow was able to convince her friend to stay with her granny) everyone was gathered on the deck of the Jolly Roger.

"Welcome aboard everyone," Hook announced. "Before we get underway, there are a few things that you need to know about how it works on my ship: I give the orders, you follow them."

"Or, we could just throw you overboard," Rumple commented. "Regina and I are both recovering, I'm sure between us, we could generate enough magic to steer the ship."

"Indeed," Regina agreed. "For I don't take orders from anyone."

"And I'm the one who has the bean," Emma added, showing Hook the treasured item in her hand. "This is your ticket Hook, so I suggest that you be a little more open minded, or we will...commandeer your ship."

"This is the thanks I get for offering my services?" Hook was offended.

"Get us underway, Hook," David ordered.

"Very well," Hook granted, "but I will need help. There's a reason why you need a whole crew aboard a ship."

"What do you need?" Emma asked, eager to get going.

Hook smiled, thankful for some co-operation, as he gave out instructions for getting the ship ready to launch.

When the open ocean was finally stretching out before them, Emma threw the bean into the water.

A large whirlpool opened ahead of the ship's bow, and Hook stood at the helm, guiding the Jolly Roger carefully towards the portal.

Snow sat near the railing on the port side of the ship, staring at the whirling vortex ahead. She glanced across at Regina, who was standing with Emma at the bow of the ship, as if hoping that standing there will get them to Neverland, and Henry, that much sooner.

"Hold on, mates!" Hook called out, flashing a grin. "There's bumpy seas ahead!"

Snow gripped the railing and felt David's arms around her protectively.

"Emma!" She called, out, wanting her daughter nearby.

Emma stumbled a couple of times, making her way across to her parents. She still didn't have her sea legs yet, and she could feel they were picking up speed as the whirlpool drew them in.

"Hang on!" Snow yelled over the roar of the whirlpool. "We'll get to Henry soon!"

Rumple held Belle close as they braced themselves.

"Everything's going to be okay, Rumple," Belle assured him. "We'll find Bae. Everything will be fine."

Rumple smiled at the woman he loved more than anything, wishing he could share her optimism.

_'The boy will be your undoing,_' the seer's voice echoed in his head.

He had nearly died in Manhattan... and today...both because of Henry.

And now he was going to the place where Henry had been taken. But it was also the place where he would find what he needed to reunite with his son once more.

He just hoped he could see Bae again before the seer's prophesy was fulfilled.

Regina stood, unafraid at the ships prow, as the Jolly Roger began to enter the portal.

"Don't worry, Henry," she thought to herself as the wind and spray buffeted her. "Mommy's coming for you."

The portal drew the Jolly Roger into its grasp, carrying it on the waves as easily as a paper boat. The sound of the whirling water roared in everyone's ears, the wind whipping the sails, causing the ropes to strain and pull against their joints.

Suddenly, the ship lurched to one side as it slipped beneath the rim of the portal.

"This is it!" Hook's voice could barely be heard over the roar of the water. "Hold on tight!"

~..~..~..~..

Ruby parked her car hurriedly and raced towards the docks, the dwarves and Anton following. She couldn't just let her friends just _leave. _

However, they were too late.

They raced to the end of the dock just in time to see the Jolly Roger be swallowed up by gigantic whirlpool as easily as a leaf being taken down a storm drain.

"Snow!" Ruby screamed, even though she knew they couldn't hear her. "Belle!"

Slowly, the heaving waves settled down, and the wind returned to a cool breeze.

And instead of roaring water, they could only hear the cries of gulls as they resumed their flight above the marina.

"What happened?" Doc wondered.

Ruby swallowed, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"They're gone," she whispered. "They're all gone."

"Gone to Neverland?" Happy asked hopefully.

"Of course they've gone to Neverland," Grumpy snapped. "They went to get more beans, so we could go home."

"But, they'll be back, right?" Ruby turned to Anton, for he knew the most about the beans.

Anton shrugged, but nodded. "If they can find the right bean, and there's the mother-load in Neverland, then they'll be able to come back."

"And then we can go home!" Grumpy cheered. "And on the bright side: there's no Evil Queen or Rumplestiltskin here to cause trouble anymore."

"Yeah!" Happy brightened up. "We can finally relax a bit. And all we have to do is wait for Snow, Emma and David to come back with the beans that'll take us home."

With this optimistic thought, the dwarves were able to return to their truck and pile in.

"Ruby?"

Ruby turned to see Anton, watching her with concern.

"I'm just worried," she admitted.

The former giant smiled gently.

"I know," he told her, "but seriously, knowing Snow, David and Emma? I think they'll be just fine."

Ruby nodded, trying to convince herself as she turned back to stare at the open sea.

"You're right," she said, wiping her tears away. "They'll be fine."

~..~..~..~..

"Wake up me beauties! Rise and shine!"

Hook's voice broke through Emma's fuzzy head and she slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on the deck o f the Jolly Roger. Apparently the movement between worlds was slightly rougher than originally thought.

"Emma?" Snow and David helped their daughter get to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded slowly gazing around. Everyone else seemed to be present and unharmed. "Are we here?"

"Yes indeed," Hook grinned gesturing grandly to the island rising out of the tropical waters before them. "Welcome to Neverland, Mates."

Hook steered the ship into a sheltered cove where they were able to drop anchor and make their way to shore.

"Thank you for the transport, Captain," Rumple said as he helped Belle onto the beach, "now, I believe this is where we part ways."

"Wait," Emma objected. "Tamara knows this place and so does Hook. Don't you think that might be a _little_ useful?"

"I need to find the beans, so I can find my son," Rumple reminded her before turning back to Hook.

"Just tell me where the bean fields are, and I'll be on my way."

Suddenly, an arrow thudded into the wood of the longboat they rowed ashore in.

Quickly, David had his sword free and Snow had her own arrow ready to loose at a moment's notice. As all eyes were scanning the jungle before them, looking for signs of any movement, no one noticed Hook slowly get back into the longboat and make his departure until it was too late.

"Hook ,you coward!" Belle yelled after the retreating pirate, who simply waved back.

"Hook brought us here on purpose," Regina surmised aloud. "He knew we'd be attacked as soon as he reached the shore."

"Who's there?" David demanded, his eyes warily scanning the trees in front of them.

Slowly, three figures emerged from the cover of the trees.

David lowered his sword slightly in surprise. They were teenage boys, maybe around sixteen or so. One held a bow, one held a spear and one held a sword.

"We'll be asking the questions here, mate," the boy with the sword answered arrogantly.

"Anyone who sails with pirates is an enemy of us!" The boy with the spear added with a grin.

Snow lowered her bow, placing her arrow back in her quiver. Raising her hands, she took a step forward.

"Listen,' she said soothingly, 'we don't want any trouble, we're just looking for someone."

"Who?" The boy with the bow asked, not lowering his arrow.

"My son," Emma said stepping forward. "His name's Henry."

That caused the boy with the arrow to lower his weapon.

"You're a mom?" He asked.

"Yes," Emma answered. "And I'm looking for my son."

The boys glanced at the one with the sword, who nodded.

They put away their weapons, and David sheathed his sword.

"My name's Felix," the boy with the sword came forward, holding out a hand, which David took slowly. "Welcome to the home of the Lost Boys," he grinned. "No adults have ever made it here before, other than pirates."

"We're not pirates," Snow assured them. "We just want to help our family."

Felix's eyes grew softer.

"Family," the boy with the spear whispered, before being shoved into silence by the archer.

"Every boy who comes here is lost,' Felix told the group surely. "So, sooner or later, he'll turn up with the Lost Boys."

He gestured for the group to follow him into the trees.

"This way," he invited. "I'll take you to our home."

Snow and Emma made to follow, but David stopped them.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" David asked.

"We don't have much of a choice at the moment," Emma reminded her father.

"She's right," Rumple spoke up. "And if we are ever going to find the beans, or Henry, we'll need people who know the island. And they do." Rumple pointed to the three boys.

David nodded slowly in agreement.

Slowly, the group followed Felix and his companions across the beach, making their way into the trees.

Emma cast her eyes through the thick foliage. Henry was in there, somewhere.

'I'm coming, Henry,' she thought to herself as she walked. 'I'll find you.'

Rumple's mind was racing as he walked, Belle's hand in his own.

He was going to find the beans. And he was going to find his son.

But what to do about Henry...?

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: So, that it for this story! Yes, it is a bit of a cliffhanger ending, but that's how season 1 ended, so I'm assuming that's how season 2 will end also. I was debating whether to add the scene on the beach with the Lost boys, but I thought it would be good to at least show that the group reached Neverland safely.

Now: to find Henry, the beans, and Neal!

Thank you so much for reading my story. Your reviews and favourites have been my motivation to keep writing.

As I said, I do have a couple of ideas and scenes that I expect to see, or would like to see, in season three. Ariel, for example, I believe we'll meet in Neverland at the Mermaids lagoon (I think Rumple may know her, as he's mentioned mermaids a couple of times) and I'd like to see Emma and Henry together in the Enchanted Forest. Though I think the idea of being an actual Princess would be terrifying for Emma.

I'm also curious to see how Regina and Emma's relationship will develop, as well as what, exactly, will Rumple do about Henry.

I think that Rumple's curse of being the Dark One will somehow be broken in season three. Which I'm quite thankful for. Not that I don't like him with magic- I totally do- it's just that if he's cursed, Rumple's immortal. But Belle and his son are not. They could grow old and die, while he lives on, with 'an empty heart and a chipped cup' again? That can't happen, it's no happy ending! But, I know how much Rumple loves his magic, so what could happen?

My theories are:

1: Will he give up his power, with True Love's Kiss, (in the enchanted forest- where it would still work) in order to prevent Tamara killing him, and to protect himself and his family?

2: Will he try to somehow make Belle immortal too? Perhaps stay in Neverland, where no one grows old, in order to keep both his magic and his love?

3: Or will he try to find a half-way point where his curse can break, turning him mortal, but he still has some magic?

I think a combination of one and three is likely, as Rumple didn't always have the seer's power for example, so he would still probably have that, even after his curse as the Dark One Breaks.

Anyway, I'm hoping we go into the details of how his curse actually works in season three, as I have a couple of questions: like how could he be 'the Dark One' in Storybrooke, yet Belle's kiss didn't break his curse? Does it only work in the Enchanted forest?

Anyway, if you'd like me to try writing a seaon three story, let me know. I'll probably make it cannon, starting from the actual season finale, so, I won't be posting anything until then, probably.

Thank you so much for reading! Please review, giving feedback, theories, or ideas for season three!

Celino.


End file.
